


Shadow of Nohr

by CrystalMoonlightI



Series: Fire Emblem Fates: Revolution [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Civil War, Epic Battles, F/M, Feelings, Fire Emblem Fates: Fanmade Route, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, Love Triangles, Master/Servant, Nohr | Conquest Route, POV Second Person, Romance, Secret Crush, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 85,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMoonlightI/pseuds/CrystalMoonlightI
Summary: War rages. You failed in your duties to Hoshido and Princess Corrin. In order to save Flora's life you pledged your own as tribute. You're now an unwilling servant of Lady Camilla. Torn between promises and temptations, you yearn to end the conflict - all while your new mistress toys gleefully with your sanity.(Sequel to A Night with Corrin. Not a reader insert! Romance within!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. The beginning of the sequel to "A Night with Corrin". This route right here is going to take a few darker twists when compared to the previous story. Think of it like the Conquest path, while the prior tale was Birthright. It goes without saying - you should read the first story (A Night with Corrin) before you start this one. Otherwise you won't have a clue what's going on.
> 
> I've also posted a new poll on both my Fanfiction and Deviantart profiles. Which Nohrian lady would you like to have romantic focus in this story? Cast your votes and let me know! And one last thing. I heard your opinions on Kana loud and clear. Sounds like all of you prefer the female version! I'll keep that in mind.
> 
> Now then - I'm sure you've been waiting. Let's get started shall we?

War rages unhindered. Hundreds more men and women have died on both sides. Barely any ground has been gained. You're beginning to wonder if the losses and suffering will ever end. Not that you've been given any chances to test your worth. Camilla hardly allows you to leave her side. And her word is sacred in the kingdom of the Dark Dragon. Royal decree and an iron fist keep order in Nohr. The poorer underclasses do as they're told. And your lot in life feels much the same. There is only one difference - the holder of your leash is deadlier than most.

Which is why you made it your mission to slip away from Camilla once your duties were done.

Charlotte requested you patrol the city with her. A request you happily abided. Her method of patrol involves little in the way of patrolling.

The grimy slums are abuzz with peddlers and rogues. All manner of lowlife ply their trades when honest folk head to bed. It's usually a toss of a coin as to whether you'll get into a fight or end up robbed around these parts. A wonderful prospect. Though one you're sadly becoming accustomed to. Fortunately, booze and a hardy brawl work wonders for making friends here. You drink with the best of them - while Charlotte fights like a woman possessed.

Your teamwork is fast becoming the talk of this district - as much as the Busty Maid has fast become your tavern of choice to unwind in. A few mugful's of ale help with disregarding the rampant stink of sweat soaked into the furniture. The shouting of drunken patrons fills your ears: the smoke from old men's pipes fogs the air. Sake dens in Hoshido are far quieter - more refined. Serving girls don appealing patterned kimono finished with graceful ribbon work. A far cry from their Nohrian counterparts; buxom young women with fair; freckled skin and sparkly blue eyes: crammed into grubby corsets a size too small.

"Always a treat," you smirk. Your kinsman would view places like these as dens of filth - homes for cutthroats and ruffians. You've come to enjoy the energy of Nohr's pubs in the months you've been here. They're rough and tumble, yes. But that doesn't make them any less of a fine place to unwind. You are assured a good time so long as you can handle yourself. And handle yourself you can. Especially with Charlotte at your back.

Nobody crosses a lady fighter in the employ of royalty.

The grizzled old barman roares at the top of his lungs. "Alright yer lousy bastards. We're closin' fer the night," He gives the golden bell kept atop the counter a sharp ring. "Finish up 'n get yer arses out. We'll be open same time tomorrow."

With that, Charlotte breaks from arm wrestling some poor fool into the floor and bounds over. She snakes her arm around yours with a smile. "C'mon Keiji! You heard 'em. Let's get going. I've gotta head to the barracks."

"Fine by me," you answer. It's been a long night - long but relaxing. "Always a romantic courting spot," you jest, tying Charlotte's fingers with yours. Together, the two of you depart the dingy watering hole and stagger into the streets. "Though I hoped you had somewhere nicer in mind."

"Ohhh but I do. Somewhere I know Camilla's lackeys won't trail us." The buxom blonde sniggers. "Turn right down here. Don't look back." She leads you on a detour from the cramped market streets. It's fascinating how she knows almost every twist and turn by heart. A narrow backstreet greets you when she comes to a stop. It's grubby; dimly lit by a single torch - and unnervingly quiet. Even the usual ruffians aren't loitering nearby.

"How did you know we were being followed?" You checked over your shoulder a good handful of times before leaving the castle. Nobody clung to your shadow so far as you could make out. You checked twice over. "I didn't see a soul."

"Cuz I caught sight of Selena a small ways back - not far from the tavern," answers Charlotte with a wink. "'N I know Camilla likes ya where she can see ya. She ain't gettin' her way tonight... especially since I leave for the Northern Fortress tomorrow."

You've tried for the best of a week not to dwell on Charlotte's looming departure.

You give a disheartened sigh and hold her tighter.

Some grungy Windmire backstreet isn't exactly the best place to swap farewells - but Beggars can't be choosers. You're free from attentive ears and prying eyes. Even Camilla would struggle with sending one of her many servants so far into the maze of slums without protection. Getting lost would be the smallest of their concerns. A smart play on Charlotte's part.

"C'mon, Keiji...Don't get all gloomy on me."

"Who said anything about being gloomy?" You wrap your arms around Charlotte's middle and draw closer. "I'm perfectly fine." The scents of rum and cologne invigorate your senses. You peck her lips sweetly in hopes of more. Charlotte obliges, planting her lips against yours in a deeper embrace. You shiver blissfully as her tongue invades your mouth. Growling invitingly, she thumps your back against a shanty house wall and digs her nails into the fabric of your undershirt. Such ferocity makes you quake with heat - with longing.

You match her intensity, sliding one of your hands lower, giving her firm behind a pinch. The blonde shudders under your touch. A pinch becomes a lustful squeeze. Charlotte pins you: ravages you. Empowered by desires, you lift the girl up. She snakes her legs around your hips with a hungry snarl. Her tongue ties with yours. A tussle ensues - one you're all too happy to lose so long as you can bask blissfully.

You force a raspy breath to collect yourself when Charlotte finally breaks away. She eases down, burying her face into your shoulder. "T-That was nice..." She inhales and exhales gleefully, untangling herself. "Be back before ya know it. I'll be fine escorting Lady Elise. All I've gotta do is take her to Miss Effie. A week or two's the longest I'll be gone."

You regain your composure and collect Charlotte's favorite Hoshidan storybook from your pack. Her calmness doesn't bring peace to your troubled thoughts; you fight to keep a stern face. "Pages twelve and thirteen," you reply in deflection. Making the best of a disheartening situation has become something of a forte of yours. You squeeze Charlotte to your chest for selfish comfort. " _Be careful..._ Scouts wait along the roads to the Northern Fortress."

Charlotte wriggles free and snags her book impolitely. You are gifted another kiss for your trouble: this one tender - less intense. Something to treasure. Sadly, it doesn't last anywhere near as long as you'd like. Charlotte edges away and licks her lips. "Quit your worryin' Keiji. Keep on being nice and I'll start thinking you give a shit."

"You're one of the more decent Nohrians I've come to know these recent months," you reply. "It would be a shame to lose you."

"Like any weakling Hoshidan's enough to stop me," Charlotte snorts. She pounds her fists together. "I've yet to meet my match."

You turn your back on the girl - if only to cut the farewell short. Each step feels heavier than the last. Too many times have you been ripped away from those you hold dear. _That is exactly what I fear, Miss Charlotte._ "There are Samurai far more skilled than I," you warn. "Be thankful you haven't seen them."

Charlotte scoffs at your concerns. "And when I meet 'em? I'll be ready! Till then? You have a good time with Lady Camilla. Don't go having too much fun without me. Ya hear?"

"I make no promises." Especially with the assortment of wines they have here in Nohr. "Stay safe."

"You too, Samurai. You too."

You begin on your way, determined to keep your composure.

"Keiji," Charlotte's voice echoes as you walk, "When I get back... you wanna visit my house?"

Your chest becomes tight. There's hopefulness in the Nohrian lassies' voice. Your feet are heavier than stone. All you want is to turn back and hug her. But your fears won't allow it. The best you manage is a stiff nod of the head. "It would be a pleasure. See you soon..."

Retracing your steps proves something of a challenge. Without Charlotte by your side the air feels unsafe. For safety's take you pull your knife from your belt; it's steel shimmers against the murk. "I've come to rely upon her far too much," you lament. _"Far too much."_

* * *

Three days have proven far too many. Let alone two weeks.

It's nearly impossible to stay upbeat by yourself. You'd rather squabble with Charlotte over trivialities than bare the maelstrom of your mind any longer. Alone? The bitter truth is hard to swallow. You are as much a prisoner as you are a retainer.

Your bedchamber is your sanctuary. The only guaranteed place you're not being stalked.

A bottle of wine each night buries your worries deeper. Tankard after tankard of ale scrubs away the sights and sensations for which you yearn.

Corrin's loving smile. Felicia's precious cuddles. The softness of Flora's voice. Charlotte's snarky demeanour. Hells, any woman's touch would work wonders tonight. Something. Anything. So long as you don't feel damned useless. Battle is your calling; wars aren't won by idleness.

They're won by actions. They're won by parlay.

_Why won't Camilla send me to the frontlines?_

Your vision splits into wayward prisms against the yellowy light of the lantern. You squint at its flame. The room spins wildly.

You made a pledge to Nohr - to Camilla. It's your damned duty to stick with it come what may. No matter how much it stings when you dwell upon things which you cannot have. "I-I did it for you, Flora... so you could live and be safe..."

Another fruity mouthful of drink stems the regret. It burns your throat, purges you inside and out.

You throw your head back and stare at the canopy of your bed: desperate to quell your racing thoughts.

_War still rages. And I've not been able to do anything about it._

"Damn it all." Your scrunch your eyes shut. Breathing deeply, you pray for sleep to come. "What's the point if I'm not fighting? I can't sit here any longer..." You've never been a tradesman. Nor an innkeeper. There has been a sword in your possession as far back as you remember. Without it... you're useless. To yourself. To everyone. All you know is war. All you are is a bringer of bloodshed.

The Nohrians should let you do what you do best. A few losses now will mean peace in future.

It doesn't matter whether Hoshido or Nohr are victorious. So long as there is a victor.

* * *

Daybreak brings much-needed calm to your hellish thoughts. You nurse your head with a grumble, hoping beyond all hope for a shred of peace and quiet. Hours drag painfully. Such a long-winded and bleak day couldn't end faster. Then again, you're going back to an empty room tonight. How you wish Charlotte was here. A shame too. You've found both great enjoyment and intrigue in her teaching you how to read Nohrian writing. Even if the lettering makes no darn sense.

You should thank your lucky stars for having something to smile about. Unfortunately, one thing in particular works wonders in testing your patience.

A certain young lass with a ruby hair and venomous attitude. You scowl at the sight of her. "Selena."

Once again the two of you are stuck together on guard duty in the pouring rain. Orders are orders. Even if it feels like your head is about to burst.

Your companion keeps on ranting ceaselessly, intent on making her displeasure known. And loudly so. "It's pissing down out here," Selena snaps, flicking her waterlogged pigtails. She fidgets with irritation, jogging on the spot. "Nohr is wetter than my homeland..."

"Would you be quiet?" You snap, rolling your eyes. A valuable lesson you've learned in Nohr is curtness. These angry grey clouds aren't set to move anytime soon. You accepted them as soon as you awoke from your drunken slumber. "You'd think the weather would bother you less considering you've spent far more time here than I."

"Hold your tongue, Hoshidan," retorts Selena. Her favorite pet insult makes you boil with annoyance. "If I'd wanted the opinion of a turncoat then I would've asked for it. Don't talk to me... _we clear_?"

You're not entirely sure of the reason why, but something about the girl's mannerisms irks you. When she's quiet she's fine. But the second she starts talking her voice skitters beneath your skin. If she weren't a woman you would've shouted her down several times today.

"Fine," you answer. "All I ask is you cease your whining. Lady Camila will be done soon."

"Quit telling me how to do my job... _turncoat._ "

You bite your tongue - for now.

"Where did you go the other night?" continues Selena rudely. "I saw you leave the castle..."

_So you were following me. Charlotte was right._

"My business is none of your concern, Miss Selena."

"We'll see. Just wait until I tell-"

The armoury doors swing wide and Lady Camilla strides boldly into view. The ear-to-ear grin she sports is haunting. You give a respectful nod while trying to avoid eye contact. Kindness and sadism are two sides of the same coin for this woman.

"Alright you two," declares the princess with fizz and vigor. "I think we're done for-" Camilla pauses at the sight of yours and Severa's mutual scowls. She Puffs out her ample chest and points a disappointed finger at the pair of you. "Still not getting along, are we? Well I'll have to fix that... won't I?" Her eyes narrow into a harsh, cool stare. "Come along, both of you. We're going for a walk..."

You and Selena share a mutual glance of fear.

Kindness and sadism do indeed go hand-in-hand.

* * *

For hours and hours Camilla has dragged you on an excursion across the length of Krakenburg Castle's sizable rooms and passageways. Nervousness bubbles in the pit of your stomach. _Calm yourself,_ you breathe stiffly. _Don't let her get to you._

You focus instead on Selena. The more Nohrians you see, you can't help but notice how truly different she looks.

"Dearie me," Camilla comments. "Whyever are you leering at Selena?"

You hold your tongue and freeze to the spot.

Selena spares an irritated huff. "Eyes away, idiot," she barks. "Just because we serve together doesn't mean we have to be friends..."

Camilla tuts disappointedly at you both, "Now now. I'll have no more bickering from the pair of you."

You're brought to an abrupt halt in the midst of Krakenburg's Royal Wing. The fine decor; marble statues; plush carpets and fanciful stained windows are dead giveaways. The serving girls and handmaidens dress in fine robes and pretty navy-blue skirts. Everything appears much tidier and well-maintained. Even the air hangs heavy with the scent of flowers; a light pleasantness when compared to some of the ungodly smells you came across while patrolling the streets of Windmire late at night.

Camilla marches you both to the rose-crested double doorway of her bedchamber. Nudging her way inside, she orders you to follow. Awkward silence descends. The air is stifling. Selena props herself beside the doorway, her hands knotted.

You make every attempt in your power to ignore her. You avert your eyes. The silence is deafening.

"Enough," Camilla speaks in a low, frightful tone, "Both of you. I'll not have my darlings fighting.."

"But Lady Camilla," Selena counters. "He's Hoshidan at heart. You can't trust him. What if he makes an attempt on your life?"

As annoyed as you are, you have no intention of making a scene. What's important here is you serve, regardless of desire to do so or not. You have a goal; a purpose. No pigtailed girl with a foul temper is going to get in the way. "Milady," you speak softly, exhaling your feelings. "I've no problems serving loyally. Please disregard my personal sentiments."

"Silence, Keiji. This simply won't do," Camilla answers with venom. She focuses on Selena. "I understand your concern, but how will you work together if you cannot stand one-another? Do tell me, dear."

"I'll manage," Selena mutters, biting her lip. "Count on it. You should forget I said anything, my lady."

"I'm sorry, Selena, but that is simply unacceptable. You too, Keiji. My retainers are as much family as they are protectors. I can't let this matter rest. There may come a time where you need rely upon one-another without my instruction. There has to be a way I can help the two of you forge a bond, however fragile. Hmmm. Now let me think."

You dare not challenge Camilla when talk of family arises. If nothing else, Selena appears just as uncomfortable - a unifying factor. You turn the hourglass atop the fine mahogany dinner table with great nervousness. Grains of sand fritter away with horrible slowness.

Camilla snaps her fingers, making you feel even more on edge. "I have the perfect idea," she hums sinisterly. "Come here, my lovelies." The two of you are ushered uncomfortably close by your mistress. She stands between you; a horrifying motherly mediator. "I want you to kiss," she reveals. "Kiss and let bygones be bygones."

"Lady Camilla," Selena protests loudly, clamping her hands to her bosom. She retreats, appealing to her royal charge with quivering eyes. "Y-You can't be serious?! Milady... I've always been loyal but- You ask a lot of me..."

Bowing your head, "Please reconsider," you petition respectfully. "I've no desire either."

"I insist," Camilla responds, uninterested, "The love of another brings light to even the darkest heart."

Selena takes the first step - as though she's dragging her feet through a mire of quicksand. "A-Alright," she concedes, closing the gap out of necessity. She latches onto your shoulders, leaning in. You tense under her touch, awash with an apprehensiveness you've not felt in such a long time.

The redhead tightens her grip - she forces a rough; abrasive peck against your unwilling lips. "Done," she whispers, withdrawing in a hurry.

"Again, Selena," chuckles Camilla. "I'm unsatisfied."

"I-I'm sorry," sighs Selena. "I-I'll do it again." She bites down on her trembling lip, "If it will make you happy."

 _This is cruel,_ you lament. Selena closes for a second attempt. You set your finger against her lips, stopping her before she becomes any more emotional. Instead, you place a tender kiss upon the young lady's forehead, disarming her; surprising her. Breaking off (before the situation turns any bleaker) you look to Camilla for approval. "Will this suffice?"

"Yes Keiji. But let this be a lesson. The two of you are to be civil in future. And you will serve side-by-side until Beruka returns from special duties, Understood?"

You drop onto hand and knee in address, "As you wish."

"Of course, my lady," Selena follows.

On her way out, Camilla looks over her shoulder one last time. "You're to stay here until I return, Keiji. Selena? You may enjoy yourself... until I have need of your services in the coming days."

The Nohrian royal departs without another word.

You're left alone with Selena. The redhead sits upon the edge of her mistresses' bed and whispers timidly. You don't catch what she's saying.

Regardless, you lower your head in apology. "Forgive me, Miss Selena."

"Not your fault," she answers weakly, sighing. "...Least you were a gent about it."

You try to be a decent man, for what it's worth. Though you seldom succeed. A fleeting smile is the best you manage in light of the sour mood. "I'd rather we kept tonight between ourselves. There's no sense in ruffling Charlotte's feathers when she returns from the fort."

"Agreed," scoffs Selena. "Last thing I want is a two-faced bitch like her on my back."

Such a tasteless insult irks you. Charlotte has been good to you during your time in the Nohrian capital. Time and again she's come to your aid when your Hoshidan feelings clouded your judgement. The way of things in this country is brutal, but she's guided you every step of the way. "Steady there, Selena." You pull out a chair from Camilla's dresser and perch yourself. "Charlotte comes across as brash; but she's nice enough when you get to know her."

"And I suppose you know her oh so well _..."_ The redhead scoffs and shoots you a violent stare. She practically shudders with rage. "You're stupid. Typical. I'll bet you get a real good look at the kind of person she is from between her legs, _don't you_?"

"There is far more to her than you envision," you protest with surety. "Miss Charlotte's a good woman beneath the surface."

" _Beneath her clothes you mean_. She's using you, moron." Selena storms over and hones her stare. "She uses everyone. _What makes you any different?"_

 _"_ I know it in my heart," you reply - devoid of unrest. "All she needs - all she wants... is to care for her family. You sound awfully bitter for someone younger than I. Not that I care for your plight... though I would advise against hate. Even if it makes me a hypocrite."

"Shut it! You don't know a damned thing..."Selena lunges, swinging a fist toward your face. You're quick enough to catch her misguided swipe, snagging her by the wrist. She wriggles and snarls with viciousness, at the mercy of your hold. When you let go she gives you a sharp shove. A second. She wrestles wildly with you! "Don't preach at me! I'm not a damn child!"

Instinct kicks in where logic fails. Your main concern is getting Selena off of you before she hurts herself. You're well-toned with muscle and a clear foot taller. You'll be damned if you're going to answer to Camilla for any accidental injuries (or unsightly bruises) sustained by the furious little powerhouse.

"Cease this stupidity, Selena. It was not my intention to come across judge-" You bring one of Selena's arms behind her back to stop her from hitting you. She wraps one of her legs around your ankle and topples you against Camilla's bed "- to come across judgemental."

The girl paws at the front of your coat with savage desperation. You grab her by the shoulders. With a single heave you bring Selena down against the Kitsune rug and hold her to the floor. She thrashes beneath you - unwilling to give. "You're like my mother!" She bellows. "Telling me how I should feel. Get your dirty paws off me..."

The bedroom door swings wide; its hinges groan. You become still - silent. Selena too.

"Ohhh my," chuckles Camilla. Your heart pounds harder with every clack of her heels. "When I told the two of you to make friends I wasn't quite expecting something so... _intense_. Keiji," she laughs, "You're such a cad aren't you?"

You retreat with haste. The last thing you want is to explain away the situation. If Selena were flushed any redder she'd probably faint.

Camilla brings out a ring of keys from the pocket of her striking lacy-black gown. Held through the loop by the finger, she jangles them enthusiastically. "If I had known the two of you planned to get so... _touchy_ then I would have locked the door. Beautiful things happen when nature runs its course..."

"I-It's not how you think, milady," Selena shoots upright. She raises her hands in surrender, panicked. "We-We were arguing again... It wasn't anything improper... I-I'd never... not with him." The lass looks to you for desperate support. "Tell her ladyship, Keiji."

You could score petty vengeance, "'Tis true, Lady Camilla," but you decide against it. Lowering upon hand and knee, you drop your head in apology to the royal. "I was the one who started the quarrel. If you intend to punish somebody... punish me."

"How precious," giggles Camilla with a waggle of the finger. "Your Hoshidan colors shine through, Keiji." Ordered to raise your head, you find she winks at you lovingly. "You'll forgive me, but I am not entirely convinced. You make a habit of protecting others. And my gorgeous Selena has always been... How to put it? _Rather feisty."_

Camilla's lips rise into an evil smirk.

"The two of you will sleep side by side tonight... in Keiji's room." Her gaze hardens into a withering bittersweet glare. "It should not be an issue I imagine. Charlotte is away on business. This way I can be sure my soft sheets aren't soiled by the heat of passion..."

You don't dare refuse. If Camilla's leer could kill you'd be dead ten times over by now.

Moments slither onward in suffocating stillness. Selena falls in beside you. She grips you by the wrist and leads you toward the doorway. "O-Of course, Lady Camilla... If such is your desire. W-We'll go there right now."

"See that you do," replies Camilla. " _Enjoy yourselves..."_

You're pulled from the bedroom and down the hall. Selena's light footfalls become hefty stomps. Her fingers dig painfully against your skin. "You're a bastard," she whispers. "Defending me like a noble hero. There's no point acting all goodie goodie with me... I won't fall head over heels. I-I'm no doughy-eyed peasant girl. M-My Uncle's a prince..."

A surprise admission - the last thing you were expecting. You keep quiet. _It's probably bluster_ , you surmise. If Miss Selena's uncle is of noble blood then your mother was handmaiden to dearly departed Queen Mikoto. Squabbling has gotten you in hot enough water already. It's better to clamp your mouth; ignore her; spare yourself the hassle.

Whatever you say won't change the facts. Tonight? Selena is sharing your bed.

Though crude and discomforting, Camilla's "lesson," holds value. Nohr's princess wields her power in whatever ways she deems fit. _I'll be careful not to disobey her,_ you resign yourself. Your comfort (or lack thereof) while in Nohr depends entirely on the whims of another.

And your Nohrian mistress is far less merciful than Corrin.

** To be continued... **

* * *


	2. Servitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about another chapter of Shadow of Nohr? I'm happy to see so many of you are here for the continuation of the tale. The poll is still up on my profile for those of you who haven't voted. And I used it to guide the next chapter somewhat, too.
> 
> Be sure to vote for your Nohrian lady of choice.
> 
> Anyway, let's get started. Shall we?

You've no desire to share your bed with Selena. Even if it means sleeping in an uncomfortable dining chair with a solid wooden back.

All you have to do is survive one night of her invading your personal space. A singular night. You imagined it might be easy at first. But the way she leers whenever you turn your back is quickly becoming an issue. You pour another cup of wine. The night will pass far quicker with a bottle of finest Nohrian Elderberry flowing through your veins.

 _Ignore the girl,_ you tell yourself sternly _. Don't allow her to crawl beneath your skin with her insufferable mannerisms._

A sip of drink - followed by a second. A third. A fourth. Much-needed relief.

You're beginning to relax. All you need to do is keep your calm.

Selena groans. You shoot her a glance from the corner of your eye. She knits her hands together and rests them against her lap. Her deep red stare makes your stomach knot with irritation. "What is your problem?" she asks in a short-winded groan. "Does sharing your chambers annoy you?"

If merely sharing your living space were the issue you'd be thankful.

"I'd much prefer you didn't talk to me, Selena. It is because of your exceedingly short temper that we're in this mess."

"My fault?" hisses Selena. She fingers the frills of her plain white nightgown and squashes them between closed palms. Her eyes narrow - deadlier than a knife sharpened by the grindstone. _"My fault?"_ she repeats with ferocity. "If you hadn't grabbed me in the first place then I wouldn't be here. You're the worst..."

"Excuse me?!" You slam back the last of your wine; your throat burns. Ablaze, you swipe a fresh bottle and level an almighty glare at the infuriating redhead. "It was you who lashed out first, not I. If you considered acting like a lady we wouldn't be suffering one-another's company."

"Oh shut up!" Selena booms. She gets off the bed and thunders over. You relinquish your bottle meet her halfway. Though you tower over her she refuses to back down. Your temper simmers hotter. It would be easy to shove her to the floor and beat her senseless. Only Charlotte matches (and surpasses) you in the martial arts.

A black flame of temptation flickers within. You see Felicia in your mind's eye. She falls into the mud in a bloodied mess, scrunching her leaking eye closed in a desperate bid to stem the flow of red. You stand here just as you did that day. Powerless. You cannot save her. You couldn't then and you can't now. The painful memory submerges you. Perhaps it's the wine - perhaps it's the feelings you've welled up for so long. it's hard to remain composed.

Guilt gnaws at you: it churns your stomach. The heart within your chest beats frantically. "I'm leaving," you declare in a snarl. "Sleep in here if you must... but I'll have no part in Camilla's twisted games."

You barrel past Selena - knocking her aside as you make for the door.

"I Wouldn't if I were you," she warns snidely. "You'll get us both in trouble."

"Fine by me." The prospect of being locked in a room with a Faceless without a sword is more appealing. You breeze into the corridor, bang the door closed behind you, and thunder down the hallway. "She infuriates me," you mutter under your breath. "Never before has a lass gotten under my skin so profoundly."

Krakenburg's many twists and turns still catch you unaware. It isn't long before you get lost on your travels and find yourself in the castle's Royal Wing. At this late hour there aren't any maids or servants around to guide you in the right direction. And with every twist and turn feeling more complex than the last: you're truly lost as to where you're going. Ahead of you is sprawling corridor with carpets of finest velvet, lined with suits of armor. The doors (which lead to bedrooms) are artfully designed and finished with golden insignia.

"Goodness me," chimes an all too familiar feminine voice. "Shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

Bare feet patter from behind. Each step they take across the carpet makes your blood run colder. Your escape is blocked; a pair of arms coil over your shoulders. You're pulled back-first against a woman's well-endowed chest, held captive in a suffocating hug. Perfume floods your senses of smell and taste, burning your throat with the scent of rose flowers.

The more you struggle the tighter you're constricted. "L-Lady Camilla," you rasp. "I can explain if only you release me."

"Oooooh there's no need for you to explain a thing, dear. Why else are you here but to see me? How very thoughtful of you to come all this way. But to leave poor Selena all by herself is unfair... don't you think? She will feel lonely I'm sure."

Camilla releases you from her grasp with a sinister giggle. You suck in a mouthful of air to placate your starved lungs. She's quick to pull you back into her arms; she stares into your soul with chilling dedication, grinning as though you're her most treasured possession. Her fingernails dig against the fabric of your shirt; jabbing your skin. "It is only right to repay your kindness for visiting," the princess continues. "I want you to come with me... We're going to my room. And I'll not take no for an answer..."

"A-As you wish, my lady. If that is your command."

* * *

Moonlight bleeds through the wide open window: it bathes Camilla's bedroom in pale (almost haunting) lunar light. Again you're at the mercy of the sadistic Nohrian temptress. You've lost count of just how many times you've been called to her side after hours - placed in positions where you could kill her with absolute ease. In recent days you've been given all manner of unusual orders. From escorting her to the bathhouse, to sparring with her using real weapons. The princesses' personal favorite is asking you to sit by her bedside and keep watch while she sleeps.

Tonight is no exception - even if your smouldering temper is to blame. "If only I'd stayed in my room," you whisper. "Selena was right."

Worse, Camilla always leaves a masterfully smoothed glass dagger sitting neatly atop her bedside dresser: teasing you. She is utterly helpless: sleeping soundly without a care in the world. You pick up the weapon - surrendering to bleak temptation. There is nothing stopping you from dragging the razor point of the elegant glass along her neck. She'd have the distinct "honor" of staring into you as her life drains away in a sea of choking red.

_I could end it here and be done with it - deal Nohr a blow from which they cannot recover._

A part of you wants to do it so very much. Especially after being pushed (alongside Selena) into such an uncomfortable position. A kiss was bad enough. But to force the redhead sleep beside you in bed was outright unfair. Nohrian living is torturous enough on your conscience at times. You're being made to fight your growing desires. And it's getting beyond the pale. You raise the knife above your head - ready to do the devil's work.

 _But I'm no_ murderer. _To kill a sleeping woman in cold blood like this?_

What has happened to you since arriving in Nohr? Have you no shame?! Your hand shudders. _I-I can do this. I have to._

"Dearest Keiji..." Camilla chimes sweetly. Her eyes flutter open. "I knew you would..." She flicks the wavy locks from her face and smiles frightfully. "That's why I left it there. Would you like to slit my throat? Hmmm?" The raven-haired beauty pulls back the bed sheets and swings her legs over the side. She rises to her feet, leering with pure evil in her eyes of captivating purple. "I am at your mercy... but know if I die... you will never leave this castle alive."

Camilla's grins encouragingly. She brings away the shoulder straps of her nightgown. The garment slides free of her perfect skin and falls to the ground. You drown in the sight of her feminine curves; her womanly charms; her most sinful delights. Her hourglass hips ensnare you; her luxurious hair entices you. The scent of her rosewood perfume enslaves your whims anew. Chuckling alluringly, the Nohrian royal saunters nearer and coils her arms over your shoulders.

"Do you want to die my dear?" she asks. "Is an end to your life that which you yearn for?"

"I'll do it," you threaten. "Don't test me. I have the advantage here."

"Then go ahead." Camilla stares her demise head on - unflinching. "I'm waiting..."

Your stomach turns at the very idea of cold-blooded killing without honor. You shove Camilla against the pillows, pressing the glass against her neck.

She doesn't stop smiling for a second. "Go on," she encourages. "If you are truly unafraid then my death should mean nothing to you."

Your eyes quiver. Tears roll down your cheeks. Your throat clenches; bile rises from the deepest depths of your gut. "What am I doing?" You back away. "W-What has become of me?"

"Awww," Camilla chuckles, "And here I'd hoped temptation would get the better of you."

The notion of plunging the dagger into Camilla's neck no longer holds appeal, "No, milady," You shy away. A pact binds you; it steels you from acting upon your desires - in more ways than one. You return the dagger. "I am a man of my word... I'll do as I'm ordered."

"Oh really?" Camilla asks mockingly. "You'll do anything? Kneel," she commands. "Kneel before me."

You bow to princess. With a wicked laugh, she drops against the bed and raises one of her pale ivory feet, wiggling her toes. She brushes the sole of her foot against your cheek: you're knocked to the floor in a blunt kick. Your vision blurs: your head spins amidst such unexpected force. Stunned, you squash your palms around your throbbing skull. A second strike sends you rolling across the carpet: your back thumps against the dinner table, shaking your bones.

Your mistress saunters over. Looming, she grabs at the scruff of your collar, hauling you into her arms with a wicked grin - leering with seductive madness. "Do not forget your place again. Do as you're told and anything you dream will be yours... You are mine to love - to protect - to cherish."

"I-I won't," you grunt: your eyesight finally returns from a washed-out haze. "I swear..."

"Good boy. Now, Keiji..." Camilla releases you, folding back the covers and returning to her bed worthy of a queen. She wraps herself snugly; the sheets squeeze around the fullness of her figure. She grins expectantly, patting the large empty space at her side. "Undress _._ You will lay beside me - warm me. It is cold this night... And I do so hate shivering."

You dare not refuse after being gifted such a brutal thrashing. Camilla is far stronger than she looks. Your aching back will doubtless bruise in the morning. 'Tis not worth risking your life by refusing her commands again. Not if you want to keep your head connected to your shoulders. Your pride is long since dead and buried. "As you desire."

Once undressed you fold your clothing neatly and set it upon a chair at the bedside. All you are is on display for the twisted amusement of the Nohrian royal. She bites at the corner of her lip and pays you extra special attention, watching excitedly as you join her in the bed and pull the sheets over your broad shoulders.

"I am mildly impressed," Camilla comments. "I see why a firm physique such as yours pleases my innocent Corrin." Her eyes sharpen like knives as she edges nearer, slinking one of her curvy legs around your back. She presses her chest to yours: cuddling so closely that you taste mint leaves on her breath. "Which makes me wonder... _Did you deflower my beloved sister?"_

You avert your gaze - avoiding the question. Heat rises beneath your skin. Your cheeks flare red-hot.

"Oh my... Such silence is awfully telling. I wonder... Do you miss her?" Another question you're unwilling to answer. Camilla keeps up her assault upon your sense of reason, brushing her lips against your ear with a purr. "Of course you do... It's been sometime since you've gorged upon Hoshidan comforts."

"I cope well enough," you answer defiantly. "The women of these lands are less to my liking."

"If what you say is true, dear Keiji... why do you tremble at my touch?" The princess smirks victoriously. She presses your back to the bedsheets, rolling atop of you. "My womanly charms hold sway over you. I see your ravenous thirst all too clearly. You ache for release."

The blood in your veins runs warmer with each passing second. Camilla's sensual curves and ivory skin are hypnotic to behold. Savage lust and bitter hatred assail your restraint in equal measure. "Be quiet," you scowl. "I've no desires for one such as you."

"Of course you don't," winks Camilla, crawling across your chest, brushing her pelvis against your manhood. You stifle a growl and throw your head of long, wavy black hair against the pillows. "Look into my eyes, Hoshidan," she demands." If you hate me with such vigor... heed my words this night."

"Hmph." You stare with venom. "I'm listening."

"I forbid you from wilfully indulging your urges in women not beholden to Nohr, for as long as you are my servant, Keiji. If I hear even once you have disobeyed me... I'll have you bound and lashed bloody. Your skin will be tarnished with scars. Above all, when Corrin returns to my side: you may never defile her again. _You. Are. Mine._ "

You grip Camilla by the arms, squashing your fingers into her delicate skin. She laughs in the face of your boiling rage, throwing back the bedsheets. "How beautiful you are when you seethe with anger," she says with disgusting motherly tenderness. "Fight me if it pleases you... But I am nothing if not generous. I'll bet you yearn for a woman's touch," She comments, straddling you: grinding against you. "I propose a very special arrangement... since I'm such a kind mistress..."

The beats of your heart become those of a war drum. Your head pounds under such undeniable pressure. Fiery heat prickles beneath your skin. Gasping, you tighten your hold, pressing your thumbs deeper into Camilla's skin, piercing her tender flesh with your fingernails. She howls with unfettered delight.

Moving lower and lower, the royal teases you with the warmth of feminine passion. She smirks sinisterly, "Tonight I will relieve your burning desires. And once my precious Corrin is by my side again? I'll make her watch as I claim you again. Not as your princess... but branded as a betrayer. I will shatter her heart - just as she shattered mine."

You swallow hard, writhing under her touch - surrendering. An elongated groan claws from your throat as Camilla eases down - taking you inside. Free from confinement, your raging beast bulges. Your voice cracks with hateful ecstasy. "Gods," you sigh sharply.

"Don't look away," instructs Camilla. "Lance me with your spear..." The very notion makes you throb within her delicate clasp. "Veeery good..." She whines - bucking her hips, moaning ravenously. "S-Satisfy my cravings... H-Hurt me."

Lost to a furious crimson haze, you squeeze Camilla's thick behind and thrust with vicious force. She screams blissfully; beads of sweat cascade down her face and over her chest. You keep up the pace. Anything but gentle. Anything but kind, snagging her waves of raven hair; tugging tightly.

"As you command... _my lady_."

You will not stop. You will not allow yourself release. Not until Camilla fights for every shaky breath - until she is sore; until she is exhausted. And you intend to relish every second of it. You are more than capable of punishing one whom humiliates you - even without a sword in your hands.

* * *

Daybreak greets you with tweeting birds and thin strands of sunlight through the window shutters. You rise from bed and collect your clothes with a limp in your step. To say Camilla has an appetite for life's "pleasurable" things is a vast understatement. She matches you in such a regard. She doesn't tire; and she most assuredly doesn't mind rough treatment beneath the sheets - something you shall keep firmly in mind for the future.

You feel an uncomfortable twinge of the heart while dressing. A shiver rolls down your back; recollection takes hold. The princess held you with such tenderness in the aftermath of your lustful tussle. Until last night you had never experienced such desperate affection. It was as though you were the very centre of Camilla's world. Even now, as she sleeps soundly, you remain fixated.

"No," you utter silently, "Don't think about it."

Your "duty" for lack of a better word, is done. And you'll not rest until you've washed your mistress' carnal stink from your skin. Never did you imagine that filling the bed of somebody this powerful would make you feel so driven: this wildly frustrated. You partly wish you'd picked up the dagger and sank it deep into her neck - consequences be dammed.

Once clothed you make a break for the door. The longer you stay the worse you'll feel.

Bedsheets rustle. Camilla yawns. You grab the door handle. "Keiji," she says sleepily, "You be good and stay where you are for a moment."

The hairs on the back of your neck rise. Your shoulders tense.

"What would you have me do...? Lady Camilla?"

"Nothing at all, my dearest. But as thanks for your obedience... I offer a reward."

No reward could be worth your flesh, "Go on," you inquire shortly, desperate to keep your composure. You face Camilla. She smiles sweetly; your skin feels itchy just looking at her. The dagger at her bedside grows ever more appealing by the second.

"We will soon march to supress an uprising at Cheve," she reveals. "I shall explain the details later. But I feel you are ready to prove your worth in battle. I hereby grant your request to fight on the frontline... on one condition."

You stand corrected. Perhaps a handful of rewards are worth your dignity.

"Name it," you reply with a smile; your rage twists into gleeful anticipation. "I will do as you ask."

"Selena remains in your room again tonight- No... Until I say otherwise. There she will sleep until you befrend her."

A hefty price, but worthwhile in the long run. You'll be able to make a difference in combat.

"Agreed, milady," you lower your head, "And thank you."

"No, Keiji," Camilla winks. "This is a privilege you have earned _. You may leave now."_

A request you are all too happy to oblige.

** To be continued... **

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter comes to a close. Did you enjoy it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again!


	3. Truce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty guys and girls. It's time for another chapter. Consider it a small present with the release of Three Houses yesterday. I'm glad to see so many of you are enjoying things so far. Feel free to vote in the poll if you haven't so far. I value everyone's feedback - even the trolls. If they have the energy to come and read this story I must be doing something right.
> 
> Let's get started shall we? Enjoy! I'll be getting started on Three Houses while you read. I'm going Gold Deer.

You've made it your mission to purge the scent of Camilla's perfume from every inch of your body. Twice you've visited the bathhouse in the castle courtyard and had the maids run you a bath. Twice have you scrubbed your skin red with a washcloth. Seldom has the embrace of a woman left you feeling both so enthralled and yet so terribly bitter. Last night's tussle has been at the forefront of your thoughts almost all day long. The situation you were in; the ghostly feel of Camilla's hands clawing at your torso; the gleeful way she licked things best left unmentioned from her lips when you found release.

Even now (as you walk the halls of Castle Krakenburg's servant's quarters) are you unable to shake sight of the Nohrian princess from your mind's eye. She leers at you intensely; she laughs at you. Worse, she screams with unhinged glee as your bodies join as beyond measure, you swipe a bottle of Elderberry wine from the larder on your late night travels. It's easier to think straight while gripped by the haze of alcohol. Not only that; Booze makes your redhead roommate far easier to deal with.

The return to your chambers is uneventful enough. A small blessing if any. Selena is busy undressing behind the changing screen beside your bed. You catch sight of her bare flesh from the corner of your eye, but are quite frankly too vexed to care. A stiff mouthful of faithful Elderberry should tide you over until she tires enough to stop running her mouth.

"Where were you last night?" asks Selena brashly. "I'll bet you got quite the mouthful from Lady Camilla, right?"

You scoff at her infuriating question. "I got a mouthful alright..."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"None of your business, Miss Selena."

With every word that spews from Selena's mouth your temper runs thinner and thinner. Apparently it's "all your fault" that she's in this mess. If you hadn't "overstepped your place" she wouldn't be stuck with you like this. On and on she drones with her endless complaints. One by one your nerves pull and snap like bowstrings drawn taut. Wine or no... You shake with malice.

Selena steps out from behind the changing screen and flips her crimson pigtails with a nasty frown, "I truly can't stand you. Why Lady Camilla sees fit to keep you around is beyond me." She jabs an accusing finger, "What good's a turncoat?"

"Enough," you speak coldly. At breaking point, you rise from your chair, removing and tossing aside your guardsman's coat of midnight black. No longer can you remain calm. "If you don't cease your drivel I'd be more than happy to pick up where we left of the other day; woman or not."

"Fight me?" scoffs Selena. "You've gotta be kidding... _You?_ You do realize how much trouble we-"

"Try me... Or you can stop running your mouth, _girl_..."

Selena twitches with irritation. She clenches her hands closed and levels a deathly glare your way, "Think I'm scared of you?" she asks with bitterness. "Fine... _Fine!_ If that's what you want! I'll show you! I'm a princess! One of the finest warriors in Ylisse!"

Selena rips away the bottom of her nightgown. Closing the furniture cluttered gap, she slugs you in the face with all she can muster. You're left mildly disoriented by the blow. Shaking off her attempt, you stand tall; brushing yourself down. If this is redhead's best then she's hardly worth your time. You shove Selena by the shoulder. She wobbles on two unsteady legs, falling and thumping to the floor backside first.

"A princess?" you comment mockingly. "No princess I've seen fumbles at a simple push. Wherever this "Ylisse" may be, their royalty leave much to be desired. Now get up."

"Quiet! You don't know a damn thing!" Selena roars. She shoots upright, hurling herself at you. Her strikes are honed; she's focused - dangerous. You're made to fend off her razor fists with your arms and legs - staying sturdy against her onslaught. Your scuffle descends into a knock down and drag out fight.

Pushed on a surprising defensive, you slam your foot into the girl's stomach. She legs out a sharp grunt; stalling, but is quick to resume the attack. With the ferocity of a berserker, Selena keeps on without end. Fist after fist. Kick after kick. You keep your guard up as best you can, but you're beginning to ache under such sustained offensive hits. "Keep going," you urge. "And see what I do." Hazy flashes of Felicia's bloody face cloud your thoughts. Her tiny sobs taint your memories, breaking the final chains which your darkest urges.

You knock Selena back a second time, sweeping her legs from under her; she falls. And you waste no time in holding her to the floor. You grasp the collar of her nightgown; she struggles, clawing at you with savagery. Her nails catch your skin time and again; you don't let go. You sharpen all of your hate; all of your anger into a sour stare.

"Let me go!" Selena shrieks at the top of her lungs. "I'm not your damned ragdoll. I'm the niece of Prince Chrom!" A prince you've never heard of. You press your palm against Selena's shoulder to keep her held in place. She struggles harder. "I-I'm warning you!"

"You'll do what?! You'll gouge my eyes like Felicia?! You'll blind me?! "The ferocity of your voice brings the "princess" to silence. Pain and sorrow have eaten away at you since the day Felicia was wounded. And now, maybe, you'll find an answer. "How?" you whisper in the aftermath of such a violent outburst. "How could you hurt her like that?"

Selena twitches uncomfortably. She gives, falling limp beneath you. Her venomous aura rescinds as though you've touched upon a forbidden taboo. "The servant girl," she utters quietly. "Corrin's maid... S-She," the redhead stammers. "She's still alive?"

Gone is Selena's attitude. You notice her hands tremble. Her eyes are glassy and fearful; she gazes through you. If this is some kind of foul Nohrian trick on her part you'll end her right now - no matter the fate which befalls you as a result. For her to become so apprehensive is outright unnerving. "I thought she'd die from those wounds..."

"Not quite," you answer hatefully. "She's still alive... but worse for wear. It's likely she'll never again see properly."

Selena gives a heavy sigh. "Thank Naga she's not dead."

"Y-You what?" Selena's confession has you reeling. Shocked, you edge back, releasing the girl from your weighty hold.

She hugs her legs against her chest, weeping silently. "I-I didn't mean to hurt her like that," Selena continues, I've never- I've never-" She hides her face behind strands of deep carmine hair. "Stop gawking," she whimpers. Don't look at me. I said stop."

You've seldom before felt this conflicted. A twinge in your gut tells you to remain careful. Charlotte has saved you from tricksters time after time since joining Nohr. Without her around you should keep your guard up. You never expected somebody like Selena might feel any sort of regret for her actions. She's always so loud; snide and self-assured.

No longer do you hold the desire to hurt her. You bury your annoyance as deeply as you can. There is a time and place for such things. Now isn't it. In many months of serving Camilla you've tried your utmost to ignore Selena - to harness your rage; to use it as a weapon for the day when you'd finally be sent to the frontline. Such a day has yet to come. Your negative feelings have festered: clouding your judgement.

Those vague hints of curiosity you held toward the foreign girl have long been squashed by bitterness. Her fiery red hair and crimsonite eyes. Her delicate complexion; her ivory skin - not to mention her petite build. They're traits of neither Nohr nor Hoshido. And Naga certainly isn't a name you've heard until now, nor Ylisse.

Before you sits a fragile young lady - nothing like the loyal swordswoman you've served beside as of late. As you cool, you feel a hint of regret. It would be proper to take a walk; to leave Selena to collect herself privately. At least, it would if Camilla hadn't ordered you to stay here. After last night you're in no way going to refuse. She went out of her way to ensure there would be no escape until morning's first light.

The sight of a tearful woman knots your stomach more often than not. Sadly (and as much as you dislike Selena) now is one of those times. You sit upon the floor; swallow your pride, presenting your hand. "Shall we talk? If only for tonight?"

Selena dries her sore eyes against her nightgown. Slowly but surely she lowers her knees from her chest. Sitting upright, she shuffles closer. Stillness descends over the room. The air feels warm and clammy - a striking contrast compared to Nohr's usual coldness. You know not what else to say - only that it would be foolish to fight any longer.

What feels like an eternity is finally broken when Selena places her hand atop of yours.

"I didn't mean to hurt Felicia," she confesses sadly. "I got lost in the adrenaline... and when the battle was over I could smell her blood on my hands." Selena shudders at the memory. "The stink wouldn't wash off... no matter how many baths I took... I only wanted to make Lady Camilla proud. B-But I did such a gory thing to that poor girl."

You're taken aback by such an admission. These aren't the words of a hardened soldier - let alone a retainer tasked with protecting the life of royalty. Selena talks as though she's hardly seen conflict. Fear laces her voice. Pain floods from her eyes. _Just who in the world is she?_ You ponder yet again.

You'll not rest until you have at least a handful of answers.

"Selena," you begin softly, "Have you seen war at its fullest? You talk like a raw recruit."

"Y-Yes. D-Don't be an idiot," she replies, gripping your hand so tightly you wince. You feel her whole body shake. "I've seen battles. Three or four of them before arriving in Nohr. M-My Uncle... he didn't like me on the frontlines. You wouldn't understand," she insists, her voice cracking, "The land I come from is... _very different_."

"Different? How so? Is Ylisse a faraway land beyond Nestra? Or one of the tribal villages perhaps?"

"N-No," Selena shakes her head. "Nowhere like that. Look... I can't tell you. It isn't easy to explain to a foreigner. N-Not even someone smart and beautiful like Lady Camilla would get it. You wouldn't have a chance. You'd think I'm insane."

"I'm not judgemental given some of the horrors I've seen." You smile weakly, trying at the very least to put her at ease. "Faceless. Wolveskin. Monsters. Charlotte's bed hair..."

Selena smirks at the last one. "Okay. Fine. But if you make fun I'll never speak of it again; you better keep this a secret. You hear me? I-I don't want half the castle finding out. I-I'm trusting you..."

"Deal," you reply, giving Selena's hand a comforting squeeze. "I'll listen intently to whatever it is you wish to share - but don't lie to me."

"Alright," Selena takes a deep breath to steady herself. She lowers her head and looks to her lap thoughtfully. She's distant - as if hundreds of miles away. Her flush pink lips fall into a pained frown. "First of all... my real name isn't Selena... It's Severa. My home country of Ylisse is far beyond these lands. I fled from there... along with two other survivors, before it was destroyed."

 _"_ Destroyed? By an army I assume."

"Not any army you could imagine," Selena tells you. "The undead. Disgusting beings called the Risen."

If you hadn't been warned ahead of time then you wouldn't have believed Severa's tale as truth. You're quick to reach for the wine as she tells you more of her homeland - Ylisse. A lush green country, flush with Rolling Meadows, small townships and a single bustling city. The capital - Ylisstol. Brutal wars raged there for years against an all-powerful god called Grima. And despite the best efforts of Ylisse's armies - mortals lost. Now countless undead scour the lands in search of the living. And doom befalls all who travel there.

"So you; Sir Lazlow - and Sir Owain are the only ones who lived?"

"Unfortunately," answers Severa. "My sister Morgan opened an otherworldly portal with a forbidden magical tome. Lazlow, Owain and I fled here. She stayed behind to hold the Risen back."

Well into your second bottle of wine, you count your lucky stars that you've never been to Ylisse. Given what Selena has been through you can't help feeling an ounce of sympathy. Her homeland has been torn apart - while yours is ravaged by a full-scale war. There are greater issues for the both of you to worry about. Bickering like children is utterly pointless. If the current conflict isn't brought to a close then both Hoshido and Nohr could end up like Ylisse.

"Now I know why you dislike battle so intensely - and blood," you exhale - stung by regret. "Still... I think it was good of Chrom to keep you to the rear of the fighting, out of harm's way. If I had a niece or were a parent... I'd do the same."

"It's kind of you to say so. You're not a bad listener, Keiji."

"I try, for what little its worth," you answer. Armed with the knowledge that there is a wider world, you feel your perspective has shifted somewhat. You down the last of your drink, fanning your face to cool down in this stuffy bedroom. Selena remains quiet - unsurprisingly so after delivering such an outstanding revelation. There is one thing you're sure about - in light of everything. _We shouldn't be fighting._ Not when the stakes are so high.

Nodding to yourself - you offer Selena a glass of wine. She raises her brow in confusion. "I don't drink much," she tells you. "Not like you. You're a damn fish. I'm surprised you're still standing with so much booze in you."

"A peace offering," you reveal with a smirk. "While I can't forgive what happened to Felicia... we both have a job to do. I gave my word that I'd serve Lady Camilla. We both did. So," You place the cup down on floor beside Selena feet. "Truce? At least for now?"

Selena accepts your offering. Swiping the cup, she takes back a hard mouthful of wine and swallows it down, coughing against the strong taste. You give her a pat on the back. "A truce," Selena agrees upon regaining her composure. "And how do you drink this swill?!"

"Years of practice," is your answer. "Years upon years of practice."

* * *

You lie awake in the dead of night. Finding peace remains a chore when you close your eyes.

Selena is much the same it appears. She tosses and turns in a battle to find respite, only to stare tirelessly at the ceiling. "I take it you're not asleep either?" she asks with a groan. "Keiji?"

"I'm still awake," you answer flatly. "I don't sleep well."

Selena turns over, bringing half the covers with her. You feel her breaths tickle the back of your neck. She's so close that her bare skin touches against yours. You turn to face the lass; her face glows a deep red as you gaze upon her. She retreats a few inches, hugging her legs to her chest. "W-What are you staring at?" Her voice cracks. "I-I was just wondering if you're awake... because-"

The redhead looks away shyly, "I-I was- I wanted to let you know I'm sorry, for what happened to Felecia... I saw it in the way you looked at me earlier. She and Flora must mean a lot to you..."

Your heart aches at the mention of the twin maids, "They do. You might not think it... but I'd be dead without those two."

If you're going to work together with Miss Selena then you should be honest and forthright. It's never been in your nature to treat people with outright suspicion, despite Charlotte's warnings of Nohrian wile and trickery. Beneath the surface your new comrade is little more than a blueblood with a tragic past. A girl with a scarred heart. Light Dragon knows, this war has left everyone with scars aplenty. There is little else she could do to bring you discomfort.

Selena's eyes soften at your words, "You're lucky," she says. "To have people who care for you like they do... I don't have anyone apart from Lady Camilla. Back home in Ylisse my Uncle Chrom was always away fighting wars... and my mother?" Her face falls with disgust, "She abandoned me... long before I came here."

Words which penetrate all too deeply. "Something to which we can both relate," you reveal with a heavy heart. "My father too abandoned my mother and I. He went off to war - got himself killed by Nohrian cavaliers.

"You too?" Selena gasps. "Then maybe we do have something in common..."

A painful thread yes. But a thread all the same.

Selena inches nearer. She brings out one of her dainty hands from beneath the covers and offers it with an irritated huff. "Will you hold my hand? I-It helps me sleep. I just told you a secret; my mother I mean. You owe me..."

Healing the ridge between Selena and yourself will take time. Small gestures are good places to start.

You join your fingers with those of the pigtailed lass, giving a gentle squeeze.

She smiles meekly, "T-Thank you."

"Tis fine, Miss Selena. If it will help you sleep."

Without another word Selena's eyes flutter closed. And you too try to relax. Gods knows you've stressed enough as of late, especially with Camilla's constant games. Slowly but surely the angelic embrace of rest draws you in. You forget your troubles; or try your hardest. Now isn't the time to fret over war's folly, nor spilled blood. Now is the time for rest.

"Keiji," Selena mumbles sleepily, "You awake?"

You don't answer; not with treasured rest so close. You have not the strength nor the care.

"He's out like a candle. I suppose it won't hurt..." Selena wraps her arms around your middle and cuddles you. Her warmth is pleasant and her soft skin appealing. She nestles against your bare chest, breathing your scent. "Finally," she exhales, "I don't have to sleep alone... No more bad dreams. _I'm safe_. Thank you so much, Lady Camilla."

Loathe as you are to admit it, you're grateful to have someone beside you - even if it is Selena. Maybe you will sleep soundly tonight.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty folks! Another chapter comes to a close! Did you enjoy it? Would you like to see more? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again!


	4. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time for another chapter of Shadow of Nohr. Quick question before we start. Are any of you guys and girls playing Fire Emblem Three Houses right about now? If so, which house did you start with? Special thanks to those of you who voted in the poll too. I'll be keeping it running for a while longer yet, but I'm quite sure of which ladies I'll focus on for the time being.
> 
> Now then. Let's begin shall we?

Lady Camilla has arrived in the throne room to receive important news from her brother, Prince Xander. And she requested you and Selena both accompany her on the long walk through the castle's deepest depths. This is the first time you've seen the very heart of Krakenberg. You imagined it far differently.

A sprawling chamber without windows; It's extremely dark - with naught but an overhead chandelier providing illumination. An opulent velvet carpet stretches from the foot of the throne to the pair of hulking metal doors from which you entered. Guards are posted in abundance. They watch every entrance and exit to the room with ruthless dedication - spears at the ready. If you so much as speak out of line the flame of your life will flicker out in but a solitary instant.

Worse, there is something unnaturally cold within this chamber. It's as though the very soul has been sucked out of the room. A sense of dread hangs in the air, praying upon your senses. A dark presence claws at the back of your mind; you didn't notice it upon entering, but the longer you stand here, the worse it gets. Incoherent cries and utterances twist into whispers, becoming louder and louder within your head.

 _"Surrender,"_ they urge seductively, _"Your place is here. Only in Nohr can you find true power..."_

Temptation grows with every passing second. There is appeal to the things they propose. If you stay here then you need no longer need to fear for those in Hoshido you left behind. Camilla has already shown how "generous" she can be if you obey her whims without question. You could become her enforcer; a man lorded and feared in equal measure. How good it would be to have everything you want without question. No longer would you be bound by failure.

"Keiji," whispers Selena, slapping you against the arm. "Listen to Lord Xander... You heard what he said, right?"

The voices within your mind subside. The air feels light; warm. You exhale gratefully, focusing instead on the conversation between Lady Camilla and her older brother. "I'm listening."

This is the first time you have laid eyes upon Nohr's crown prince. A man of stature; built thick with muscle. His purple gaze is prideful and strong. His expression is regal, his features refined. He articulates his every point of speech; his emotions, with sweeping hand gestures. His empowered, stern voice holds the attention of those around him. You feel compelled to watch his every move. His demeanour is matched only by grandiosity of his masterfully forged black armor - the sort of protection befitting only the finest of people. Every band of the protective plate mail is polished to a perfect finish. It holds a haunting aura against the low light.

"The Hoshidan advance insights those without loyalty to turn and run," Xander says with irritation. He shakes his head of short golden hair in response to one of Camilla's finer points, jabbing his thumb toward the battle map upon the table in the centre of the room. "Leo focuses his attention on the revolt in Bleakvale... but a far larger uprising in Cheve remains."

"Fools." Camilla crushes her hands into fists, hissng through her teeth. You watch her expression sour. "Cheve has always been problematic. Though I wonder what caused them to rise in rebellion. Now of all times, too. How bothersome. I'll have someone's head for this."

Xander scoffs, "I have a theory as to what the problem may be. Lazlow brought news from the spies within Hoshido's ranks at dawn. I hear Cheve has opened its doors to a very special guest. Princess Sakura... Sumeragi's youngest. Word has it she spends her days treating the sick and elderly with magic. The townsfolk have come to respect her greatly. They are indebted to her. A prominent Cheve local named "Scarlett" leads them."

Your heart skips a beat at the mention of Lady Sakura. You breathe deeply to remain composed. You've only been in the company of Corrin's youngest Hoshidan sibling on a handful of occasions; but you never underestimated her gentle nature. She is true to her beliefs and selfless; physically fragile but stronger in spirit than even a seasoned healer of many years. Even your mother prayed regularly for her good health; her safety.

Camilla's lips rise into a calculating smile, "Then the answer is clear," she chuckles. "With Hoshido's main force pushing every nearer, we must act; send them a message as it were. We will use the secret forest roads to circle around the Hoshidan force to attack Cheve at night - our goal should be taking them by surprise. iI we capture Sakura in the process... all the better."

Your stomach dips at the news. But you remain steadfast in the face of what must be done. You need not fear too greatly. Sakura is of royal blood; one of the five pillars of Hoshidan rule. If she were captured your kinsman would gather around the negotiation table for parlay; or at the very least call a ceasefire. The Nohrians wouldn't dare hurt Sakura - she is too important.

"And what of the reports of a dragon protecting them?" asks Xander. "One other than Corrin. A girl, with silver eyes..."

 _Another dragon,_ you reflect. _Such a thing simply isn't possible._ The only person with the power to shift her body into the shape of a mythical beast is your former charge. Who else might behold such a special gift?

"She matters not," Camilla replies. "They say she is naught but a child. Though I wonder how it is possible for another to bare our dear sister's gift..."

You steel your nerve for what lies ahead. This is the best option. You will face your former comrades head on if it means keeping your parting promise to Flora; a small price to bring this seemingly endless war to an end. If there is truly another dragon at Cheve... you will face her head on.

Once the meeting comes to a close Camilla calls you aside, after sending Selena back to your room, "Come with me," she insists. "I have something I want to show you." She leads you from the throne room on a long journey across what feels like the length of the castle, taking a detour through a secret passageway (behind a cobweb covered bookcase) you've never seen before.

"Where are we going, my lady?"

Camilla snags you by the wrist, "Somewhere special. A place only my retainers and I know about. I trust you can keep secrets?"

"Rest assured," you nod, "I've plenty of secrets; there's no issue keeping my mouth shut."

"Very good. Then let us be off. Do not relinquish my hand... and I do hope you're not afraid of small spaces."

A tunnel stretches out seemingly eternally, dark, dank and laden with filth. Spiders scuttle over decaying ceiling beams. Rats scurry underfoot; your boots slosh through shallow puddles. An almost unbearable stench of mould eats at your lungs and rots the walls. You're lead deeper down the passage, arriving in front of a doorway at the other side. And none too soon. ' _Tis getting hard to breathe in here_!

You inhale in a frantic bid ease your aching chest.

"Here we are," Camilla chimes. She gives the door a quick shove. "The safest place in the castle; for me; _and especially for you_..."

You're lead through a musty storage room full to the brim with wine racks.

Beyond yet another creaky old door, you find solace. Your dizziness finally subsides; your surroundings are strangely familiar - the landmarks telling. An opulent four-poster bed; Countless bookshelves stuffed with row after row of leather-bound tomes; a fancy dresser which houses a collection of fanciful glass perfume bottles. Most of all, 'tis the sight of a lacy black nightgown strewn atop a gold-finished nightstand which brings total surety. As if the artistc wooden panels depicting flowers and roses along the walls aren't already enough.

"Your bedroom, milady?"

"Indeed," replies Camilla, helping you through and dusting you down. She saunters past, pulling out a chair from the dining table. "Come. Sit. The passage through which we travelled is my special secret. You may use it if you find yourself in danger, but enough of such gloomy talk. I brought you here because I might have need of your unique perspective in the coming battle."

"My help? I don't see what use I'll be." For months you have beheld little aside Krakenberg's four walls, and a handful of Windmire's grubbier taverns. Regardless, you do as you're told, taking a seat. Camilla pulls out the chair beside yours. Making herself comfortable, she folds one of leg over the other tantalizingly.

"Yes, Keiji. Your help. Or your Hoshidan knowledge, precisely. Now, indulge my curiosities," Camilla instructs with a sultry giggle, drawing closer and resting her hands within your lap. She smiles welcomingly; tenderly. "What do you know about Lady Sakura and her subordinates? What can my soldeirs and I expect when we arrive in Cheve? I want you to share everything you can..."

You remain silent - serious. A threshold awaits. Your loyalty is no longer to those whom you once served; even with affection and promises as your driving forces. Before you is a genuine opportunity to shift the tides of battle. With Sakura in Nohr's possession the fighting could come to an end in one fell swoop.

"I'm waiting," coos Camilla. She brings her palms outstretched crawling them higher, settling them against your hips. Her fingertips stroke and tease at the fabric of your trousers. "If you tell me what I need to know, I will reward you... Anything you want will be yours. And my affections this evening will sweeten the deal; provided you can stomach another night beside _terrible little me_..."

"Anything I want?" you ask. "Are you serious? You won't refuse..."

"Gold. Wine. Women. Take the things for which you yearn and more. All you need do in return is reveal your secrets."

You smile thinly; your thoughts drift to the unnatural echoes of temptation in the throne room - how they swam through your head with allure. If power is yours to wield in Nohr, now is as good a time as any to put such an exciting theory to the test. "May I request a bottle of Elderberry to loosen my lips? And a new sword as down payment? I can hardly fight as your retainer without a weapon."

"You certainly may, Keiji." Camilla lulls her head against your shoulder, pressing her full, luscious lips to your cheek. Her hinds slip lower, coming to sit upon your crotch. You shiver in lieu of such exhilarating treatment. "In fact, I have the perfect sword in mind for one such as you. A blade most deadly; a perfect bringer of death..."

Last night you visited the bathhouse and scrubbed the scent of Camilla's perfume from your pores. Tonight is different. Temptation clouds your judgement. Her flowery stink entangles your restraint. To meet her advances is to live comfortably. To trail your lips across her regal skin is a gateway to much-needed relief.

"Then we have an agreement, milady. What do you wish to know?"

"Good boy," Camilla smiles sweetly, bringing her lips against yours. She snakes her arms around your middle, slowly but surely slithering nearer until she sits upon your lap. "As for what I want to know," she continues. "You could say I'm eager to know more about the Hoshidan army stationed at Cheve. If dear little Sakura leads them... What can we expect? You see... My spies are everywhere. They once told me you were very... _very_ close to the princess' retainers. Is it not true?"

You conceal your surprise behind a stony face. Your past with one Sakura's retainers brings too many bittersweet memories.

"Your agents are well informed. I am indeed closely acquainted with Sakura's retainers; Subaki and Hana."

"Very good. I thought as much. What can you tell me about them?"

"Lady Sakura is no soldier," you reveal. "On the battlefield she is protected by Subaki at all times, while Hana coordinates her battalion of personal samurai; the one who leads the charge - from the front no less. An impressive girl, to say the very least. She's not to be trifled with. Especially in personal combat."

"Hmmm... Very well. Keiji, if we encounter this "Hana" girl, I will leave her to you. After all, you speak of her with such respect - with such fondness. I confess to being ravaged with curiosity... Why such a stiff expression for a lady whom you think of kindly? _Is there something you wish to tell me?"_

Some tales are best kept beyond reach, never to be shared. You remain steadfast in the face of Camilla's vexing advances.

"My lips remain sealed - I'll willingly die here and now if such is the cost of silence."

"Ohhh my," teases Camilla in the face your stony gaze. "You sound so serious. My precious warrior, I wonder what is so terrible that you would go to the grave before revealing it? It must be a secret most vile, I imagine..."

You scowl, "I remain forever silent, Lady Camilla. No matter who's life is on the line. Even Felicia - even Corrin."

Camilla's lips rise into a smirk of purest evil. "If such is your desire... though I crave to know the deepest, blackest depths of your heart. After all, you do not truly know those you care for... Not until you tare away the mask of pretense; bare witness to their ugliest sins."

"My darkness is hardly worth your time," you deflect, gripped by a cold shudder. "We all have a selfish side, milady."

"So you won't shy away from your self-serving desires? Wonderful..." Camilla whines, sinking her teeth into your neck. You crumple amidst her bittersweet attack, stabbing your nails into her thighs. Backward you fall, knocked from your chair and to the floor with a bone-shaking thump. Held in place, unable to escape, you throw your head back, staring to the ceiling. Camilla presses her chest against you, staring with frozen eyes of darkest purple. "I will not rest until you are devoted to me... and me alone. Unshakle your fears. Let me care for you. Your place is here. Only in Nohr can you find true power..."

"Why waste your time?" you rasp with desperation. "'Tis pointless for a noble woman to shower a commoner like me with affection. You command a kingdom with a mere snap of your fingers. I'm a lowly swordsman. Nothing more."

"The Astral Plane," laughs Camilla venomously. "The way you leered as I held my boot to your chest; the lust in your eyes as you laid slaked in sweet Felicia's blood. You thrive on violence... You thirst for it, and still you remain dedicated; you obey my every word. Such is why I grow to adore you more with each day... If I'd had a retainer such as you when I was but a girl? My life would be different today..."

With each passing moment the Nohrian royal's hold gets stronger. Madness overtakes her; her eyes mist tearfully. She coils her arms around your shoulders, cuddling close to your chest as though you're her doll. "My family is shattered, broken. Father is no longer the man he once was, and Corrin detests me. But you? You're my one chance to change everything; to bring my sister back."

Time and again you have heard tales of Princess Camilla, of her sadistic urges; her fractured sanity. Before you is the grim truth of the matter; the cost of war at its fullest. Your Nohrian mistress indeed walks a fine line between glory and lunacy. Facing Camilla head on, you harden your stare. Forcing one of your hands free, you rest it against her cheek, caressing her tear-dampened skin with attentive fingertips. By facing her, you find a piece of yourself, you accept reality.

"I'll concede," you begin weakly, "The rush of adrenaline in the heart of battle is pleasing, sometimes. But again. Why me, Lady Camilla? All I'm good at is fighting. I've never known the world at peace. I can't heal the rift between you and Corrin..."

"Perhaps not. But it's as you say; you are somewhat skilled with your sword. Wounds cannot heal without time. There will be no time to spare until Nohr and Hoshido cease these endless clashes. Such is the will of my father - to wage war until Hoshido collapses. I however, desire more than that."

A pang of guilt snares your heart. Though her reasoning is somewhat different, Camilla's desired outcome is exactly the same as yours.

"So you're asking me to kill for you? You wish for me to act as your blade."

Camilla nods solemnly, "Yes. I want you to- No. I _need_ your strength. Reveal all that you are in the coming battle. Help me bring Cheve to heel once more. Just as you did in the Astral Plane; with fire..." She pecks your lips. " _With passion..._ Show me your skills. _You are most beautiful when you're smeared with blood_..."

Such a deal suits you well enough. "Very well," you agree. "I'm willing and able... _My princess_."

"Wonderful," smiles Camilla adoringly. She dries her eyes and snuggles against the nape of your neck - drowning you in great kindness and affection. "I knew you would see things from my perspective in the end. My darling Keiji, I'm so happy..."

Raising your sword in the name of Nohr is but a small price to pay.

"You're beyond welcome, milady. But I have a request. If you're willing to listen, of course."

"Why yes! For what does your heart yearn?"

"Charlotte. I'd like Charlotte by my side when we go to Cheve. Truthfully... I feel happier knowing she's nearby."

"Awww... How sweet. I thought you hated her? It seems I was mistaken. You prefer ladies with a temper..."

There is no other Nohrian you would rather have beside you. Especially for such an arduous task as fighting those you once called brothers and sisters-in-arms. Your cheeks heat at the very thought of being in Charlotte's brutish company again. "It's as you say, milady. Time works wonders at healing wounds. Moreso than I'd like to admit. And Charlotte... has a certain charm about her."

"But of course," agrees Camilla. She climbs off of you, drying her sore eyes. "I will send for her at dawn's first light."

You get to your feet and work the creases in your coat, bowing in thanks to your mistress. "May I return to my room?"

"Oh no," replies Camilla with a wave of her wavy raven hair. "You shall be staying here with me tonight..."

If such is the price to obtain that which you desire most, so be it. This time around, you shall be far less hasty in scrubbing Camilla's scent from your skin. Gods forbid, you might even come to tolerate it, given time. "And here I'd thought you were giving me a choice in the matter," you whisper teasingly.

Camilla's flashes a seductive wink. Piece by piece she unclaps and slips free of her armor. Before long she stands before you in little more than her smallclothes - an exceedingly tight bustier of royal purple; and lacy undergarments which hug her perfectly rounded, ample behind. "How unfortunate for you that I require relief after such a long day," she smirks. "I suppose you will have to satisfy me... won't you?"

"And if I refuse?"

Grabbing for the lapels of your coat, she closes the gap between your lips; her nose touches against yours. "Resist me as much as you please," she utters, her cheeks glowing a gentle pink. "But you cannot hide who you are from my sight. You detest me.. and yet you lust for the curves of my hips... Cease your hollow words - take that which I lovingly gift to you... _Fill my empty heart_."

Ready to do your duty, you take the princess into your arms. Unstable she may be, but there is frightful sincerity to her every word.

Just like Corrin.

"As you command, milady..."

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter comes to a close. Did you enjoy it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next part. Thanks again!


	5. Plight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about another chapter of Shadow of Nohr, guys and girls? And with it another question! Do you prefer Petra or Hilda from Fire Emblem Three Houses? Which would be better in a romantic situation? Feel free to leave a comment and let me know. Always appreciated.
> 
> Now then. Let's get started. This one is for the Camilla and Selena fans!

Strands of morning sunlight peirce the slats of the window shutters, searing your eyesight. You turn in retreat with a hefty moan, draping an arm over your sinful mistress. The new day can wait. Camilla's soft skin is something of a secret comfort; her warmth is soothing beyond compare. Loathe as you are to admit it, this is the best night's sleep you have enjoyed in weeks. There are far worse places to be than here - held face-first against a sizable bosom. You could close your eyes and forsake the world with ease.

Camilla's faint breaths are soothing. She's peaceful when asleep; a stark contrast to her waking mannerisms - you dare think she's innocent. Although, if last night is anything to go by, "innocence" only goes so far. Camilla's lustful thirst knows little in the way of restraint. She fawned over you until the early hours; you pleased her until beads of glistening sweat crawled down her every delectable curve.

And yet (in the aftermath) she clung on with vigor and strength - as though she feared you might climb out of bed, gather your belongings, and leave.

"For a woman with endless power she seems so lonely."

Perhaps in that way the two of you are very much alike. Until entering Corrin's service, you rarely kept the company of others.

The weight of sleep returns with a vengeance. Yawning, you nestle close to Camilla, closing your eyes. Birds chirp outside. The wind whistles at this early hour. Servants idly chatter from beyond the bedroom door. With each second you feel more relaxed. Rest awaits you - the veil of dreams descends. And you do so treasure those rare dreams of your homeland; of your quaint family home; of Mother.

A thud upon the door shatters the fleeting peace. Your heart thumps in retaliation to such a sudden shock. Camilla too awakens with a groggy yawn. She scowls discontentedly, burying her face into the pillows. "Lady Camilla," calls Selena from the hall. She bangs again upon the weighty varnished wood. "Forgive me; I bring a message from your father. It's important. May I enter?"

Camilla groans at the mention of her king. "You may not," she responds flatly. "I am resting. Deliver Father's word so I may go back to sleep. I was indisposed until the early hours. A lady requires ample beauty sleep."

"I-I'm sorry, my lady. You are to attend the throne room within the hour. His Majesty does not wish to be kept waiting. He wants to talk with you about matters concerning Cheve. I-I'll be going. Forgive me if I've woken you."

"It's quite alright, dear. Give me one moment and you may come in."

Camilla gives a crooked, sleepy smirk. "Hide yourself," she insists. "Under the covers. Right now."

You do as instructed, concealing yourself beneath the thick bed linens. You let out a muffled grunt as Camilla lurches back - no doubt in an attempt to conceal the lump in her bed from sight. Unfortunately, you end up with her behind pressed to your face. Irritated, you test your luck, nipping her skin with your teeth. She yelps softly; her body tenses under your tiny attack.

"Bite me again and I'll tie you to the bedpost," Camilla whispers teasingly. "You may come in, Selena."

You curl into a ball at the squeaking of the door's hinges. It feels hotter beneath these covers by the second. You sweat against Camilla, sticking to her. Your breaths stiffen under pressure. You don't know if there are repercussions in Nohr for the royalty entertaining casual lovers - but it is certainly frowned upon in Hoshido. _Camilla and her risky games._

"I didn't realize you hadn't fully awoken, my lady," Selena flounders. "I'll go if it's too much bother."

"Not at all, my lovely young lady. You appear concerned. Tell me what ails you."

"I-I-" The lass stammers. "I don't suppose you've seen Keiji at all? He didn't return to his room last night and- Well, being Hoshidan and all... What if somebody hurts him? A servant maybe; or a lady of the night. It isn't the first time he's snuck out."

"Awww," coos Camilla. "I'm sure he's alright, my dearest. Though I didn't expect you would worry for him."

Your heart almost skips a beat at the revelation. You're practically sweating pebbles. Why in the world would Selena give a damn about you? The two of you did nothing but bicker for months when you first entered Camilla's service.

"I-In truth, milady... It's nice having someone sleep beside me. It reminds me of home. I-I suppose you could say I feel safe. Don't misunderstand, it's nothing romantic. I merely enjoy the closeness of another."

"Of course," giggles the princess. "Calm yourself. I have Keiji attending to errands in Windmire on my behalf. He quite safe under the escort of a guard. Fret not, sweet girl. No harm will befall him."

Selena exhales. "Thank goodness... N-Not that I care or anything. I-I'm merely concerned. He doesn't keep good company - but I'll say no more on the matter," she pauses, "Do excuse me. I'll see myself out. Should I meet you in the throne room?"

"Indeed. Take your leave. I shall follow when I am clothed and my hair is brushed."

The bedroom door creaks closed. Tension lifts from your shoulders; you sigh with relief. Shaking off your unease, you resurface from beneath the sheets, flopping against the soft feather pillows. Your heart hammers with adrenaline. "Too close for my liking."

"Spoken like a man who is no stranger to close encounters..." Camilla laughs, patting your bare chest. "It is quite adorable, really. Does it not warm your heart knowing my precious Selena cares for your wellbeing?" she narrows her eyes, tracing her fingertips over your clammy skin. "I do hope you are being gentile with her? I shall be most displeased if you treat her in the same manner as you treat me..."

"Don't fret, milady. I've no interest in bedding her. Nothing unsightly has happened. Selena will remain my sleeping companion until you will otherwise. Nothing more - nothing less. Although," you continue. "I'd much prefer Charlotte in my room when she returns."

"Oh I am sure you would. Camilla's cracks a cool smirk, "Though I imagine you will give no such guarantee of good behavior in her presence. Am I correct? In fact," the raven-haired beauty presses a finger over your lips. "Do not answer such a question. I know full-well of the deeds which transpire when Charlotte is in your bed chamber."

Not that it's anyone else's business. You spare your lady a frown. She withdraws her finger from your mouth.

"You're mistaken," you scoff with annoyance. "I've not laid a hand upon Charlotte since my arrival in Nohr," you double down with a harsh glare to make your point, "And so what if I had? I don't see why there's an issue. She's quite the pretty lass."

"Ohhh there is no cause for concern, Keiji. I simply enjoy seeing you flail in defence of you debauchery. You are a terrible liar, my dear. Besides... if nothing of note transpires when Charlotte is in your company, answer me this." Camilla leans in, shoving your down to the mattress. She brushes her lips against your ear, purring gently. "Why is the poor girl's neck so frequently covered in unsightly bites? Bruises do not appear by magic."

There is no way will you give this Nohrian temptress the satisfaction of being right. You would much rather die. "A lover she visits in the city," is your swift answer. "'Tis no concern of mine, of course. But I've seen them together."

"Oh really? I happen to know far more about Miss Charlotte than you think... While she is quite flirtatious, I have not seen her frequent the attention of men in quite some time. Not since the arrival of a certain Hoshidan defector to this castle," Camilla grins sinisterly. "Rumour has it she is quite taken with this Hoshidan. I wonder why?"

Bested, you snarl; your skin crawls. The notion of always being under Camilla's boot never ceases to test your patience. "May I be dismissed? I'd like to visit the bathhouse. I'm suddenly taken by an unsightly itching... Tis strange how these things arise so suddenly."

"You certainly may," replies Camilla, releasing you from her grasp. "Meet Selena in the throne room; await my arrival. Take the passageway through the wine cellar. _Who knows what unsightly whispers might reach the ears of the commonfolk if you are seen leaving through the door_?"

You're quick to gather up your clothing and dress. Why your torment is of the utmost priority to Camilla eludes you, but it's hard deny the rising urge to wring her neck at times. She is kind one moment and utterly sadistic the next. "I'll be going, Lady Camilla." You give a bow and make a hasty retreat. A bottle of wine from the cellar is tempting, but the consequences of taking it may be far more than you're prepared to endure.

The last thing you need is to be on the receiving end of Camilla's oftentimes-unsteady wrath.

* * *

King Garon - a man of mighty stature adorned in banded midnight-black plate armour. His creased face is grey, washed out and steely; his gaze is darker than the deepest void. His bone-white hair and suffocating aura make even the strongest of men buckle in his presence. With swift authoritative gestures and unforgiving brutality, he commands absolute respect and fear. He is the man who brought a tragic end to Hoshido's strong an honourable king, Sumeragi. Nobody would dare question him. Within this throne room his word is beyond the grandiosity of a god.

Even one as unhinged as Camilla remains mindful of her tone when addressing the man who sired her. She's stumbled more than once while detailing her plans for the rebels at Cheve. Her every attempt at gaining the upper hand in discussion is being crushed without mercy.

As an outsider, you've stayed behind your mistress; keeping quiet will ensure your head remains attached.

"Camilla," His Majesty speaks coldly, brandishing a bitter scowl. "The rebellious nature of Cheve's citizens will be tolerated no longer. Eradicate them - every last one. Men. Women. Children. None are to be spared."

"But father," Camilla protests, prostrating before the feet of Nohr's overlord. "I beg you to reconsider. If our scouts are correct, Sakura is being protected by the townsfolk- Pardon. The rebels. Would it not be wise to keep her alive? She is a valuable asset to our cause."

"Camilla," growls Garon. "Do not defy my will - lest you are prepared to suffer the consequences. This conflict ends when the halls of Castle Shirasagi run red with Hoshidan blood." He tightens his stare. Your stomach dips. Even Camilla doesn't deserve such a vile patriarch. "You are to bring the child of Sumeragi here... where she will be laid at my feet, and her head hacked from her neck..."

"But... If we do something so vicious this war will never cease. What of Corrin?"

"The traitor?" Garon rises from his craggy metal throne. "Righteous judgement awaits her. I will not rest until she is dragged before me in chains. As for the others? Hoshido's noble line will be are to be purged to the last. Only then will our Lord Anankos be appeased..."

Your hopes sink before the king's cruel machinations. Your dragoness (the one whom gave you everything you had in Hoshido) is at risk. The designs for this world held by Nohr's overlord are very different from those of his eldest daughter. Now you see first-hand why Ryoma and his siblings fight so hard to defeat this man. Even one of pure evil would cower in his sight.

"As you command of me..." Camilla clambers from the floor on jittery legs; she hides her face behind strands of purple hair. "I will do what is expected of me. I beg you forgive my rudeness, Father."

"Do not question me again, child," threatens Garon. "Fresh troops will arrive tomorrow - whereupon you will march for Cheve. _I expect results._ Be gone from my chamber. I will not hear another word on this matter. Protest again and command of your forces will be transferred to Hans."

"Understood, Father."

With a curtsey, the princess departs, thundering from the sight of his majesty. You and Selena give chase as she storms off. There comes deathly silence; a stifling stillness neither you nor your counterpart are brave enough to shatter.

* * *

Camilla returns to the safety and security of her room after what feels like an eternity. Once there (and away from those who would gossip) she sits by her writing table - her hands tremble with rage. "This simply will not do... At this rate I risk losing her."

"Milady?" Selena approaches; her eyes are alight with concern, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Not a whisper from Camilla. She puts quill to ink; everything else be damned - all in the name of crafting a messy letter upon the face of scraggy parchment paper. The intents and meanings of such a note elude you for the most part; all accept one. The Nohrian word "capture" sticks out among the arrangement of empty letters. At last, your reading lessons with Charlotte are beginning to pay off.

"Capture," you utter under your breath. _What in the world is she planning?_

"Selena." Camilla waves over her retainer. "I have need of you. But you must promise me absolute secrecy." Not once have you seen the woman whom you serve brandish such steely seriousness. She stands from her desk, placing the letter into Selena's hands. "There is only one option left if I am to usher forth the winds of change. My darling, you must meet with Beruka. She will ensure my message reaches our spies in the Hoshidan camp."

"Milady!" Selena stares fearfully at the letter's contents. The color drains from her face as though she's seen a ghost! "P-Please don't ask me to do this! I'll serve you loyally until the end. But this is reckless. I-I'm fearful for your safety."

"Fear not." Camilla welcomes Selena into her arms, cradling the girl against her chest with motherly tenderness. "I shall be perfectly fine. After all," she continues, looking to you with hope in her deeply alluring purple eyes. "Keiji will keep me safe while you are away - _I am sure of it_."

"O-Okay," concedes the redhead; tears stream down her face, drenching her cheeks, "B-But you must act carefully. I couldn't bare losing you."

"Shhhh..." Camilla comforts Selena. "I will not come to such an end. I shall go to Cheve, exactly as ordered. There... the wheels of change will turn."

You've no desire to help Camilla when she acts with mystery and subterfuge. Your future is tied irreversibly to hers – like it or not. If something unsavoury happens, you will face a similar outcome. "Milady," you press ahead, clearing your throat. "I'm honor-bound to you; my life for the safety of Miss Flora. So I ask- No... I _want_ to know what you intend to do."

"No. It is not your concern," Camilla disregards your request. "You are dismissed, Keiji. Do as you please for the rest of the day. You too, Selena. Go on, both of you. I wish to rest peacefully until nightfall. My head pounds."

The very notion of being kept in the dark like this makes your blood boil, but you comply all the same, "Fine. If such is your order." A stiff drink or two at the tavern will calm your nerves. Or (at the very least) help you ponder whatever in the world Camilla is trying to accomplish. Windmire awaits. And with it, some much-sought time alone. "I'll take my leave."

You exit Camilla's room, making doubly sure to pick up the pace. Selena trails you, following attentively; she's like a lost puppy in search of her master. Through winding halls and sprawling passageways you travel - passing the servant's quarters of the Royal Wing to leave the castle. Selena's footfalls keep echoing no matter how hard you try shaking her off. Her persistence tugs your last nerve to snapping point.

Swinging back, you glare at your comrade with razor-sharp intensity, "Stop following me, Selena," you shout. "I'd much rather be left alone. Whatever Camilla would have you do... _do it_. I swear... The pair of you drive me to fury."

Your booming voice stops Selena in her tracks, "...Won't you please listen?"

Without so much as another word, you begin on your way.

* * *

You're drawn to Krakenburg Bridge; it's the perfect place to find much-needed perspective. Being here as nightfall draws near brings past memories crashing home. It was here (on this very bridge) that you swore your service to Nohr's princess. It was here that you saved Flora's life. And it was here your life took a turn; your precious maid climbed into a carriage bound for the Hoshidan camp after a painful farewell.

With the setting sun as witness, you want to see your Hoshidan kinsmen again. At least they were honest with you; they told you the truth of their intentions without pretence or fear. _How am I supposed to serve this damned woman if she won't keep me informed?_

The only other time you've seen Selena so uneasy was when she imparted knowledge of her past to you. Her biggest secret; something of profound importance. "Whatever Camilla's planning, it's big," you surmise. "I'll wager it's connected with Lady Sakura somehow."

Bleak Nohrian clouds swallow the sun's fleeting embers. You sigh exhaustedly, disdainful of your place in life's grand order, "I need a drink..."

However, your plans to indulge in many a bottle of wine are dashed, "Keiji," calls Selena. She emerges from the gaping maw of Krakenburg's entryway, hot on your heels. Her diligence makes your skin crawl. _What in the world could be so important_?

You close the gap, meeting her at the bridge's halfway point. She's flustered and sweaty; her cheeks glow a deep hue of crimson. "This is annoying," she pants. "Why are you avoiding me?" Regaining her stride, she stares you down. "We really must talk," she steps nearer. "No- It's not so trivial. _I need your help_..."

Selena bows at your feet respectfully, closing her eyes. "I hate doing this," she grimaces. You're taken aback by her respectful (if forced) gesture. " _But_ please... _Help me_." With a frown, she rises to her feet. Snatching your hands, she ties them with hers. "Camilla might be in great danger... If I'm to deliver this letter I won't be there to protect her. I have to know she's in safe hands." The swordswoman pleads desperately, "I want your word."

"Not as matters stand," you refuse. "You aid me Miss Selena, and I'll aid you."

Your insistence is rewarded with a grumble, "It's not so simple," replies Selena. If I get you involved... you too might suffer."

"A chance I'll take."

"I won't say anything unless you promise," she stands her ground. "Swear you will keep Lady Camilla safe when she arrives in Cheve. She is- She means the world to me... Even if you hate her I can't-" Selena squeezes your hands for comfort, "I've nowhere else to go, nobody to rely on; aside her ladyship."

A prime opportunity for answers stands before you - one too precious to waste. "This has something to do with the letter, doesn't it? What is she planning? Why are you so intensely riled? As I said, assist me and I'll return the favour. Honestly is fair repayment for my help."

Selena hangs her head shamefully. Her shoulders sag, "Naga help me you're stubborn... B-But you won't change my mind. Swear you'll double your watch over Camilla. If you do... I'll tell you all I know," she bites her lip, blushing. " _And I'll reward you._ You're the only one I can turn to without Beruka here."

You wouldn't be so incessant if Camilla had been forthright to begin with. "You have my word. 'Tis a promise. I'll sleep at her bedside if it will ease your worries." In her bed too if it will stave off would-be aggressors. You exhale your tension. "Sorry I lost my patience. Now what is she pla-"

"I appreciate it." Selena rises on tiptoes, pecking you upon the cheek; she stuns you silent. "But we can't talk in the open. N-Not here. _Your bedroom_. Be there at midnight's moon. I'm relying on you, Keiji. Don't let me down. Lady Camilla's safety is in our hands."

"Midnight's moon. I'll be there." "But," you continue. While far from ungrateful for Selena's precious gesture, you can't help being curious. "What of the kiss?"

"Your reward." Pulling away, the readhead holds her hands to her heart, " _And mine_..."

She turns tail and runs for the castle; you're left with a thankful smile and questions aplenty.

_Maybe my judgements of you were too harsh, Miss Selena. You're kind at the core._

Whatever Camilla is planning, you intend to find the cause.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it guys and girls! Another chapter comes to a close. Did you enjoy it? Would you like to see more in future? You're more than welcome to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. Support for this series has been overwhelming so far.
> 
> As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next part! Thanks again!


	6. Selena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go guys and girls; another chapter of Shadow of Nohr. I'm especially happy with how this one came out. And I'm sure the fans of Selena will like it too. It's about time we rounded things off in Windmire and moved things forward. Cheve awaits - along with the next arc of the story.
> 
> Let's begin shall we? I'm eager to see what you think!

_How quickly the weather turns in Nohr._ Midnight's moon ushers forth a raging storm. Rain pelts the shutters of your bedroom window. There's a nip to the air; it sends shivers down your spine. You pop the cork on a bottle of Nohrian elderberry, thankfully pouring a hearty cup of the fragrant red liquid. The fruity sweet scent soothes your nerves. You sit upon the rug before the crackling fireplace. You must remain calm.

Which is more than can be said for Selena. Having changed into her nightgown, the young lady emerges from behind the bedside screen. Sitting with you by the fire, she unfolds Camilla's letter. "It's this part - here," she begins, running her finger along the second line of illegible text. " _Time is short and I cannot be seen to disobey the word of my father. Sakura's death will bring about an endless war which transcends generations. Do you not want to bring an end to all of the pointless anguish? If so... set aside your grudge and assist me."_

You'll give credit where credit is due. Camilla is looking toward the bigger picture - which is more than can be said for Garon. This note strikes you as strange, however. "I doubt this is written for Hoshidan spies. It's too compassionate; it doesn't read like orders."

"It's doesn't. I mean, it can't be," Selena confirms, tracing her thumb over the second paragraph. _"Sakura's life is in danger. I realize you have no desire to help me... But consider my words well. My forces will attack Cheve within a week. A mere distraction. Bring Sakura to me amidst the chaos and I will hide her from my father's retainers. In return? I will reward you with that which you desire most."_

There's no wonder Selena hesitated when Camilla entrusted such an important task to her.

You slam back a sharp mouthful of wine, basking in the burn, cursing your ill-fortune.

Your comrade follows. Snatching your cup, she takes a sip, sputtering after she swallows.

"She's disobeying the will of her father," laments the redhead with a cough. "If her plan goes awry we're all in grave danger."

"It's clear why you sought me out, Selena. You and I? We're outsiders. If Camilla's implicated in betrayal our heads will be the first to roll. Garon won't blink or think twice. If news spreads we're not at risk...we're dead."

"Think my reasons so simple, but you're wrong." Selena looks to you with warmth and compassion. Her eyes sparkle against the orange flames. She places her hand atop of yours, smiling sadly. " You didn't laugh when I told you of my past. You despise Camilla; even so, you serve with chivalry. You listened when I needed someone - I'm in your debt. _I trust you,_ Keiji _..._ You're a friend. _"_

Fear overtakes the young lady; she squeezes your digits, flustered. "You must hate me for what I did to Felicia. But I don't hate you. I know I'm loud and I say cruel things... but I don't- I don't mean any of them... You're just-" Selena pauses; she bites her lip "I suppose what I'm trying to say is..."

"Forgive me," Selena whimpers, laying against your bicep. "Please forgive me."

You pull back from Selena, retreating across the carpet. The flames of the fireplace dance and swirl in a rhythm most sublime. They take you back to the fateful moment in which Felicia fell limply into your arms. She was so small; so fragile. You feared she'd break within your grasp; you feared she'd die then and there. "My forgiveness... Does it really mean so much to you Selena?"

"Y-Yes," she answers painfully. "I don't want us to fight anymore."

Now is the time for some brutal honesty if what this lonely orphan says is true. "For such a long time I burned ragefully at the sight of you, Selena. I knew not a thing about you, and still I hated you. If Camilla hadn't stopped me in the Astral Plane... I don't know what I would've done. Month after month I've dreamed of that battle; all of the gore and misery. And now I see you for who you really are."

You return from the agony of war; Selena sobs woefully, clutching her hands to her chest. She's shakes with raw and overwhelming emotion. "I-I'm sorry... If you don't want to help I'll- I'll understand. But you're the only one I can turn to."

For too long you've been haunted by Felicia's injury. You swore the events of the battle weren't your fault; even as you cuddled her before departing for the Ice Tribe Village, you willed it so. And still the nightmares persisted without end. What's worse, it appears Selena suffers over her actions just as much as you. Perhaps the only way to finally put things to rest is to be the better person.

You shuffle across to Selena, welcoming her into your embrace. She nestles against your shirt, clinging to you with all the strength she can muster. "I forgive you," you tell her, kissing her on the forehead. "I forgive you; this pain can't rule our lives a second longer..." Free of guilt, purged of misery, you comfort the crying girl in your arms like a father would his child.

Selena sniffles. "I'm glad. Stay beside me," she asks, "Hold me. Until morning. I'll miss you on my travels." Her request comes with a kiss to your cheek - this one more impassioned than the one shared on the bridge. "I know we can't stay like this. But I'm not alone anymore - it makes me happiest I've felt in so long; since I fled from Ylisse. I prayed to Naga for so long, and here you are..."

It's impossible to refuse such a heartfelt request.

"Okay," you agree with a nod, stroking Selena's tear-dampened cheek. "Together we'll stay, beside the fire, Selena."

" _Severa,"_ she whispers, "Call me Severa when we're alone. It reminds me of home." And with that she inches closer, stealing a nervous kiss. There she holds you - her palms clamped over your back - keeping you as her own. Not with force, but with purity and honesty; she's so wholly unlike anything you've experienced since arriving in Nohr. _A welcome change._

Slipping away, Severa opens her eyes; her hands tremble within her lap. She presents you with the loveliest smile you've seen in a very long time. "Underneath your anger... you're too kind; far too kind for Nohr. If there's ever a time you're in need, tell me. I'll come running. It's the least I can do. For you, and Felicia."

"There's no need to put yourself in harm's way for me. I'm not worth it." You didn't ask for Camilla's games. But then again, you didn't have much in the way of choice from the start. Whatever Camilla is planning, she is shoving all of her subordinates down the same shadowy path. "You made the right choice to trust in me, Severa. We'll manage so long as we work together."

"But Keiji..."

You quiet Severa with a gentle kiss to the cheek; anything to ease her fears.

"Camilla will be fine. Me too. Leave everything in my hands while you're away."

You'll carry yet another burden. It's the least you can do with Severa holding you in such high regard.

"Thank you so much." Severa holds you tightly, inching closer in hope of another kiss. She's red-faced; her breaths are small and ragged. Desire shines in her eyes. She paws at the collar of your shirt, clumsily pulling you nearer. "I've never done this before tonight," she reveals, "Kissing. But I'm happy you're my first. You're gentle - I feel safe when you're with me."

Praise you don't deserve. It'll be easier to bring Severa down from the clouds now. You bite your lip and claw back some restraint.

"We shouldn't continue," you protest. "It wouldn't be right. I," you pause, struggling with your yearnings. "You're pure. A man like me is naught but trouble."

"You don't want me?" the redhead asks sadly. She retreats; her voice is small; wounded. "Am I doing something wrong? Am I being too rough?"

The truth couldn't be further away. Seeing such honesty makes your heart swell. Severa is loyal and demure - the sort of woman you didn't think existed in Nohr. Every lady you've encountered here holds a motive or hides behind a mask. In several ways, Severa reminds you of Felicia - almost too strongly. It's as much a blessing as a curse. You've claimed her first kisses - you'll take nothing more.

"No, you're not being rough. It's exactly the opposite." You take Severa by the hands, smiling fondly. "I fall deeply in love with women like you." Such an admission makes your heart heavy with regret. "And the last time I truly fell for a woman? I ended up here."

"Are you frightened by giving your all to someone special, Keiji?"

A lump forms in your throat - one too sickly to swallow. You're shaken to the core; defeated. You prayed a woman would never ask you such a question ever again. You caress Severa's fingers for support, struggling against your doubts and fears. "A long time ago I met someone like you. All I'll say is this; there are two women in the world I love completely. Slowly I grow warmer to a third. I can't let you closer and risk another - no matter how selfish it makes me."

Selena's eyes of red quiver. She smiles longingly; hopefully, "So you _could_ fall in love with me?"

"Without a doubt, and it's why we can't go any further," you hang your head; ashamed. "If I fell for you I'd fight for you; I'd kill for you. And then I'd find it impossible to return home." A reason as good as any to break away; you climb up from the carpet and dust down your trousers. "Two of the women whom I yearn for are in Hoshido. Another is here in Nohr - which makes me... uneasy."

"The look in your eyes," Selena comments, rising from the floor to join you. She brings a palm against your cheek, caressing you with fondness and consideration. "I know it well; you're scared of losing the people you cherish. I understand... But your way of thinking is all wrong..."

"W-What are you saying?"

"Accept how fortunate you are. You were given a second chance when Lady Camilla took you in, just like me. Don't live in fear of the unknown. Instead, be grateful for what you have; walk tall and proud. You have pride - Naga knows I've seen enough of it. _Fight for what you believe in_."

"What I... believe in."

Your oath to Flora - your desire to end the war. Your heartfelt wish to see Corrin again. None of these are within reach if you remain shackled.

 _She... raises a good point._ Your eyes are open wide for the first time in too long. Months have dragged by since your arrival in Nohr; it may be close to a year. You're losing track between endless bottles of wine and no sword to dull your frustrations. In Hoshido you fought, outcome be damned. You have to accept the situation you find yourself in and push on regardless. Done are your days of talking about fighting. You must act.

"You're right. I owe you an apology, Severa. Here I am complaining when you've lost far more than I could ever understand."

"Forget it, you don't owe me anything," she replies. Brushing aside your fringe, she gazes with kindness into your deepest depths. "But, if you're willing... A bedtime kiss will sweeten my dreams nicely..."

"As you wish." You take Severa her into your arms; sweeping her off her feet. She welcomes your lips gladly, showing her appreciation without hesitation.

After a time you part; she eases down on wobbly legs, supported in your embrace. Her breaths are quick and desperate. "Did you- Did you mean it? she pants. "Could you really fall in love with me? Truly?"

"I could." Easing free from Severa, you run your fingers through the creases of your shirt. "So it's better I sleep on the floor until sunrise."

"Are you saying you can't give your heart to me?"

You smile warmly, "Nothing so cruel. Simply? You deserve better. I'll only let you down. A lass like you deserves a husband - not heartbreak."

"But I'm the one who should make that choice. _You can't help who you pine for_."

"All the more reason you see the light. Win my affection and you'll end up miserable in the end."

"Whatever... But you won't change my mind." Severa rolls her eyes; her lips drop into a grumpy frown. "Perhaps you shouldn't say things to make a woman's heart race... only to push her away. It's not fair." She brushes past - but not before pecking your cheek. "Goodnight, you rogue. _You're worse than Lazlow._ It's no wonder Charlotte fawns over you."

 _Lazlow, Lord Xander's bodyguard? A womanizer through and through._ Hand upon your heart, you couldn't agree more. "Sleep well, Severa."

The redhead climbs into bed and snuggles beneath the sheets, tugging them over her shoulders with a huff. "... _You'll get cold on the floor_."

"Indeed I will. But you'll be warm enough for the both of us."

Tis unwise for your passions to run free. You meant every word you said tonight - no matter how bittersweet.

It isn't long before Severa drifts into a deep slumber. Her chest rises and falls; her breaths a steady melody. Seeing her rest so peaceful fills you with genuine happiness. You wish you could enjoy the same - respite is often hard won. You gift the redhead a kiss on the cheek for good fortune and retire to a dining chair. While far from comfy, it will be kinder on your back than cold stone.

Bidding farewell to the waking world, you welcome some much-needed rest.

At dawn's first light you'll prepare for the task ahead. Whatever Camilla's mysterious plan, you will rise to the occasion.

And at the very least, it will be easer to dream from here on out.

"I can cast aside the Astral Plane. And I have you to thank, Severa."

* * *

You awaken to stillness and silence. The base of your back aches and your shoulders fare no better. Lulling from the chair eases the pressure somewhat - but it does little to aid your stiff legs. Rising from your terrible resting position, you shake off sleep's embrace.

"Never again," you grumble, "The floor is more appealing."

Light Dragon as witness, making your bed in a den of hungry wolves would be kinder.

Shadows of furniture are painted across the walls by dying embers. It won't be long until the fire burns out, and inky blackness takes your sight. Rainfall still batters the shutters without mercy; you're left wondering how the poor in the slums fare against such savage conditions.

"No wonder the people here are so brutish..."

Barren lands - terrible weather - and tyrant of a ruler: these are enough to drive anyone to the brink.

Squinting, you adjust to the fading light, grateful for the luxuries of Krakenburg.

Your waking instincts guide you toward the dinner table, where your last bottle of Elderberry waits. A light tipple will help with getting comfy on the floor. You need all rest you can get. A long march to Cheve awaits at dawn.

But your plans are dashed by a frightened yelp. You crane your neck and face the sound's origin. Severa sits bolt upright in bed. Her hands tremble wildly - a sheen of cold sweat mists her face. "M-Mother," she whimpers, clawing the bedsheets in bunches. She sucks in raspy breaths, repeating the same solitary word over and over.

"Mother..."

She begs.

"Mother..."

She pleads.

"Mother..."

She curses.

" _W-Why did you leave me_?"

Her question plunges into your chest; a dagger. You tap your fingers against the table top, letting your presence be known.

"It's okay," you assure her softly, "You're not alone."

Severa stalls at your words. She stares with fear and apprehension.

She blinks. Once. Twice. Thrice.

"Keiji..." The redhead pulls aside the sweat-drenched sheets. Climbing out of bed, she totters over on unsteady legs.

You bring her into a protective embrace, holding her to your chest. She sighs; relieved, digging her nails into your shirt. She clings on as though her very life depends on it. You don't let go for a second. You welcome her; you are her comfort on this grim; painful night.

"It was so real..."

Severa shudders in your arms; a tearful and fragile doll. "I was home - in Ylisse. Everything was fine and then- Oh Gods... The sky tore open. Blood rained down and the earth turned black. And the screams. The screams... M-Mother, Cordelia... She rose from the ground - _her grave_..."

"She grabbed my arm, Keiji," she sobs, "She was so cold..."

Your heart squeezes tight. Severa's pain is yours. You too know the terror of dreams - all too well.

Severa needs comfort. Something, anything to ease her distress. Words will ring hollow. But actions will speak loudly.

You bring your lips to her dampened skin.

She coils her arm around the back of your neck, slamming her lips to yours.

With fear.

With hope.

With passion.

You know the risks of being close to Severa. You warned her; you warned yourself.

Your words from earlier this evening return in an echo of recollection.

" _Two of the women whom I yearn for are in Hoshido. Another is here in Nohr - which makes me... uneasy._ "

And yet, with every god and goddess of the world gazing, you cannot abandon her.

She reminds you too strongly of Felicia.

Severa breaks your kiss, "I can depend on you, can't I?"

"You can."

"A-And you won't abandon me?"

"I won't."

Another oath to keep; another life tied with yours. Severa smiles. You feel relief - but also a twinge of dread.

Hopefully Camilla's plans for Cheve will not put the women you treasure in danger.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Camilla's plan has been revealed, and another chapter comes to a close. Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts.
> 
> As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again!


	7. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about time for some Shadow of Nohr. You guys and girls ready? This one is dedicated to the Charlotte fans! Speaking of which, there's a new art piece for this story over on Deviantart. Go search up "Charlotte and Keiji," and it should pop up. You'll like it.
> 
> Let's get started shall we?

Selena sleeps soundly in bed. A quiet comfort, yes. But there are more pressing matters to which you must attend.

Your preparations for the march to Cheve were cut short when Camilla invaded your room. You were ordered to follow her through the withered outer courtyard. A long walk ensued - one which took you halfway across the castle to your mistresses' personal armory; a regal grey stone building of stained-glass windows, stocked to the brim with swords. and stuffed with chests upon chests of golden coins.

Hoshidan armouries are typically plain affairs by comparison. They're oftentimes built beside a training dojo to house all of the essential supplies. This place is one of absolute grandiosity. Midnight black suits of armor stand alongside racks of chainmail. And the selection of arming swords is easily as vast in scope. There's iron weaponry for the common soldiers, and shiny silver pieces for the most elite troops. Bows with quivers are mounted upon wall racks. Polished axes are ready for collection by the dozen. The selection is endless.

Dread crawls under your skin as you mull over expense.

_Is everything in this nation a showing of force?_

And yet...

It becomes harder to resist your darker impulses with every passing day. Provided you ask nicely enough Camilla gives you almost everything you request without refusal. The mystifying new sword in your possession is proof enough of that.

"As promised, your new weapon. Does it please you, Keiji? It was crafted especially for you."

You draw the armament from its inky black scabbard, marvelling upon its splendour. A clear, perfectly crafted longsword of glass. Its slender body radiates a bleak, murky aura when in contact with pale lunar light. The hilt of finest notched steel grants a near flawless grip and vicious swing. Every slash severs the air like a hot knife through butter. You're clueless as to how this treasure was smithed... but you're far from ungrateful.

"I will treasure a blade of such finesse, milady."

"Simply wonderful. It's Nohrian Wraithglass; a rare mineral forged in the hottest fires by Krakenburg's royal smithy. Though seemingly frail, it is almost unbreakable. Lose yourself to its grim shine; this weapon is my gift to you. It will sever limbs and rend our foes in but a solitary instant."

"May I ask why you're giving this to me, Lady Camilla? Less fanfare would've sufficed."

You slip the wraithglass blade away safely.

Camilla closes with a wiggle in her step. She drapes her arms over your shoulders and grins wildly. Her eyes of cloudy purple hone tightly. A shiver crawls down your back. "I plan to make a statement. We shall arrive Cheve before the next full moon. When your former allies witness you donning a coat of Nohrian insignia; a wraith's sword in hand... they will quake. You will be admired and feared in equal measure."

A reality you'll face without encouragement. "I won't disappoint you, milady."

"Oohhh," Camilla hums excitedly, "Eager are we?"

"More than you realize."

"Very good. I am pleased."

The princess pecks your cheek.

"Go now," she commands. "Gather that which you need. I will see you next on the road to Cheve. We'll meet with Charlotte along the way."

Your feel a hopeful flutter at the mention of the busty brawler. Your lips curve into a grin, betraying your calm exterior. Camilla picks up on your slip of composure with hawk-like intensity. She giggles, easing back as to allow a hint of personal space. "How precious. You are quite fond of the girl, aren't you?"

Camilla smiles lovingly, "Her rough and tumble mannerisms, perhaps? Or something more? Tell me, my handsome swordsman..." she stalls. The silence is deafening. She claps her hands together tightly and folds them behind her back. Her stare is vigorous, relentless even. "Could you be falling for my dear Charlotte? Are those nights spent in her company more than simple passion?"

Your cheeks flare. Your throat clenches; you ball your hand into a defiant fist. Your thoughts are painted with rageful romance. What you do behind closed doors is no business of Camilla's. You'll stand tall and fight her suggestion. "A foolish idea, milady. I care for her, I'll admit. But a girl so rowdy and uncouth gains little by being in my company. And Besides, I prefer women of a more... delicate disposition. Charlotte is-"

"It appears I've touched a nerve. Oh, Keiji. You deny the truth. But it's okay," the buxom royal continues, testing your patience with her beyond irritating powers of observation. "Prove your worth over time and I shall permit you to take a Nohr-born wife while in my employ." She beams, "I happen to think you compliment Charlotte wonderfully. The two of you share common threads. You both struggle with the same brutish temperament when backed into a corner; not to mention you are both of humble birth."

Whatever Camilla's reason for poking you, it's not going to work.

You bow stiffly, "I'll take my leave now," and retreat for the door with added haste.

Camilla chuckles sheepishly as you make your departure. "Keiji," she calls, just short of making your exit. "Stay where you are."

"Yes, milady?" You turn to face her head-on. "Is it important?"

"Try with utmost diligence to avoid scarring Selena with your sweetened words - if you can help it. She's a very valuable asset- Nay, a friend to my cause. A lady can't fight while distracted by hazy dreams of romance. I know your type; you are all too skilled at breaking hearts."

Camilla's plea makes you fret. The redhead is already wrapped up in matters concerning the letter. The last thing you want is for anybody whom you hold dear to be placed in undue danger if it can be helped. You swallow rising bile in the back of your throat.

"As you ask, milady. May I go now?"

"Yes, you are dismissed."

* * *

Daybreak. The time to leave Windmire has arrived. You stand at the front of the largest and most well-organized Nohrian army you've seen thus far. The number of men and women Camilla has gathered is truly staggering. The diversity of troops is beyond the norm to which you're accustomed. Platemail-adorned knights; wyvern riders; archer corps, and even a small garrison's worth of hooded dark magic-wielders.

Camilla swoops down from the blackened sky. The gust of her aged wyvern's tarnished wings nearly knocks you off your feet. Holding fast and steady as best you can, you sweep back your long black hair. _Damned graceless beast._

"Wonderful. An army to be feared," your mistress says with pride. She hops down from her almighty companion, sending it on the way with a sharp slap to the rump. The wyvern howls with fury, taking to the clouds again. "Nine-hundred men. All of my loyal troops; my personal garrisons. Father permitted me to use everything at my disposal."

You drop upon hand and knee, bowing at Camilla's feet.

"What's our first plan of action, milady? It'll take us a week or so to reach Cheve with a force so large in number, or so the maps read."

"Do not fret. It is all very simple, my darling Keiji. We will use the forested roads which lead beyond the Northern Fortress. Once there we will combine our number with Charlotte's and march the rest of the way. When all is prepared we will fall upon the Hoshidan's with this force one-thousand strong. They will not have a clue we've hit them until it's all too late. _Sakura will be mine_..."

A thousand men. Everything Camilla commands from along the length and breadth of the country, all pooled in one place. And you are among them - standing at the very front; protector of one of Nohr's ruling pillars. With Selena having already left on her important mission, Camilla's life is in your hands. You have a pledge to keep. Anticipation nips your heels. A chance to prove your worth is almost within sight.

Camilla raises a fist to the sky, giving a commanding shout.

"March, my lovelies. It's about time we show these Hoshidans a real army, do you not agree?"

An earth-shattering cheer erupts from the sea of people. Steel boots thump with thunderous applause over the dirt. The wheels of conflict are turning. You're filled with a small sense of comfort; being on the move is natural for you. Sitting in a castle drinking wine has long outlived its shine. You pay Krakenburg a farewell glance. Tis a mighty formation, true, but you'll not miss the place.

To Cheve you will go. For only with a weapon in hand can a man prove his worth.

* * *

A couple of days have passed since the march began.

Your unease has returned. With every stop along the road Camilla collects more supplies. The army has wagon after wagon in tow. Villages are offering up soldiers by the dozens. Townships have provided more axes and lances than you thought possible. This already sizable fighting force of nine-hundred has grown to a number too vast to count. Whispers spread among the ranks; there's talk of change sweeping the poverty-stricken townships.

Rebellions in Nohr are commonplace. They started when Ryoma and Corrin's armies first took the Border Wall.

But this is different.

The dwellings and communities you've passed on the road all carry a banner different to the regular Nohrian standard. The flag is purest white with a black insignia befitting the royal family; a complete reversal of the emblem you're seen frequently. Whatever the case, something is happening. It's the same with the garrisons of the Northern Fortress. Their insignia's have switched, changed even. You want partly to ignore the issue, but it's proving hard.

Corrin has regaled you with tales of the Northern fortress - this is your first time seeing it. You never imagined it would look so formidable; a towering citadel protected by a ringed formation of outer guardhouses and palisades. Spearmen have regularly organized patrols in large numbers. They're steely; vigilant. Nobody gets in or out without Camilla's say. With this many soldiers on hand it appears as though the Nohrian is preparing for an all-out war single-handed. This large stone keep is endlessly abuzz with activity. Everyone is restless.

_What's really going on here?_

You stand in the outer ward of the fortress. Countless people hurry on by. One particular lass holds your attention where the others fail. Her fair skin and wavy golden hair entice you. Her alluring sapphire eyes hold you to the spot; you're captivated. "Charlotte..."

The two of you trade glances amidst the sea of people. Charlotte tosses her clunky axe to the dirt with a sadistic grin and barges past anyone who gets in her way. You brace for impact, tackled and hugged in equal measure. You sweep her into your arms, lifting her feet clear off the ground. She laughs warmly within your welcoming embrace, kissing you gladly. Plenty of nosy soldiers watch your warm exchange. You couldn't give a damn.

"Happy to see me?" Charlotte asks as you part lips. "Nobody's held me _this_ tightly before..."

Been away from this buxom fighter of a girl mades you realize just how much you yearn for her closeness. As rough and rowdy as she can be, there's a tenderness to her. It's subtle; reserved for those select few she truly cares about, but it's there nonetheless.

You lower Charlotte to her own two feet. She breathes your scent, cuddling you harder than usual.

Camilla's observations from the days prior return to you with powerful resonance.

_"Could you be falling for my dear little Charlotte? Are those nights she spends beside you more than simple passion?"_

"I've missed you," you admit, kissing Charlotte's forehead. "It's been hard without you around."

She gasps at your confession - almost as though she wasn't expecting it. "Now I know you're lying, Samurai. No way you'd say somethin' so nice to me unless you'd been clocked round the head. You feelin' okay?"

It's as you told Severa the other night. Two of the women you love are in Hoshido. The third makes her home in Nohr. You shouldn't love her. Not after the countless times you've tried to end her life. But the tides of fate oftentimes flow southward. "I mean it. I've been thinking about you plenty, _about us_."

"In that case," Charlotte replies with an alluring tinge. She strokes your earlobe with her full lips, "How about we take a short break? There's a new book I picked up; one I bet you'll love. It's very," she nips your ear between her teeth, " _Passionate_."

You may as well play hard to get. It's more enjoyable. "But I'm still on duty."

Charlotte snags you by the wrist. She huffs lustfully.

"So what? I'm up in the west guard tower all by myself. My bed's beside the window... _There's a perfect view of the yard_."

"Don't you get cold?"

Her grip upon your wrist tightens. "All the more reason we cuddle under the blankets."

Wincing blissfully, you slide your forefinger down Charlotte's spine. She shudders under your touch, lulling her head upon your shoulder. Her breaths quicken. Her hands tremble. "My room," she rasps, " _Now_..." You're squeezed harder. Charlotte sinks teeth into the tender flesh of your neck; a she-wolf on the prowl.

"O-Oh Gods," you pant, giving way to her lustful desires. "L-Lead the way."

You're snatched by the arm and dragged with ferocity in the direction of the distant guard tower. Never have you seen Charlotte move quicker.

* * *

What began as light reading became heated and wistful. A youthful moon shines through the bedroom window in perfect radiance; it's glow compliments Charlotte's every delicate curve to perfection. The bedside candle flickers dimly, painting an intoxicating silhouette of the lovely lady's shadow upon the wall.

Her new lightly-colored nightgown hugs her wide child-baring hips to perfection; hips which your hands are clasped around with dedication. It's the least you can do. After all, Charlotte spent a painstaking amount of time undressing, and even longer rubbing her long legs smooth with lotion.

Her lavender perfume is dizzying but heavenly. To say she's making an effort is putting matters mildly.

You find yourself dressed down to your evening shirt and undergarments. Granted, you tried to keep your thoughts in check, but your heart forbade it. Not out of thirst for release - but something else entirely. The longer you admire Charlotte (a woman both strong and so pristine) the more the scrap for your heart widens to a bloody skirmish. You reach for the book beside the nightstand; your beloved pins you to the bed by your wrists.

"What about our reading?" you protest in vain. "It was your idea."

Charlotte leans in close. She purrs gently, "Later, Maybe sunrise... when I'm satisfied."

Leading the charge, she snatches your hand and places it upon her bare behind.

You join your lips with Charlotte's in open warfare. There's strength and longing to her advances. Basking in the heated moment, you wrap an arm around her middle, holding her to your chest. Her moan of approval makes your skin prickle. Your heart beats at double speed. The longer you stay like this, the more you want to spend all of your nights beside the busty lass.

You're imbued with newfound strength when she's with you. The bond you share isn't of nobility nor obligation. Tis forged of purer mettle. Respect. Mutual understanding. Comradery. Everything with Charlotte is a struggle to come out of top. And gods help your wayward heart, because a woman like her is about the only woman who truly understands you.

You never believed yourself worthy husband material for any self-respecting lady; noble or commoner alike, until today. Yes, you love Corrin and Felicia, but you're far from enough for them. You're good for two things. Fighting and killing. They're all you know. It's all you are. The princess and the maid are pure of heart. You've faltered; you've failed them time and again. Charlotte is very different. You're one and the same.

Camilla's intuition was on the mark.

Such a revelation makes you very afraid. So afraid you cannot contain your worries. A rogue tear slides down your cheek.

Charlotte breaks the kiss. Her expression becomes clouded with concern, "The hell's wrong?"

You have the will to speak from the heart just this once. Shaken but ready, you grab a fistful of Charlotte's golden hair.

"-What are you- Dammit, Keiji..." She flares in alarm, just like the fateful day you wrapped your hands around her neck.

"I love you, Charlotte..." You whisper, slamming a forceful kiss to her lips. Overwhelmed, you release her from your grasp. "T-There. I said it."

Charotte falls quiet. The panic in her eyes melts away. The corners of her mouth widen to a hearty grin - the sort befitting a smitten village lass. "You'd better mean it, bastard; cuz I guess I feel the same way too." You're given a punch on your arm for the trouble. "I love ya right back," she confesses with a menacing chuckle. "Course I do. Whyddya think I wanna knock ya senseless half the time?"

You exhale deeply; the sea of your emotions calms. "You're serious? You could love a man like me?"

Charlotte answers with a nod. "Uh-huh. Me and you? We ain't got shit to our names... But it don't matter. It's never mattered. Honestly?" The blonde lays her head upon your chest and snakes her legs around your hips, gifting you heat of your body, "I didn't see me being with anyone but my buddy Benny for the longest time. Then you came along..."

She groans softly, slapping you softly upon the bicep, "The day you beat my arse in the Astral Plane I was sooo damned angry, that's when I paid attention. You weren't a nobody with a sword no more. There was a score to settle. I wanted to kill ya so bad..." Her irritated expression calms; becoming peaceful, "The more we fought, the more I enjoyed it... Now? Makes it all worth it. _Cuz I got what I wanted_.."

"Even though I tried to cut you down? The day in the forest-"

"Shut it," Charlotte bites, bringing a finger over your lips. Her pale cheeks glow a burning crimson, "The night you did that? You stole my heart. Don't regret it." She kisses your cheek. "I like a man with fire enough to handle me."

Finally, you understand what it means to live as a Nohrian. And it took the love of another to show you fully.

There's no room to hesitate. Life is brutal and oftentimes short. The strong brawl to obtain their desires.

The road ahead is clearer to you now than ever before. Gone are your final shreads of doubt. You made a choice the day you pledged life and limb to Camilla. Hoshido became your enemy. Such was the price you paid to guard Flora's life. Her parting warnings fell flat. All that mattered at the time was saving her.

" _If you stay in Windmire you'll eventually fight the very people you love._ "

Cheve waits around the corner. You'll fight side-by-side with Charlotte. And together? You will end this war.

It's the only way to keep your lofty oaths to both Corrin and the maids you left behind.

From this moment on there's no time for regrets.

Bathed in moonlight, you engage Charlotte in a tussle for control. A playful fight ensures; the odd shove here and the occasional punch there. You're bested you with ease, but you're not left wanting. She sprawls over you victoriously, wearing the smug grin of a cat with its yarn.

Moments like these? You'd kill for them; you'd do anything to protect them.

"Still can't beat me in a fist-fight? Pathetic.."

Charlotte lifts her nightgown away, tossing it to the corner of the room. Her golden flower; slick with nectar, glistens in waiting. She snatches your hand and clamps it to her womanhood. You're escorted lower and lower; made to tease and tantalize her petals with attentive fingertips.

"G-Gods," Charlotte growls, "B-Been a while..."

You quicken your pace until your fingers are slick. Charlotte yowls. A tiny fleck of drool oozes from the corner of her mouth. Droplets of sweat cascade down her face and slither over her breasts. She bucks her hips to the motion of your digits. Faster. And Faster. And faster. Your lady becomes a lioness. She opens her eyes; there's hunger to her gaze. She extends a thirstful paw, grabbing with directionless passion for your manly power.

"Now it's my turn..."

Charlotte tugs your undergarments down, freeing you; releasing you. The night air makes you tingle; you ache; you throb. All the while, a sensual spectre of a woman looms over you with a devious smile. She takes ahold of you with roughness. You writhe within her clap.

Your vision fogs in anticipation of what is to come. Your lover eases down. Panting sharply, she welcomes you inside.

You're consumed by her powerful glow.

Charlotte leans into your pelvis, wiggling to accommodate all that you are. "O-Ohhhh... Keiji," she spreads her palms wide and presses them to your shirt-clad torso, " _Now I've gotcha? You're stuck with me. I ain't lettin' you go._ "

You open your eyes. Charlotte stares into you; as clearly as the ocean. Invigorated, you crack your outstretched palm against her perky bottom. She howls with delight; a goddess before the midnight moon. With each hefty sway of her hips you're brought closer and closer to blissful release.

You'll treasure tonight while it lasts. Even if you're selfish; you'll give Charlotte all you have.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter comes to a close! Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again!


	8. Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! There's a lot to unpack here! Sit down and grab yourself a drink or a snack. Because this chapter is going to be interesting for those of you who've been paying attention since the start. Let's begin shall we?

You awaken to the cawing of roosters. Charlotte snoozes soundly with her head laid against your chest. There's an innocence about her when she rests. She's a comfortable sleeper, of that you've no doubts. Thanking your lucky stars for such a wonderful evening, you caress her golden ribbons. A couple more hours of sleep would be nice. Light Dragon knows when you'll next share a gentle morning cuddle with Charlotte.

It's best to enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts. The Northern Fortress is the last landmark on the map before Cheve. From here there's little more than tiny villages and mile after mile of gnarled forest. And speaking of the Northern Fortress.

_Corrin lived here as a child. This sprawling structure was all she knew of the world._

Those evenings in Corrin's company return in hazy glimpses; they seem so far away now. You've been in Nohr so long. The clarity of specific instances is beginning to fade. You remember the nicest moments and also the worst - but little between. A blessing and likewise a curse.

Charlotte stirs in her sleep, breaking your relaxation. "Mornin' Keiji." The blonde yawns, kissing your neck with little coordination. "Ya gettin' up?"

"No. Tis not often I sleep so well." You snuggle close to your lover, laying against her bosom. "I'll make the most of it."

"G-Good idea," she slurs, "B-But I gotta tell ya somethin' real quick."

You open an eye for interest sake. "Yes, love?"

"Camilla wants to see ya later today, round afternoon time-" Charlotte yawns again, this time louder. "-Said it was important."

She's falls asleep as quickly as she awoke. You're left with your thoughts and the quietness of the room for company. Whatever Camilla wants can wait. You're going to enjoy a restful slumber for once. No worries. No nightmares. You could get used to mornings like these.

* * *

You stayed asleep until the midday sun shone through the murky Nohrian clouds. A much-needed rest. You parted ways with Charlotte after sharing a kiss and went about your business for the day.. Being in Camilla's direct employ means you have it easy at times, but there's no sense in sitting around and doing nothing. It'll only be so long before the princess starts becoming impatient. And that's the last thing you need.

A hooded messenger approaches as soon as you arrive in the courtyard. He clutches a scrap of paper betwixt his bony fingers. "Lady Camilla requires you at once," you're told. "I am here to escort you to her side. Do not make her wait. Come on now. Follow me."

You're taken on a long slog through the outer barracks on the way to the fortress proper. Soldiers spar and hold combat drills as you go. Up a wide flight of stairs you trudge. Camilla awaits at the top of the largest tower spire. As you enter the room she pours a glass of wine and takes dainty sips, sitting at her chair by the dresser. The abode in which you stand is simply amazing to behold.

Fine wood panelling with gold trim lines the walls. An exquisite lantern encrusted with gemstones hangs from the ceiling by a chain. A rug of crushed purple velvet leads from the doorway. It stops at the foot of the largest four-poster bed (with a full canopy) you've seen. This living space is further divided by a second panelling partition; behind it are a pair of smaller beds with plush cotton sheets. They're pushed together. And then there's the dining table beside the wide open window. It's big enough to seat a whole family and still have plenty of space.

Camilla might well have decreed half of her furniture be packed for the lengthy period of travel. It wouldn't surprise you. She's no stranger to crushed velvet and cotton sheets. The truth of the matter surprises you even more.

"This room once belonged to Corrin and her maids. The three of them lived here; side by side."

Camilla's revelation causes a nervous twitch. _This place was-_

"You appear surprised. I believed it best to show you this particular chamber personally."

With a facade of calmness, you bow for your mistress. "Why did you call me here, milady? Is something the matter?"

Camilla directs you to a chair at the foot of the grand dining table. "Sit," she demands, taking her place in the seat beside yours. "I wish to ask you something; it's a matter of great importance."

You press ahead in the name of surety. "What's this about, Lady Camilla?"

Camilla unfolds a note of some kind. Symbols are scrawled over the face. Nohrian letters by the looks of them. A great many are lost to your lack of understanding, but a few stand out. In fact, the longer you think about it, the more of these symbols look familiar; especially the arrangements. It wasn't long ago when you saw them.

"Does this letter mean anything to you? I imagine it does... given how your fists clenched just now."

Your heart quickens to nervous pounding. "I-It does. This is the letter you gave Selena."

"A copy I wrote for safekeeping," Camilla confirms, pulling the note from your sight. She bares down with great intrigue, "But of course, you wouldn't know that unless you'd already seen it. You can't read our writings, even if Hoshido and Nohr share common speech - which means you and Selena... have been very naughty."

You try to speak, only for Camilla to rest a finger against your lips. "Don't protest, you're not in trouble, _yet_. Selena came to me before leaving for Cheve; she tearfully confessed her fears for my safety; which means you know of my plans... So I wonder." Camilla withdraws her finger, allowing you the right of way, "Can I trust a rogue Hoshidan while I threaten his homeland's royalty?"

_Dammit Selena. You and your conscience._

No sooner than she speaks does Camilla produce a dagger from beneath the frills of her gown. She sets it down upon the dinner table, nudging it your way. Her voice darkens with madness, "If you're going to betray me, you might as well kill me here and now. But if I die... so do you."

Camilla snaps her fingers. The door to the bedchamber swings wide. "You called?" Charlotte bars the doorway, adorned in her long fur travelling coat, a mighty steel axe over shoulder. "Right here." She flashes Camilla a sadistic wink. Her expression quickly shifts as she makes eye contact with you. She spares you a regretful sigh. "Sorry 'bout this, Keiji. Can't let ya go 'till the Lady says so."

Beads of sweat slither down your face. You stand from your seat reflexively. Self-preservation sets in.

"Don't make me hurt ya, cuz I don't wanna." Charlotte growls; she tosses her axe to the floor, cracking her knuckles. "Just don't," she repeats with a fearful twinge. "A girl's gotta follow her orders... even if they sting sometimes. You know how it goes."

Camilla laughs pityingly, "Fear not, Keiji. I'll cause you no harm... so long as you be a good boy and sit back down." She taps her fingers with impatience against the oaken table. "Now, please."

Answers might well await your darkest curiosities. You'll have to play things very carefully. You tear your focus from Charlotte and press ahead, sitting reluctantly. "All I want to know, milady," you start, picking up the dagger and putting it back into Camilla's open palms, "Is what you think you can accomplish by meddling with Sakura. What makes her so important that you'd put everything at risk?"

"Nohr needs a light," answers Camilla, closing her palms around the knife's hilt, "A change. A ruler in equal parts loving and violent toward her rugged denizens.. And for that to happen... My father's reign must be challenged..." Camilla inches the knife's point nearer and nearer to the soft skin of your clammy palm. She jabs at your flesh. You twitch; a droplet of deepest red leaks and slowly slithers down your forefinger. "I will be the light illuminate our darkest times. But first? I require a suitable place to call my own..."

Your eyes are unclouded at long last. A dozen memories flash by with staggering quickness.

Naught but a single question stands between you and the confirmation you seek.

"What's your ultimate goal? Tell me, _Camilla_. Do you want to reason with the Hoshidans?"

"Reason with the Hoshidans?" she scoffs at your idea. "Dark Dragon help me, no. It's quite simple really... One day, many years ago, I realized just how far my father had fallen. He is no longer the man who ruled with stern but fair judgement. He's deluded; bloodthirsty. My brothers Leo and Xander refuse to see it, and Elise is far too precious to find wickedness in others."

"Get to the point," you bark. "Actions speak louder than words."

"Put simply, Keiji... I want to end this war on my terms; my dream is to restore peace. In order for it to happen... I must keep the Hoshidans from my door while I raise our flag. Only then, will I have the means to fight against Father; to dethrone him. I will create a kingdom where traditions are broken. A place in which needless violence is curbed. Under my rule noble and commoner alike will are judged for their abilities as well as birth."

"I knew it," you slam your first to the table. Selena was right. "You _do_ mean to challenge Nohr's rule."

The truth stands before you, bold and empowered. Everything Camilla has done since the start was part of a much wider plan. Nothing was for the good of the kingdom - nor to appease Garon - far from it. "All this time I thought you were a lunatic," you smirk. "But no. You want far more. First you sent Charlotte; not to kill Lord Takumi, but to capture him. Then you struck the Astral Plane; for Corrin."

Your apprehensiveness dissolves in a heartbeat. You're taken aback by Camilla's foresight. Behind her unsteady exterior is a woman of vision; a vision that you too play a part in. "Now I understand the words Flora imparted upon me that day. Things weren't meant to be like this. It was supposed to be Corrin who fell into your trap at the Ice Tribe Village. But you're stuck with me instead... You don't have Corrin; so you need the next best thing. Sakura. So long as she's with you... the Hoshidans won't dare attack."

"You're correct, Keiji. Sakura will help broker goodwill with Ryoma. Why else do you think I sent Charlotte to the Northern Fortress to watch over Elise? It was all a ruse for the retainers loyal to my father. She's hidden far away now, in a place where no harm can befall her. It's for the best this way. Great things will happen once our forces arrive at Cheve. We've been preparing for this from the start..."

You turn to Charlotte for confirmation. Her stuck-up smirk is telling. "It's true. Soon as we take Sakura and push the Hoshidans reserves from the Boarder Wall, things are gonna get real interesting, really fast."

Camilla bursts into a fit of terrifying laughter. She leers into the very pit of your soul with delight. "Now you know why I've kept you alive like I have... I'm enamoured by such infuriating persistence. I never imagined a wildcard might delay my plans so thoroughly."

Charlotte snorts at Camilla's words. "Now you see what I mean? You got in the way, Keiji. More than you know."

A new dawn born in the fires of revolution. One in which Camilla's rule will reshape the very fabric of the world. How this would affect relations with the Hoshidans is anyone's guess. But one thing is obvious - with Garron gone there will be one less tyrant to deal with. Nohr is controlled by force and fear. Once he whom holds command is dethroned, the winds of fate shall blow.

An idea you can get behind, if it will truly end the conflict.

You rest your other hand atop Camilla's and affirm your loyalty.

"I remain true to my oath. I'll serve you - but there's a matter you must indulge me in first."

"What do you yearn for... my darling swordsman?"

Thoughts of Corrin color your mental sea. You hone your gaze in reflection of your seriousness. "Will you be aligning yourself with the Hoshidans to bring about this future of yours? Surely if you abandon Garon the balance of power will shift."

"Not quite," answers Camilla, "It's as I said before. I merely require leverage; the means to prevent Hoshidan attacks. While I will offer those who wish to join my grand cause an opportunity to do so, my larger plan remains unchanged. By controlling the Border Wall as my stronghold, those who live in Cheve will fall under my banner. The element of surprise is on my side. The main Hoshidan force nears Krakenburg with each passing day. We cannot fail. _I cannot fail_."

A fine plan. One of unmatched brutality. You withdraw your hand, snapping your fingers in realization. "The Border Wall bridges the gap between Hoshido and Nohr... If you take it Ryoma and Corrin's main path of retreat-" Your stomach quivers at the possibilities.

"Exactly. They'll be trapped. My father's armies ahead of them. My followers behind. And I shall only allow their soldiers and supplies passage under my explicit terms." Camilla lifts opens her fingers (stained with your blood) and smears them over your face. "An unconditional ceasefire with my supporters in exchange for Sakura's life."

Your blood runs colder than a blizzard. "You'll control the course of this whole war in one fell swoop."

"Exactly," answers Camilla. Her grin is crooked and her eyes are wild. "The Hoshidans will answer to me, and father will fight a war on two fronts. Whatever happens now," she continues, inching nearer and nearer (so close that you feel her breaths against your skin. "I will be in absolute control."

"Where will I fit into all of this?" You ask nervously. "What purpose do I serve?"

"It's all very simple, really..." Camilla brings her lips to yours.

Charlotte's presses her nails into your shoulder at her sudden move.

The Nohrian princess edges away, lapping your taste with sadistic enjoyment. She's completely unhinged - no doubt awash with all manner of violent fantasies. "Selena and you will be the ones to lead the attack on Cheve, while Charlotte will come with me. You see, Corrin believes you are being held hostage among my number. I had my spies tell her as such."

"W-What?!" Your eyes widen out of surprise. "Why, if I might ask?"

"Do not play the part of a fool, Keiji. My naive darling of a sister is beyond easy to predict. After all," Camilla narrows her stare. "If it weren't for you she would've fallen into my traps by now... The heroic little dragon of Hoshido is so precious, but so very sheltered in the ways of the world. Pray tell, what do you think will happen if she hears my forces have struck?"

"She'll-" you stall, awe-struck and likewise horrified by Camilla's perfect vision. "She'll divert soldiers. She'll gallop headlong through the night to recapture the Border Wall, because her sister's in danger, and because I'm there too."

"Yes." Camilla nods. "And when she arrives, you will be the one to calm her dragon's heart. I want you to show the appeal of my cause. If you do this for me... I'll reward a gift greater than any other. An honor beyond gold or mastercrafted swords of glass."

Nohrian promises are flimsy at best. There's no sense in walking into a trap. You step away from the table and fold your arms. "There's nothing you could offer me. My life's already yours. Pray cease the pretense and-"

"Freedom, Keiji." Camilla rises from her seat the dinner table. She knocks back a mouthful of wine and sets down her glass. "Discard your bubbling hostility toward me. Serve loyally from this day forward. I hereby name you Lord Keiji of Windmire - a noble title. I likewise grant the privilege to marry any Nohrian-born woman you desire. Commoner, nobility - even my precious sister Elise should you wish. _The choice is yours_."

You're shaken to the ground by the offer. But Camilla doesn't dwell on your reaction for long. She smiles with motherly kindness, snapping her focus to Charlotte. "It is about time you were rewarded for all of you hard work, my dear girl. Come here. Stand with me, if you would."

The blonde does as she's asked in a heartbeat. "Whaddya want from me, milady?"

"This time? Nothing," answers Camilla. "It is I who will help you." She kneels before the blonde, tying the fingers of their right hands together in fragile union. "Miss Charlotte... no longer are you of common birth. From this day forth you are a woman of noble standing. I hereby confer upon you the title of Duchess of Cheve. The village is yours to rule as you see fit... without question, and with little taxation of the poor. You will also become be the new governess of the Border Wall, provided we take it from the Hoshidans."

Charlotte gasps in light of Camilla's kindness. "Thank you, Lady Camilla..." A tear rolls down her cheek. "Thank you!"

"You have earned it," replies Camilla, climbing to her feet. She welcomes Charlotte into a hug. "Your talents are much needed. Continue to serve me in the battles to come? And I shall in turn grant you more. It is the least I can do."

Camilla releases Charlotte. The fullest of her attention is now yours. "Kneel," she says sternly. You do as asked without much in the way of questions. A crossroads waits before you, just as it did the day you entered Camilla's service. "Do you accept my offer? Will you cast aside your humble beginnings and serve as a noble in my name?"

Freedom. For you and for Charlotte. Tis all so very tempting. No longer will you fret about your duties to Camilla, nor the promises to the Hoshidan women you left behind. If you play your part in this hefty cause you'll be free to live a life beyond servitude. All it will take is hard work, and an unfortunate amount of bloodshed. A war to win all wars. A war to release everyone.

_A war I'm willing to fight._

You'll be redeemed. You'll honor your promise to Flora. And you'll see Corrin again, if only to apologize for your failings. While true that you love her still, you're not good enough for her. You accept it without regret. As for Felicia? You can fight to make sure her sacrifice wasn't in vain. And when the dust settles, you'll have the chance to take a wife.

 _This is for the best_. You'll place your life in Camilla's hands, come what may.

You kiss the back of Camilla's hand.

"So, Keiji..." she says with a grin, "I take it you accept my offer?"

"Yes my lady, I accept."

"Very well. You may rise, Keiji, as Lord of Windmire's Eastern District."

The next stop on the road is Cheve. Once there, you'll fight for the future.

Camilla will be the Light of Nohr, a queen.

And you will be her shadow. A noble enforcer. A man with influence and the means to use it.

It won't be long until you reunite with Severa, either. Hopefully all is well.

You get to your feet, abuzz with the sweet rush of victory. "Allow me to prove my worth at Cheve." A perfect idea crosses your mind. "My former countrymen won't awaken to a vision of a better future without persuasion, much like me."

A great many of them are as foolish as you once were - bound by idealism and mindless sacrifice.

"And your plan to open their eyes, my darling?"

You join Charlotte by the dining table. You coil an arm around her waist, bringing her close.

"Permit the Duchess of Cheve to accompany me in Selena's place. Let Hoshido's soldiers see that even a commoner can be of greater standing under your rule." You bring your lips to Charlotte's cheek. "And any still willing to fight for Ryoma's vision of a just future? Charlotte and I will test their whims... on the battlefield. We'll act as beacons and show both sides that the days of old are done..."

The blonde chuckles bitterly and kisses you right back. "Ooooo I like the sound of that."

"An impressive idea." Camilla concedes. "Very well. I will assign one-hundred men to your command, but on one condition."

"Name your price, milady."

She jabs a forceful finger toward a map at the back of the room. "Cheve will be our proving ground. I cannot let those who threaten my right to rule go unpunished." Camilla hones her glare with searing intensity. "If Corrin cannot be made to see reason, you will be the one to capture her. Are we agreed?"

The dragoness should see your point of view. You and her want the same thing, after all. An end to the fighting. There's no way you'll fail. So you need not feel fearful. The two of you will not come to blows. She understands you; just as you understand her. Corrin is your first love, the purest of all.

"I doubt it will come to that." You lower your head in approval, "But as you like."

"Wonderful. Wonderful..."

In mere days Camilla's forces will arrive at Cheve, and you will lead the charge.

It's the least you can do to thank Nohr's future ruler for her boundless generosity.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter comes to a close! Did you like it? How do you feel about everything going full circle from the very start? You're more than welcome to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you again soon!


	9. Hana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has arrived. I was originally going to omit this one completely, but I decided against it. I figure some background is needed for the chapters ahead. This is essentially a reworked version of the storyline in A Night with Hana, the prequel story I put on hold a while back.
> 
> For those of you who like Sakura's bodyguard and best friend, this one is for you. Also don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile. Who would you like to see with the romantic focus in this story? I'll give you a hint so far. It's shaping up to be a two horse race between two ladies.
> 
> Now then. Let's begin shall we?

_Keiji, help me... You said I could depend on you, idiot."_

Images of Selena suffering cloud your thoughts. She should have come back to Lady Camilla by now. You've kept an eye out since dawn's first light. She hasn't yet returned. Unrest pokes at your thoughts like a needle. Hopefully no harm has befallen her. Tis time to take matters into your own hands and investigate. _I gave my word. But there are too many unknowns_.

You'd rather there's no connection to the discussion you shared with Camilla; the one regarding Lady Sakura's retainers. You've fought tooth and nail to scrub a certain bodyguard of Lady Sakura's from memory, to no avail. Alas, you stood your ground when Camilla requested you reveal parts of your forbidden past. Tis not her business what happened before you entered her employ.

Dawn is usually a calm time. It cares not for your doubts nor your fears. Today is different. Soon Cheve will be upon you. A reunion with your former countrymen awaits. The task of winning their trust falls to you. Only time will tell if the appeal of a better future will illuminate their cloistered Hoshidan perspectives. Surely you cannot be the only commoner who desires advancement.

But in order to do so, you must remain in control. You must have clarity.

And that is why you stand here with a cup of wine in hand, having quietly excused yourself from camp. Away from Charlotte. Away from Camilla. Away from any and all who would lend an unwelcome ear where it does not belong.

_Selena is out there somewhere. She has to be._

Hefty footfalls crunch through dead leaves and snap twigs.

You draw your sword, expecting a wolf. Relief sinks in at the sight before you.

Your messenger makes his hurried return. A young lad - a follow Hoshidan defector. He wheezes in search of respite, having spent a good hour on the outskirts of Cheve at your behest. There's no fault with his dedication to your orders - nor his eagerness to help. Thankful for his hard work, you stuff a small bag of silver coins in his patchwork coat pocket. "Take these."

"T-Thanking ye, kind sir," the lad gives a thumbs up. He straightens his back, having recovered. "I took a look as ye asked. I kept a keen out for the pair of 'em I did. Almost spotted me, one of the guards I mean. I weren't followed."

You need answers, lest your bad dreams return tonight with renewed ferocity.

"Was there any sign of Selena? Or the spies Camilla sent her to meet?"

"Na... Not a peep 'a her," the young man answers. "Couldn't find Miss Beruka either. Sorry 'bout that, milord."

Your stomach dips. "A shame," you whisper, knocking back the last of your Elderberry. "And the other one? Miss Hana... Are the rumours true? Is she there?" You have to know, no matter what. "They say she's in control of the Border Walll's garrison."

"Aye sir. She's there; calling the shots and drilling the troops."

That's all you needed. "You've done good." You pat the young lad on the shoulder. "Dismissed. And don't discuss this with anyone. Especially Duchess Charlotte or Lady Camilla. This is a personal errand." You crack a smile to ease his fears. "We clear?"

"'Course we are, Lord Keiji." He bows. "I'll get on my way now, milord. Thanking ye for the coin. It'll help my lass back home."

You allow your helper to depart. The grassy outlands of Cheve are just beyond the gnarled treeline. You breathe an exhausted sigh and close your eyes. The chirping of crickets calms you, if only a hint. "Dammit." You brush a hand through your messy black hair. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. How long has it been since those days? A year? Two?"

Being in Nohr for an extended amount of time makes parts your Hoshidan past all the more vivid. Dreams are uncaring of your earthly worries. They visit whenever they please. One such instance was when you slept beside Charlotte this morning. Thankfully she slumbered too deeply to awaken when you sat bolt upright and screamed. Nor did she notice your side of the makeshift mattress bed was drenched in sweat upon waking. Either that, or she didn't care.

One way or another, "I have to focus," you exhale the unease which ensnares your heart. "There's no room for mistakes."

As a noble, the pressure of leadership is on your shoulders.

Tossing the empty wine bottle to the leafy underfoot, you begin the mile-long trek in the direction of the encampment. The troops march before Noon; you can't be missing from their number. Whatever happens from this point on? It is your duty to remain collected.

Unfortunately, you can't shake one specific day from your memory; more a hazy reminder of your foolish past. Or to be precise, the day fate's wheel began to turn. The gauntlet you've faced since becoming Nohrian serves a stark reminder of just how carefree you were with your antics in Hoshido.

Back then you still held strong (but conflicted) hopes for the Hoshidan way. T'was a while before you entered Corrin's service. You were nobody. Your training was still a priority, as it is now; but you were alone. Save one. The girl who always stuck by you. A highborn swordmistress. It was she who first-roused you from your isolated way of life. The end of your teenage years spelled an awakening of sorts. In fact, you remember it as though it were yesterday. You were a member of Fort Jinya's tiny defensive force.

And you'd rather remember where it all began as appose to where it ended.

* * *

The girl before you draws her blade. You watch with caution as she flips back her long brown waves and prepares to lunge. She's a fireball in some aspects. Always the first to step foot on any battlefield - and usually one of the last to retreat in the face of danger. A respectable trait. And you derive enjoyment out of spending time with her - if nobody else.

"I'm coming to get you, Keiji," she warns with a tomboyish shout. "Better not let your guard down."

"Come forth, Hana," you reply, invigorated by welcome flames of adrenaline. "Let us see how your defensive game fares today."

Hana. One of Hoshido's finest - a close friend of Princess Sakura. They say she's related to the royal family by blood; albeit distantly. There's seldom a day where she's not scrapping with somebody, more a lad than a lass in a great many of her mannerisms. But that's just fine with you. Those olden day scholars who said women made poor warriors in the place of men, were fools.

The wind whips against your face. Trees wave wildly in the evening breeze. With one foot ahead of the other, you remain steady. Always prepared. Always ready. You take in a mouthful of air, and release. Your focus winds tight like a mechanist's spring.

You're all set to engage - A tiger ready to bare his claws. In times of war you get a single instant. The difference between life and death can be a heartbeat; a flinch, or even a whisper. And that is exactly why you spend most of your days like this.

"Alright then!" Hana charges, her sword raised high. "Let's see you block this."

Your concentration stirs. Standing firm, you take a guarding stance, using the fuller of your blade to absorb the brunt of Hana's strike. You send her skidding back with a light shove. A few beads of sweat slide down her forehead. She pants for breath; smiling at you when she's regained her footing somewhat.

"No way," Hana grumbles, her eyes sharpen with intensity. She sheathes her katana and huffs in frustration. "I thought I'd stagger you for sure that time. How in the heck do you stand there like a rock, Keiji? You're waaaay too dedicated for an everyday soldier."

You likewise sheathe your sword. Breathing hard, you run a hand through your hair and move beside your (significantly shorter) sparring partner. The pair of you walk side by side down the pathway leading back to the Hoshidan camp. A faint orange glow tints the sky - the glory of the setting sun.

"Back in my hometown I had a truly masterful combat instructor, Hana. The first thing he taught me before I picked up a sword was the importance of balance. The old man spent weeks walking me over planks of wood. And having me hop across rocks in the lake beside my house."

Hana sighs. "I don't think I'll ever understand you," she admits, kicking a stone as she goes. "All the other swordsman do their training drills. But you?" She pauses, flashing you a nervous sideways glance. "You're out here every morning. Every night. You train, train, and train again - Even when we're given leave by Lord Ryoma. Why do you never take breaks from the hard work?"

There are nights where you warm the bed of lonely shrine maidens, or visit nearby taverns and chat your way into the arms of an inkeep's daughter. Simple pleasures without much in the way of attachment help you get by. But you'd likely lose Hana's friendship if you told her as such. _I do so enjoy her company._ "Maybe I should ask you the same question?"

Hana's cheeks redden. She snatches your hand and holds on tightly. Her palm is clammy but the comfort is far from unwelcome. "It's a sign, I think. A sign to stick by you. We make an awesome team on the battlefield."

If only it were that easy. "You're a noble and I'm a commoner, Miss Hana. You have your place and I have mine."

Lady Sakura's retainer blinks in confusion and thumps your arm. "Way I see it? My being noble doesn't matter. You're my friend, Keiji. Why'd you always put yourself down? Your parents come from a humble background. So what?" She squeezes your fingers gently. Her face is aglow. "You're important in my eyes. Your hometown is renowned for its sword training."

"Is that how you view the world?" You ask with a wry smile. "Battle? Battle? And more battle?"

Hana winks, "Guess we're alike in that way, huh?" She rises to her tiptoes and brings her dry lips to yours for but an instant. Your heart jumps. But she backs away before you you're able to return the gesture. "Remember, Keiji," the swordswoman rests a hand upon your heart. "Rank doesn't make a warrior. It's who you are inside that counts. It's why I like you so much," she whispers. "We need more with your spirit if we're gonna beat those Nohrians."

"And who knows?" Hana resumes walking, taking the lead as she often does. "If you keep training hard I might put in a good word with Lady Sakura for you."

"You think she'd want someone like me in her service?"

"Of course she would. We need all the help we can get. Those wicked beasts beyond the wall have already taken so much from us. Our king. Our townships. They even snatched Lady Corrin when she was still a young babe..." A sad sigh falls from Hana's mouth. "I swear... there's nothing that savage Garon won't do to win this war. And his eldest daughter is the worst... _Camilla_. They say she's insane."

"We'll beat them," you comfort her with a peck to the cheek. Again she stalls; this time with wide-eyed surprise.

"A-And who said you could touch me?" Hana stares you down.

You bow your head. "A mere showing of respect. You're a fine warrior, - better than me. I think we're even more alike than I realized." Growing up was a battle, all things considered. But at least now you know your purpose. "People like us? All we know is fighting. So we put our skills to use for the good of the kingdom. It's our place in life."

"You make a good point, so I suppose I'll let you off." Hana eases the pressure with a short exhale, "B-But." She edges closer. Her powerful gaze makes you shiver for all the right reasons. You hadn't noticed until today how pretty she was, in her tomboyish way, of course. "I didn't say you had to stop."

Her encouragement ignites a flame within. You sweep Hana into your arms. Your lips collide with fire and fury. Her taste invigorates you. How very Hana-like to make you scrap with her. It makes her more desirable. A string of glistening saliva keeps you joined at the end of your brief but intense flutter.

Sakura's retainer pants for breath. Her eyes shine lustfully. Her cheeks are warm as though she's been sat in the hot springs behind the fort. "Together," she whispers, again bringing you close in another (shorter) kiss. "We'll work as a team... We're good enough, I just know it."

"Sounds good." With Hana's help you'll claim justice. You'll avenge your fallen father.

A deal. A pact. Forged with the heat of an embrace.

Fingers entwined, the two of you quietly return to Fort Jinya's barracks unnoticed. It proves easy to slip past the quartermaster and retreat to the safety and solitude of Hana's personal quarters. A narrow and unassuming box of an abode. The walls are lacquered a soothing shade of white. An artist's depiction of a proud swordmaster in full battle armor hangs from the wall; a small but detailed scroll. An unlit fireplace rests at the back wall. There's also a sword rack, a rollout futon with linens; and an open satchel bag of trinkets and knick-knacks sits off by the door. A room as straightforward as its owner.

You expected more, but are far from surprised to find less.

Hana is a no-nonsense lass. She fights hard and gives her fullest to her duties.

"Here we are." She pulls the sliding door closed after entering behind you. Safely away from those who would gossip, she takes off her samurai's coat and tosses it without aim. You care not where it lands. Her knowing, aching gaze holds you. "You can cuddle with me tonight if you want to," Hana offers without a hint of fear. "It gets cold in here when the sun goes down."

Some would consider such a pace too quick. You've learned to never turn away the comforts of another. Life is too short.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Hana nods in confirmation. She's already dressing down to her smallclothes.

You too follow her example.

Pieces of clothing are being strewn about (or kicked aside) like ribbons. Different items mix and mingle in messy piles of contrasting colors and fabrics.

Just short of revealing her undergarments, Hana halts. Her face becomes flushed. Her breaths turn to weighty rasps, "Before we get warm... there's something I've gotta say." She tiptoes closer, resting her head against your toned chest. She breathes in your scent, uncaring of the vigorous training you've both engaged in. "I planned this... kinda. I've been hoping to bring you here for a while..."

Hana smiles at you, a gorgeous blooming rose. "I like you. You're my kind of man. Strong and simple. What I see with you is what I get. No illusions. No backstabbing like those darn Nohrians. _You're honest_."

You try your best to lead a simple life; it's easier to ignore the occasional doubts which nag the back of your mind. The Hoshidan road is the best road, even if the journey is long and the sacrifices many. The only way you're different from men like Garon and his barbaric children is with your morals; your warrior's code. The essence of the Light Dragon's teachings. If you cast them aside you'll only suffer.

"And I feel the same way about you, Hana."

"Wonderful," the swordmistress smiles cheerfully. "I knew I'd win your love in the end."

Whatever happens from now on, no matter how dark the looming clouds, you'll do your part. With Lady Sakura's protector at your side. The Nohrians are animals. They're murderers without rhyme or reason.

You could never join their side.

Instead of words you speak through actions. You trail the nape of Hana's neck with passionate kisses. You slide your fingers over her soft and glistening skin. Downward you slip your digits; lower and lower. The more she moans in approval the quicker you get. You spread your palm and grab her petite behind through the fabric of her underwear. She lets out a whimper and lulls her head of luxurious brown locks against your shoulder.

"Oh my... Bless the Light Dragon... this feels nice." Hana coos longingly; you slide your fingers beneath her underwear. "D-Don't slow down..." She lets out a soft yelp of delight as you brush them over her special place. Her breaths hasten with every smooth circular motion. "So naughty... but good."

You carefully slide a fingertip inside. Hana moans into the nape of your legs. Her legs begin wobblng. "L-Let's go lie down.."

"But of course..."

No matter what happens, you'll keep this day close to heart. The day a noble woman opened her heart to you for the first time.

* * *

"No more..." You pull free of the mire that is your past. "Forget it, Keiji," you scold yourself and bite down on the corner your lip as punishment. "Forget her."

You were younger and short-sighted. A weakness you've thankfully purged. Becoming a citizen of Nohr saw to that. If it weren't for that fateful day at the Ice Tribe Village then Light Dragon knows how long you would've stumbled blindly. Flora felt nothing but guilt for betraying you. But if anything, her actions were the first of many in a long line. One by one the chains around your wrists came looser. Now? You're finally free.

Returning to Camilla's encampment, you make doubly sure to scrub your memories of Hana with a firm shake of the head. They make you sick. Worse, they make your skin crawl. You were wrong to be so idealistic. Having pledged your service to a grandiose and calculating mistress has shown you as such. There are no simple stances of good and evil; black or white. War is dirty and gray. Good people suffer and barbarians prosper.

And sometimes? Those with pure intentions become the very monsters they pledge their lives to defeat.

Ideals cannot clench a victory; while flooding city streets with blood only births hatred.

"What a fool I was." You'll keep reminding yourself of the fact every time you dwell on home. "A damned fool." Meeting people like Charlotte and Selena has only made it clearer. "At least I was able to diverge from such a hopeless path before it was too late. Otherwise I might've ended up like father."

Too many are heavy with grief already. Selena is the purest example. Her entire way of life is gone.

 _And speaking of Selena_.

You envision the sobbing girl in your mind's eye. You recount her horror as she awoke from her nightmare. Never has a woman held you like that before. It was as though she would fall apart if you let her go. If she's out there, if she's still alive and well? "I'll find her," you swear at a whisper. "She deserves better than all she's endured. I've made mistakes before, with Hana. Not again."

Never again.

Slowly but surely, the redhead colors your thoughts more and more. She has two very different sides; different faces when in the company of others. She's aggressive when out in the open. But away from those who would judge she's fragile. It's as though she's Selena by day and Severa by night. The stoic and moody retainer works wonders at annoying you; while the wounded but loyal princess with a shattered past draws you nearer.

As foolhardy as opening your arms may prove, you cannot break your word.

You will not allow the last surviving princess of Ylisse to suffer.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? Please feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. You might not think it, but every review or favorite or follow you leave helps me get a better idea of the things you enjoy.
> 
> As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again!


	10. Revolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's one I wasn't expecting to come out the way it did. Over recent weeks I've had three different draft concepts floating around for story chapters. It's taken me wuite a while to get things into a cohesive structure. I think this right here is good though.
> 
> It's almost like there are three protagonists in this story. Keiji. Camilla. And Corrin too.
> 
> Right then! Let's begin shall we?

Days of travel have done little to dull your anticipation. You are a noble - at least in the eyes of Camilla and those who follow her. With such a title comes a great many privileges. Rank and file soldiers salute you. The common folk wait on you, hand over foot - though you're reluctant to make them run around after you. And then there are the servant girls. More maids bat their eyelids at you than before.

None get beyond the violent death glares levelled by the newly-anointed Duchess Charlotte.

"Cheve's just up ahead." One of the frontline scouts shouts.

The entire army stalls at a snap of Camilla's fingers. "Hold."

This is far from the ambush she expected to deliver.

Hoshidans bar the way. They've up taken a battle-ready formation to prevent entry. You need not see the whole of their army from where you're standing to know what you're up against. Swordsman are always the vanguard. Mages and Diviners fling incantations from the middle. Shrine Maidens and healers are tucked safely in the rear guard; they mingle with the archers in a looser fashion.

At the front of the Hoshidan formation is a short but well-built lass. She adorns the long overcoat of a samurai, but with striking elements of pink and blue instead of the usual white. There's a scrap of cloth tied around her head; an old days-gone warrior tradition. She stares Camilla's down, unflinching. When she takes note of you, she clutches a hand to her chest and sighs. There's pain in her dark brown eyes. That pain quickly overflows to rage.

"Hana..." You swallow painfully, steeled for what is to come.

Charlotte jabs an elbow into your arm. "Who's she?"

Until now you've stayed silent - even when Camilla wished to learn more about your Hoshidan past. Some secrets are best left untold, but with possible conflict on the horizon, you'll make an exception. "Lady Hana is a nobleman's daughter. She's Sakura's personal protector. We once talked of marriage. T'was a long time ago. Before I met Corrin. It did not end well."

Charlotte whistles. "Breakin' hearts again, Keiji?"

"A story for another day." Worse still, the swordswoman still wears the scuffed bronzed promise band on her ring finger. "Another-"

Camilla silences you with a clap. "At last. It is time."

She calls forth a standard-barer from the sea of gruff-faced soldiers. "Light it."

"Aye, milady. As you command," the standard-barer answers.

A pitch torch is lit; its orange embers roar with unmatched ferocity. Two soldiers deliver the Nohrian flag to Camilla - the insignia of her father. She puts it to the flame with pride. The new emblem - her emblem (of an inky black inverted seal and white backdrop) is brought forward and raised toward the cloudless afternoon sky for all to marvel. Prepared, the princess addresses her loyalists and the Hoshidans alike.

"Let our message ring clear. Done are the days of a hollow king's rule. Today we usher in a new day; a new dawn. I will be the Light of Nohr - the one to embrace those in need of warmth and salvation. The Hoshidans stationed here at Cheve are welcome to join our cause - just as those who no longer wish to serve a despotic king. Those of you who tire of endless wars, hear me. With my guidance our countries clash no longer. Your Hoshidan beliefs may defeat my father, but you will not root out his faithful. That is my task."

Camilla's speaking abilities are to be revered. Her voice is captivating. Her grandiose objective has honeyed appeal. She's nothing like the woman you've spent countless months accompanying in Castle Krakenburg. She's confident. She's controlled. Her presence commands the respect of a queen.

Your breaths hang upon her every word.

Hana strolls ahead of her comrades, standing in the face of her enemies. Her aura is one of blackness and hate. Gone is the girl you remember from days long-passed. No longer does she appear kind but confident. Her sour expression tells all you need to know. She reminds you of Miss Oboro - Lord Takumi's retainer with vile disdain for Nohrians. "If you think I'll let you romp through here and snatch Lady Sakura, you're wrong."

Hana's bold announcement causes a crack in Camilla's calm front - one she masks with sinister laughter.

"That's right," Lady Sakura's bodyguard continues. "I know your plan. And I'll tell you now, it's pointless." She looks toward the towering grey stone marvel that is the Border Wall - the line in the sand between two great kingdoms. "Sakura isn't here. She's safely beyond reach. Your spies sold you out, _your highness_. You can only command through fear for so long."

The wall of Hoshidan soldiers behind Hana parts. From their number steps a girl. One whom you keep closely in your heart. A lass of snowy complexion; a dainty build, and pale icy blue hair. The girl you gave everything for. _"Flora..."_ Your hands tremble. "Dammit."

The only person in the world aside Felicia you aren't prepared to fight.

She pulls Selena (her wrists tied and her mouth gagged) in tow. Despite your newfound authority, you're not free of concerns. The princess of Ylisse was supposed to reunite with the main fighting force once her letter was delivered. Apparently the Hoshidans knew she was coming. But the reason as to why is anyone's guess. You'll help her, no matter what.

Flora joins Hana and pulls a serrated dagger from beneath her frilly skirt. Frosty magic winds her arms and twists in elegant coils over the outline of her body. Camilla's monstrously large army doesn't shake her composure - an impressive contrast to the day you saved her life. "I'm not afraid anymore. My life isn't yours to toy with, Camilla. I-I'll remain a here in Hoshido... where I belong! I told Selena the very same."

Camilla's scowls viciously. "Lovely." She hisses through gritted teeth. "It won't make a difference."

Seconds crawl by with horrific slowness. Tension steals the air from your lungs.

"I beg to differ." Hana answers. "I'm in command at Lady Sakura's behest. Turn your armies around. Your schemes have no place in a Hoshidan future, Camilla of Nohr. _Leave_ ," she orders. "Soon Lady Corrin will arrive with an army twice yours. You can't defeat her. She'll deal with you personally."

"Enough!" Camilla shouts. Her voice carries over the air in a mighty echo. "My silly little sister is no match for me. I'll win with ease, but first..." She ushers you to the front of her army. "Lord Keiji, if you would be so kind. Show your kinsmen the opportunities which await should they choose the winning side. Recover Selena also. It pains me to see my beautiful guardian treated so roughly."

"Consider it done." You step into the warm morning sunlight. A squire delivers your swordsman's overcoat. The sight of your midnight-black garment of Nohrian tailoring annoys Hana even further. All the while, Flora's hands shake with nerves. Whispers can be heard amidst the Hoshidan ranks. You'll wager a fair few of these soldiers were present at Camilla's failed prisoner exchange - an event you thwarted with arms tied and bound.

Now is the time to show your misguided brothers and sisters why you joined Camilla.

"Hoshidan siblings, hear me," you draw the wraithglass sword, raising it to the sun. "How long have we been bound by chains of tradition? How many more of us must die at the hands of fates we cannot control? I come with an offer. Lady Camilla will not rule this land with the brutality of King Garon, nor the lofty ideals of Prince Ryoma. I arrived in Nohr as a willing prisoner to save the life of the very girl who now stands beside Miss Hana."

"Is that Keiji of Izami?" One Samurai asks.

"H-He has a point," another follows. "I mean... he was Lady Corrin's protector..."

"We can trust him... He risked his life for our lady," a third says.

Those faint voices within the Hoshidan ranks are becoming loud murmurs. Samurai exchange glances and words alike. A few break rank and fall away from the combat lines. Hana appears frustrated, angered by the effects of your words. "D-Don't listen to this traitor," she snarls. "He's manipulating you!"

Hana can say what she likes. You won't stray from the cause. There is plenty of room in Camilla's army for more like you.

"For those of you who wish to be trapped no longer by the ties of Birthright and the laws of Conquest, lend your strength. We commoners meet our ends because the laws of these lands do not change. Status and birth mean nothing. The new country Lady Camilla offers will be governed by ability. Tis why I'm here, recognized as a noble. Because I proved my worth. I ask you this: do you not want the same?"

An even larger group of Hoshidans step free of Hana's command; a few dozen. They put away their weapons and submit to Camilla's vision. Hana's eyes widen out of panic. Invigorated by such a powerful gesture, you keep going. "Loyalty is a noble thing. But be loyal to a ruler who values your talents. Those of you who wish to end this war for good, fight for Lady Camilla. She will free us all in a way that ends the bloodshed."

More of Hana's troops abandon her. One by one they take up positions at the front of Camilla's force.

Unfortunately, Flora remains among the Hoshidans - though she's visibly shaken.

You welcome your new comrades to the rightful side. Sword of wraithglass held high, you initiate them. "Queen Camilla. The Liberator. The Light of Nohr."

"Queen Camilla!" they cheer. "The Light of Nohr!"

You've brought many to Camilla's cause. There are two more you wish to save.

You carefully advance toward the Hoshidan forces, stopping but a single stoke from Flora.

"Get back," Hana draws and extends the point of her blade in warning. She keeps it trained within inches of your throat. "Come any nearer and you're dead, traitor. To think you'd join these animals after all they've done to our peaceful country. _We didn't start this war._ "

You understand Hana's sentiment. "It's true. We didn't." But you'll not back down.

"Flora," you address the maid. "Release Selena. Allow her safe passage." Retreating a few steps, you sheathe your wraithglass and offer a hand. "Join us. If not, withdraw from this place." You reach into the pocket of your coat and recover the jewellery box she gifted you on the fateful day of your parting. It remains unopened. "I gave you my word. I cannot bear the thought of us coming to blows. Please," you petition kindly. "Stand down."

Flora slides her knife away. "K-Keiji..." She rests her dainty fingers atop the box to remove the lid. A ring of purest silver ensnares you. Its shine is whiter than snow. A pattern akin to dragon scales coils around its face with triumphant beauty. "Put it on."

You slide the item onto your index finger. Your vision distorts; a frozen tundra howls over your senses - a refreshing wind. You feel sharper and faster.

"A Wyrm's Ring; my gift to you." Flora exhales sharply, "Treasure it, for I cannot return to Nohr. I warned you, did I not?" The maid grabs you by the shoulders. "If you chose this path you'd fight those who you wished to protect." Her eyes of blue quiver with sadness. "Now go..." She snatches the box and shoves you away. "I won't grovel again; not for a witch like Camilla. I'm finally free."

"Are you?" You ask with apprehension. "I'd hoped you of all people would understand sacrifice."

Your heart aches. Flora is a victim. Why does she not see that siding with Camilla is for the greater good?

Felicia's sister clutches her bosom and weeps.

You reach out, only to have your caring gesture slapped down by Hana. She unties Selena's bindings, removing the gag from her mouth ."We don't hurt those we capture. Remember our mercy this day, Selena. Go... Return to your countrymen."

"Keiji," the redhead gets to her feet and retreats to your side for protection. She clings to your arm, "I knew you and Camilla would come for me."

"Of course," you reply with a comforting smile. "I gave my word."

"Turn from this path," Flora warns in a small and frightened tone. "I cannot bare seeing you side with the very woman who robbed my sister of an eye. Keiji... You're making the exact same mistakes I made. Return to us. It's not too late. Felicia and I miss you."

Selena gasps, " _Felicia's sister._.. So that's who she is," she whispers.

Hana scoffs at your exchange with the maid. "He won't get the chance." Your former lover steps closer, holding the tip of her katana to your stomach. Her intense hatred is frightful to behold. Hatred birthed by your self-serving actions. "Even if we're defeated, Lady Corrin's won't lose. Nor will she forgive such disgusting betrayal, Keiji..." Her gaze punctures deeper than a knife. " _Just like I'll never forgive Nohr for what they did.._."

A mistake you can never fix. You simply lower your head and bow out of the exchange. Hana pleads with Flora as you walk away. "Return to our friends in the Astral Plane. Take care of Felicia. You'll be safer there. Rebels against their king or no, these are Nohrians. They're still dangerous. I'll deal with them."

"But what about you?" Flora protests. "There are too many."

"Even if Cheve falls, we can't lose the Border. We'll be stranded; Lady Sakura's life will be in danger."

You return Selena to her mistress and take your rightful position at the front of the rebellion ranks. The mighty gates of Cheve lift in aid of Flora's retreat. She spares a teary-eyed smile. The gate comes down. The two of you are parted again, by a layer of stone. _At least she's safe from harm, for now._

It will be easier to concentrate on the task ahead with your main concern safely off the battlefield.

You're given a firm pat on the shoulder by Camilla. "My dear sweet Keiji. Do enlighten me, before we begin." She points a scathing finger at Hana, smiling smugly. "She is Sakura's protector. The one you refused to speak of. Correct?"

"That's right."

"Very well. Miss Charlotte," the rebellious royal summons the duchess. "I have a task for you."

"Yeah, milady?" the blonde replies, eager and ready to fight. "Whaddya need?"

"I want that female samurai brought to me - alive. Cut off her hand if she resists - the one with the ring attached. You may keep the trinket for yourself; perhaps even give it to the man of your dreams. And you will aid her, Keiji. Understood?"

A pang of guilt claims you. But you'll do as asked.

"Yeah, consider it done," replies Charlotte.

"As you command," is your answer.

"Good. Good." Camilla smiles warmly. She turns to her handmaid. "Bring my axe."

"Allow me to help, too," requests Selena.

"Do be careful," replies Camilla. Her armament is delivered swiftly. "I do so fear for your wellbeing, my dear girl. You have endured enough discomfort this day." Armed and ready, she looks to you with great eagerness. "Lord Keiji, take the helm."

You will not fail. You will not falter. Sacrifices must be made in the name of lasting peace.

"Men, on me." Ready, you rush the Hoshidan position. "Let us prove our worth."

A furious charge ensues. The two sides crash together in a flurry of blood and steel. The furore of combat robs the winds of innocence. Sparks fly. Swords lock with swords. Spells zip overhead. Wyvern riders lunge at Hoshidan sky knights. At the head of it all you remain. Any and all who get in your way will fall.

Combat comes as naturally as breathing. Countless years of training in Izami and Fort Jinya fuel your resolve. Tis all too simple to fell your former allies. You trained beside them. Hoshido's military ways are ingrained within you. A samurai can outmatch a Nohrian spearman with ease, but you're a different story. Your katana prowess is sharper than ever before. You have countless hours of violent Nohrian sparring to thank.

For too long you've been wound tight like a spring. Tis about time to snap. Flora's ring shines a pristine white upon your finger. Your senses are invigorated with an icy freshness. You're awake in ways you never thought possible. Your third eye is open. And with your newfound gift? You'll deliver judgement.

A slash to the stomach here. A knife to the throat there. Samurai fall before your dedication. One. Two. Three. And another. And another. Again you're alive. The ways of old must end if the world is to change. The flames of revolution guide Camilla's faithful this day.

It's regrettable that not all could be swayed to her ladyship's side. But in time they will see. They'll all see.

Peace is hard won, but you won't falter again. Never again.

For every fallen foe you say a prayer. Cut for cut. Blood for blood. The Hoshidans crumble in the wake of such a ferocious advance. The quicker you reach Hana the quicker this comes to an end. More lives will be spared in the long run. Nohrian? Hoshidan? You're both one and the same.

Knowing your former allies proves helpful. You are a swift and effective dealer of death. "Simple. Too simple."

You duck and weave between Hoshidan katana, bringing down foe after foe with precise and brutal slices. Charlotte sticks close, felling anyone you miss with the blunt side of an axe to the skull. Together, the two of you are unstoppable. Blood splatters your clothes. Enemies scatter before you.

Having smashed the frontline, Hana waits up ahead.

"Keiji!" The swordswoman screams at the top of her lungs. She lunges like a feral beast. Charlotte swoops to your support, sending Hana reeling with a kick to the ribs. "D-Dammit." The Hoshidan lass skids and falls arse-first into the dirt.

You were careless. It won't happen again. "Thanks." You slap Charlotte on the back. "I owe you."

"Don't mention it." She looms, ready to press the attack. "I've got her... Lemme do this."

"No," you refuse, holding out an arm to block her path. "She's mine."

Hana clambers to her feet and scrambles for her sword. She wheezes and snarls. "You turned your back on your duty; on me _._ "

"But why?" Charlotte questions. She sees the heat in Hana's gaze and appears visibly frightened. "What happened to this poor girl?"

"If we survive this, I'll tell you someday. I promise." An oath made, you fall into stance, prepared to engage. "Forgive me, Hana." You utter silently. "This wouldn't have happened if I'd been there for you." The two of you collide. Steel against steel.

Hana meets your every pass. She's even faster than you remember. Stronger too. "I'd hoped to rescue you," she says amidst the struggle. "I didn't believe for a second you'd stoop so low as to join Nohr." Her vile stare makes your stomach churn. "Why, Keiji?"

"Because we won't find peace like this." You anchor your feet firmly into place, shoving Hana back. "The fighting remains. People refuse to set aside differences. Pain leads to pain. And death leads to death. There's a better way. I see it now."

The Hoshidan lass remains steady, whipping back her hair. "You've forgotten who you are. But don't you worry," she cracks a venomous smile. "I'll beat it into you again. Your duty is to Hoshido. You won't abandon Lady Corrin like you abandoned me. I'll drag you back if I have to."

"Not if I can help it... I refuse."

"Faithless and self-serving as always. Fine then. You leave me no choice."

Hana resumes her attack.

Every swing you take is matched with equal ferocity. Even with Flora's ring it's a struggle to gain the upper hand. You're taller and stronger, but your foe knows you inside and out. You were but an outsider and still she befriended you. Her life was once tied with yours. How far you've fallen.

Inch by inch your feet slide backward. The heart inside you pulsates. If you don't overcome this monster of your own creation, you'll die. It's as simple as that. Strike by strike your balance fails. You cannot last against this sustained offensive much longer. "With all my strength," Hana hisses with bile and bitterness, "I'll win. I'll make you pay for joining these monsters."

You don't want to fight her like this. For but a second you blink.

"Got you." Hana forces the sword from your hands with a wide sweep of her katana.

Having disarmed you, she relinquishes her weapon. Caught off guard, you're driven into the dirt by a bullish tackle. Hana's gaze is Feral. Savage. Underwritten by shattered memories. Help isn't coming. Charlotte is occupied by a Hoshidan samurai. She cannot aid you.

The dagger at your waist is your last line of defence. You grab it. Hana is too fast. She snatches it and turns the point of the steel to your throat. "After all these Nohrians took from me; from us..." Her voice cracks. "Queen Mikoto. Countless innocent villages. Our past... I won't forgive you."

A samurai hurries to Hana's side. "Tie his hands," she instructs the man. "Then escort him to the Border Wall."

"As you wish," he replies.

Ropes are brought before you. Hana presses her knee to your stomach. Every attempt you make to get free is stifled. You're trapped. There's no way out.

"Not so fast!" Selena yells. A blur of red leaves you dazed. "I lose anyone else!"

The ground below the feet of Hana's subordinate cracks. There follows a pulse of white light. The samurai ignites in a storm of whirling orange. Flames devour his clothes; his skin; his hair. The heat is ungodly. Withered, the poor soul crumples into a screaming heap.

Finally you're able to catch your breath. You smack an elbow into Hana's ribs. She hacks painfully. A second blow (this time to the stomach) peels her off.

"Keiji," Selena rushes to your defence. She brings with her a pair of burly Nohrian lineman. "Be more careful, stupid!" You're pulled to your feet by the redhead and handed your wraithglass blade. "Let's get her."

The four of you encircle Hana from all sides. "I won't lose!" says Hana, plunging her stolen knife into the neck of one of the lineman.

Selena isn't deterred. A violent thirst takes her. She's focused. Sadistic. Untamed. "Checkmate." She rams her boot square in Hana's chest. The Hoshidan clamps a palm over one of her breasts and yowls in agony. Selena delivers another whack, this one harder.

You stop her before she considers a third, "Enough."

Victorious, Camilla's retainer towers over her bested foe. You keep Hana held down while Selena ties her wrists - with the same ropes that were meant for you."Let... me... go!" Hana thrashes within her confines, winded and bruised.

"Shuddup!" Selena barks, dragging Lady Sakura's friend and defender upright by a fistful of hair. The more Hana resists, the harder Selena tugs.

Many samurai falter at the sight of their leader being held captive. The lines begin breaking. Men and women flee for the safety of the Border Wall.

Selena growls. "I say we kill her, Keiji." She pulls out her knife and keeps it held to Hana's throat. "Let me do it."

"Stop it, Selena..." You shake your head. Her violence is needless. "She has every right to despise me."

"My my," Laughs Camilla coldly. With a mighty swing of her axe she fells an enemy. Splattered in red, she joins the discourse. "You have her, and alive no less. I ask again, Keiji. Reveal your past with this girl so that she may live. I won't kill a warrior as skilled as she. This campaign is not one of barbarity."

_Y-You're giving me the choice?!_

By now the Hoshidans have scattered. The handful who remain are dropping their weapons in surrender. It was never an exchange they could win. Camilla had too large a force, especially once your powerful speech drew so many to her cause. The fields outside Cheve are stained crimson. Pained cries and woeful voices echo among the maimed and wounded. Victory for Nohr's Light this day.

Hopefully the first victory of many.

"What will you do, my swordsman?" asks Camilla. "I do so long for your answer..."

How ironic that Hana's fate now rests upon your shoulders.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Another chapter comes to a close! Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter.
> 
> You guys have been really awesome so far! Thanks again!


	11. Ceasefire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have it guys and girls! Another chapter! This one is pretty much the most detailed in the series. There's a lot to unpack here so let's get to it. I'm curious to hear what you think. Be sure to leave some feedback and tell me how you think things might unfold from here.
> 
> Let's begin shall we?

A crossroads awaits. To live and let live? Or to bring your past to an end with uncaring steel?

Nobody will stop you, regardless of the choice you make.

For such a long time you feared seeing Hana. Not since the fateful day before your departure for the Ice Tribe Village did you last cross paths with her. She seemed filled with pain and regret. Much as you are today. "I can't kill her, Lady Camilla. I concede."

"Don't you dare," cries Hana. She hangs her head shamefully. Tears well and spill down her cheeks. "I'm already disgraced for losing. At least let me die with dignity. That's all I want. I beg you, Keiji. Keep your silence. Honor your pledge. Do this much for me, if nothing more."

Hoshidan light shines brightly within Hana still. She sounds so much like your father once did.

"I cannot," you double down, "Forgive me. I won't hurt you. You've suffered enough."

It would be akin to living with father's demise twice. A pointless death for a wasted cause.

"Keiji..." Hana sobs. "No! Hold your tongue. They'll only laugh in my face..."

Keeping Hana alive will serve as a powerful message. Camilla of Nohr will grant forgiveness to those who block her path. She does not kill without need, unlike her father. In order to prove this gesture however, you must sacrifice for once. Sheathing your weapon, you kneel next to Hana.

"Many moons ago," you start. "I was sent alongside Lady Sakura to aid a small town. It had been sacked and burned by one of your generals, Hans. Hana was sent in first... Most of the soldiers she took with her were massacred. It wasn't until later that Subaki and I rescued her."

Hana bites her lip as you reveal the bitter past. She averts her teary gaze. "Hans did terrible things to me..." She utters. " _Things a lady should never speak of_. Even a mindless Faceless wouldn't indulge such vile urges.. _._ "

"After that," you continue, "I could not live with what happened. I felt responsible. Guilt gnawed me to the bone; so I parted with Hana. Over time I fell in love with Corrin; I've stayed silent since. Tis a secret I would've died to protect... until now."

Hana shakes in painful remembrance. "You Nohrians are awful. The way you torture and torment your prisoners..." She looks past you to Camilla. "He kept me as his plaything for days." She sucks in a sharp breath and quakes with feeling. "I was weak... so I trained and trained... I wanted to hurt you, all of you."

Camilla ushers you aside. "I would not mock another's suffering without cause," she says. Taking Selena's knife, she cuts Hana's bindings free. "Your tale is regrettable... Hans' actions are a stain upon the kingdom. I am a woman of ambition. As is my way, I offer you two choices also, young Samurai - so you may seek closure. You fought well. Talented individuals often interest me."

Hana appears surprised by Camilla's gesture. She cautiously rises, regaining her composure. "Is this a sick Nohrian game? You won't humiliate me twice."

"No. Nothing so unkind. You will shape your own future this day, just as those who serve me." Camilla picks up Hana's katana from the dirt and places it at her feet. "Stand with us. Persuade your mistress to align with my cause. In return I offer you the chance to slay Hans when the time is right. No woman should be handled in such an uncouth manner."

"And my second choice?" Hana questions viciously. "I don't trust you."

Camilla takes Hana's hands and delivers the girl to her feet. "Raise your fists and fight Duchess Charlotte in close combat. If you best her in a bout you are free to go. Whichever road you choose to walk, the lives of those who surrendered here today will be spared. No harm will befall them."

Your stomach knots. The odds are far from in Hana's favor.

"I'll not side with you," she answers. "It betrays Hoshidan tradition. _We never abandon our homeland._ "

"Very well. You have chosen. Miss Charlotte," Camilla claps. "Over here, please."

The busty bruiser tosses aside her axe and stretches her arms. "Of course."

A makeshift arena is formed by a circle of Camilla's faithful. You are made to stay on the side-lines and watch. The two women prepare. You can't help but notice the sheer difference in size between them. Hana is far shorter but still fairly built in places. After all, you've seen both without their clothes. Charlotte is far taller and utterly torn with muscle. She's beaten down Faceless bare-handed.

Charlotte cracks her neck and spits into the mud. "Alright. Let's do this."

At a snap of Camilla's fingers, "Begin," the signal is given.

The two ladies collide in a powerful exchange. Charlotte throws out punch after weighty punch. Hana reels under her incredible force, winded. But there's fire within her deep brown eyes. Though marked and scuffed, she isn't backing off. She bobs and weaves around Charlotte's far heavier strikes with clever footwork. Instead of relying on sheer force she jabs at the ribs.

Slowly but surely she's whittling the Nohrian lass down; driving her into a state of irritation.

Camilla keeps a close eye on the proceedings. She's alive with absolute fascination.

Hit after hit has Charlotte staggering. She's grinds her teeth like a feral beast.

"D-Damn you! Stupid bitch!"

"Gods," Hana gags with revulsion. "You're so brawny. It's disgusting..." She leaps wide of Charlotte's elbow. Focused, she smacks her leg into the base of the Nohrian's spine. Charlotte falls; she's sent skidding face-first into the mud. Enraged, she roars like an untamed animal.

"Lady Camilla!" A messenger bellows. The poor lad (red-faced and scared witless) slides to an abrupt stop before his ruler. His arrival brings the brawl to a swift stop. All eyes are on the lad. "We have a huge problem!"

"What has happened? Speak, my dear."

"It's your father! H-He's figured out your intent. A colossal army is forced-marching this way. It's being commanded by Hans the Butcher! They've already clashed with the Hoshidan relief force. Our wyvern riders are observing from the sky. Corrin is fighting hard, but she's taking heavy losses."

Hana gasps, "No... Not Lady Corrin. S-Sakura and Subaki are with her."

_So that's where she sent Lady Sakura._

The mere mention of Hans has those who remain of Hana's vanguard exchanging nervous whispers. Hana herself is finding it hard to remain composed. She looks as though she could crumble into a blurry-eyed mess. You've seen this before. A long time ago - on the night Subaki and yourself rescued her from the clutches of Nohrian torment. You hoped and prayed you'd never see her like this again. Part of you wants to reach for her, even though you know you'll be knuckled in the face. Instead, you take a large backward step.

It proves hard to remain focused given the agony she shows so openly.

Your skin scrawls. Sickness swims in the pit of your gut.

_Hana... I'm sorry._

Memories most vile tramples over your thoughts. A day you've never found the will to scrub clean.

* * *

A towering giant of a man with a domed bald head looms, casting a wide shadow. His midnight black platemale is splattered with scraps of flesh and dried blood. He holds an axe in one hand, the severed head of a Hoshidan priestess in the other. The clothes covering her headless torso are torn and flayed. Deep cuts criss-cross her back. Lifeblood still spurts from her jagged stump of a neck.

And behind the poor girl sits Hana. Ropes bind her wrists. Her face is bruised and battered. The front of her robes are shredded, leaving her small but firm breasts on show for all too see. They appear tarnished with scratches; tender from mistreatment.

" _Keiji..."_ She weeps, cold and ashamed. _"Y-You shouldn't have come here... It's a trap."_

Prepared to avange her sulied honor, your fingers wind around the hilt of your father's katana.

Hana's defiler tosses the priestess' severed head uncaringly. He tugs his second axe free from the red-stained chopping block. His expression is thirsty. He cracks a sickening grin and closes in. "So you're the one she kept cryin' for? Don't you worry, kid. _I had lots of fun with her_..."

"We'll see if you still sneer when I'm through with you," you speak, low but determined. Steel turned outward, you give a flourish of presentation. "I, Keiji of Izami, will slay you, demon. On my honor as a samurai of Hoshido, I swear it."

"No Keiji!" Shouts Hana at the top of her lungs. "Turn back! H-He'll slaughter you!"

The man before you chuckles a chilling chuckle. There's not a hint of fear nor remorse for his cruelty. He plants a boot to Hana's chest for the mere act of speaking in his presence. "Shut it! You're my whore now," he decrees with sickening authority. Hana yells in pain and crunches into a winded heap in the dirt.

"Think you can beat me, Hoshidan?" the armored giant approaches. His voice is slaked with sadistic excitement. "Name's Hans. And your head's gonna make a fine addition to my count. You'll be the fifth today. The twelth this week." He bellows with mocking laughter. "Reckon I'll make the girl watch as I hack you limb from limb. Ohhhhh it's gonna be good."

Your eyesight is tainted an enraged red. Devoid of sense and reason, you lunge. "Bastard!"

Each swing of your father's steel is fuelled by thoughtless rage - madness. You'll not stop. No matter if it kills you. Bastard's like these deserve nothing in the way of salvation. To tarnish the body of a woman is one of Hoshido's greatest crimes. Especially an unwed woman. As the one for whom Hana's heart beats, it falls to you to deliver justice. She is your love, your comfort in these dark times. And also your dearest friend.

You have failed her. But you will avange such an awful failure this day.

* * *

You're freed from the agony of the past as Camilla clears her throat.

"This is too calculating a move for Hans," she concludes. "I'll wager Iago is the one to blame." Camilla groans bitterly. "If he wants a fight he will have one. I will not stop. Any who challenge me head on? I shall fight them. How many soldiers does The Butcher have? I did not expect to spill blood again so soon."

The messenger quivers, "Thr- Three-thousand. Half of the king's fighting force. I don't know how but- It's almost as though he knew both sides would be drawn here. What should we do?"

"Silence," Camilla commands. "He intends to gut us with a single cleave of the blade." She ponders quickly. "We have but one hope to defeat a formation so horribly large." She sighs, "And I'm loathe to admit it..." Wasting no time, your mistress lowers her head. "Hana... Allow me to protect Cheve. We should call a temporary ceasefire to fight our mutual foe. My sister is in danger. I'll show my intent here and now. My men and I will fight to defend her."

An order you will follow gladly. Hoshido's dragoness will forever be a beacon of importance. She is sheltered and too pure for this world. She deserves protection. You are bound to her by oath no longer, but some wishes go above and beyond loyalty.

Hana is quick to hold her ground. "Not a chance," she refuses outright. "I won't break my word to the royal family. Lady Corrin won't need your help. She can't lose. Her dragon's body is harder than stone, and her soul is brighter than the dreams of all Hoshidans."

A noble sentiment. Being noble of one's intentions does not win wars.

You speak up for the good of all. "You know Hans. We've both endured his horrors. What becomes of Cheve's innocent's if Corrin fails?"

Hana crunches her hands into fists and shudders. "N-None will be spared."

"Exactly. So the path ahead is simple." You pat Hana on the shoulder. She flinches at your touch. "We put aside our differences. Let's fight for the greater good. Nohrians and Hoshidans back-to-back, for once, instead of throwing our lives on the funeral pyre."

When you fought with Hana you bore witness to the dedication of the Hoshidan cause. For the first time your eyes are open to your greatest weakness. If it weren't for Selena you might've died today. For too long you've struggled to find a worthy cause. But none are as worthy as this. A chance to bring warriors from the two great kingdoms (both common and noble alike) together. If anything, the people of Nohr and Hoshido want the same thing. Lasting peace.

Hopefully a ceasefire is the beginning of something greater.

While you ponder, Hana fights still with Camilla's request. "Y-You have a point, but... How do I know we can trust you, or Camilla?" The lady samurai snags the collar of your midnight-black swordsman's coat. She's writhe with unease. "I can't take the word of a Hoshidan who betrayed his oath - or the daughter of our enemy."

"If you are disinclined to trust me," Camilla chimes in with haste, "What gesture can I offer as proof of goodwill between us?"

Hana releases you from her grasp. "Have some of those you command help evacuate the townsfolk. Cheve has long suffered under Garon's rule. Show you mean no ill will to these simple villagers. Only then will I let you into the Border Wall without a fight. It's your only option. Take it or leave it, Camilla of Nohr."

"What a brave girl," Camilla smirks. "Holding your ground so fearlessly. I know now why Keiji kept you close... Very well," she agrees with a wink. "I will dedicate fifty of my vanguard to safely escort Cheve's townsfolk wherever you deem best. I cannot spare more. Is that fair?"

"It's fine by me, so long as they're safe." Hana presents a reluctant hand. "A truce... for now. For Sakura and Corrin's sakes."

The ladies shake in agreement. Tension lifts from your shoulders, if slightly.

"Tonight? We dwell not on bloodshed," Camilla declares loudly, commanding the attention of all. "I will allow our stocks of wine to be opened. Men and women of Hoshido and Nohr, hear me. For too long we've fought. It was not my intention to cause needless grief. If only this once, let us all foster unity and friendship - bygones be bygones. We will put the fallen to rest and say our prayers before sunset. And when dusk arrives? We drink and make merry."

A cheer erupts from some, but not all. It's a start - considering the uneasy history the two nations share.

Selena rushes over and catches you in a leaping hug. Her affectionate gesture earns a deathly glare from Charlotte. The blonde trudges over. You're expecting a smack to the face. Instead, she leans close and whispers into Selena's ear. It's too quiet for you to make out. But whatever it is? The redhead blushes furiously. She digs her fingers into your arms and holds on tighter.

Charlotte snorts with laughter, "Tonight, that's all you get," is what she tells Selena. "It's like Lady Camilla said, right? We ain't gotta squabble with death on the doorstep." The redhead is presented a nasty glower by your lover. "I swear," she groans. "If you weren't Camilla's favorite I'd kick your teeth in."

The blonde collects her axe, "Be gentle with her," you're warned at a whisper. Done with you for the time being, she thunders off.

Whatever Charlotte said, Selen- No, Severa clings on with the dedication of a lost puppy. "I'm glad you came for me. I knew you would."

"Of course. I thought about you on the journey here." For once you've managed to keep a promise, no matter the struggle involved. It was your main concern when push came to shove. "What did Charlotte say? Your face is beet red."

Severa buries her face against your shirt, uncaring of the blood and filth. "Not important..." she mumbles. "Now, will you be quiet and cuddle me?"

A request you're happy to grant after such an intense battle.

"Keiji," Hana's voice grabs your attention. You glance over your shoulder to find her behind you.

"May I talk with you?" she requests. "Just for a second." Her eyes are glassy and her tone is unusually withdrawn.

Selena grips your arm and tugs you back, "No," she growls. "Leave him alone."

You place a finger to Selena's lips. "I'll return to your side with haste. Trust me," you smile weakly. "I'll be fine."

A nod of agreement is all you give your former lover. "Lead on, Hana. I'll follow."

Before you depart, however, Selena shoots the Hoshidan a bitter stare. "Hurt him? I'll kill you, truce or not."

Hana does not back down in the face of Selena's threat. "If I'd taken today seriously you would both be in chains by now. Don't scrunch your face. I won't keep him long. This is Hoshidan business. _You're not welcome_."

Selena's expression sours further. "Why you-"

You stand between the two women to stop an outright fight from erupting. Hana pulls free of your grip and departs. You keep pace with her as best as you're able. She leads you to Cheve's huge gateway of stone. Away from those who might listen in, she throws aside her burned and scruffy overcoat. Her stare is one of intensity. It's hard to tell what is going through her mind.

In the end, she jabs a finger into your chest. "Why speak of our past? These Nohrians don't deserve it. They're the enemy; our enemies." Hana crosses her arms defensively. Her aura makes you cold; a shiver crawls down your spine. "You've forgotten your oath. Your life belongs to Corrin, just as mine belongs to Sakura. Your duty is to your princess. And yet you've pledged your blade to these murderers."

"My duty is to end this war," you reply flatly. "To stop the endless deaths. Nothing else matters."

Hana rolls her eyes, "You don't change. Chasing a ghost you'll never catch." You're grabbed by the shoulders. The swordswoman gives you a sharp shake. " _He's dead_. Let go. Come to your darn senses." She sinks her fingernails into your skin. You wince. "It's sad, so very sad."

Her words cut deeper than you would ever admit. A spark of anger awakens within your heart. "I do _not_ require your help, Hana."

You shove the girl with reckless force. She topples and falls to her backside. "Ouch," she whines.

No longer does your blood bubble and burn. You tower over her. Remorse hits like a hammer to the chest.

Hana's slowly gets to her feet, rubbing her behind. "Your temper only proves my point." Her words are laced with venom.

You exhale your regrets. A miserable weight sits in the pit of your stomach. You shouldn't have pushed her. "Maybe you're right..."

No matter what, you'll remain true to this cause. This is your fight. Your mission. There's nothing else to it. Bowing in apology, you brush past Hana. There's no sense in staying here any longer. You might as well leave and save both of you undue pain.

She snags you by the wrist, preventing your departure. "Take a good look in the mirror, Keiji. Your strongest foe waits there. _Face him_."

If only you knew how.

"Is that a threat?"

"No," answers Hana dejectedly. "Advice. From someone who once loved you. And... Thank you, I suppose," she says - more a reluctant gripe than actual appreciation. "At least you haven't abandoned Hoshidan mercy. I'm able to fulfil my duty to Sakura while I yet live. But don't think I'll forgive you," she warns. "You're place is beside Corrin, now moreso than ever. _Don't forget that_."

_Now moreso than ever?_

"What do you mean?"

"You may find out in time," is Hana's sole response. She exhales exhaustedly. "Now, go... I'll keep you no longer."

Freed of Hana's grasp, you begin on your way. Sunset fast approaches. Graves are being dug for today's departed. Hoshidans and Nohrians alike are coming together to say their respects. You'll help them. It's the least you can do. You may be a noble in title, but you're a commoner at heart. A great many of these men were once your comrades. A handful even look familiar. One or two you fought beside.

You take extra care to dig the graves deep and show the respect deserved. Whoever these men and women were in life matters not. The departed must have proper burials. It is the only way their souls will pass peacefully. The Light Dragon awaits all those who die fearlessly in battle. Or so the shrine maidens say. T'was a valuable lesson imparted to you by mother. The one Hoshidan belief you'll never relinquish.

You call over a shrine maiden - a young lass of small stature and slim figure. Her youthful features and wide (gentle) onyx gaze portrays a picture of innocence and softheartedness. She wears her lengthy hair in a ponytail - a style so very unlike many maidens in service to Hoshido's guiding dragon. Given her appearance, you'll wager she's of her younger teenage years. "What would you have me do, Sir Keiji?" she asks.

The respectful delivery of her question rewards a painful twinge.

"You'd use my Hoshidan title after I fought against you, young miss? I'm a Sir no longer."

"Yes. I shall," the shrine maiden nods dedicatedly. "You may not know me, but I know of your tale well. My name is Matsuko," she introduces herself with a small but kind smile. "I'm a child of Izami, much like yourself. The apprentice of Miss Kasumi."

Your facade of calmness cracks like glass. "Mother? Y-You're Mother's apprentice? She swore she'd never take another charge after father's death."

"I was an urchin child," reveals Matsuko. "The war took my uncle's life. I had no home to return to, but Miss Kasumi took me in. She taught me how to mend injuries - she bestowed the gifts of our beloved Light Dragon upon me."

"I didn't know that." After all, mother never mentioned it in the letters she wrote. "A pleasure to meet you."

Matsuko gets to work saying prayers on your instruction. The two of you share idle chatter between burials. A Nohrian mage is ushered forth to give the blessing of Anankos to those in service to Camilla. Not until today have Hoshidans and Nohrians been wrapped in cloaks and laid in graves beside one-another. It's almost surreal.

"Oh beloved Light Dragon," Matsuko speaks loudly and clearly; her voice a pillar of peace and worship. Even a few of Camilla's men lower their heads in respect of her prayer. "Please grant these, your precious children, a place at your side. They are your devoted, believers in ties of birthright and bonds forged through love. To rest they go. May their souls find peace."

The young lady opens her palms wide. Warm golden magic shimmers from therein. It calms your battle-heavy heart.

* * *

Dozens of shrine maidens have worked tirelessly for hours. With nightfall looming, the ceremonies come to a close.

 _Tis about time to look away from death_.

You make certain to quietly slip away from this place. Matsuko gives chase. Sir Keiji..." She brings you to a halt just short of Cheve's still unraised gateway. "Your mother imparted a message upon me, if you would hear it. A message for your ears only, if I were ever to meet you."

"A message for me? O-Of course! I lost track of the last time I wrote a letter home."

"Very well." Matsuko rises to her tiptoes so that she may match you in height. " _Keiji, my precious son. The clouds of grief are at last lifting. I look to the sunset each day and think of your father without tears. Wherever you are, my dear, I am proud of you, as I am sure your father would be too. I pray to one day see you again. Be safe, and may the Light Dragon guide your hand."_

You're quick to turn from the shrine maiden. A lonesome tear leaks from your eye. Your hands tremble. Pain bares down upon your shoulders. A stiff breath does little to calm you. "Excuse me, if you would, young miss. I need a moment alone. My appreciation all the same."

"It's my pleasure," replies Matsuko. "And it is an honor to meet Miss Kasumi's son at long last." An innocent giggle falls free of her lips. The sweet maiden is clueless as to your pain. "I do hope we will speak again soon."

You do not answer, for you have not the will. Unable to stay here any longer, you make a hasty retreat. Onward you walk, with neither focus nor direction. Beyond battle-scarred earth and blood-stained soil you go. It matters not where you end up, so long as you are far enough from your mother's apprentice.

Footsteps follow you. At first they're slow. You quicken the pace in an attempt to get away from whomever trails behind.

They mimic you in turn.

Unable to get away, and too tired to keep walking, you spin on your heels to address your pursuer.

Selena is whom you find. She spares a look of concern; you daresay she's gloomy, "Is everything okay?" she asks.

"Fine. Just fine." Your voice is small and your smile is thin.

"I hope so," replies the redhead. "I worry for you, Keiji."

Beyond exhausted, you open your arms to the girl. The two of you share a brief cuddle, bathed in the warmth of the sun's final fleeting embers.

Mother's words haunt you. Father's memory plagues you further still. Reuniting with Hana brings you face to face with one of the darkest moments of your life. You hold Selena in desperate search of salvation. No matter the cause to which your skills are pledged, you cannot escape the man who sired you, nor the swordswoman who you once shared so much with. "Shall we get a drink?" you ask quietly. Anything to stop you thinking of the past.

Selena scoffs, "Get yourself one, you mean?"

"Several, if you don't mind."

"So long as I can keep you company, I don't care what we do." Camilla's bodyguard nestles against your undershirt.

Approval given, you begin (your hand in Selena's) in the direction of Cheve's outer wall. It's time you focused on today's victory instead of your past. And you'll try your damned hardest from this point on to keep your distance from Matsuko. The last things you need are distractions from home and Hoshido.

There are battles to fight. A war to win.

And nothing will get in the way of that.

** To be continued... **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Another chapter comes to a close! Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next part. Thanks again!


	12. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say it's about time for another chapter of Shadow of Nohr. This one is something special for the Selena/Severa fans out there. I spent plenty of time tweaking this chapter and the previous one in order to help shape the story as we go along. We're a good ways into things at this point. So why not leave a review and let me know what you're enjoying so far?
> 
> That said, the poll is still open if you'd like to vote. Which Nohrian lady would you like to have romantic focus in this story? Let me know!
> 
> Let's begin shall we?

Wine is your mistress once again. She helps ease the aches and pains of duty - she claws back a sense of relaxation when you need it most. Day's final rays of light have faded. And with them? The gate protecting Cheve is raised.

The townsfolk gather in the town square, whereupon the situation is explained with due haste by Camilla.

"A huge force loyal to my father has clashed with your esteemed princess - my sister. All of you will be in danger if she is not victorious. Therefore, with the blessing of Miss Hana, I have ordered my men to escort you to the safety of the Fire Tribe Village. Take what you can, for it may be a long time before you are able to return again. You have my word as Nohr's Light; I shall do what I can to safeguard your homes."

While a few villagers refuse to leave, most do so with little in the way of objections. A wise choice.

A cool evening breeze whistles through the streets. You look to the moon and count your lucky stars for today's good fortune. A huge bonefire roars at the center of Cheve's marketplace. Shrine maidens play flutes and Oni Warriors bang drums. There's chatter and civillity where there's usually thoughtless conflict. It's something of comfort to see both Nohrians and Hoshidans united in cheers and laughter.

It hasn't been this way since you were a small boy. Men and women trade tales enjoy drinks. There are songs and music and dancing. It's amazing how quickly the common folk put gripes to rest when a larger threat looms overhead. It's almost as though battle wasn't joined earlier today.

Sights like these fill you with confidence.

You're done running. You're done wavering. Under the banner of Nohrian Light you shall serve. At last you are aware of the bigger picture. A greater goal waits beyond your personal conflicts between light and dark. There must be unity between those of Hoshidan and Nohrian beliefs. Unity for the sake of a better tomorrow. And Camilla's dream is the open doorway to such a place. For once, you are truly content in your decision to serve.

You spare a chuckle for Charlotte. She's over by the town square, brawling with men twice her size for the fun of it. She's kicking their arses too.

Severa has stuck to you like glue since the festivities began. The two of you sit by the porch of an abandoned house. Together you gaze at the stars.

"Keiji," she whispers, patting you on the bicep.

"What is it?" You knock back a mouthful of wine - a well-deserved reward. "You sound upset."

"Not at all. Just nervous."

"Nervous?" You raise a brow. "Why? We're in no danger for the next few days."

"Back in Windmire," she says. "When you said I'd only find heartbreak if I pined for you. Today... Hana - the samurai girl... She's the one you were talking about; I can tell. She's the reason you pushed me away. The hate in her eyes... She might've killed you if I hadn't been there."

You take a second stiff swig of wine. "Yes, you're right," you answer, wiping your lips with the back of your hand. "But she'd have good reason to want me gone. I failed her. Just as I've failed Corrin and Felicia. I look at you, Severa," you speak her true name quietly, "And I see a girl who's lost too much already. All I do is let down those I care about. It's why I chose this road."

Severa silences you with a finger to the lips. "Not true. You're reliable in my eyes. You didn't abandon me like my damned mother... You kept your word. You came back, even if it was dangerous; you walked over to the Hoshidans and asked them to let me go."

You close your eyes and exhale. A great weight in your chest pulls you down, "Because I couldn't fail you too."

"Quit being a baby," Severa slaps you on the arm. You bring your eyes open again. She's scowling. "And here I was gonna thank you for all you did. Jeez," she huffs, "Would you rather I just leave you here feeling sorry for yourself? I swear to Naga, it's annoying."

"What do you-" Severa clamps her palms over your face and kisses you suddenly.

Her entire body trembles with feeling. When she parts she's panting for breath. "Come inside with me," she says shakily, producing a small brass key from her trouser pocket. You're grabbed by the wrist before you can refuse. "Look, Keiji," she pushes onward. "I'm not going to watch you drown in your misery much longer. I did enough of that when I left Ylisse... You helped me. _I want to help you_."

You're pulled upright and dusted down. Severa unlocks the door and nudges you inside, locking up after following.

* * *

You stand in the amidst of a humble single room home of plain white wall panelling. There's grubby queen-sized bed in the corner beside a closed window shutter. Orange embers crackle within a freshly lit fireplace. Not far from the door there's a well-stocked pantry with several sacks of fresh fruit and vegetables. All in all, this place is quaint. It's smaller than your family home in Izami. A farmer's house, you'll wager - given the produce.

Selena leads you to the fireplace by the hand. She sits down and crosses her legs, urging you to follow.

Side-by-side, the two of you enjoy the warmth. Away from countless scores of soldiers, you feel at peace.

So peaceful in fact that you don't care to keep drinking.

"Let me ask you a question, idiot." Severa gives a cruel smirk. "How cynical are you underneath your strong words and your sword skills? You always comfort others. But why are you so damn scared to let someone care for you? You put the weight of the world on your shoulders. And Every time I reach out you reject me. You won't open up. Love can be pure, ya know?"

Maybe so, but you've always found it easier to serve a cause than the people therein.

Severa's words wound more than she could possibly know. You're made to remember the days of your childhood. The day your mother wept over your father's passing. It broke her. And you felt betrayed. "Can it?" You ask venomously. Your hands jitter with emotion. "Y-You should understand how I feel better than anyone. You said it yourself. Your mother left you... My father did the same." You take a pained breath. "How can you still have faith?"

Severa's eyes widen. Her breaths hitch. "B-Because I found Camilla, and you. I have a new home... And I'll fight to guard it."

She reaches out to you. You smack her hand away in anger. Crunching your eyes closed, you shiver in agony. "I'm going to win this war, to prove I'm not a failure. Time and again I've faltered. My cause is just. My heart is strong I have to set it all right."

"Oh for Naga's sake! You're not strong if you're alone!" the redhead yells, slapping your arm with ferocity. You stare at her. She's shaking with rage; set to explode like a fireball. She takes a swing; you catch her fist before she's able to thump you senseless. A struggle ensues; a battle not too far from your violently-fuelled scuffle in Castle Krakenburg. "What's it going to take for you to wake up, moron?" Severa tugs her hand free of your grip. "Snap out of it." She shoves you to the floor. "You can't fight for Lady Camilla unless you're going to trust her. Gods, you need to trust all of us."

"Yes I can. I'm more than capable." You raise an arm in the name of blocking an incoming fist. It burns, but you keep on anyway. A short sweep of Severa's ankle sends her falling on her behind with a hefty thump. "We can't go on like this. Too many good people have died already!"

"Stupid," Severa retorts, "And that's worth putting yourself in danger?"

"To end this? Of course!" You bellow like a savage. "Whatever it takes!"

The fallen princess lunges. The wooden floorboards groan as you're pinned. She bares down upon you with all she can muster. Her pointed stare rips into you. Her eyes water with fury unquenched, "Don't you hear how idiotic you sound? Your life's the most precious thing you have!"

"Well at least if I go I've managed to change more than my worthless father!" You crush your fingers into Severa's shoulders; she winces in pain. It proves easy to turn the tide and roll her over with angry adrenaline at your beck and call. Intent on shutting her up, you hone all of your venom. All that makes you sick in the world spills out. "That bastard broke my mother's heart! He left me with nothing but a sword broken promises!"

Your eyes dampen. A lump sticks in your throat. The likes of which feels poisonous to swallow. "He-" Your voice is little more than an exhausted croak. "He left home with a prayer, and never returned... I've never heard mother cry like that before; never."

Your admission renders Severa frightfully quiet. No longer can you hold back the misery. You crumble. And you cry,

Severa welcomes you with open arms. Her pain is yours. How ironic that a woman who once caused you such grief, is now your greatest source of comfort. "If you keep this up you'll die too, stupid," Severa sobs. She sweeps you into a crushing cuddle and won't let go. "Why can't you see that? Why won't you let me love you? All I want to do is help."

"Because..." You choke. "If I give you all that I am, my heart and soul... It'll only hurt more if something bad happens."

"You absolute moron!" Selena smacks you across the face without restraint. Your head spins wildly. She grabs you by the collar of your shirt and forces you down anew. Atop of you, straddling you, she drives her point home. "You're totally blind. You're in denial. Risking it all, being selfless? Trusting people? _That's what love is about_! But this mission to save the world? It won't lead anywhere but your death. I've seen it all before, Keiji."

Severa's tears leak freely, pattering against your coat. "Causes are hollow. It's the people within who make a difference. My mother was the same as you. She thought she'd lead the charge; save everyone, and my father too. It killed her in the end."

There's absolute desperation in Severa's eyes. She shakes you by the bloodied collar. "You've taken so many women yet you don't see it. And... I've-" The redhead wipes her tears; she breathes deeply to regain her composure. "You're the first who's ever kissed me, and I've always known what love means. For so long I've waited for someone like you." She confesses sadly, "You're broken inside."

"Then maybe you should leave me, Severa."

Despite all of the girl's rage, she stays where she is. "I won't. Don't be stupid. I'll contend with Charlotte if I have to. And Corrin." A blushing violet, Severa smiles with purity. "But I won't abandon you. I'll be stay at your side until the end. I lost Ylisse. I lost my mother; my father - my sister too. No more."

The fallen princess shows her dedication with her lips. You share kiss after kiss. She soothes your pain and sparks your bleak heart to life.

At last you feel it; the worm squirming at your core. For such a long time your understanding of love has been poisoned with grief. It started with father's death. It worsened when you failed Hana. And it only grew stronger when Felicia lost her eyes. Time after time you've fallen. And the way you view companionship melded into something increasingly colder as time progressed. All because you're too weak; too afraid to relinquish the burdens of this war.

You're afraid to accept that others love you, because you do not love yourself.

"I don't know what to do, Severa."

"Trust me." She answers. "There's still hope. You can believe in people still. _Let me comfort you_."

Severa takes you by the hands and leads you to the grubby queen-sized bed in the humble home's corner. She tries to cuddle you, but you retreat fearfully. She sees a part of you that none are privy. Not even Corrin. "I-I can't. "I-I'm afraid," you tell her in a tiny voice. "I've not- I haven't let anyone close without being guarded in a long time. N-Not since Corrin and Felicia." You also struggle with letting Charlotte too near. And you know she's dependable.

For too long you've given your compassion and support to others without letting them help you.

"You still don't get it," Severa smiles - again so very sadly. "Keiji... I won't hurt you," she reassures you. "All you need to do is be honest. Not with me - with yourself. I know it's hard. Believe me, I fought the same pain after fleeing Ylisse. But I won't hide how I feel anymore - at least around you and Camilla. Why fear those I treasure most? That night... before I left Windmire, you said you could fall in love with me. Were those words real?"

"They were." It's why you backed away at first, and why you only went to Severa's aid when her heart was breaking. A girl whom you were scornful toward until just recently chipped away at your armor with little in the way of effort. She was demure behind her spiteful mask. "I meant what I said."

"Good... Good." Severa takes your hand a second time. She brings it to her cheek and holds it there. You revel in her heat. "Read my lips, Keiji. Listen closely... _I love you._ You're annoying, and you're troubled... but it doesn't dull my longing. I'm staying with you, and your past doesn't mean a damn to me. I accept you for who you are. Nobody understands you like me... even if Charlotte thinks she does."

The fortress walls around your heart crack. One by one the pillars come tumbling down. You're left unprotected and exposed. No longer must you fight a pitched battle against all that you are. At least, not in Severa's presence. "May I embrace you, milady?" You request. "I want to trust you..."

Without a word, Severa sweeps you into her arms. You lock your lips with hers. Lost in the moment, the two of you bare everything. Each kiss is tender. Every brush of your fingertips against Severa's skin makes her whine and whimper. "Keiji..." The redhead eases back and brings off her coat. She throws it into the corner of the room. Intent on keeping you close, she presses her bare chest to yours, but she's being anything but lustful.

"Lay beside me tonight, like you did before."

Her request is quiet; you don't quite catch what she was saying. "Pardon?"

"I didn't pack my nightgown... But I can't wear these muddy clothes anymore. Sleep beside me. Hold me."

You give a nod of approval. Severa begins pulling zips and releasing buckles. Piece by piece she brings her clothing free. Nothing but a pair of plain white undergarments protect her modesty by the time she's finished. There's an honest beauty to her. You too follow her example and dress down to your shorts. The lovely Ylissean coils her arms around your middle and lays her head against your chest.

"K-Keiji," she exhales thankfully, "You see what I mean? Love can be pure."

 _She's right._ This specific instance is very different to the chaotic and lustful norms of bedding women. It feels romantic - wholesome. Special. It doesn't just numb your pain. It heals you. "This is nice. Very nice. There's no way I'll regret this, Severa. As much I'm afraid, I'll trust in you."

"You'd better," she giggles snidely, "Because if you were anyone else I would've stabbed you by now."

This is a night that you will never forget until the day you die.

Your greatest flaw is laid bare. Laid bare by a woman you once hated. In order to love truly you must find the strength to have faith in others. So many questions have been answered where you failed before. You love Corrin for the symbols she represents; for hope and freedom. All while your love for Charlotte stems from gratitude; from her guidence since pledging your life to Camilla.

You'll likewise wager Flora tried time and again to disuade you for fear of the same, even as far back as the Ice Tribe Village. The young boy she once knew had a grown to develop a twist inside. A twist he knew not was there, nor how to fix. Thrice she urged you to turn back. You didn't listen.

That changes here and now. You understand your misguided feelings at long last.

"Thank you, Severa." She sees your blackened heart and cares about you anyway.

Praise the Light Dragon you awoke when you did. The redhead is right. If you'd carried on walking this path it might've ended with a shallow grave.

"Don't mention it," Severa pecks your cheek. "Took me longer to get through to you than I thought. A shame, too," she gives a cruel smirk. "I was hoping I'd get to hit you a few more times. You're annoying when you set your mind to something."

A habit you'll try to break. No, you have to break it.

For too long you've been flawed. That changes from here on out.

You'll use your newfound power for the betterment of others. Idealism means nothing without belief.

And somehow, some way, you'll navigate the murky mire that is your romantic life.

Not for your sake, but for all the women you've encountered along the way.

As for tonight? You'll rest your weary head and prepare for a new day.

Battle awaits. And above all else, you will fight with genuine faith for the first time since you picked up a sword.

You have Ylisse's fallen princess to thank for that.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Another chapter comes to a close! Did you enjoy it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. It's always nice to hear from the readers.
> 
> As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again!


	13. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you ladies and gentleman asked the big question. Several of you want to know when Kana's coming. I figure it's about time I share a some info. She'll be here in two or three chapters time. Right now I'm setting the groundwork for her arrival.
> 
> One of you also asked how Keiji looks. You'll be happy to know there's artwork of him over on DeviantArt. Head on over there and search "A Night with Corrin" to find it. There's also couple artwork for Charlotte and Keiji.
> 
> If you have any further questions (or things you'd like to see) feel welcome to leave a review. Now, let's get started!

As sinful as it was, you dreamed of Charlotte again. The two of you came to playful blows within the seclusion of your Windmire bedchamber. Those blows lead to pawing - to laboured gaps, to delightful sighs. She crawled atop of you, laying siege to your defences with scratches to your chest and pinches of her teeth against your neck. Sadly, you awoke no sooner than she lifted her nightgown and brought free her gratuitous ivory-white breasts. Night after night you've had many such fantasies. They're becoming increasingly frequent. You yearn for Charlotte's heat.

Unfortunately, you're in no position to act upon these yearnings quite yet. Not while you share your sleeping space with another.

Exhaling your earthly frustrations, you welcome the waking world and open your groggy eyes.

Thin strands of sunlight peirce the slits in the window shutters; they illuminate the sights of a borrowed home. A place of chipped varish walls - an ashy fireplace and creaky floors. A place just spacious enough for small family. The humble abode's stone construction is far from flattering on an autumn morning such as this. _Tis nearly enough to make a man miss Krakenburg Castle_. If it weren't for being snuggled skin-to-skin with a young lady you might've frozen solid. _Gods... even homes in the blizzardous reaches of the Ice Tribe Village are warmer_.

You sit upright and lean into the headboard. A sweet melody reaches your ears; a woman's song.

" _Oh mother, dear mother... Sing me a lullaby, won't you please? Let me lay down my weary head, so I may find my restful sleep..."_

You're greeted by you're most favorite redhead. Severa's angelic chorus soothes you. Her pefect skin has an alluring shine. And her pristine white undergarments hug the curves of her hips to perfection. _She's beautiful... Truly._ Your breaths fall short and you feel flutters within your stomach; it's as though you're a lovestruck boy who's never seen a pretty maiden.

Severa continues humming her serene melody; she's busy dressing at the foot of the bed. You watch with a thankful smile as she slides her silky leggings past her ankles and over her smooth, pale legs. Next come her trousers, her shirt, and finally, her gambeson-like overcoat. Yawning, she gets to work tying her fiery red locks into pigtails. A beautiful lass, she is - one you're forever grateful to have met. You owe her more than you can ever express.

It never ceases to amaze how powerful words can be. You're drawn to last night's discussion. Severa pulled the veil of denial from over your eyes. At long last you're able to look in the mirror and see your flaws for what they are. You cannot chase ideals without trusting those in your life. To do so would be to cast aside every special person who has been there for you since swearing your life to Camilla, and now Nohr's Light.

It was foolish to let your anger to get the better of you when confronting Severa in Windmire all those days and weeks ago. While true that she gravely wounded poor Felicia, she holds a great deal of regret for her actions. You see it whenever you mention the maid in her presence. She's fast to break eye contact; she's even quicker to apologize with all of the will she can muster. She isn't malicious, despite her abrasive persona - quite the opposite in fact.

"I'd say that about does it," says Severa, fastening the last of her buttons. She glances back, eying you fondly. "You're awake. Good." Her face reddens the smallest bit. She rises from the edge of the bed and comes over, gifting you a peck to the cheek. "You should get dressed. Lady Camilla sent a messenger while you were sleeping. He said we're to meet her by the entrance of the Border Wall at noon."

"Noon, alright." You lift your tired body and begin searching for your clothes. They're folded neatly (trousers, socks, coat and all) in a pile on the floor beside the bed. Severa picks up the bunch and drops them into your lap with a smirk.

"Already done it for you," she says - red-faced. "My way of saying "thank you" for keeping me warm. It was chilly early this morning." Her lips fall into a frown, "But don't go expecting it all the time. I'm not your damned nursemaid or something." Her piece said (and brashly so) Severa inches into your personal space, gifting you a real kiss - a woman's kiss. Content in her conquest, she closes the gap and coils an arm around your back.

You return her gesture with flare, enjoying that which she offers gladly. Though intense, the moment you share is brief. Severa breaks off, panting. She frowns upon regaining her poise; it's her favourite pastime, you'll wager. "Did you consider what I said before bed, Keiji?"

"I did. In more ways than you know." In fact, you're close to making up your mind on the course ahead. Severa is right - about all the things she said. You won't hesitate. If you're going to fight for Camilla as her Shadow then you need to commit yourself (both body and mind) to her cause. The time for half-measures is over. It's all or nothing. "I'm ready," you tell Severa.

"You're ready? What's that mean?"

"To trust you, Severa. Charlotte as well - and Camilla. I have to try at the very least. You were right - I was short-sighted. What good is throwing myself into this whole mess with naught but hollow beliefs? It'll get me killed. It's time I dedicate myself - I'm Camilla's trusted subordinate, a noble. She needs me."

Severa exhales thankfully. "Thank Naga - I got through that thick skull of yours, and before it was too late." Her smile returns; it's fragile, but always a pleasure to see. "Good. Good!" The fallen princess turns her attention toward the dingy pantry with cooking stove in the front corner of the house. "I'm having an apple for breakfast. They'll only go to waste if we ignore them. You want one?"

"Of course," you answer. "Most appreciated."

You focus on getting suited and booted in preparation to meet Camilla, while Severa busies herself cutting fruit.

A dusty mirror is propped in a cobweb-laden alcove, beside the back window shutter. Intent on looking as decent as you can, you set down your clothing and get to work pulling off the webbing, wiping your digits through the thick layers of dust which slake its face. A plume of filth catches the back of your throat, making you wheeze. Undeterred, you keep on cleaning until the glass is decently clear.

Once dressed and ready to go, you collect your discarded wraithglass blade.

Severa waits by the kitchen. Atop a cracked wooden plate are two stacks piles of thickly diced apples. She separates them between a pair of cotton drawstring bags. "Here's yours. I gave you the bigger half. I don't eat much."

Given her slim but appealing figure, you see why.

"My thanks, milady." You're handed the apples, putting them safely away in the pocket of your coat of midnight-black. All set, you make a line for the door. "Are we ready? I say we get going."

Severa produces a keyring loop from her pocket. A tiny brass key covered in rust hangs from it.

Prepared to face the world, you step aside so that she may open up the washed out, splintered wooden door.

* * *

Today is the day where things change. And you know just where to begin - your fractured love life.

But first, you must meet Camilla. Orders are orders; you won't make Nohr's Light wait.

You feel refreshed and hopeful as you walk the streets of Cheve with Severa, hand-in-hand. Hoshidan samurai have organized into formation with Nohrian lineman. They're sparring, sharing their knowledge and skills. Likewise, diviners and black mages are working in tandem; they're exchanging spells and learning new incantations.

"What difference an evening of song and dance makes," you reflect blissfully. Common folk are different to nobles in times of war. These promising sights prove as much. Those of humble birth don't squabble over petty matters of honor and class, unlike those of highborn circles. They set aside their differences; they're all too willing to unify in times of chaos for the good of all.

Well, Hoshidans are at the very least, and it looks as though the Nohrians are following by example in their own ways. You couldn't be happier to see the best of both sides on show. Nohrian military skill meets Hoshidan humility.

Severa gives your fingers a caring squeeze. "I never seen the two sides this peaceful; not in the couple of years I've lived here."

You reflect upon your own short-sightedness this day, "It proves we can do great things if we set aside our differences, if we place faith in one-another... Just like you said, Sev- Selena." You mentally curse for almost letting the girl's true name slip. "Forgive me."

She sniggers, "It's fine."

Further examples of friendship and comradery greet you upon walking through Cheve's township. Shrine maidens are caring for Nohrian wounded. Camilla's men are providing support for the handful of villagers who decided to stay behind. There's even a Nohrian lass - a mage if her robes are to be believed, holding the hands Hoshidan samurai. The pair embrace tenderly; their lips lock.

"It'll take a long time," you speak hopefully, "But maybe, just maybe... we'll know peace."

"It'll happen so long as we follow Camilla," agrees Severa. "Small steps first." Rounding the corner, she plants her lips against your cheek. "Come on. Let's not get silly or sentimental. The Border Wall's just ahead."

"And here I was enjoying your nicer side," you tease.

Beyond the furthest row of Cheve's taller three floor homes waits a goliath; a fortress which brings shame to all of those that came before. A monument to brute strength - a marvel lined by battlements and watchtowers. No matter how often you've seen it, this titan of Nohrian construction leaves you in awe. It must be a mile wide at a guess, stretching along the entirety of the divide between the world's most mighty nations.

Soldiers traverse its many criss-crossing sets of stairs and walkways, while Wyvern riders swoop through the skies. Patrols are numerous and frequent. Carts of supplies, food and weaponry are being stockpiled by the drawbridge which leads inside the wall itself. Soldiers of both Nohr's Light and Hoshido are carrying crates and pushing barrels. At the head of them all is Camilla, pointing fingers and giving instructions. She's at home in her position authority.

The signature grin of allure she wears is proof.

Though you hadn't yet joined Corrin's guard at the time, you hear the battle to win this monster of a fortification was hellish. There were hundreds upon hundreds of casualties on both sides. Fields ran red, and no amount of healers could provide treatment to the staggering amounts of wounded. Garon's general Daniela held on stubbornly to the last man. She had to be struck from her winged mount before she'd surrender. They say she kept screaming bloody murder even as she was hauled away in chains.

Charlotte confirmed as such when you became a (at the time unwilling) member of Camilla's number. You remember the tale crystal clearly. Your blonde lover talked in sometimes gruesome detail about what little regard Daniela held for those under her command. An apparent "witch" in Charlotte's words, she kept Ryoma and Corrin at bay for days. The following combat was gruelling.

Any Nohrian who wished to surrender was battered and flogged - torture was commonplace for any who defied orders. More died from starvation and fatigue than those who perished in the line of duty. _Another animal_. _Much like Hans_. While you've come to understand the harsh land that is Nohr there are some things that cannot be forgiven. The willingness of those who follow Garon to torment others makes you sick to the pit of your gut.

"Keiji," Selena shakes you free of your bleak thoughts. "Let's go! Stop dawdling!" The redhead releases you, walking on ahead with a spring to her step. It isn't long before she reaches Lady Camilla. You double down as well - not wanting to be left behind.

"My lady," you speak with haste, skidding to a stop before your mistress with a weighty breath. "What do you need of us?"

"Oh my," Camilla chuckles. "Such eagerness from the both of you. I must say, I feel especially loved and appreciated. But I'll refrain from swooning... for now." She pats the both of you upon the head with childlike amusement. "I called both of you here because I've received some... troubling news from my wyvern scouts. It concerns my sister's unexpected waltz with Hans."

Your throat squeezes - an uncomfortable reply to the princess' worried tone of voice. "Corrin? What's happened, milady?" Your heart pounds at twice the quickness. Images of dread and catastrophe taint your mental sea. "Is she-" You dare not say anything too grim. "Is she... okay?"

Camilla scowls, leading you and Selena over the drawbridge and out of Hoshidan earshot. Beside the gaping portcullis you lean, still very much assailed by all kinds of miserable notions. "She's alive," Camilla reveals, and thankfully so. "But in truly foolish Hoshidan fashion she put her life at great risk. My men say she held off the bulk of Hans' marauders - a desperate but fruitful bid to aid Sakura's escape."

You push a mouthful of air into your aching lungs, silently praying to the Light Dragon for the good health of your former mistress. One line of thought troubles of you greatly - with good reason. "If she's been captured... that barbarian will put her through all sorts of unsightly filth."

Selena raises her hand. "Is there not something we could do?" asks the redhead cautiously, clearly being mindful of yours and Camilla's feelings on this matter. "A rescue attempt, maybe? If the Hoshidans catch word Corrin's chained their morale will plunge, and just when things were feeling hopeful..."

Camilla clamps her hands together and wrings them - over and over, and over. Her gaze of purple becomes foreboding and cloudy. Her lips curve upward into that all too familiar, disjointed grin. "Keiji, _darling_... Might you launch a midnight raid on Hans' encampment? My scouts will act as guides. I shall grant you direct command over one-hundred of my finest for the trouble."

Selena gasps loudly, fearfully. "Lady Camilla- You- You can't expect him to carry a task so deadly! You know what becomes of those Hans takes captive. It's a fate worse than death... Nobody, not even our most hated enemies deserve such ill-fortune. Forgive my rudeness; it isn't fair we ask keiji..."

The idea of slitting the bastard's throat is a dream come true. For Hana. For Corrin. And for all the innocent women he's tarnished and slaughtered without cause. You drop to hand and knee, excited - eager, even. "On one condition, My Queen."

"Oh? Name your price. I am all too happy to oblige if it means the end of my father's most loathsome retainer."

You rise - standing proudly, uncaring of Selena's unrest. You're confident and unwavering in your resolve. "Hans is a mindless beast. I can't face him alone; I'll need assistance to put him down for good. The aid of our finest berserker is enough; a woman of strength beyond strength. I think you know who I mean."

Camilla's manic grin widens.

"Ohhhh I had a feeling you might request Charlotte. You and the Duchess are much alike; endearingly so. Very well," Camilla nods in approval. "But you will brief her on the situation yourself. If I recall correctly she's sparring with Hoshido's Oni Tribesman. What massive brutes they are. Go fourth, beyond Cheve's gates and find her. You will embark tomorrow evening. At dusk. Are we agreed?"

"But- My Lady! It's too dangerous!" Selena voices her concern a second time, only to be shushed by the raven-haired ruler. "At least let me go with him..."

You pause, waiting for Camilla's reply to the heartfelt plea. You'd prefer Selena be kept far from fights wrought with danger if you can help it.

"I cannot," she denies the Ylissean's request. "I wish to keep you closeby, Selena. Our enemies have snatched you once already. To lose you twice my dear girl would be too much to bare. It would break my heart. Never again. I'd kill the three of us before Hans so much as touches you..."

Regardless of your mistress' ruling, your task remains. "Fine by me," you agree. "As you wish it."

Selena need not worry; you're safe in Charlotte's company.

You grasp Camilla's hand and present her silky skin a gentleman's kiss as payment. "I'll be your shadow - as you've always wanted. My deepest gratitude for this chance at payback, Lady Camilla. Have the men ready upon my return, if you'd be so kind. And a couple of Hoshidan healers, if you can persuade Hana to part with them. I won't rest until that scum's head is free from his neck. You have my word."

From this day onward, your mind remains clear. No further doubts. No hesitation. More than that; you feel as though you understand yourself at long last. You'll remain forever indebted to Ylisse's fallen princess for revealing your greatest flaw.

"Keiji!" Selena stops you in your tracks, grabbing the sleeve of your blood-encrusted coat. She leans close and squeezes you a desperate cuddle. "Be careful. I don't know what I'll do if you return hurt." Her eyes spell agony. She's holding back tears; you just know it. "Y-You're very dear to me..."

"Fear not. I'll return to Cheve before you know it," you answer softly, presenting your most reassuring smile. Easing free of her embrace, you exchange one final, thoughtful glance with Camilla. "I won't fail you - either of you." You depart in a hurry thereafter, off in the direction of Cheve's gates.

The day is yet young. There is much to be done.

Charlotte awaits, and for more reasons than she yet knows. If you're going to learn to trust, you should start with the woman who's been there for you since the first day you entered Nohr; your foul-mouthed, hard-fighting lass. Out of unease you kept her at a distance, only confessing your love in recent days, and only indulging your lust selfishly. She deserves better - she deserves your best. To say that you cherish the busty blonde is to put matters of the heart too simply. Yes, she's brash. And yes, she's lacking in manners. But she has never let you down.

You can say the same of Severa. She's overcome your sturdiest defences. She's seen through your facade born of grief and mistrust. How bittersweet a pill to swallow. You once wished her nothing but misery. Now? The thought of her coming to harm fills you with dread. She's a girl who's lost everything. All she wants is somewhere to call home; a sense of belonging. Feelings you know too well.

To commit yourself to Nohr's Light entirely, as a noble - as a Lord, you need a capable woman by your side. Not as your mistress - as your beloved. No longer will you stumble and fall when it comes to the affections of women. Such reckless games have caused enough pain. Just as you've sworn loyalty to Camilla, you'll swear love eternal to one special person, and one alone.

Two women - both of them are wonderful. Each has unique quirks all of their own.

You're a scoundrel. A rogue. You don't deserve either of them. And yet they love you all the same.

Your days as a Hoshidan are done. It's only right to ask for a Nohrian's hand in betrothal.

Whichever you choose, you have the perfect gift in mind.

The dragon's ring you wear (your gift from Flora) should fit nicely.

_Light Dragon watch over me. You can do this, Keiji._

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Another chapter comes to a close. Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again for your continued support.


	14. Nyx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again guys. I had to think long and hard about where I was going to take things from here. After the revolution arc I wanted to be sure everything turns in the right direction; I had two or three ideas. In the end I decided to go with something I was planning for a while. That said, some of you can probably see by the title where I've decided to go.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Goodness knows it took me long enough to write.

The day has been long, and you are exhausted.

Having recruited Charlotte earlier this evening, the two of you returned to Cheve and began preparations for the task ahead. You spent the afternoon drilling hand-picked soldiers of your choosing, keeping with an exhausting routine until dusk. Only the best warriors and mages at Camilla's beck and call have a prayer of besting the vile and utterly unforgiving Hans. He and those who serve him thrive on ungodly perversions; they make others suffer and grow fat on the spoils of war. Which is why you cannot afford to fail. The Butcher must pay for his awful crimes.

_I can do it. I have to. No longer can I hold back._

With the men troops prepared for the task ahead, you've decided it's best to meet with Lady Camilla and inform her of your progress. As tired as you are, there will be time aplenty to cuddle up with Charlotte and rest once your duties are done. Your traversal of the Border Wall's sprawling and winding internals delivers you to set of mighty steel double doors. They're protected by a duo of hulking knights adorned in polished midnight-black platemail. Each of them brandishes a finely-finished silver war axe, barring entry to the point ahead.

"This is it." You come to a stop and catch your breath. If you hadn't been here once before (during Hoshido's initial conquest of the almighty structure) you wouldn't have found the central chamber on your own. The whole place is a citadel of secret passages and dead end corridors. There's no way Hana would've lost the recent clash if she'd garrisoned its halls instead of seeking honorable Hoshidan combat on open ground.

_Yet another flaw of the Hoshidan ideal._

Unlike Hana, Camilla has made no such mistake. This place is locked down tightly; spearmen patrol the halls with mages in support. You also noticed in passing that plenty of the rooms have been furnished with makeshift beds; living spaces for those charged with keeping the wheels of the war effort turning. Morale is high - the men and women of the cause are ready and able to fight. In just a few short days Nohr's Light has gone from a dream to reality.

Garon can send as many men as he wants to retake this place. He will fail.

"Lord Keiji," one of the knights clanks on over. He sets aside his weapon, instructing his comrade to unseal the chamber with a gruff 'Open her up'. "Her majesty awaits your presence. Go on in. Wouldn't want to keep her waitin' now, would you?"

"Many thanks. Keep up the good work."

Hinges groan and squeal as the doors part before you.

As you step inside the Border Wall's central chamber you're met with sights that are so very Camilla-like in their aesthetics.

An iron chandelier hangs overhead, it's candles lit to provide illumination for the heart of the recently acquired stronghold.

No time has been wasted in converting the vast and spacious room with a high ceiling into a makeshift throne room. The windows on either side (which were open wide on your first visit here countless months prior) have been closed and bolted shut. Most are covered with drapes of purple velvet, blocking out the light. The emblem of Camilla's revolution (The Light of Nohr) hangs proudly from the rafters above for all to see - a perversion of her father's insignia with a white background and Black Nohrian motif. A decadent carpet of kitsune fur stretches from the doorway to the improvised throne of your mistress.

"Welcome, my darling Keiji," Camilla chuckles, raising a wine glass in greeting. She sits blissfully in her lavish chair of Nohrian Birchwood, finished with black varnish and golden trim. Selena stands guard - ever at her lady's side. "I hope you're pleased with the home touches I've added."

You smile in honor of her majesty's eagerness. It's much like her chambers in Krakenburg, but you'll not make mention in the company of Selena.

Nohr's Light sits upon her throne - adorned in an alluring gown of dark purple lace with a slit down the left-hand side. The sleeves are short and the bust is cut, revealing her ample cleavage without consideration of modesty. All in all, the garment hugs her every ample curve to luxurious perfection. Silky black gloves cover her long and slender fingers. She takes a second sip of her wine, her lips rising in appreciation of your arrival.

"I see you've made yourself comfortable, My Queen."

Camilla stands from her seat of power, handing off her now empty glass to a nameless subordinate. She strolls (barefoot) over the velvet carpet to meet you. "A monarch must preside over those with the desire to follow her. This place will suffice... until my father is toppled from his seat of power."

Presented a hand by your mistress, you grace her flawless skin with a respectful kiss, a gesture she greatly enjoys.

"The troops are prepared, my lady," you inform with a bow of the head. "Charlotte and I drilled them with spirit. They're as ready as they'll ever be."

"Wonderful. I am pleased."

Camilla leans in, kissing your cheek in appreciation. "Though I would make one further request before you march. Will you oblige?"

There is seldom a request you'd refuse from Camilla - your savior. Done are your days of keeping distance between yourself and those you fight alongside. You promised Selena as much. "As ever, I'm prepared. Anything to aid our cause."

"Lovely." Camilla returns to her throne and rests her well-rounded behind against its cushion. You advance at her encouragement, kneeling before her feet. "A former retainer of my father, a skilled mage by name of 'Nyx' has escaped captivity in Fort Dragonfall and joined us here in Cheve. Though youthful in appearance she bares a curse of great tragedy, forever trapped in a body which betrays her true form. I would have you meet with her..."

You feel a shiver at the mention of curses. In your nightmares you've seen many a blackened vision; sights befitting the purest evil.

"Milady," you speak up. "If she's blighted should I not stray far from her path?"

Camilla chuckles a wicked chuckle. "Do I sense fear in your voice? Whatever is the matter, Lord Keiji? You seek power, do you not?"

"Power..." You whisper the sacred word - that which escaped you for such a long time. "I-I do."

"Then I believe it only right you should seek her out before your departure. She claims to wield magics beyond the understanding of our most skilled practitioners - the sorts of spells with which you may strengthen your mind and body..."

You raise your head, taking note of the particularly affectionate expression held by Camilla.

"Keiji," she continues with a seductive tinge. "I lay this offer before you as thanks for your loyalty. You embrace my dream of a better future with both hands, despite having substantial reason to abandon me. It is my deepest desire to repay you. What better than to give you that which you desire most?"

Your queen laughs with frightful tenderness, "I have granted you many blessings already, and there are many more to come. All I ask is that you devote yourself to me. Fight at my behest, be the beloved guardian which I did not have as a small child. _Protect me_."

You sense longing in Camilla's words - loneliness. For all the rumours surrounding her cruelty, you've found her to be different beneath her sadistic surface. It wouldn't be right to spit in her face after everything she's given you. Rank. A title. A real chance for change. During your Hoshidan days Corrin referred to her as a woman of monstrosity. The dragoness couldn't have been more wrong.

"I'll go to this 'Nyx' woman, milady. Where is she?"

Camilla snaps her fingers, "Selena," she speaks, casting her gaze upon the redhead. "Would you be so kind as to guide Keiji to Nyx's house?"

"Of course I will." She leaves Camilla's side with a bow, joining you as you rise to your feet. "May we be dismissed?"

"You certainly may."

Permission granted, the two of you depart.

The trip to Nyx's abode sees you leave the Border Wall and head out to Cheve. With Selena as your guide you're brought down side streets and pathways you hadn't even seen during the initial occupation. Far from sight, hidden beneath the towering fortress' shadow, you come across a hamlet of rundown homes. Their thatch roofs are collapsed and their stonework is cracked. The pathways leading to the seemingly forgotten corner of town are neglected; uneven and fraught with sprouting weeds.

Selena quickens her pace as you enter the area. You understand her reason well enough. Being here feels... wrong.

"Be careful," says your darling redhead, coming to a halt outside one of the rundown houses. The light of a candle flickers through its broken window shutter. A thin source of comfort amidst the murk of a towering wall's darkness. "I mean it, Keiji..." There's great fear in Selena's voice."

"What for? If this woman offers power I'll take it. The sooner we break Garon the sooner this ends."

You're grabbed sharply by the hand; Selena squeezes your wrist. "I'm serious," she continues with urgency. "I once knew a black mage in my homeland. 'Tharja', she was called. Her magic did all sorts of strange things. It blotted out the sun; gave the feeble new life; healed the sick - but it always came with a cost. _Always_. In the end she went mad. Not even my father could save her soul..."

Selena's warning bares some thought. You give her a short hug. "I'll keep my wits about me." You motion toward the scabbard at your hip upon separating. "A sword is swifter than the musings of a spell flinger. She can't cast fireballs without hands."

And Light Dragon knows, you've killed plenty a Nohrian-born mage before.

Regardless of your attempts to calm her, Selena squeezes you one more time - even harder.

Upon parting from her you give the rickety, cobweb-covered door a gentle knock. Even that much strains the aged wood. "Hello?" you call out. "Is anybody home? My name is Keiji. Lady Camilla proposed we meet. Is it true you can help us?"

As if possessing its own mind, the door squeaks open. Nobody stands in the doorway.

The youthful voice of woman follows, "You may enter, young one."

Selena grabs you once more (by the shoulder) preventing your departure. "Be careful," she warns with quivering eyes. "I'll wait right outside. I-If anything happens... call my name. I won't so much as blink before cutting the witch down; I don't give a damn if she's Lady Camilla's guest."

"Thank you, dear lady." Pulling free, you enter the crumbling home. A deep breath in and out helps with remaining steady.

The abode is fairly well-maintained within, despite the outside. One thing you notice however is a lack of furnishings.

You pass a small straw bed upon entering. A cooking stove sits off in the furthest corner from the crude sleeping spot, beside an empty pantry. Across from it sits half collapsed table. Resting upon its top are what appears to be a trio of cards; they're placed face down. The backs of these cards display some sort of swirled fire marking. You've seen it before in the tomes of Nohrian spell casters - the body of a flame with violently roaring outer-edges. These flames radiate a warm orange aura; like they're alive. It's these three unusual articles which provide light in the place of candles.

You spare the whole house a sweeping glance from where you stand. Indeed, there's not a candle to be found.

"Choose one," The womanly voice echoes again; this time it's right behind you. "Reveal the path that awaits you..."

Alarmed, you flinch. A hand touches your shoulder. You draw your wraithglass and swing around.

Where you expect to find an ungodly monster, there is nothing of the sort. The sight before you betrays all expectations.

You're met with a girl sporting a trailing cape; she's short in stature and small of frame. Her slim and curveless form is just barely covered by thin black undergarments, a bustier of matching color, and patchwork silk leggings. Wavy hair of darkest midnight cascades past her small shoulders, reaching down her back and touching her behind. A translucent tattoo befitting a magic seal trails across her forehead and down to her button nose.

"Greetings, child." She welcomes you with an expression of vague interest. "You must be the one of whom Camilla speaks." Her lips rise into a smirk. "She regards you as one of her champions... but you are much like all the rest." There's an aloofness to her words - aloofness and wisdom joined as one.

Lady Camilla said this 'Nyx' lass was young, but nothing could've prepared you for this.

"Child? Me?! How old are you girl?" you ask. She can't be a day older than twelve. You'd swear it on your father's grave.

"Wise enough in years to know the fires of naive optimism when I see them."

The girl holds out her palm with outstretched fingers. Soundless whispers crawl through your skull. Guided by forces beyond your wildest imagination, you toss your wraithglass sword to the dusty floor. You regain control when the mysterious women shuts her palm, bringing it to rest at her side.

"I am Nyx - the one you seek. And I would thank you for not cutting off my hands, as you so boldly proclaimed outside."

You're left astounded. "What manner of magic-"

"Spellcraft older than you and I - even the sacred dragons."

The mage nudges your sword away with an uncaring foot. She steps by you, perching against the table with the three face-down cards. A short clap of her hands makes their burning light ever brighter and hotter. Your head spins in violent protest. _Too warm._

The middle card of the three flips over of its own accord. On its face is a weeping maiden dressed in rags. She's collapsed to her knees, praying for what you think might be desperate salvation. Her skin is grubby and lashed with savage markings. Her tears stain the muddy ground in a puddle.

Nyx sighs. "The Mark of Tribulation. I had thought as much for one such as you, young man."

Drawn to you by forces unknown, the card falls at your feet. You reach out to touch it, only for its flames to coil up one of your arms in a spiral. A yell leaves your mouth soundlessly. Flashes of memory, images yet unseen burst through your thoughts - a torrent without mercy. A dragon roars in agony; its right-side wing split and leaking lifeblood. Bodies surround the creature - Hoshidan bodies.

Samurai and shrine maidens litter the earth, ripped, flayed and desecrated.

The beast roars in anguish. You feel its pain as though it were your own. You understand the meaning of its senseless cries. They form a voice - one you know better than anyone else in the world. _Corrin... Corrin!_

 _"Help me,_ " she whimpers hopelessly, surrounded by the corpses of her slaughtered comrades. " _Please... help_! _It hurts... It hurts!_ "

Your former mistress fades from sight. And unable to take the heat any longer, you buckle. Your sight blackens and vanishes.

The last thing you hear is Selena scream your name.

* * *

Your eyes open wide. Fear and anxiety fill your heart to bursting as you sit bolt upright. Cold sweat mists your face. You check yourself, touching your shirtless chest. You're still in one piece, thankfully. Gone is the dilapidated house, and the cards are nowhere to be seen. You find yourself in the bed of an all too familiar place - the farm house in which you stayed with Selena just the other night.

There's a presence beside you - a comforting sense of warmth. You glance sideward.

Charlotte, groggy-eyed but gorgeous, holds you by the arm. "Keiji," she yawns, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. "The hell's wrong? You were thrashing in your sleep. She leans close, laying her head of messy golden curls against your shoulder. Leaning upward a fraction, she pecks you lovingly on the cheek. "Bad dream again?"

"Dream?" you repeat with confusion. Finally it all clicks into place. "A dream? I was asleep? Thank the Light Dragon." You inhale and exhale stiffly, ridding yourself of needless worry. "Shit. Forget about it dearest. I'll be fine come morning."

"I don't buy it. Not with the way you cried out for help. You sure you're okay? You hit the hay as soon as you got done visiting Camilla."

You remember a little clearer now. After finishing your training you decided it best to furnish Camilla with news of your progress. Upon arriving she showed you around the throne room, wished you all of the best and asked you to speak with Nyx. _No... wait._ She didn't. You must have dreamed that part. She wished you all the best and bade you farewell. You were going to remain in her company a while longer, but she specifically ordered you to sleep.

You returned here, shared some soup with Charlotte and went to bed. You see the greyed iron soup pot atop the dinner table from where you're laying.

"I'm fine," you answer. "Though the dream I had was... strange."

"Whaddya mean, darling?"

"I met a girl - a mage. She showed me a card and... I saw Corrin. I _felt her_. She was in pain... suffering."

It felt too real to be an illusion. You've seldom had dreams so vivid before, not unless they involved your father's demise.

"Must be your Hoshidan side comin' out," giggles Charlotte teasingly. "You're ain't gonna kill it off entirely. You were born there 'n all."

"Perhaps you're right." You shake your head. Hoshido isn't your home anymore, as much as your mind plays tricks.

You wrap an arm around Charlotte's middle, drawing her into a cuddle. The two of you join for an empowered lover's kiss, snuggling beneath the linens. You'll embark on a mission tomorrow evening - Hans and his disgusting ilk await. You'd better scrub Corrin from your thoughts before then. She can't be calling out to you. No spellcraft the world over is capable of such things. Though you can't dismiss the whole ordeal entirely, despite your best intentions.

The whole affair was lifelike - moreso than any game of the imagination. And Corrin is far from ordinary - being of dragon's blood and all.

Once Charlotte goes to sleep you carefully dislodge your face from her beyond-sizable breasts. Untangling yourself from her strong grip, you slip out of bed. Your clothes are right where you left them, beside the wash basin. _If these visions connect with reality I'll find the card_.

Despite searching your trouser pockets you find no trace. It's the same for your swordsman's coat, too.

Grateful beyond reason, you push aside your pointless unrest. "You're imagining it, Keiji... no matter how real it felt."

Content to forget for now, you get dressed and set your sights upon the exit. Some fresh air will clear your head. Of that much you can be sure.

Or so you thought.

No sooner than you leave the house are you face to face with Nyx. She waits for you just shy of the doorstep. You shut the door behind you as to not awaken Charlotte. The young mage extends a hand. Betwixt her fingers is a card. The Mark of Tribulation. Yours.

"Though we have not met, I feel I must present this to you, young man. My name is Nyx. Fortune dictates you will someday require my wisdom."

She puts the cursed item into your hand, carefully closing your digits around it. Its burning magic ignites, shining through the gaps in your fingers. A sizzling coil of embers winds up your arm, burning away the left-hand arm of your coat. The sensation of stabbing knives wracks your limb. Through sudden panic you feel the card crumble in your grasp. You spread your palm outward, watching through foggy sight as its ashes fall to the dirt.

Your heart beats quicker. And quicker. And quicker. You hear Corrin's draconic roar; you're struck by her agony.

And in an instant, the pain subsides. The flames cool. Your sight comes back. But all is not right. A circular emblem with a star at its core scars your bicep. It pulsates a silver shine in a pattern matching your beating heart. You've never seen it before. It's the mark of neither Hoshido nor Nohr - but something different,

Again you hear Corrin's voice.

_"Help me... Please... It hurts. Help me!"_

It gets louder.

And Louder.

Until her dragon's roar nearly splits your skull in two.

You drop to your knees, nursing your aching head. It's almost impossible to breathe.

Nyx kneels beside you, "That marking..." She traces her fingers over your skin; it tingles at her touch.

"Get off," you growl, twisting to one side and drawing your arm from reach. "Touch me again and I'll kill you, Witch."

You clamber upright. Corrin's woeful pleas subside, and the pain with them.

Nyx turns away from you, "Fine," she snaps. "Though I would not act so coldly in the future, young one. The scar you bare is both a blessing and a curse."

Driven to the point of rage, you draw your wraithglass from its place at your hip, aiming its razor point toward the mage. "Who in the hell are you?!"

"A mere fortune teller," answers Nyx. "A reader of the cards, beholden to knowledge beyond most." She glances back, eying your blade in spiteful warning. "Put it down, young man. Or would you rather I hex you? All I need do is click my fingers, and your arms will fall off..."

There's seriousness in her voice. Squashing your frustration, you reluctantly lower your blade. "Fine, but I'd like an answer, if you would."

Freed of danger, Nyx starts walking away from the house. You give chase, keeping in step with her.

"They say when one of pure dragon's blood is in mortal danger, they are assigned a protector - a guardian. It's a myth lost to time, something I stumbled onto while absorbing knowledge from olden tomes. The insignia seared into your flesh is proof enough. A child of Valla weeps, and you have been given the honor of rescuing them, of ending their suffering before it is too late."

Valla? I've never heard of such a place before. Though something Nyx said makes sense, if nothing else. The "one of pure dragon's blood" can only mean one person. Your former mistress - your beloved Corrin. The dream you had is telling; it fits perfectly with the news delivered by Camilla's scouts recently. Hoshido's fearsome princess is in desperate need of help, and she's calling out to the one person she believes in above all others - you.

Nyx reaches the top of the street and heads right - out of sight.

You come to an abrupt stop - lost in thoughts all alone.

Here's hoping you're able to find Corrin when you storm Hans' camp. If you don't - Light Dragon knows what awful fate might befall her. You are not worthy of her love; you're content with that. But you can help her, at the very least. For today you've learned the truth.

Even in the darkest of hours, you are still her most precious person.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Another chapter comes to a close. Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. I still can't believe just how many of you guys and girls enjoy this series.
> 
> As always, keep on supprting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next part. Thanks again!


	15. Leadership

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think a few of you are going to enjoy this chapter. It took a lot of hard work. There's lots to unpack here and I'm especially proud of it. The Fates storylines had lots of darker elements that didn't really get explored all too well. I figure I'll change that here.
> 
> Without further delay, let's get started. Shall we?

The time has come. You march on Hans' encampment tonight - guided by Camilla's scouts. your soldiers stand in organized lines, awaiting orders - awaiting glory. You sense eagerness from a great many. While the duties of a noble are new to you, you're no stranger to the whims of common folk; their drives and ambitions resonate clearly with you. Some want an end to conflict - others desire riches, while most yearn for a safer future for those they love. It will be an honor to make battle alongside them; you've never been one for barking commands while free of burden.

It's especially pleasing to have your comrades on presentation with Queen Camilla in audience.

She observes from the side-lines. An ever-vigilant Selena keeps careful watch over her.

You bring your arm outward in a sweeping gesture, ready to inspire.

"Beyond this township waits a demon - a barbarian without a shred of restraint. Hoshidan, Nohrian - even men and women of our number are not safe. He'll kill us all, and nary on the command of his king; but because he likes it. Hans will slaughter and slaughter until the land is barren. If we fear him? We're as good as dead. But if we strike him down, it sends message."

You pull your wraithglass sword and raise it to the moonlit sky. "We are many - united; and the days of Garon's rule are numbered."

The glyph scarred into your skin hums a cool ocean blue; your bicep heats. "For Queen Camilla. The Light of Nohr."

Your group of one-hundred strong erupts into a fearsome battle cry. "Queen Camilla," they chant. "The Light of Nohr!"

These men and women are yours; their loyalties are clear. And unlike your days as a Hoshidan, you're better equipped to lead.

Almost all is prepared. One more task remains.

Where Charlotte should be leading these rugged Nohr-born revolutionaries alongside you, she's absent from the battle line. She said she'd change into her kitsune fur fighting attire and join you to rally the troops. It's been hours; she's nowhere to be seen.

The blonde berserker is essential to the success of the coming night raid. Nay, it's more than her brutish skills you depend on. You're comforted by the sight of her on the frontlines -a lass with might enough to strike terror into warriors most fearless. You won't go into battle without your comrade - your beloved. She leads from the front - as it should be. If there's someone you can trust, it's her.

Whatever has her attention, you'll get to the bottom of it.

You slip your weapon of glass away, intent on seeking her out. "Dismissed," you tell the soldiers. "We leave at the midnight hour."

They give a salute in unison and disperse on your order.

You present Camilla a respectful bow, taking your leave.

Upon returning to the house you find Charlotte sitting at the edge of the bed; she's still dressed in her frilly nightgown from this morning. Her face glistens with a thin sheen of sweat. She's rosy-cheeked, clutching an old wooden bucket between trembling fingers.

"K-Keiji," the blonde rasps, hunched over. Holding her stomach, she heaves and vomits into the bucket with great discomfort.

Concerned beyond compare, you hurry over and sit at Charlotte's side. She sets aside the bucket and lays her head exhaustedly upon your shoulder - a far cry from her usual scrappy self. You squeeze her hand for comfort, meeting your gaze with hers.

"No wonder I didn't see you earlier." You touch Charlotte's clammy forehead. "You're burning up. A fever, perhaps?"

Strange. She didn't appear unwell yesterday, and there's been no outbreak of fever amongst the ranks.

"Na..." Charlotte groans exhaustedly. "I dunno what the hell it is. Started a couple of hours ago."

"Should I request a healer? You're whither than a sheet..."

"Don't bother," she growls, levelling a stare. "I ain't about to let some Hoshidan girl poke 'n prod at me. My back's sore enough as is. It'll pass - just gimme a few and I'll be right as rain. No way am I lettin' you have all the fun tonight."

Charlotte tries her hardest to get up, only to teeter on unsteady legs and topple. You rise quickly and catch her, keeping her safe within your embrace. Her breaths are uneven; the color drains from her cheeks before your very eyes.

"Ugh, gods." She breaks free and scrambles for the bucket, dropping to her knees. Buckling, she grabs her stomach and heaves. You kneel at her side, brushing strands of golden her out of her face. Once she's done you move the bucket of bile out of the way.

"You're in no condition to go anywhere, let alone fight."

No sooner than you voice your feelings does Charlotte shuffle closer; she lays her head against your chest and snakes her arms around your middle. The two of you share a hug. You give her back (drenched with sweat) a rub; she shivers at the contact you provide.

"Must be somethin' I ate." Charlotte, scoffs out of frustration. "A bad cut of meat..."

You're no shrine maiden, but no mere turn of the stomach you've seen has left a girl this sickly. You kiss your beloved on the cheek, helping her upright. She holds on tightly, flashing a small but honest smile for the aid.

"Bad cut of meat or no, you're staying in bed until dawn. Worry not - I'll manage well enough by myself."

"Gods Dammit," Charlotte snarls at your insistence. "Keiji, I ain't lettin' you fight without me. Trouble finds you, always does."

She thumps your arm. Usually, it would hurt. Not today. She's devoid of strength.

"Charlotte, please..." You plead, your voice trembling. "Any other day I'd let you have your way. Not now; not like this."

You look across the room. Propped by a rickety bedside dresser is the monster of a steel axe she lugs around in battle. It's been ground extra sharp and is ready to go. The thing is so heavy that you can't lift it more than half a foot from the floor. Strong or not, the Nohrian bruiser can hardly stand at the moment - she won't be able to swing a weapon so large without causing herself harm.

You're not going to let that happen.

Exhaling your fears, you cup your palms around her face. You stare into her sapphire blue eyes with tenderness. "If any harm befell you out there... I'd be beside myself. Please, listen to me - just this once. Curl up in bed and sleep off whatever ill shakes you." You smile to ease her bubbling anger. I'm going to go out there to do what I do best. I'll return safe and sound before you know it."

Your words cool Charlotte's fury. Her expression eases; she nods - albeit reluctantly. "Fine. But you'd better bring me the Bastard's axe as proof. She edges closer, pressing her nose against yours. "And be careful out there. I'm not about to lose you, not before we find our fortunes together."

You smirk at the blonde's eagerness, "I thought the money didn't matter?"

"I might've said that," she chuckles wickedly, "But there's always plenty of spoils to be had on the battlefield."

"Then I'd better find enough for the two of us," you tell her. "Now, hold onto me."

You sweep Charlotte into your arms, lifting her up. She doesn't protest; quite the opposite. She drapes an arm over your shoulder and holds on. You deliver her to the bed and carefully set her down. She gives a grateful wink, leaning in and pecking your cheek. For all of her fizz and vigor, she can be a sweetheart when it suits. A side of her you cherish behind closed doors.

"Rest up," you speak softly. "As soon as you're better we'll make up for lost training."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Charlotte snorts dismissively, her usual self again.

You dwell at her bedside a moment further, long enough to watch her slide her arms out of her nightgown and pull the thing over her head. Bare and beautiful, she tosses the sweat-dampened garment your way with a cruel smirk. "Now get outta here. I'll be fine..."

In a perfect world you'd believe her without fault; the way she sharply clutches her stomach as you draw away from the bed makes you think otherwise. Something more grabs your thoughts as you turn for the door, as well. Charlotte's breasts. They've always been large - wonderfully so. Today they look sore - swollen, even. _Or maybe it's just my imagination._

You spare your darling Nohrian a heartfelt smile before departing.

She's turned onto her side and snuggled beneath the linens, her knees hugged to her chest.

"Take care, love," you call out.

"You too, Keiji... Go kill Hans already."

Ready for battle, you step out into the cold evening air. The role of commander is yours, and yours alone.

* * *

The time to leave has arrived. You stand at the front of your one-hundred strong fighting force. The hefty gates protecting Cheve rise to allow departure. At a commanding shout on your part the troops fall into a marching formation. At the helm, you lead them out into the fields. With a pair of Camilla's agents directing the group, you begin on your way. Hans' encampment awaits.

"Keiji, wait up!" Hana shouts. "Hold it!"

You raise your hand, signalling your small army to halt.

The swordmistress and a band of Hoshidan samurai (five of them in total) rush to close the gap. Hana comes sliding to a stop before you. Doubled over, she catches her breath. Once ready, she straightens her back and flips her fringe from her face.

Her comrades catch up, falling in at her sides in an organized fashion.

"We're coming with you," declares Hana. "It's our duty as Hoshidans to fell evil wherever it waits. Hans has caused our people much ill-fortune. The innocent deserve justice. We're going to do what's right."

You're not convinced; the violence in her eyes is telling.

"A personal errand, Hana? It sounds as much." You shake your head. "I decline your offer, return to Cheve."

She stands firm, unwavering - holding her hands upon her hips, "Oh stop already. You're saying this isn't personal for you?"

A twinge of irritation claims you. With a clenched fist you restrain the urge to draw your wraithglass.

"Have it your way, but do not interfere with Lady Camilla's wishes."

Much to your surprise, Hana brings an arm around her waist and bows a polite Hoshidan bow.

Upon rising she clutches her tummy for just a moment longer, smiling sadly.

"Thank you, Keiji..."

Your thoughts wander to the very last time you held her; countless months ago. Your anger turns to regret. You storm beyond your former lover, commanding those you lead to march anew. "The Hoshidans are with us, men," you tell them with authority, not looking back to Hana for a second. "Cooperate with them, and ensure their safety should the need arise."

With a clap of the hands you order a Nohrian magic-user (a woman a few years your younger, adorned in raggy dark blue robes) to the front. You saw her during the battle for the Border Wall. Or to be precise, she saved you from being taken captive by Hana. Her fearsome spiral of flame provided just the chance Selena needed to swoop in for the rescue. A deed that naturally peaked your interest once the conflict drew to a close.

Mages are usually slim bookish sorts. Not this girl. She's well-built for lass - broad and chunky. Her face is wide; dusted with freckles. She sports a fair complexion and a strong jaw. Thick and scraggly orange curls spill from the sides of her pointed mage hat.

"Lord Keiji." she speaks with common tomboyish flare. "Why'd you call me up here? I'm far from special."

You welcome her with a slap on the back. "You spared me a trip to my homeland's dungeons. I hope you realize that."

She grins widely, showing off her crooked (but pearly clean) teeth. "Heh. Suppose I did. Couldn't turn down a request from Selena. She ain't a bad sort. Nice arse on her. But that's beside the point." The mage snorts out of amusement. "What can I do ya for, milord?"

Intent on keeping your true reasons for her summoning a secret, you make damn sure to speak in a low voice. "A name would be a nice start, miss."

"It's Elena." she replies, raising her hat's brim."Born 'n raised in Windmire, I was. My ma was a whore and my daddy a conscript." She flicks her fringe aside, sporting an eager smirk. "Want someone cursed? I'm good with curses... the nasty kinds. Go the mile in bed as well, if that's yer fancy."

"Nothing of the sort, Miss Elena." Though her outspoken nature is appreciated. "Listen close. If our samurai guests rush off in search of glory in the coming clash, follow them; provide support. Guard Hana especially. I'll introduce you to her majesty for commendation once we're home, my way of thanks."

Elena glances behind to the Hoshidans; they've fallen in at the rear.

"Don't stare, you'll make it obvious."

"Sorry, sir. Caught off guard, I was. Didn't figure you'd want me watchin' yer kinsman. Forgive the bluntness and all."

"Tis alright," you chuckle. This girl's spirited - real salt of the earth. No nonsense. You'll get along with her just fine. "I expected your surprise. Do this for me, Elena. And not because I'm charged with leadership; call it a favour from one soldier to another."

"This is what I like about you; you're straight talking. None 'a this 'noble' bollocks." Elena nods. "Aye, sir. I do it. But I've got a question."

You raise a curious brow. "Go on."

"Excuse my askin'. But Hana's important to you, no? You wouldn't want her kept safe if she weren't."

You answer Elena with a knowing smirk. "Something like that, young miss." You clear your throat, regaining your poise as leader. "Now, fall in. Don't speak a word to anyone else about this. It's strictly between us."

"My lips are sealed." Instructions understood, she falls back into line.

* * *

A long walk through withered Nohrian woodland and over craggy hillside pathways delivers you to the makeshift wooden walls of an encampment. A fort atop a steep incline. The Nohrian standard hangs high from its supporting beams. The entryway is raised and free of guards. Like an inky maw, it waits. There must be little to nothing in the way of torches lit inside for it to appear so dark.

You order your mages to extinguish the spheres of ethereal light in their palms as to avoid detection.

A howl from within the structure, ghostlike and wrought with anguish, carries over the icy wind. It isn't the same as those you've (sadly) grown to expect.

Something isn't right. This is supposed to be an outpost. There should be soldiers on patrol at the very least, and you expect far worse. The last time you encountered Hans he nailed prisoners to the town's outer barricades. He even went so far as stringing them from crude improvised gallows. He's overly-fond of destroying the wills of those he faces with cruel and unusual tactics. Nothing of the sort catches your attention from here.

You order Elena to deliver Hana and her followers to the front. A careful approach is needed.

On arrival the Hoshidan swordswoman draws her steel. Her eagerness is a rageful blaze - unquenchable but dangerous. "We should charge in - catch them by surprise. We'll cut them down in open combat, the honorable way."

You shudder at the thought. Again Hana is taken by notions of righteousness.

"Not with my soldiers, you don't. We're not here for noble combat. If they spot our approach we'll be outnumbered in a heartbeat."

"And what would you suggest?" scowls Hana. "We sneak in and murder them in their beds like scoundrels?"

"Something better. Stay here; I'll go first and see the situation for myself - we can't be hasty."

Another gods-awful, guttural scream escapes the fortress. Hana squeezes her eyes shut in frozen a shiver. "No, Keiji," she refuses, opening them again. Putting away her weapon, she stares upward to your mutual goal. Her hands are shaking. "You are _not_ going alone. I won't allow another Okashi. Even a traitor isn't deserving of a fate so rotten. I'm coming with you - like it or not."

"No you aren't. Better I risk myself than you, milady. I'll fall before Hans lays a finger on you again."

"Y-You don't mean it," her voice cracks, falling to a whimper. "Shut your damned mouth..."

You'll never forget the day you charged headlong into Okashi Township after Hana was captured. The blood. The gore. The violated women and the brutally tortured men. The worst of them all was your once-cherished swordsmistress. The things Hans had done by the time you found her were beyond disgusting. You wince at scars on her neck; scars only you know the story behind.

"But I do," you reply, nursing the invisible wounds which bind. "He tarnished that which was most precious to me in days gone by." You point to her right hand, gesturing toward the bronzed betrothal band upon her ring finger. "You still wear it. Allow me a shot at redemption, for old time's sake."

Hana's eyes quiver; she clamps her hands over her bosom. Your request brings her close to tears. "It's because I still wear it that I cannot." She inches closer, one tiny step at a time. "Not only for my warrior's oath; for myself. You're my treasured friend, Keiji of Izami... even if our paths have diverged."

Her admission shatters your armor. "As you wish. You win, Hana." Acting on emotion, you request the girl's hand. She accepts; you welcome her to your side. There's no turning and running; the only way is forwards. "Stay beside me. We get in - we see what's happening, we return to the soldiers. If you see Hans, no acts of heroism... Payback's tempting, but if we're found - _we're dead_."

"Okay," Hana utters, wiping a tear from her eye. "I-I'll steady my hand."

"Good to hear," you whisper with genuine kindness - silently afraid beyond compare of what awaits.

A demon of the past. An injury the likes of which will never fully heal.

Before departing, you call upon Elena. She drops onto hand and knee before you. "What's your desire, Lord Keiji?"

"Stand, lass. There's no need for that." You wait for her to rise to her feet. "Have the men return to the bottom of the hill and spread out. Stay covered behind the incline. Me and Miss Hana will scout the camp's layout to decide a plan of attack. We'll return in ten minutes, no more and no less. Expect the worst if we're gone any longer; withdraw from here and leave us behind if it comes to it."

"Aye, milord. Be careful up there."

"I'll do my best."

You release Hana and start up the hill. The lady samurai sticks close, matching you step for step.

Together, the two of you reach the hilltop, each taking cover at either side of the open doorway. You on the left. Hana on the right.

"Ready?" you mouth silently.

"Yes," Hana replies. Again her hands are quaking with fear.

Into the unknown gloom you go - alive with caution. Hana remains close.

_"Keiji... where are you? I need your help..."_

You're struck by Corrin's fearsome dragon's roar. The sound surges through your temples, forcing you to your knees. Your skin heats to a fever pitch. Snarling, you struggle against the inhuman sensation. The emblem upon your arm pulsates brighter than you've seen (or felt) before. Its energy is so strong that it slices several feet through the inky blackness. "Gods be damned..."

"Keiji..." Hana helps you up and takes your weight; your skin sizzles hotter. "It's okay - I've got you, b-but your arm."

"It's fine; keep going. I'll explain later..."

The further you walk (with Hana's help) the more awful it feels. The sensation of Corrin's voice twists from a throbbing drumbeat to an all-consuming flashfire. If it weren't for your former-beloved, you wouldn't be moving anymore. You crunch your fingers into a violent fist to regain a shred of control; it doesn't work. Hobbled, you inch forward with what little energy you have.

The earth beneath your feet is stained a dried red - the stink of charred flesh is everywhere.

Going further in, the light of your limb reveals the origins of the stench.

Corpses (some whole - others gutted and torn) litter the floors.

Teeth marks puncture several, mostly around the midsections; necks - or both. Lifeless stares of terror contort their faces, as though their enemy was something unnatural. Holding your arm outward reveals many more - most with similar injures. It isn't the worst you see, either. Lots are burned to a crisp - lumps of smoking, human-shaped charcoal.

It only gets worse the further you delve.

"Gods," gasps Hana, her fingers digging into your forearm.

You find row after row of destroyed tents; jagged claws have ripped straight through most.

Behind them, facing slightly westward is the remains of a wooden cabin. You find more scorched and lifeless bodies in its half broken doorway - each clambering over the other in a desperate attempt to escape. An equally grim fate befell those who didn't reach the door, crushed or impaled by the logs of a sunken in roof. You turn from the morbid sight, drawn to the centre of the unbearable carnage.

There's a cage - a holding cell. You and Hana investigate.

It's much bigger than anything of the sort you've seen before - designed to contain a creature far beyond average size. Its bars are thicker, though still bent and broken. It's as though they were little more than an irritation to whatever was kept therein. Beside the cage lays a Nohrian man - a knight dressed in artfully crafted banded iron armor. His face is melted; the flesh has peeled and blistered - he's been boiled alive.

Within his fingers rests a piece of paper bearing the seal of Garon - the Nohrian insignia.

"Hana. Set me down by the cage; let me catch my breath." You can no longer. You're too heavy.

"Are you sure?" There's horror to her tone. "We shouldn't dwell here. All these bodies - there's dozens."

As much as you agree, your shattered pain threshold won't allow it. "J-Just a second. That's all I need. My arm... it's like it's on fire."

"Alright... but we should get out of here, and soon." Hana does as you ask, easing you down.

The heat within you is fading. With it, the shine of your scar is dimming. It's still bright enough to guide your return should you need to, but little more. Released from hellfire's grip, you can think clearer. Focus regained, you say a mournful prayer for the fallen man beside you, plucking the scrap from his (still warm) fingers. Hopefully it will explain what in the name of the Light Dragon happened to all of these poor folk

"Shit." Nohrian symbols scrawl the paper when you unfold it. _Think Keiji, think._ You squint and concentrate harder. Some of the lettering makes sense, but not all. You know enough (thanks to Charlotte's lessons) to read the middle paragraph of the three with the most ease.

And quite the read it proves.

_"Our orders are to keep the mother and child separate. There was hardly space here for two. Hans' pulled back to Dragonfall; he's gatherin' more men for an attack on the Border Wall. He took the mother with him - we got the runt. Says he'll use it against Camilla's lot - no bloody clue how he'll do it. Thing's savage, and without the stone round its bloody neck it keeps turnin' into a monster. Same for the kid, except it's smaller, and it don't change as much. Keeps on cryin' 'Momma, momma' all the time. Figure I'll jab it with me stick, shut it up. Bloody animal - why's it gotta stay here?"_

"What does it say?" asks Hana nervously.

"They were holding something here; a beast of some sort." You fold the paper and slide it safely within the inside pocket of your coat.

"A beast? It mentions nothing more?"

"Hard to tell. Damn thing's written in Nohrian." You reach for Hana's hand, she pulls you up. "I'll present it to Camilla upon our return. For now? Let's depart."

"At last, the smell of rot is making my tummy hurt." Hana presents her katana for safety's sake; its silver length reflects the blue of your scar.

Held in the thrall of agony no longer, you get up by yourself. You waste no time in retreating from this place of death and misery. And yet, you can't help feeling a sense of familiarity amidst the scores of fallen. An aura. A presence. The same one you felt when Nyx gifted The Mark of Tribulation.

Stalling in the fortress doorway, you turn around, paying one last farewell to the dead.

Two crimson orbs (like bloodied gemstones) crackle to life from the blackness. They leer into the pit of your soul.

Corrin's weakened voice awakens within their haunting cores. " _Help me, Keiji..."_

You reach for your sword, blinking for a lone second.

The orbs are nowhere to be seen; they've vanished.

Easing your hand from the hilt of your wraithglass, you exhale the rising tension.

"Hey, Keiji," Hana stalls, tapping your shoulder. "Are you alright?" Sheathing her katana, she peers into the dark.

"'My imagination's running wild." You grab her by the wrist, not taking any chances. "Come, Hana. We're done here."

Hana forces loose from your protection. "Stop pulling at me; we're not betrothed anymore." She notices your fearful expression; her anger calms a touch. "Forgive my temper... Having you touch like you used to feels... _stange_. What's the matter? What did you see? You're awfully anxious."

You're no stranger death, even its bleakest cases. What you stumbled upon on this bitterly cold eve is different. There's a foulness about it. Such absolute barbarity matches Hans. No - it's worse. "Nothing... Being here reminds me of Okashi... reason enough we go."

"I'd wondered if you felt the same." The lady turns her back on the doomed fortress with a saddened sigh. "Light Dragon preserve those poor souls..."

A shared prayer later, you both retreat with haste.

As you get clear, a low warning growl echoes within the walls your mind. A deathly shiver rolls down your back.

You ignore it and forge ahead, uncaring of the dread you feel.

Whatever slaughtered those poor bastards up the hill is surely devoid of humanity - an abomination.

Reuniting with Elena, you give the word to march; double-time.

The laddish mage blinks at the order. "'Scuse me, Lord Keiji? We're leaving? Our mission-"

"The mission is pointless now. We march, with haste. I'll explain why once we're safely home."

"As you wish, sir... Shame though." Elena says sadly, her shoulders slumped in disappointment. "I was hoping to spark up some spells."

You're most fond of her willingness to fight. "Next time." You pat Elena on the shoulder. "Until the war's won there's always a next time."

No matter the order, no matter the future request, you will never return here. Not with your loyal warriors in tow, at the very least. Your duty is to lead them; not to fritter away their lives in some senseless bloodbath. They're a good lot. Mostly Nohrian-born, or defectors like you. Just as you are Camilla's shadow, her loyal defender - these are _your_ guardsmen. You'll do all you can to protect their interests.

Hana joins you at the helm for the homeward trek. She keeps a firm grip on your hand until the Border Wall is in sight. You don't question it. Tonight's mission has done plenty to mend the fractured bond with your old flame. While your time as lovers has long-since faded, there's nothing to stop you being friends again. At a time like this? You need as many as you can get. A lesson Selena taught you. A lesson you're keeping close to heart.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Another chapter comes to a close! Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. As I said, I'm especially happy with this one.
> 
> As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again for the continued support.


	16. Kana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took some time to put together. Part of it was going to be used in a previous chapter but I re-wrote a lot of it. A lot of you have been asking for a certain dragon princess for quite some time. Well, you're going to get her. Do enjoy! I'm really eager to hear what you think about this one. It's going to act as the lead up for plenty more awesome stuff in future.

It's been a few days since you and your men stumbled onto the remains of the Nohrian encampment. Time and again you've dwelled upon what caused such horrific destruction. You've not found a worthy answer as of yet. A force beyond your understanding is at work here; it makes you very nervous. Tonight you'll do your best to figure out the cause with a visit to Nyx. While the girl scares you, you can't fault her sage-like intelligence.

Inhaling and exhaling, you calm yourself.

Cheve is still and silent at this late hour. It's warm tonight, and many soldiers are sleeping beneath the stars. A great many more have laid claim to the abandoned houses of the townsfolk - much like Charlotte and yourself. And speaking of your lover, her strange aches and pains have subsided. You've not witnessed her being sick, and she's been especially kind and tender toward you since the night you cared for her.

You bid the slumbering lass farewell with a kiss to the cheek and head out of the door.

For the sake of your sanity you'll piece together what happened to the countless dozen Nohrians at the encampment. You've kept the letter you found there safely in your possession for days. For safety's sake you decided against showing it to Camilla upon your return. Strangely, you feel an omen attached to the thing. If her majesty reads it you fear she'll be in danger, though you can't entirely explain why. It's a hunch and little else.

The walk through Cheve helps calm your nerves, if only a little. The nice weather this evening heralded an intense night of celebration.

With each passing day you've seen plenty of Hoshidans and Nohrians getting closer. Several more of your former kinsmen have politely renounced Hana's command and joined Camilla's cause. People of both sides are coming together. A welcome change in light of all the spilled blood over recent years. Though a fleeting dream, it would be wonderful to see Hoshido and the Light of Nohr join as a complete whole. Two differing views unshaken by tides of war.

Even nicer, you've overheard stories among the common soldiers. Some of the Hoshidans and Nohrians are joining in courtship. You smile at the thought. It makes the walk in the direction Nyx's rundown house just a little less unsettling. Some of the Nohr-born lassies are rough around the edges, true - but they're far from unpleasant. Your most trusted subordinate is a solid example.

Twice now Elena has jokingly offered her womanly goods after combat drills.

You chuckle at the answer you gave last night, and her response. Nohrian lowborn view matters of passion very differently to Hoshidans.

"The day I kill a Faceless bare-handed is the day I'll delve beneath those robes of yours." An impossible task, but it was worth humouring her.

"Heh," Elena snorted. She bent down to tie her boots; you guessed the amount of skin she flashed in the process was intentional - a game of sorts. "Might conjure up a few and see how you fare, milord. I reckon it'd be a good laugh. I ain't about to die bored when there's such a fine piece of arse barkin' orders my way. It'd be a right old waste."

"Run your fine suggestion past Charlotte and see how you fare," you answered with a knowing chuckle. "Dismissed, Elena."

With a slap on the back you let her go for the night.

"Right you are, Lord Keiji," she said with a salute before she got on her way. "Sleep well."

You arrive before the splintered door of Nyx's house, returning to the task at hand.

"Here goes nothing..." You reach out - prepared to knock.

You're cut off by the shout of a soldier from across the sleepy township. At this hour anyone's voice would carry, but there's no mistaking the notable tinge of alarm to his voice. "Nohrians! Three of them! They're chasing someone!"

You double back. There's no time to lose! If there's an attack afoot you'd better rally the troops and sally forth with a vanguard. Not a single one of Hans' sadistic bastards is getting through the gates alive if you can help it. Determined, you make the return trip in double time.

Alive with purpose, you climb the steps of the high stone wall which protects Cheve's western side from would-be attackers. From here there's a clear view of tonight's potential battlefield, illuminated by the moon's pale lunar glow. The place you clashed with the Hoshidans weeks prior. The earth is scarred. Deep craters dot the landscape, likely from the explosions of powerful magic. Many shattered swords and snapped spears are still strewn about. In the centre of it all, stabbed into the ground, stands a half-burned standard. The mark of King Garron's barbaric rule; the true cause of this conflict. A monument to Camilla.

A handful of Hoshidan samurai keep watch from the battlements. One in particular eyes you favourably as you approach in a hurry, lowering his head in your presence. He's an older man with a scarred face and a broad-build. "There's a lass out there! At first we thought her an enemy, until three brutes in black armor emerged from the trees. Look. Quickly!"

"A girl? At this hour?" you ask with surprise. "Surely you're joking!"

"I speak the truth," the samurai assures you. He jabs a finger at the darkness beyond the wall. "There!"

You snap your gaze in the direction he motions.

Another samurai joins the pair of you, drawn to the commotion.

A person gradually nears Cheve's wall. You're left astounded. The closer they come, the clearer you see. It's a girl. She's small of stature and petite of build; you'll wager no older than her early teenage years. Her white hair is held in a tight bun. A ripped and tatty cloak shields her thin frame from the elements. There's a limp to her step. Her expression is awash with pain. Assailed by a trio of armor clad knights, she shivers and shakes.

One of the Hoshidan samurai speaks up. "She's alone? How'd she make it this far? It's dark as Nohr's skies out."

"It matters not," you answer the guarding duo. "Stay here, both of you. And open the gate. She'll die if we do nothing."

Without so much as awaiting a response you retreat, rushing down the steps. As soon as Cheve's gates part you run headlong into the night.

You close the gap fast. A man possessed, you lunge at the trio of knights encircling the girl with wraithglass drawn.

They're caught off guard by your savagery, leaving you with an advantage. You sever the head of the closest attacker with an artful vertical slice. Lifeblood sprays from the hole in his neck, spattering your coat and face. The second falls just as quickly, leaving the third stunned and frightful.

"G-Gods no! I-It's like the scouts said..." He screams, dropping his spear and falling flat on his backside. "Y-You're one of Camilla's generals. The Hoshidan serf turned commander... P-Please- I surrender myself to you. Mercy!"

You snarl like a rabid beast through clenched teeth, aflame with fury. "I'll bet you weren't going to spare this innocent girl." You gaze toward the quaking little thing for a fragile second. At a glance she's battered and bruised. "You'll get no such mercy from me, animal."

The negotiation ends with the tip of your wraithglass pushed into his throat. You retract it soon after - a gurgle and a gush of red follow. You spare not a second thought for the Nohrian, just as he wouldn't have for the one he pursued.

Putting your weapon away, you offer the girl (stained by the slaughter) a hand. "Can you stand?"

She wobbles to her feet, only to collapse against you. She's limp and helpless like a ragdoll - dainty and fragile.

"P-Please," she speaks weakly, her voice is strained; exhausted. "I- I need help. I have to-" The young lady opens her eyes with what little strength she has left. A fleeting silver shine takes you by surprise. Her chapped lips lift into a tiny, agony-wrought smile. "I have to reach the Border Wall. I-I'm needed there."

You wrap an arm around the girl's small shoulders to keep her upright. "Hold onto me. Save your strength. I'll help you."

"O-Okay. I'm K-Kana," she speaks in a whisper. "M-My name's Kana."

Kana. A lovely name. One of neither Nohrian nor Hoshidan origin.

Providing the support she needs, you bring your other arm around Kana's back and lift her from the ground. She's as light as a feather within your protective embrace. A short rasp falls from her mouth - the likes of which sends an awful shiver crawling beneath your skin.

"E-Everything hurts..."

"Worry not, Kana. I've got you. I'll get you somewhere free of danger." Upon closer inspection you see deep lashes beneath the ragged remains of her cape. You dare not imagine the situation she found herself in before arriving here. No matter her pain, however, she keeps a glassy smile. It's as inspiring as it is terrifying. "But you must keep your eyes open, understand?"

"I'll do my best," she answers.

Upon returning to Cheve with Kana, you are given some most peculiar looks by the two samurai whom kept watch over the gate. They don't stick around long. The two of them hurry off to deliver word of the unexpected visitor in your arms.

* * *

A room is prepared within one of the spare homes. Before long a shrine maiden is summoned.

You've been called to Kana's bedside.

She's been dressed in some warm clothes and given an intensive round of magical treatment.

Soundly the young lady sleeps. She's peaceful.

"It's a miracle," the shrine maiden rises to her feet and wipes the sweat from her brow. She props her staff at the foot of the wide straw bed in which Kana rests. "Her injuries... They were severe when you brought her to me. A cracked rib. A broken foot. A strike to her head... Several cuts along her sides, and a stab wound to the hip. The Light Dragon protects her, Sir Keiji. I've seen adults twice her size collapse from less."

With your duty done, you prepare to leave. "Ensure she's safe. I've done my part."

"Wait!" the Hoshidan woman brings you to a halt with her raised voice. She looks (and sounds) afraid beyond compare. "There's more. I found this in the pocket of the girl's trousers." She produces a spherical crystal from the inside of her robe and places the item beside Kana. It pulses in a heartbeat of rainbow-hued light.

You've seen one such crystal before, many moons ago. "A Dragonstone?! How...?"

The shrine maiden backs off from Kana's bedside. She's flustered; her cheeks are flushed a dark shade of red. "It is not my place to say anything, Sir Keiji... But I kindly ask you remain in Kana's company until I've spoken with Miss Hana. A small favour - if you would oblige. I won't keep you long."

Something is amiss here. Your oftentimes rife sense of unrest has returned. "You want me to stay with her? Can you not ask one of the samurai do it? I merely brought her here for treatment. I must go - I've matters to attend to. She's Hoshidan... the responsibility falls to you."

Kana stirs. Her grip on your fingers becomes stronger. She whimpers faintly, slowly but surely coming to. It's now, by the light of a candle, that you're able to see her features at their fullest. Her button nose. Her uniquely sharp, almost knife-like ears. Her round face and full cheeks. Long white locks cascade past her shoulders when not restrained by a bun. Most strikingly of all are her eyes. They're wide like saucers with the purest sparkle.

All in all, there's a sense of innocence about her. You feel strangely compelled to keep her safe from harm all of the sudden.

"Very well," you relent, addressing the shrine maiden. "Be on your way if you like. I'll keep an eye until you return."

"Thank you," she bows. "I'll be in the nearest house across the road if either of you need my support."

Without another word the Hoshidan brings open the door and steps out.

You watch Kana intently, as per your word. She's slowly coming around. "How are you feeling?

She blinks. Once. Twice. A third time. "Where am I?" and sluggishly sits upright, pulling the linens to her chest. You take a pillow from the bedside cupboard and rest it behind her neck for support. She fixates attention upon you. Her smile returns; this time it's even wider. "Thank you so very much for helping me." She reaches out and squeezes your hand kindly. "I thought I was a goner..."

"You're safe; we're in Cheve. What happened to you, Miss? For little girl like you to be wandering around out there-"

"Little?!" Kana raises her voice. She pouts with irritation, wincing painfully as she does so. "I'll have you know that I'm fifteen years old; a grown woman..."

Fifteen? Despite her claim, she doesn't look it. You bow your head. "My apologies."

"It's okay!" Kana chimes - cheerful again despite her noticeable discomfort. "You wanna know why I was out there?" Her expression drops. Stuffy silence overtakes the small bedroom for what seems eternal. "I'm Hoshidan - part of the army. We were marching," she pauses stiffly. "Word reached us that a bunch of rebels attacked the Border Wall. We set off to face them, but didn't get very far. I was captured by Hans' soldiers. I didn't escape until recently."

It seems Hana's earlier mention of allied support was true after all. "Ah, you came to help... I'd been told you were heading this way."

"Corrin-" Kana stalls. "Lady Corrin, I mean- She sent me ahead with a vanguard when the fighting got too bad. I was... the only one who made it this far. All the others?" She brings her eyes shut, sighing in recollection. "A band of Faceless tore them up. They're all gone now. I ran for miles. It was my job to reach the Border Wall. I swore to Her Ladyship I'd come to the rescue."

This small lass serves the dragoness? Strange. You've never seen nor heard of her before. Not once.

"Mind if I ask how you know Corrin? You'll forgive the question, but consider me curious."

"It's simple," Kana perks up - her cheerful demeanour again on show. "I'm her bodyguard. I keep her safe from all the bad people out there. Corrin's last guard... was taken away. It's kinda sad. I hear she cherished him. She told me plenty of stories; he sounded like such a lovely man."

The weight of an anvil hangs in your chest. You're made to remember the days you spent at Corrin's side. They seem so far away. Now? A little girl has taken your place as her protector. A girl who looks too innocent for this world ravaged by war. Why Corrin chose her is beyond you, but you're sure she has a good reason.

Instead of dwelling on the sad state of affairs, you force your frown away - no matter how much it aches to do so.

"Then it would seem you're my replacement, Miss Kana." You spare a chuckle; the irony of it all. " I was the one tasked with looking after Corrin before you."

"Really?!" Kana stares with amazement. She's shaking in light of your admission. "Y-You're my- You're Keiji? Are you really? No word of a lie?" Uncaring of your response, Kana grabs your bicep. There's adoration; you daresay love in the way she's holding you. "It's so nice to meet you..."

Taken aback, you nod cautiously. Whatever her reasons for being so cheery, you'll tread lightly. "Err... Yes. That's right. I'm Keiji, born of Izami."

"This is great, really it is." Kana's gaze is one of absolute devotion. Confusion takes hold. You're left quieted - without the means to speak. Part of you wants to push away; to ease off. You find yourself unable to muster the means, however. "Lady Corrin said you were a hero. You look like one," Kana grins an unusually fanged grin. "You're tall with strong shoulders, and you wear a warrior's coat. You're like something out of a folktale."

_Is this what Corrin's been telling people? Forgive me, Kana. You're sadly mistaken._

"Me? A hero?" And yet, you have not the will to shatter her idealism. It's very rare to see somebody of an innocent persona in these bleak times. "I wouldn't go that far... But I appreciate it all the same."

"But you are," responds Kana diligently. "You sacrificed yourself to save Miss Flora's life. Then there's the time you and Miss Felicia protected Lord Takumi from a Nohrian assassin when he was sick. Only a good guy puts himself in harm's way for the wellbeing of others."

"I'm not-" You'll allow her to think what she pleases. Such a positive mindset might work wonders in aiding her quick recovery. "If that's how you feel, my dearest thanks, Miss Kana. My life as a soldier hasn't been easy... but I continue fighting regardless. It's my only way forward."

You're presented with plenty more questions. Every answer you provide sees Kana increasingly excited. Her fascination with your deeds is unprecedented. She asks about the battles you've fought as well as the time you spent in Hoshido.

The shrine maiden returns soon after, though she doesn't intrude upon the chatter. She remains by the door, listening eagerly.

You notice a strangely motherly smile gracing her lips at the sight of you both.

Kana's next question catches you off guard. "Is it true you were Corrin's lover?"

It's at that point that you notice a shift in the shrine maiden's body language. Her posture stiffens. On edge all of the sudden, she clears her throat abruptly, "Oh my... I'd say that's enough for today, Miss Kana. I'm sure Sir Keiji is busy with his duties." She strolls past, checking her charge's temperature with a swift hand upon the forehead. "Yes, you're still warm. It's best you rest until sunrise."

"Awwww... Ooookay," the young lady whines with dissapointment at her carer. "If you really think so."

"I do. Rest is essential to aid the healing process. Do you not agree, Sir Keiji?"

You'll tow the line out of gratitude - for being spared from having to answer a complicated question. "Yes, awfully so, the body won't heal if pushed too hard," you answer. You look past the shrine maiden to Kana. "Get well soon. There will be time aplenty for chatter once you are properly recovered."

"I will. Thank you again, Keiji... for rescuing me. You really are a hero."

"The pleasure was all mine."

No time wasted, you excuse yourself and walk into the night.

* * *

The scar upon your arm shines faintly, but without the pain of the last time. You hadn't noticed indoors, likely because of the candle's flicker granting a similar amount of light. You wonder if it's connected to Kana somehow. There's a sense of familiarity about her, even though the pair of you have never met before today. "It's those fangs," you recall. "And her eyes..."

Silver eyes. Draconic teeth. And knife-like ears. Each is a trait shared with the woman whom Kana supposedly protects.

"Who is she?"

A question which nags at your thoughts throughout the long walk across Cheve.

Nyx will have answers, somehow. You're sure of it.

The return to her house comes with an unexpected surprise. You step through the open doors to find she's already sitting at the table with a pot of tea boiled and candles lit. An arrangement of fortune cards are laid out in the middle of the table. They're turned face up.

"Welcome, young one," she greets you with her usual hint of interest. "The cards foretold of your return this eve. Come." She gestures toward the empty chair. "Seat yourself - I'm sure you have many questions. And as fate would have it, I am willing to answer... within reason."

"Y-You knew I was coming?"

"Yes, of course." At a snap of Nyx's fingers the door creaks closed. "Just as I know your path and mine will cross several times more before this journey's end. Now... seat yourself, Keiji of Izami. There is much you intend to ask me, is there not?"

You do as asked and sit across from Nyx, tying your fingers into a tight clasp to mask your rising worry.

The mage pours a steaming serving of tea into one of the chipped porcelain cups sitting atop a saucer at the table's centre.

"... Kana. You met her tonight, didn't you?"

Your stomach ties into knots. Nyx's question makes you queasy. "How do you-"

"The cards, sweet child. The cards show me all there is in the world."

Nyx carefully pushes the cup and saucer across to you. "Sometimes I am granted seldom more than hazy glimpses. Other times... the whole truth is laid bare. Your truth..." she continues "... is one of in which many agonizing battles yet await. And Miss Kana will play a vital role in one soon to come."

You squeeze your clasped fingers, cracking your knuckles. Nervy frustration is bringing you closer to the edge. "I didn't visit for cryptic ramblings," you warn with a narrowed stare. The urge to present your wraithglass rears its ugly head. "Kana... You know who she is, correct? I wish-"

"No, you wish nothing." Nyx shakes her head sternly. "You are wrought with terror at the notion of 'truth'. You came for comfort - for empty assurances."

You unlink your fingers, resting your hands upon the table top. Whatever game of chess Nyx is playing, you won't fall for it. You feel a sense of hostility emanating from the corners of the room all of the sudden. The candle flames become blue in a mind-numbing scream. The shadows cast on the walls bend into the shape of gnarled fingers with jagged claw-like talons. They're inching closer to you with every passing second.

Nyx smiles with cold intrigue. "You and I are not destined to become enemies, young man. Far from it, in fact. That said, I merely ask you refrain from raising a weapon in my presence. I can hardly aid you if I am dead, now can I?"

Swallowing a lump in your throat, you abandon the foolish idea of arming yourself.

"Fine, since you're beholden to my every move..."

Aware your (reluctant) withdrawal of hostilities, the shadows bend back into their original shapes. The light around you returns to its warm orange shade.

Safe again, you breathe out with great relief. The pressure lifts from your stomach.

"Five days, Keiji of Izami," says Nyx, lifting her teacup to her lips. She sips the piping liquid and sets the cup down upon the table again. "In five days the Border Wall will be visited by Hoshidan forces. Among them will be one whom you cherish. It is she who will tell you the truth of Kana's life, and she who will plead with you to return to your homeland."

 _Yet more mysterious prattle_. You expected far greater from this meeting. "Is there nothing else?"

"Why, yes. There is more... but you will learn for yourself soon enough." There's sternness to her tone. "Impatiance," she groans. "The folly of youth."

Nyx wants you to leave matters well enough alone. You push ahead regardless. "I'm not content. Speak, Nyx. I'll not leave until you do."

Your insistence earns a raised brow of warning from the mage. "Turn back, child. Anymore and you face great danger..."

"I refuse."

"Fine then..." Nyx raises from the table and moves to stand at your side. She reaches out, clasping her outstretched palms around your face. She leans nearer, nearer... and nearer still. "Seven days more will pass," she reveals. "A battle will rage, and you will suffer a great pain."

Your stomach again churns at the news. You want to speak out in protest. You're stopped by what Nyx reveals next.

"Blinded by violence, you will seek comfort where you once despised it. Blood will stain your hands; you will kill and kill and kill again... until you face _him_."

The agony of a stabbing knife plunges into the back of your skull. You're met with an image - a vision. You see the inner halls of a foreign fortress; one you've never entered before. You're face to face with Hans, your writhglass clutched tightly. Your swordsman's coat is drenched in blood. Swathes of dismembered dead litter your feet. The stink of iron is seeping into your pores. You smell it like you're actually there.

"After all you've done," you snarl, "after all you've cost me... It's time we finish this. There's nowhere to run, Demon."

"Ha!" Hans bellows in the face of your threat. "Who said I'm running?" He pulls a mounted axe from the wall at his back. "Bout time I hack off your head!"

Gripped by bloodlust, you rush into the fray with a mindless roar.

You're left dizzy and disoriented. More questions surge through your mind than when you began.

A bright white flash clears your vision. You return to the moment at hand to find Nyx has eased away. "That is all I am willing to give." She wheezes, apparently very tired from the glimpse she's provided. She's about ready to fall over. "I must rest now. Leave me to sleep."

"Alright..." You feel a pang of guilt. If you'd known these instances of divinity were so tasking you wouldn't have asked in the first place. "But at least allow me to aid you before I go." You stand up, offering your seat to Nyx with a gentlemanly bow of the head. "Please, sit."

Nyx spares a tiny and exhausted smile, "T-Thank you... How awfully kind for one who's just glimpsed the wills of fate." Grateful, she sits down.

"I asked, did I not? I'll live with it."

"I do hope you'll say the same in twelve days, young man. Now you have bore witness... there is little chance it will not become your future."

"...I'll know soon enough. Goodnight, Miss Nyx."

With yet another bow you go on your way.

You are the master of your own destiny, a fact you tell yourself with intensity on the walk back to the house you share with Charlotte.

She's sleeping soundly when you arrive inside. Naked and devoid of modesty, she snores face-first into a grubby pillow. The sight of her eases your stress.

"Twelve days... We'll see about that..."

You're the one in command here. Choice brought you to where you're standing here and now. You could've died when Camilla took you captive such a long time ago. Instead, you stand tall as one of her chosen. You decided to pledge your life for Flora. You likewise chose to stand as a beacon of revolution.

Your life is yours to shape.

Dressing down, you lay next Charlotte, slinking an arm around her middle.

She lets out sleepy a mumble, wriggling into your embrace "...There ya are..."

"Go back to sleep, Love," you whisper, planting a clumsy kiss against her collarbone.

"-smells like blood," she mutters - doubtless between awake and dreaming.

You caress her smooth blonde locks in a gentle fashion. It isn't long until she's snoring again - fast asleep.

You too close your eyes.

Whatever the cards say, you'll defy them. It's as simple as that.

With Charlotte by your side you can't be stopped.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Another chapter comes to a close. Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next part. Thanks again!


	17. Royalty

The sun has barely risen, and you've been roused from your unsteady slumber by raised voices outside. Mustering bells are also ringing throughout Cheve's township. Where there was peace and stillness moments ago, there is now yelling and the familiar of clanking Armor. You rise from your chair by the cooking stove, having given the bed to Charlotte last night so she could enjoy a relaxing night's rest.

Your lover is dead to the world - even the commotion in the streets doesn't budge her. She's been much the same for a while now: training even harder and sleeping the evenings away. She's also wearing her loose fitting kitsune fur coat far more frequently, and spending what must be a solid hour each day in the company of a shrine maiden when visiting the bathhouse.

Most confusing of all is her recent temperament. She been descending into frightful bouts of rage at the blink of an eye; worse than usual. Yesterday she broke the arm of one of your soldiers during a training exercise. She was totally different upon returning to the house, however; holding you with great tenderness beside the fire last night. She flat out refused to relinquish the bond you shared.

Whatever is amiss, you'll speak with her once your duties are finished. The bells outside are chiming for a reason. And you have a strong notion as to why.

You collect for your freshly cleaned warrior's coat, snapping toward a small charcoal tally you made on the wall by the door. Five lines have been marked into the stone. A warning of sorts - an omen. One you hope isn't coming to pass in the way Nyx foretold. "Five days..."

Unlocking the door of your home, you step out into the morning light. No sooner than you emerge do you see Elena off in the distance.

"Lord Keiji!" She rushes headlong through the bustling streets to reach you. "Got an important message for you!" She skids to a stop next to you, wheezing for breath. "You're needed..." She sucks in a mouthful of air and breathes out through her nose. "...in the throne room. Her Majesty wants you there."

You pat Elena on the back. "Alright, steady yourself and we'll be on her way." You focus on the commotion while your trusted second regains her composure. "What's going on? Is it Hans' army? Are we being attacked?"

"No, Milord. It ain't no Nohrians. It's Hoshido; the Hoshidans are here. They've brought an army."

You've faced with a flashback to the previous day - of Nyx's foretelling of the Hoshidan arrival. She sat and calmly sipped her tea as she spoke of what would come to pass; a canvas of the future you quietly hoped would not reach completion. _"In five days the Border Wall will be visited by Hoshidan forces. Among them will be one whom you cherish. It is she who will tell you the truth of Kana's life, and she who will plead with you to return to your homeland."_

Shaken by anxiousness and frustration, you lock the memory away. "We must to go Her Majesty."

"Understood, Milord," Elena answers, following your lead.

You are the master of your own destiny, whatever awaits.

* * *

You're stunned to silence as you enter Camilla's makeshift throne room.

Flora is bowed before your queen. A pair of Hoshidan swordsman stand behind her for the purpose of protection.

There's an air of tension - an obvious one. Selena remains at the ready, a hand rested upon the hilt of her sword. You hear whispers among Camilla's knights within the chamber, too. Whispers of confusion. Whispers relating to a Hoshidan force waiting beyond the walls.

You perch beside the heavy iron doors, arms folded. Elena falls in next to you.

Being mere feet from cherished Flora has your heart racing. The promise you made to her countless months ago is the very reason you fight - a key factor behind your pledge of service. You would do anything for her, and doubly so if it kept her safe.

Elena leans into your ear and whispers, "Who's the maid? Word has it she was allowed inside on Camilla's graces."

"A retainer of Corrin. And a dear friend of mine."

Your reply peaks Elena's interest. "You know her? From where?"

"She saved my life once when I was a child. Twice, now that I think about it."

If it weren't for her you wouldn't have awoken from the illusion of Hoshidan "justice". Her betrayal was a guiding force behind your awakening to many truths of this fractured and war-torn world. Where she has naught but regret for her actions, you feel naught but compassion and gratitude.

Elena's lips lift into a smirk. "Explains why your eyes are quivering."

Soundly thrashed by the mage's sense for people, you focus on Flora and Camilla's conversation.

"Lady Camilla..." Flora gets to her feet and spares a somewhat stiff curtesy. "I'm here at the behest of Lord Ryoma. He requests you please return Miss Kana to her Hoshidan allies. We bare no hostile intent, and the army outside means no threat. All we wish to collect Kana, and any of Miss Hana's forces - should they be allowed safe passage."

A reasonable and predictable Hoshidan request. Their ilk are the first to use a peaceful approach where possible.

"Hmmm..." Camilla ponders, standing from her throne. "The girl - the one Lord Keiji rescued." She looks around the audience chamber until catching sight of you. "There you are, my dear." She smiles her usual welcoming but somewhat disjointed smile. "Would you be so kind as to come over here, please? There is something about this situation which I find... _puzzling_."

You bow your head, pushing off the wall, "As you wish, My Queen."

Flora twitches uncomfortably at the sound of your voice. Her hands jitter until she clamps them shut.

You fall in next to Camilla. She offers her hand for a kiss. You oblige gladly, and Flora winces at the sight.

"What do you need, Lady Camilla?"

"You are no stranger to the Hoshidan ways. Enrich me with knowledge of your kin, if you would be so kind," Camilla begins, folding her arms behind her back and leaning nearer to you. Her rosy perfume burns your throat. "Kana has been in our care for a mere handful of days. Five at the very most. How is Hoshido's firstborn prince aware her location? We received no messengers prior to her arrival."

You have a feeling in your gut.

For some time you've had a sensation not unlike being followed. It wasn't malicious - more a slight twinge of discontent. It became prominent enough by yesterday night that you spoke with Charlotte and Selena. They'd both recounted the same. Flora's sudden arrival provides all of the clarification you need. "My guess is they have a ninja watching this place - it's a common tactic used by Ryoma."

Flora twitches nervously in light of your assumption and looks away.

You can read her guilt like an open book after your capture at the Ice Tribe Village "I'm right, aren't I?" you ask the maid calmly; warmly. The last thing you want is to hurt her. "Who is it? Saizo? Or Kagero?" The mere mention of latter of the two has you seething, though you don't let it show.

Flora doesn't answer. She takes a nervous backward step from yourself and Camilla. Her protectors do the same.

The air in the room thickens amidst your suggestion of an enemy agent skulking about.

Selena moves from her spot beside the throne and draws her sword. "Arm yourselves, men. Queen Camilla's safety is our top priority."

Several knights follow the redhead's example, readying their axes and sharpened spears. You notice Elena sparking up a fireball from the corner of your eye. It roars within her palm. Unlike the other soldiers, she's looking directly to you for the order.

The Hoshidans guarding Flora also ready for battle. The room falls horribly quiet. Weapons are pointed in all directions.

You're placed in an impossible situation.

You cannot harm Flora, but to brandish your wraithglass in her defence would be an act of treason. An act you cannot abide. Her Majesty has given you everything. Just as Selena is her devoted shield, you are her noble blade. Your stomach turns at the very idea of doing battle with anyone here.

_What do I do?_

The audience chamber's iron doors begin to groan; they're widening inch by inch. All of the soldiers in the room stop and look. In the entranceway is Kana. She's alone and fearless, adorned in robes of Nohrian royal purple. Her white hair is worn loose and cascades down her back in a sea of beautiful waves. Sheathed at her hip armament unlike any other. A long golden blade with the glow of the morning sun.

A weapon you've seen many times previous. "Corrin's Yato..." The words lodge in your throat. "How-?"

Camilla grins pridefully at the girl in the doorway.

In the days since Kana's arrival you were told she'd been visited by the queen, but you were left unaware as to what they spoke about.

"Welcome, my darling girl." Camilla greets Kana, stepping out from behind you. "Weapons down now, all of you," she demands with absolute authority. "Our situation has changed as of today. You stand in the presence of a girl most pure and innocent. She is my honored guest, as are Flora and the Hoshidans waiting by the walls. Until our common enemy is vanquished there will be a continued truce."

Her announcement has most of her followers baffled and confused. Regardless, they do as ordered and stand down - as do you.

The Hoshidans lower their weapons as well.

Flora exhales and clamps her hands over her chest. "Thank goodness," you hear her whisper. "Lady Kana, you're safe."

Kana enters the chamber with a short bow of the head. "Sorry I'm late," she chuckles a fanged chuckle.

The young miss is joined by Camilla in the middle of the wide room. "Go on, my dear," Her Majesty speaks encouragingly, ruffling Kana's wavy locks in a strangely loving way. "So long as I am here, no harm will come to you. I promise with all my heart. Tell them what you told me. "

"Uh-huh," nods Kana. "Got it!" She takes a deep breath and clears her throat. "Hoshidans, Nohrians, everybody," she starts. "My name is Lady Kana - Maiden of Shirasagi. I'm a noble warrior of Hoshido - bodyguard to Princess Corrin. I come to you requesting aid. My lady has been captured by Hans; I've gotta rescue her before it's too late. You're the only ones I can depend upon, so I'll be joining forces with you for a little while."

Kana's revelation shakes your very reality it its core. The whole room is talking in raised voices - from soldiers to servants to a couple of Camilla's newly appointed generals. You too are struck dumb. How in the world has she curried favour with the queen?

There's rising panic to Flora's expression. "Please Milady," she begs, prostrating herself at Kana's feet. "Reconsider! Do not side with these people - we cannot trust them. Return to Hoshido... where it's safe. Do not have us fight alongside these... these-"

"Please let me make up my own mind, Flora," says Kana. "Lord Ryoma won't listen, and my daddy is missing. There's no one else I can ask for help."

Curiosity emanates from Camilla all the while. She snaps her gaze between Kana and yourself for many moments. Her eyes burn with realization.

"Tell me... Miss Kana. Are you truly who you say you are?" the Nohrian royal narrows her stare; her lips curve into a manic arrangement. "I feel you may be hiding something from me. After all, a warrior as steadfast as Ryoma wouldn't go to this much trouble for a single soldier. I wonder... Why are you so special where another of your countrymen was left to my mercy?"

You feel a resentful shiver beneath your skin.

Her Ladyship is right. You were spared no such concern or fanfare upon your capture. Aside a small search party led by Hana, you were left to die.

Kana gasps - caught in a spider's web of Camilla's making. "I'm- I'm not hiding anything."

"Milady," Flora again pleads with Kana, lifting her head from the cold stone floor. There are tears in her eyes. "Leave this place... Turn from Camilla while you can; do not fall victim to her tricks. You must not make the same mistakes that cost your father his life."

"No, Flora. I won't! My papa isn't dead. He can't be. I've never believed it to be true. Camilla will help me. She'll help us all. Me, you, Momma." Kana glances over her shoulder and toward you; she flashes a wink and looks away again. "It's time I stop lying. You always told me it was bad to lie."

"But this is different..."

"My mind's made up." Kana turns from the maid and bows for Camilla. "I'm very sorry I didn't tell the truth."

"It's quite alright, young lady. All I ask is you be honest with me, and all will be forgiven."

"Okay! I'll do my best." Kana rises, ready to address the whole room by the looks of things.

"My full name is Kana - First Holy Maiden of Shirasagi. I'm really the daughter of Princess Corrin."

Camilla's cries with emotion in response to the truth; she's uncaring of the presence of her subjects. "Welcome, my precious niece." Wearing the face of a doting mother, she sweeps Kana into a protective embrace and laughs with hearty joy. "To think that you would seek my help above all others. Oh how grateful I am. I will cherish this day, always. I love you, with all of my heart."

Kana rests her head against Camilla's bosom and smiles with glee. "It's nice to finally meet you, Auntie Camilla. I love you too!"

Despite the beauty of their meeting, you can't help feeling sorrowful. Kana is a child raised in the Deeprealm - a land within the Astral Plane where the currents of time flow differently. There is simply no other way to explain her age. Worse, her father is dead.

Like you, Corrin likely took another lover in the time you were apart. The grief she felt having first lost you must have been bad enough, only to then lose the father of her child as well. This war indeed causes nothing but misery - all the more reason to fight harder. "Dammit all..."

You crunch your hand into a balled fist and turn from Kana and Camilla's heartfelt cuddle. The weight of an anvil hangs in your of your stomach; you feel sick. Not wanting to interrupt Her Highness, you retreat to your place next to Elena, beside the door. "I'm leaving," you utter near-silently in her ear.

You depart in a hurry, without another word.

What starts as a slow walk quickly builds to a sprint; anything to be out of the throne room.

"Wait up, Milord," shouts Elena - giving chase. She catches up halfway down the outer hall. "What's got your panties bunched up?"

You slow until reaching a stop. Shrinking away from Elena, you breathe stiffly. "It's nothing." Between agony and fury, the weight in your in your chest is too much to bare. The thought of Corrin suffering pulls your composure apart. Your vision mists and your eyes become damp. "...I'll be fine."

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Elena steps in front of you. A rasp falls from her chapped lips when she sees your face. "Lord Keiji..." She steps closer and holds a hand to your face. An act of surprising tenderness compared with how she usually treats you "Lord Keiji... Are you crying?"

You retreat from her touch in a hurry, "A moment of weakness. Nothing more." A moment of weakness you will not allow to prevail. You dry your tears and steady your breathing. "I'll be okay. I was merely caught off guard by what Miss Kana said, about losing her father." A pain you relate with all too well.

Much to your surprise, Elena sweeps in for hug. "Easy there. Don't let it get ya down. It's war, ya know?" Far differently to her usual laddish self, she holds you tightly to her chest. A welcome gesture. "No sense in getting all twisted up about it."

You sigh sadly, "If only it were so simple."

Elena's backs off. Her concern is quickly replaced with her usual smirk - teasing but heartfelt. "This right here? It's why I'm happy serving under you. Guys like you give a shit about how folks feel. It ain't just about fighting. It's about the bigger picture." She snags you by the hand and leads you through the Border Wall's winding corridors. You're soon face-to-face with main portcullis entryway. "C'mon. Let's get outta here."

"Hold on." You stall, dragging your heels. Elena is forced to halt as well. "Where are we going, exactly?"

"Where'd you think? I reckon now's as good a time as any to get blind drunk. Don't worry," Elena chuckles. "I won't jump yer bones or nothing. Not unless you really want it, Boss. What do you say? I've got a nice jug of hooch waiting in my room; cheap and strong."

"You want to drink... at this time in the morning?"

"Has it stopped you before, Lord Keiji?"

"...Point taken." The first part of Nyx's foretelling has come to pass. "Fine with me." That in itself is reason enough for a drink. "Lead on, My Second."

"Loud and clear, Milord." Elena links her arm with yours. She escorts you outside into the cloudy morning sunlight. "We'll have a right old laugh, promise."

For the sake of your exhausted mind, you certainly hope so.

You're spirited away to the rundown district of Cheve Township by Elena. She leads you to a shack across the street from where Nyx has taken up residence. Swallowing a lump in your throat as you pass, you decide against visiting and enter Elena's house.

Your drinking escapades lasts until sundown. One bottle of cheap wine becomes a second, which becomes a third. And unlike you? Elena is a sloppy drunkard. A short time ago she collapsed into your arms and fell asleep. She's snores like a bear. A long fleck of drool leakings from the corner of her mouth.

"A good lass at heart," you reflect with fondness. The more time you spend in her company, the more you see her as a fast friend.

The two of you talked all day about your time before joining the army. It seems the common-born of Nohr and Hoshido have plenty in common, aside the lives of former being somewhat rougher than those of the latter. Like she promised, you've been able to forget your troubles for a time. A small mercy.

With the final embers of sunlight almost gone, you shuffle free of the sleeping Nohrian.

You collect a couple of ragged blankets, wrapping Elena up warm. Convinced she'll sleep well, you take your leave.

* * *

You're caught off guard while walking the street to your house. Flora and Miss Kana are travelling side-by-side in the other direction. They're being escorted by a duo of Hoshidan samurai. You don't recognize either one of them, and it's probably for the better.

Upon seeing you Kana breaks from her guards and rushes over. "Sir Keiji!" she clings to you in a hug, flashing you her signature toothy grin. "You're just who I was looking for- Wait..." She leans closer and sniffs at your coat. "You've been drinking." she says disappointedly. "You smell of wine and perfume!"

"Afraid so, Miss Kana." You look past her to Flora. The maid hides her eyes from yours ashamedly. You return the fullness of your focus to the princess. Having heard what you did today, you're more than willing to entertain her in conversation. "Do you see now what I mean? We heroes aren't perfect."

"So you _do_ like wine; just like Momma told me." Kana pouts a grumpy pout. "You should take better care of yourself."

The two guards fall in behind Kana. You notice one of them eying you particularly violently.

For now you'll cut the chatter short. "I should be on my way." You bow like a gentleman for the young lady. "Farewell for now, Miss. I'll see you again soon."

Just as you're about to leave Flora finally speaks up. "Keiji... May we talk for a while?" She raises her head high. Though fearful, she walks on over. "Please, leave us" she petitions the guards kindly. "Take Miss Kana to the house. I'll join her there shortly."

"But Flora," Kana protests. "I'd rather stay with you."

"I know you would. But Keiji and I must catch up, _in private._ " Flora forces a glassy smile. "...It's been a long time."

"Awwww..." Kana huffs. "Okay..."

The two Hoshidans respond with looks of extreme hesitation. "Are you certain?" one of them asks Flora. "We're to ensure your safety as well as Miss Kana's."

"I'm sure." Flora replies. Her smile widens, becoming heartfelt and genuine. "Sir Keiji would never harm me - not in a hundred years."

"As you wish, then. We'll be on our way. Come, Miss Kana."

The two Samurai depart with their princess in tow. She waves goodbye as she turns the corner.

Alone now with Flora, you fall silent. She too cannot say a word. Seconds slip by. Minutes fade away.

The maid's pale cheeks wash pink. "Keiji..."

The barriers created by lost time crumble.

The two of you meet in an embrace. You sweep Flora into your arms and lift her from the ground. She clings to you - a sobbing and teary-eyed mess. Upon returning her to the ground she lays her head upon your shoulder, pressing her nails into the fabric of your swordsman's coat.

"I prayed I'd see you again one day..." Flora sniffles. "But with each passing month my hopes dwindled. I thought I'd lost you..."

"No, never." You bring your lips to her forehead. "I made a promise, remember? I swore I'd survive until this war's end."

"But- This is all my fault. You wouldn't be here like this if I hadn't betrayed you."

" _Freed me_ ," you correct Flora. "If you hadn't freed me, you mean. You saved my life in more ways than you realize. You have my eternal gratitude."

"But you might never see Hoshido again."

"A small price to pay for lasting peace."

"Lord Ryoma is furious-" You shush the maid with a finger upon her lips.

"Let him be angry... I made my choice. Don't bare the guilt of my decisions. You've suffered enough."

Flora shudders amidst your touch, inching nearer as you remove your digit from her mouth. The two of you join as one, your lips locked with hers. Flora slips her arms over your shoulders and leans into you; she quakes with longing. One kiss turns to two. Two turns to three. You treasure this reunion for all it's worth. You've missed her more than words could ever describe. And you've grown so much since parting ways.

When you last saw the maid you were flawed, broken. You still clung to the fragments of Hoshidan belief. Your faith was hollow.

Everything is different today. The revolution has begun. Camilla's dream will soon be realized, and with each passing day you come closer to ending this war.

Flora parts her lips from yours. Her eyes are red and sore, but she appears happy despite that. "Come now, Keiji." She knots her fingers with yours. "Let us go somewhere quiet; peaceful. I yearn to hear all that has happened since you were taken us."

Allowing the maid to lead, you begin on your way.

There is plenty to talk about. Hopefully you have all of the answers Flora is looking for.

The two of you depart for the Border Wall. Once there you climb countless dozen flights of stairs until you reach the highest point - the fortress wall. Stepping out into the open, you link hands with Flora again and enjoy the youthful evening moon.

The cool breeze is refreshing. You're filled with contentment just by being here. Away from those who might pry into personal matters.

Flora lays her head against the nape of your beck and squeezes your fingers. "Keiji..." Her voice is sad, withdrawn. "...Why do you fight for Camilla now?"

A question that requires little thought. Unlike many times in your life, you're free of almost all doubts.

"Out of respect. Out of loyalty, too. Beyond her unsteady surface are the makings of a fine queen. She'll guide us to final victory. I believe it to be true."

Your answer causes Flora to grip your hand even harder. "And you'll lead from the front, won't you? Like Cheve."

"A commander of men doesn't wait in the rear. We inspire those around us; we're the will of those we fight for."

"I expected you would say that, but I wanted to hear it for myself." Flora sighs hopelessly at you. "Now I know why Lord Ryoma sees you as dangerous."

"'Dangerous'?" you repeat the word the maid used, largely out of surprise. "Me? I'm no threat to Hoshido..."

" _Yes you are._ " the blue-haired lass disagrees with a stern shake of the head. "The speech you made before the battle for Cheve was... like magic. You and Camilla both are icons of charisma; your words are alluring. If I hadn't come to my senses..." Flora's cheeks heat to a strawberry glow. "...I would've ran into your arms like the other Hoshidans. Together, you and your new mistress are... _entrancing_."

This is the first time you've heard as such. For you it isn't a matter of charisma. You laugh gently at the simplicity of Flora's viewpoint.

"What is so funny?" she raises her brow. "D-Did I say something amusing?"

"You're most adorable, Flora. But like Hana, you don't see why I follow Her Majesty."

Freeing yourself from Flora, you move to the Border Wall's edge. Cheve is a mere walled square - a speck beneath you. With a sweeping gesture of the arm you pay appreciation to the size and scope of the world. "Beneath us is Cheve Township. Far north is Windmire. Eastward beyond the sea is Hoshido. What do they all have in common? What binds them in unity?"

Flora is puzzled by your question. "I erm... Forgive me. I'm unsure what you mean."

"People, Flora."

" _People_? I don't understand."

"Camilla makes battle to build a new Nohr - one free of bloodlust. A country where folks live peacefully."

Flora gaps at the very idea. "A land of peace?"

"That's right. All Camilla has done has been for one goal. From trying to capture Lord Takumi, to attempting to bring Corrin under her wing. She wanted a route to open talks with Hoshido - a ceasefire so that she might challenge her real enemy. Garon - her father."

Flora's eyes widen. "My orders in the Ice Tribe Village... My mission to capture Corrin..."

"Correct. It was all in preparation for where we are today. Camilla aimed for the princess with good reason, twice. I merely got in her way, and thankfully so. We are all pieces on Her Majesty's board, and I am her trusted knight. Her Lord."

While you are being nothing but honest about your feelings, Flora appears scared. "She used us... _every single one of us_. Nohrian... and Hoshidan. Both sides waltzed to her tune, and we didn't as much as notice. Now even poor Kana is enthralled by her." The maid steps closer to you one shaky step at a time until she grabs your shoulders. Her face is rife with anguish. "Aren't you afraid of someone with so much power?"

"I've no reason to be." You sweep Flora into your arms and provide her with comfort. "Especially since all I've fought for is in honor of our parting oath."

"Y-You truly didn't forget our promise..."

"No, Flora. Not so long as I live. There has seldom been a day where you and Felicia haven't crossed my mind." You hold the maid as though your world depends upon it. "You are one of the dearest friends I've ever had. I would never abandon you."

Again Flora is wrought by an expression of guilt. "I can't do this anymore..." She leans upon you and buries her face into you coat.

"What's the matter?" you ask. "You've no need to be sad. We're together again."

"I do, Keiji... Because I've been made to lie to Kana. And you."

Kana's mere mention causes unrest and changes in topics of discussion. The shrine maiden who attended her when she first came to Cheve did the same. Just this morning Flora was equally desperate to keep her true identity as a royal child secret. Even Nyx talked in riddles about her.

It's enough to rouse your curiosity all over again. "The girl... Who is she?"

Your question has Flora raise her guard again. "Are you sure you want to know?" she asks defensively, breaking eye contact.

"Tell me, if you would be so kind."

"Kana is Corrin's child; that much is true. But her father... _didn't die._ He was taken by Camilla."

In but a second your chest tightens. Every breath proves an ungodly struggle. Your thoughts return to the lonesome night of romance you shared with your dragoness - a memory which refuses to fade with the passage of time. You remember every kiss. Every lustful whimper. Every laboured sigh. And most of all, you remember Corrin's delight when she awoke the following morning. She held her stomach when she stood in front of the mirror.

It was as though she knew the truth then and there.

Now you finally understand what she meant on the day of Camilla's failed prisoner exchange.

" _Bind me. It's a fair trade. Two lives for two. I'll go._ "

"Her father..." Your heart skips a beat.

Flora nods; there's great pain behind her snowy gaze.

"Kana shares your blood, but does not know it. She only emerged from the Deeprealm recently, you see. It was around the time of the attack on Cheve. Enraged, Ryoma ordered us to hide the truth from all but a rare few. Kana's father is dead, as are you in the minds of Hoshido's royalty."

A distorted tale spun by an angered ruler. The punishment for your decision. You bare no malice for such judgement. Regardless of your reasoning, betrayal is still betrayal to those who carry weighty ideals. The person you feel for is your once-beloved dragoness. "I'm shocked Corrin didn't object."

"She did, Keiji, alongside Sakura and her retainers. It wasn't enough. Takumi and Hinoka sided their elder brother. Not out of rage, but for Kana's safety."

"And what does Ryoma's ruling make me? An enemy of Hoshido?"

"No more an enemy than Camilla's recent uprising. You're idolized by lots of common soldiers for saving me... and hated by the rest."

That explains why Hana's men were surprised to see you in Cheve.

Your name bares the markings of a true revolutionary - the sort whom bards tell tall tales about. Knowing as such invigorates you for the battles ahead. "Fine by me. Now I need only stay the course. With every clash our numbers swell. Our victories will justify Camilla's claim."

What Flora says next cools your eager blood. "What of Kana...? Will you reveal what I've told you?"

"I won't - not yet. But I will take her under my wing to train her. This way she'll be safe from harm."

Flora joins you at the Wall's edge, coiling her arms around your middle. "You'll play Hero for her." She giggles and pecks your cheek, gazing up at the moon.

"Whatever it takes... for Corrin's sake."

"And once Lady Corrin is rescued? What then? You might be forced to confront Ryoma and the rest of her siblings."

You don't have the heart to tell Flora of your plans to remain at Camilla's side. You'll fight any who block her path "...I'll deal with it when I get there."

Flora again sighs like a disappointed parent. "In some ways you never change."

That may be the case, but your reason to fight is now stronger than ever.

**To be continued...**

* * *


	18. Fortune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well... here we are! It's been a while. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter finished. I wanted to be sure I had everything in order for this arc of the story. And I've gotta say... this is probably one of the best parts I've written yet. Personal opinion.
> 
> Anyway, we'll get started. But quick question for all of you guys who are well-versed with the Fates ladies before we begin. I've been thinking about crack pairings. Which one of these sounds better/crazier to you? Kagero and Keiji... Or Keiji and Peri? Share your thoughts! There's no need to worry, whichever one you pick. It's a draft concept I wanted to play around with. It'll probably stay seperate from Shadow of Nohr.
> 
> Let's get started shall we?

Five days remain until the arrival of your second fortune. Your plans to drill the troops changed when you awoke to a letter upon your doorstep. Curiosity demanded your duties be delayed because of its contents. The woman who penned the summons fills you with a sense of morbid intrigue. There has to be a good reason she extended an invitation by way of the written word. Usually she communicates through... stranger methods.

_"I have need to speak with you as soon as you are able. The tides of fate wait for neither man nor beast. If your intent truly lies with ending this war then you must visit soon, Keiji. Bring Princess Severa should she also wish to join you. Her role as Camilla's bodyguard holds great sway over the would-be queen's bid for power. I will explain more upon your arrival. Nyx."_

Your arrival at throne room beheld events beyond the realm of coincidence. Severa kept her place by Camilla's throne, though the beginnings of dark circles had formed beneath her eyes. Upon enquiring as to how she fared you were rewarded with a curious tale.

"I'm sleeping like death," she mumbled and rubbed sleep from her eyes. "I have awful dreams night after night. Dreams I can't explain."

Fearful for sweet Severa's safety, you approached the throne. Bowed on hand knee as a gentleman, you extended an invitation too. "I recently experienced a similar blight. I may know the cause and solution." With great eagerness to help you petitioned Her Majesty. "My Queen, will you permit Selena to join me?"

Camilla smiled with a mother's love and provided the all-important consenting nod. "With pleasure. Anything to preserve my beautiful guardian's health. Do hurry along, both of you. Fear not for my safety; none in this room will cause me harm."

Permission granted, the two of you went on the way.

All was fine to begin with, though Severa's willingness shifted to apprehension when she figured out the plan to treat her sleeping ailment. Having arrived on the doorstep of Nyx's home, she held as firm as a statue and wore an anxious face. "I'm not going in there; word has it she's cursed."

"Rumours I likewise believe. But wouldn't you prefer to know why your dreams are fitful?"

The redhead stayed her ground, as stubborn as a mule past its limit. "I said 'no' and I mean it. Stop being so damn pushy!"

You unfolded the letter you found on the doorstep this morning. At first Severa was curious; her curiosity quickly melted away - fear took its place as she read further down the page. "The witch knows my true name..." Severa wanted to discredit the discovery as a lucky fluke - or some sort of falsehood. With a murderous leer she laid into you in search of the truth. "Keiji... Did you reveal my most precious secret?"

You bent the knee to Severa. "I've not told a soul of your birthright. I swear on my mother Kasumi's life."

The former royal's anger faded when faced with the sincerity of your words. "...You're telling the truth."

"I wish I weren't. Nyx possesses power beyond power itself." Having placated her, you stood and brushed off your coat.

Alarmed to no end, Severa scrunched the letter and stuffed into her gambeson pocket. "Fine. Let's get this over with..."

* * *

The last thing you expected was to be greeted with a cup of tea upon arriving at Nyx's rundown house. You're equally confused as to her reasons for inviting you, and her willingness to talk with both Severa and yourself. If this were anyone else you would've brought your wraithglass for protection.

Swords are worthless against a foe who can read your every move.

An air of unrest fills the room. Severa appears far from happy in the company of a mystic armed with her true identity. She's chosen the role of a grumpy sentinel - perched by the doorway with folded arms. Only a few times prior have you seen her scowl with this much scathing intensity. Ever the cautious sort, she has her signature silver sword sheathed at her hip. Unlike yourself she's unaware of the potential consequences should she attempt using it.

Remaining calm, you sip the piping hot drink Nyx prepared for you. Setting down the chipped porcelain cup, you pay notice to a pair fortune cards sitting face up in the table's centre. It left-hand one shows a muscular man with veiny and blackened skin. His expression is contorted with pain and his eyes glow an inhuman red. The image is so lifelike you fear the poor bastard might escape the card if provoked.

What's more, a headache builds within your skull the longer you look upon the tortured soul.

Proving too much, a jagged twinge shoots behind your eyes and fogs your sight for an instant. No sooner than you grunt with discomfort does Severa push off the wall and dart to your aid. She glares Nyx down like a devil marking its prey. "What did you do to Keiji? Stop with your stupid magic stuff or I'll-"

Nyx raises her hand and halts the former-royal. "You will do nothing of the sort, child - because you fear my power - just as you fear the Risen of your homeland. The card before you depicts corruption and hopelessness," she keeps on, having entirely crushed the girl's attempts at protest. "It is a message for Keiji - a warning for him and him alone."

You flip the card face down. The pain gripping your head dulls and you're able to catch your breath. "And its meaning, Nyx?"

"Greyed clouds loom over Hoshido's purity. A curse of madness and misery threatens their most powerful noble warrior."

"Is this connected with Hans?"

Severa shudders at your mention of the Nohrian animal. "Naga help me," she whispers. "I hope not..." No doubt she's witnessed his barbaric cravings at their fullest while serving under Camilla and by proxy, King Garon. "He's disgusting, monstrous."

You link your fingers with Severa's and squeeze her hand - a gesture of comfort.

Nyx shakes her head of wavy black hair. "This goes beyond the Butcher of Okashi whom Keiji seeks to slay. Garon's retainer is but one of many he will face before this journey's end." She turns her attention to you in its entirety. "Be mindful not only of the foes you can see, but those you cannot. An agent waits for you to lower your guard - an agent whom will bind your wrists in rope and drag you from Camilla... should you let her."

A worrisome shiver numbs your skin. Flora's reaction to your questions in the throne room carries more weight then you once thought.

" _My guess is they have a ninja watching this place - it's a common tactic used by Ryoma._ "

The maid wouldn't have twitched with fear if you hadn't been correct. Neither would she nor her samurai protectors have reacted defensively. The feeling in the back of your mind of being followed has intensified in the two days since her arrival. Especially when you're in the company of Miss Kana. You're being watched by sight all-seeing. The wind whispers your movements to an unknown foe.

You and those who keep the queen's company are far from safe. A worry you will correct by being forearmed and forewarned.

"Can I stop them? _Kill them_...?" you ask in a harsh and uncaring tone. Quashed is your compassion in aid of preserving Nohr's Light.

Ninja are the worst of Hoshido's ilk by far. Many you encountered in days gone were cold and uncaring individuals, devoid of the usual honor and pride which define your kinsmen. Kaze (a practitioner of the arts among Corrin's faithful) is one of the slim few you regard with any kindness.

"You cannot do so alone, child. Should you try... you will fail."

Your discontent builds to heated anger.

"Don't play a fool's game with me Nyx," you snap, fully aware of the risks that come with back talking the dark mage. "I'll not fall victim to another of your otherworldly fortunes." Standing from the table, you slam your palms against the table top. "I desire the truth."

"And you shall have it in due time, Keiji - Shadow to Nohr's Light." Nyx too stands from her seat. She collects the second fortune card and holds it upright. Upon its face is an image of a crumbling palace built of white stone - the seat of a once-great kingdom. "Severa, Daughter of Cordelia..." She extends her hand in offering of the card. "You are bound to this fortune. Take it, if you would be so kind."

The color drains from Severa's already pale complexion. Her expression is one of shock and horror. "...Impossible. You can't know Mother's name, you just can't..." The young lady releases your hand and takes a wobbly backward step. "Y-You stay away from me! My memories... They aren't meant for you!"

Nyx seems to regret having knowledge of another's innermost secrets. Though brief, a glimpse of pain tarnishes her oftentimes stoic expression. Closing upon frightened Severa, she places the card into the palm of her right hand. Its edges shimmer a shade matching its owner's eyes - deeper than blood and darker than a Wyvern Moon. "Indeed they are not. And yet the cards offer little choice. One of many punishments for my sins."

Severa's orbs pulse with unnatural bluish-purple light. Her breaths fall shallow and faint. Her body heats to a fever pitch.

Panic rises higher and higher in your stomach with each sluggish second. You hold her by the shoulders, desperate to show you're at her side - though you doubt she's even capable of noticing in this state. She appears bewitched, much like the first occasion Nyx gifted you a fortune card. Lost to a world beyond your grasp, all you can do is await her return.

A return which makes you sicker the longer it does not happen. Seconds fritter into nothingness; minutes fade and die. Ghostly thoughts take root. If Severa doesn't come back you'll never forgive yourself for bringing her here. Likewise, you'll never scrape together the courage to look Camilla in the eye again. She adores the redhead, having lost contact with her second retainer some time ago.

The least you can do while waiting is make her return a comfortable one. You lift the girl (being light and slim of build) and carefully set her down in one of the chairs beside the worn out dinner table. Several minutes more drag onward.

"Is this..." you pause, ever-suspicious of the forces at play, "...how long it took me also?"

"Indeed, child," Nyx replies. "While you perceived mere glimpses, your mind and soul were subjected to far more. Severa braves an arduous walk in places she has yet to tread. She will awaken in time, so long as we remain here to safeguard her."

Twice you have borne the brunt of Nyx's dark and unknowable powers. Once as a participant and again as a bystander. You were far too afraid to question her reasoning on the first occasion. Now you feel compelled to do so, if only out of concern for Severa.

"Nyx, might I ask you something...?"

"You may," she nods in agreement. "I will answer - though not at the expense of further endangering fate's hand. Speak wisely."

"Why do this? The cards, the fortunes - all of it. You must have reasons."

Again a crack in Nyx's facade shows through - a subtle frown and twitch of the nose. "You wish to glean my motivations?" the mystic furrows her brow and steps closer. With an outstretched hand she invites you. "Come here. Kneel slightly, so I may reveal all you need behold."

"...As you ask." Mindful of tricks, you advance carefully. Closing the gap, you kneel to accommodate Nyx. It's only fair; she's easily shorter by more than a foot, being a woman cursed to live out eternity within the body of a barely teenage girl. While her size and shape are concerns, you have more. Being inches away subjects you to wisps of magical power; they radiate from her fragile form and thicken the air.

Your head spins as Nyx closes in to speak. "Death, Keiji," she confesses - without fear or pain. _"I yearn to die_."

You're paralyzed by both her confession and the stream of dark energy flooding in through her touch. All she is eats into your mind and soul as though the two of you are bound. Her heartbeat. Her strongest hopes. Her most intense fears. Deeper and deeper she takes you - into the very core of her soul. A burst of white washes your vision clean, whisking you away from both Severa and the house.

 _"Witness,"_ Nyx's voice nips at the back of your mind. You feel her life force coursing through your veins. _"See the consequences of youthful folly though my sight. You wish to know why I so desire the end of life's gift, yes? Here in this place... you will find the answer."_

Guided by the will of another, you awaken in different land.

You open your eyes to a tiny farming hamlet lined with gnarled Nohrian trees. The houses are burned out and ruined. Cattle lay dead and decaying in barren and sandy pastures. Those who were once people lay strewn across the landscape, withered and bleached skeletal husks. Lots are twisted into positions depicting agony most pure and unearthly. Even the sun in the sky is blackened - an eternal eclipse.

Bells toll disjointed and hellish melodies from a crumbling tower ahead; their unwelcome songs grate upon your ears.

Being here is... miserable. Foul coppery dread taints the air; it's dense and aches to inhale. You have to get away. Anywhere is better than this gods-awful hellhole. You'll willingly die one thousand deaths by Hans if it means being freed. There's no joy here, no hope. Anything built of the Light Dragon's goodness is simply no more. Worse, the exalted Light Dragon doesn't exist in this space.

You attempt standing but your legs do not oblige.

You attempt closing your eyes; they too refuse respite from the bleak surroundings.

Each second piles atop your shoulders with the weight of a blacksmith's anvil. Your hopes and dreams are slipping away piece by piece.

If would be easier if you died too, if you surrendered and bade farewell to all you know and love. _Why do I keep fighting?_ Camilla's revolution will fail. All you have done will amount to naught. Corrin will become a tormented plaything for Hans' loathsome amusement. And you will join the skeletons of this forgotten hamlet. You will rot alongside them until the end of time.

Nyx returns to as a seethrough spectre - sitting in silent mourning among a circle of bones.

 _"Can you feel it, young man?"_ she echoes. _"The truest extent of my misery?"_

Lips unbound at her whims, you're finally able to speak. "Where is this awful place? Did you bring me here, Nyx..? Let me out!"

_"This village was a victim of my childish arrogance. Emboldened by sadistic powers... I conjured a forbidden hex. Unstoppable, it drank the lives of one hundred and twenty innocents. I'm cursed to eke out each of their lifetimes - ageless until the final year is spent. Millennia await me... unless I aid Camilla's cause. The cards foretold it to be true... a chance to end it all."_

A flash of light proves your rescuer. In the blink of an eye you are back in a world fit for the living.

You focus on the single important task of drawing air into your lungs. A deep breath in... And out. Once. Twice. Three times for good measure. You struggle upright to discover Nyx has withdrawn to the kitchen - off to the right of still-ensnared Severa. Her back turned, she holds her face in her hands.

You heard of her curse from Camilla. But to uncover the reality behind her existence proves... overpowering. Nobody deserves a future so empty, even the world's worst. Taken by a second of sympathy, you open your mouth to talk. Nyx turns around, forcing your extended silence.

"I tire of being sixty six years old while my body remains thirteen. Each night as lie down... _they scream at me_. They want to know why I murdered them... I cannot answer. All I want is for this to end." A pair silvery tears slide down her cheeks, pattering upon the mouldy floor. Nyx removes the veil from over her mouth; she smiles the most pitiful smile you've ever seen. Again with an outstretched hand you're invited. "My only living dream will fade if Camilla's challenge fails; I will exist for hundreds of years more... With every victory my pain slithers nearer its end... Help me, young man."

Nyx's intentions couldn't be clearer at this point. And they're disgusting to no end. "You're guiding us so Camilla might succeed... so you might reap rewards from her success. You're on your own. I'll not support one so shameless and self-serving."

"Look within, Nohrian Lord." Nyx's expression darkens to a downpour. "You will find we are somewhat alike."

Severa stirs in her chair; she's coming to at last.

You ignore Nyx's jarring comparison in favor of caring for the redhead. Kneeling next to her, you wait while she perks up. "Do you hear me, Severa?"

"Loudly, yeah. Quiet the hell down." the lass groans and shakes her head clear. "My ears won't stop ringing..."

You'd rather have Severa griping for being too loud than not replying at all. "Thank the Light Dragon." You offer a hug, an offering she accepts freely and gladly. "I feared you'd stay be stuck that way." You hesitate to ask your next question. "..What did you see?"

Severa's nails dig into your back; her hold over you becomes a squeeze. "Nothing important..." Her voice falls quiet. "I won't let these crappy illusions rule my life." Her vigour returning, she edges back from your embrace and levels Nyx a deathly stare. "You hear me, witch? I'm not afraid!" Getting up, Severa storms across the kitchen to confront the mage. "After all I've been through you can't scare me! I'm the daughter of Sir Robin - Ylisse's royal tactician."

Far from impressed, Nyx rolls her eyes at the feisty declaration. "A fearless noblewoman would not hide her fortunes from one she cherishes most of all."

"Oh yeah?! I'll bet you think you're so damn clever!" Severa barges into Nyx's personal space and clamps down upon her shoulders. Enraged beyond all reason, she gives the mage a short but sharp shake. "I'll beat your stupid cards! You'll see!"

Where you expect Nyx might conjure the unearthly to temper Severa's violence, she remains stoic. "I should hope so, for everybody's sake."

With an almighty yell Severa shoves Nyx to the floor. Her outburst fizzling away, she comes to her senses. Her poise and flare doused, the Ylissean brushes past by and stalls by the doorway. "I've had enough... _freak_ ," she mocks Nyx with a disdainful scoff; her face is beet red. "Keep your tricks. I'm done here."

"Hold on, Severa." you speak up in an attempt to stop her.

"Forget it... idiot," she responds with scathing viciousness. "I said I'm done, and I mean it. Goodnight," she finishes through gritted teeth,

The princess steps out into the street. Darting past the window, she leaves you behind.

You remain with an expressionless Nyx and too many questions - none of them upbeat. If you give chase after Severa you'll likely catch up to her without too much in the way of effort. _What trickery did you play this time, Nyx?_ Again your morbid sense of interest toward the mystic wins out. As is always the case, you won't find peaceful sleep tonight without quenching your ever problematic need for clarity.

"Care to indulge me?" You close upon the dark mage with a vigilant gaze. A token scowl is your only weapon against someone of limitless wisdom and insight. "The poor less has enough worries at present. And don't attempt to lie. I'll bet her recent dreams are also of your making."

"I merely awoke her to destiny's everflowing streams."

"A vague answer as always," you scoff. "Light Dragon preserve me. It's almost as though you enjoy this."

"Rest assured," sighs Nyx exhaustedly. "I do not..." She steps past and collects your downward facing fate card from the table.

You snatch the thing from between her fingers and put into your coat pocket.

"It is quite the taxing affair," Nyx continues. "...but was essential in this case. Severa is a pillar of Camilla's cause."

Worry grips your stomach, "You showed her future, didn't you?"

"Nothing so dangerous. Destiny," Nyx clarifies. "I revealed the destinies of those she loves should Nohr's Light falter."

Tighter your stomach squeezes, "Again with riddles and fate."

"Do not conflate destiny and fate," Nyx counsels. "The two forces are vastly different. Destiny is transient while fate's hand is absolute."

Your unease becomes frustration. Again with her twaddle. "If I had knife right now, Nyx-"

"You wouldn't use it. Because your path and mine are joined. Just as yours is to Severa. Ylisse's fallen princess needs you as much as you need her."

You clench your first, intent on raising it in warning. A snap of Nyx's fingers sees it bound to the table by a shadowy hand.

"Patience, Keiji of Izami." A second snap releases you. "You will return to me... shortly after the twelfth day."

Annoyed beyond all reason, you turn from the fortune teller. "Another glimpse of destiny?" Eyes on the door, you walk onward.

"Not on this occasion. Your twelfth day and that which follows are fated... Your meeting with Kana saw to that."

The warning brings you to halt in the open doorway. Glancing over your shoulder, you lock eyes with the Nyx. "I'll stop whatever's supposed to happen."

Nyx's expression is one of pity. "I wish you the greatest of success. Truly I do. And before you go... _some insight_."

"What now?" you bite. You've had enough for one day.

"The agent whom I warned you about. Since you came the cards revealed her name and visage to me. 'Kagero', they whisper. I see a woman of curvaceous beauty, adorned in garments befitting a kunoichi. Her goal is clear and her loyalty to Ryoma unwavering. I hope this information is worthwhile."

You're both apprehensive about and thankful for the news. "Seems I owe you a debt of gratitude." Your lips rise into a weak smile. "...I appreciate it."

"A debt you will repay in time. Be well, Keiji... And thanks to you also," Nyx bows her head, "...for visiting." There's a tinge of loneliness to her voice.

For all she puts you through, you can't bring yourself to hate the dark mage. "It's quite alright."

You step outside and into the Border Wall's shadow.

It will be a far easier fight against Ryoma's retainer with mystery's shroud lifted. A sneaky bitch of Kagero's calibre is fleet of foot and a master of disguise. Most within the Border Wall and Cheve's surrounding township are likely unaware of her. You wouldn't be shocked if she's already infiltrated Camilla's ranks.

And therein lies your plan of action. You'll act as though nothing is wrong and await her first move.

Kagero's largest advantage (the element of surprise) is no longer on her side.

And therein lies your plan of action. You'll act as though nothing is amiss and await her first move.

Kagero's largest advantage (the element of surprise) is no longer on her side.

The people of Okashi demand repayment for their suffering. And Hana most of all. Memories of the terrible day still disturb your sleep from time to time. The heat of the flames is almost too real, even for a nightmare. And the screams, oh Light Dragon the screams.

Queen Mikoto mourned them as unfortunate victims of rising tensions with Nohr. But you see it differently, you were there.

How ironic that you must fix the shortcomings of your people while in the service of Nohrian royalty.

"All hail the queen," you smile coldly.

Neither Ryoma nor his lapdog will prevent your quest for justice. Nobody will.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Another chapter comes to a close! Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? I'd love to hear you're feedback! As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again for the support!
> 
> Before we go - I hope you're all staying well and are with of your loved ones during this crazy time.


	19. Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. Another chapter of Shadow of Nohr. The longest chapter so far, in fact. Plenty to enjoy! I'd very much like to know your thoughts about the character interactions so far. I like to make them focal points of the story. Kana fans are going to enjoy this!
> 
> Let's begin shall we?

Living with Charlotte is proving hard. You've endured plenty of her foul mood swings before; lately they've been worse. Despite savage verbal clashes she remains reluctant to reveal the causes of her frustration. For days you've wondered what has come over her. At last you have a good idea.

You recall the night prior; and quite the night it was. It all began around midnight.

All was quiet for a time.

You stood watch over Cheve's gate. Charlotte relaxed her shoulders. Sleepy, she rested her weary against your shoulder to admire the moonlit sky - a rare instant of shared peace. The air was fresh, but not too cold for autumn. It was one of the first times you stopped dwelling on Nyx's gloomy fortunes.

The two of you had planned to cuddle up in bed and read a Nohrian storybook at the night's end.

"Hey, Keiji...?" There's something I've gotta show you." Charlotte smirked deviously. "Gimme a hand, kay?"

"Out here of all places?"

"Yes. It's special... so shuddup and c'mere," the blonde muttered - short of patience.

You shivered as Charlotte's voice became icy, unable to refuse. The lass dropped her axe to the dirt and snagged your wrist. Beneath the furs of her coat she guided you, bringing your outstretched palm to rest upon her stomach. You felt a tiny bump. " _Surprise_..."

Your heart almost stopped flat. "A child?"

"Got it in one."

"Is it mine?"

"Cheeky shit." Charlotte slugged you in the bicep. "Gods sakes... Course it is!" she sniggered.

"Are you certain?" you teased - partway between seriousness and sarcasm. You expected the rough and tumble lass would have an extra lover or two on the side. You wouldn't have judged her for it either. She's gorgeous as they come, and you're no better with matters of romance.

"Ain't nobody else been ploughing me - not since before our night in Grimvale. Kid's yours alright... given how we've been going at it. T _rust me_. Shrine Maiden says I'm two months along, give or take... maybe a mite less. We'll see."

Elation soon replaced shock - tears misted your eyes.

Charlotte's words were crude, but her matter-of-fact tone dissolved the dregs hesitation. "Oh Light Dragon... Greatest thanks." The two of you had created something wonderful - a precious spark amidst the suffering of war. Delighted, you crumbled into a deluge of silent sobs and pulled Charlotte into a hug. "Anybody lays a finger on you I'll end them," you swore with the moon as witness. "I don't care who."

"You're happy? You mean it...?" Charlotte's voice cracked; your overly-emotional oath having caught her off guard. "No bullshit?"

"Delighted... if a tiny bit scared. I swear on my father's grave."

"Dammit, Keiji... " The duchess drew you in and refused to let go. Her deep blue eyes trembled. "...Making me cry... You know I ain't good with this romantic shit." She claimed your lips and marked you as hers. Her loving gesture sent hot shivers down your back.

The two of you parted lips in time. Invigorated, you cradled the blonde in your arms.

"You mean the world to me, Charlotte. I'll stick with you."

"Makes two of us, Samurai. You ain't gettin' rid of me now we've come this far. We've still gotta find our fortunes together, remember?"

"We will, Love. We will."

After completing her watch Charlotte barged into Camilla's throne room and boldly declared her pregnancy to all parties present. Selena protested but was quickly silenced. Even she couldn't argue when the busty bruiser unbuttoned her furs and brazenly displayed her tiny bump for all to see. Camilla asked if her best fighter would take leave of the battlefield on account being blessed with motherhood's gift.

Charlotte fearlessly informed Her Majesty she'd continue fighting a short time longer - much to your displeasure.

Upon returning home the two of you shared a weighty discussion over her decision to fight. Charlotte started with sweet-talk. Kisses didn't faze you. Neither did her more sultry offerings. Having failed to win you over, she growled like a cornered wolf. "Holy crap you're being petty over all of this. Having a kid doesn't change shit. I can handle myself - runt in my belly or not."

If only it were so straightforward. She wasn't there when you visited Nyx's house; she didn't hear what you heard.

" _A battle will rage. And you will suffer a great loss_."

Charlotte tried getting through to you again and again. In the end she snatched away your cup of wine and flat out sat in your lap. "It'll all turn out fine. A few weeks extra money for my folks back in Windmire is all I'm after. Then I'll quit the frontline till I give birth," she said with hand on heart.

"But there's a life growing inside you!"

Charlotte silenced your fears with a peck on the lips. "Quiet being so damn scared, Keiji! You'll stick with me the whole time, yeah?"

"Of course I will... but there's such a thing as being reckless!"

"Coming from you?!" retorted the blonde. "That's crap and you know it!"

"Like you're any lesser a daredevil than I!"

Tensions cooled after a time. Charlotte dropped her scowl and booped your nose, flashing a shit-eating grin. "You've gotta trust in me, alright?" she asked sweetly, holding a hand to your cheek and caressing your skin. Her expression turned charming, dangerously so. "C'mon... Lemme enjoy a little freedom. Won't be long till my tits leak and it hurts just lifting my pissing axe."

"Fine... but only because you're precious to me..."

You retired to bed thereafter, having hardly spoken with Charlotte since.

Worse, you returned home last night to overhear her arguing with Severa from beyond the door. Pans clanged and dishes smashed. It sounded like a war.

"-because I love him you idiot!" screamed Severa. "And as much as you piss me off... you're my friend!"

You barged inside to discover a flipped over kitchen. Both women panted and heaved like they'd been fighting.

Severa ran for the open door upon your arrival. Shoving you aside, she bounded past and dashed through the streets.

You followed - wanting to know what in the hell had happened. Partway down the road Severa skidded to a stop and swung around. "Stop following me!"

"...I will once I know why you and Charlotte were brawling!"

"Doesn't matter." Severa scoffed with disgust "But if you care about that hard-headed wench you'll keep her off the battlefield."

The ominous warning slammed you in the gut. "...Why?"

"It's best you don't ask. Just stop her," Severa gave you the cold shoulder and sighed, "for everyone's sakes."

* * *

A fresh morning sees another line scribbled into the charcoal wall tally - time is against you. Four days remain. Finished with the strange routine, you set aside your crude marking substitute to check on Charlotte. The blonde is sound asleep in bed. "Be well, darling" you whisper.

Having failed again to persuade Charlotte, the best you can do is watch after her.

Putting away Flora's ring, you get ready for today's tasks. "...After the battle. I'll ask her then... for good fortune."

Bidding the sleeping beauty farewell with a kiss on the forehead, you head outside.

Kana waits beside the house; welcoming as always. You've dedicated spare time to bonding with her as of late.

"Where are we going today, Sir Keiji? The mess hall?"

"We've enjoyed enough cakes." Too many, in fact. "You'll see, Miss Kana. Stay by my side and all will be revealed."

"Alright! I love surprises!" Kana maintains pace as you traverse the cobblestone roads. Halfway to Cheve's gates she taps your shoulder.

"What's troubles you?"

"You're really pale. Did you sleep well? I can wait with Auntie Camilla in the throne room while you have a nap."

"Worry not for my wellbeing - I've been busy. A ninja lurks among our number, and I gave Her Majesty my word I'd reveal them."

Kana huffs and holds her hands against her hips. She and her mother are so alike it's unsettling.

"Why the frown young lady?"

"It's not just some silly ninja. You were arguing with someone the other day. Then Miss Selena visited... and the shouting grew even louder."

You curse silently. Kana must have overheard the commotion coming from your house recently. "It was... nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing. Sounded angry to me."

"People quarrel. It happens."

"I hope you and momma didn't bicker..." You choose silence; Kana keeps on regardless. "Auntie Camilla says you shouldn't fight with loved ones."

"Wise words from the queen." You swallow painful lump. A hard question awaits. "Did your mother speak of me often?"

"Uh-huh!" nods Kana - her eyes wide with innocent thrill. "Lots of times. At least around Flora and me."

You aren't sure if you should be relieved or fearful. "...What did she say?"

Kana smiles brighter than morning sunshine. "All sorts of nice things! But mostly stories of your bravery. One afternoon not long ago we visited the flower fields deep inside the Astral Plane. Momma had argued with Uncle Ryoma over something, but she wouldn't tell me about it..."

Your concentration trails off at the mention of Corrin being at odds with her eldest Hoshidan sibling. Ryoma was never the sort to have disagreements with family, at least not in the time you knew him. Worryingly, this news factors into the discussion you had with Flora several nights prior. She had mentioned Ryoma being furious - a conflict which ended with the truth of Kana's birthright being concealed.

_Have my actions caused a rift between Hoshido's royalty?_

"Sir Keiji!" Kana sulks, tugging your sleeve. "Are you even listening?"

You apologise with a smile. "O-Of course I am. But could you kindly repeat what you just said?"

"Meanie," pouts Kana. "I was saying you should be nice to the blonde lady with the big chest."

You can't resist a chuckle. Kana's appraisal of your beloved blonde is far too precious. "Her name is 'Charlotte'. Miss Charlotte. Though do be mindful," you take a breath to gather your composure. "Avoid speaking of your fellow women with regards to their bust sizes if you can."

"But why?" blinks Kana - blissfully unaware. "They _are_ really big. And Momma once said a girl shouldn't be ashamed of how big or small they are."

Considerate of her innocence (and despite her age) you tread carefully. She obviously endured a sheltered Hoshidan upbringing.

"Speaking of such things openly can be rude."

Kana's eyes shine with realization. "Ah... that explains why-" She nods. "Okay! I got it!"

"Explains what, Young Miss?" You stall by Cheve's gates. "Hold that thought for just a second. Open them up!" you shout to the guards up top. The outer doors lifting at your command, you and Kana maintain a brisk pace. "...Do continue, if you'd be so kind."

"Me and Miss Flora stopped by the bathhouse yesterday."

"Hold fast." You raise a hand for caution's sake, quieting Kana "...Is this something a gentleman should be privy to?"

"Yep!" she nods - this time with extra enthusiasm. "Nothing rude. I promise!"

"Then do continue," you lower your hand warily. "But be mindful of your manners."

"Actually..." Kana ponders, tapping a finger against her chin. "It might be best I don't say anything... since you're not a gentleman."

Words which bring you to an abrupt stop. "Excuse me?"

Kana notices your annoyed tone and bows her head. "I didn't say anything so mean... I swear!" Upbeat again in a second flat, she continues her tale. "It's something Miss Selena said while she took her bath. A 'rogue', she called you."

"Miss Selena called me that...?"

"That's right! Lots of ladies gossip about you. The shrine maidens, Miss Selena; Miss Hana. Even Auntie Camilla sometimes."

"They're bantering in the bathhouse... about me?"

"Yep! Girls from Hoshido and ones from Nohr. You're super popular!"

"...I don't know if I want to hear of this."

"Don't look so sad, Sir Keiji!" Kana says with cheer. Threading an arm through yours, she gets you walking again. "I'll give you all the details."

A sense of dread builds inside you. Kana's misplaced innocence will be your undoing. And yet... you're morbidly curious. "Go on..."

"Okay! So there I was... sat on the bench beside Miss Flora while she washed her-"

You clear your throat abruptly. "The version without _those_ details, Miss Kana." While you're sure Flora is radiant, there is a time and place for it.

"Okay, okay! No rude things, I understand. So Miss Selena got grumpy with Miss Hana while washing her hair. 'Is that nasty bronze ring a wedding band?' was what she said. Hana's face got all flushed and pink. 'So what if it is?!' she shouted really loudly. They put down their buckets and soap and looked ready to fight...sizing each-other up with clenched fists and everything! I was so excited I thought my heart was going to stop..."

"Wait... wait." You expected this sweet child would dislike the idea of pointless scrapping. "You enjoyed it?"

"Sure did! Until Auntie Camilla broke them up..." Kana shivers.

You can only imagine how, given Camilla's sometimes fragile state of mind. "Her Majesty got involved...?"

"That's right. She showed one of her super scary smiles. '...If you girls have grievances you should settle them in a duel. Real swords and all'. They both went really quiet! Miss Selena had a sour face afterwards. 'It's not like I feel anything for Keiji, Lady Camilla. He's just a rogue!' She swiped some poor shrine maiden's towel and ran off after that."

_Light Dragon preserve me._

The issue will be resolved by presenting Charlotte with a ring of her own, hopefully.

* * *

Three days remain until the coming of Nyx's second prophesy. You've done everything in your power to avoid pointless dwelling, though a dreadful sense of unease persists. Being unable to control the flow destiny leaves you on edge, but you must remain strong. The child growing inside Charlotte is reason enough to fight harder; a reason to fight your fears also.

And speaking of children, Kana too is equally troubled. Two evenings ago you caught her creeping from her room across the hall from Queen Camilla's chambers. Out of concern you followed, wanting to ensure her safety. For close to an hour she tiptoed in the dark, completely unaware you kept watch. You followed her up stairway after stairway until she arrived atop the Border's fortress wall.

Away from the world she collapsed to her knees. With a Dragonstone held to her chest prayed to the moon and wept for her mother.

_"I miss her so much... Oh Light Dragon... please keep Momma safe."_

Her impassioned plea both wounded and invigorated you; you swore from then on you'd do whatever you could to support her. You knew the perfect way, too. Kana is nothing if persistent and headstrong - both traits of Corrin's. Every afternoon since the start of the new week she's turned up on your doorstep dressed in full armor. And every time she's made the same hopeful request - a request you've obliged with redoubled effort.

" _Afternoon Sir Keiji! Are you ready to train_?"

If you cannot dissuade Charlotte from fighting the least you'll do is protect Kana. Not that she requires much in the way of outright protection.

Her fighting spirit is admirable and her skills are equally impressive. She's half your size but you wouldn't know it given the weight behind her strikes - a sure sign of supernatural dragon's blood flowing through her veins. On Wednesday she overpowered a pair of veteran samurai in bare fist combat.

* * *

From today onward you and Kana will spar separately from the soldiers. Talk of a ninja slinking in the shadows has you overly-careful. While you've gotten no confirmation from Flora, you know the agent watching the Border Wall is Kagero. Her counterpart Saizo is professional, but far more direct in his methods.

Kagero is different - being single-minded and uncaring of anything but her orders. Seldom do you speak ill of women, but she's a sneaky bitch.

"Here we are, Miss Kana."

You've brought the Hoshidan princess just beyond the woods to the north of Cheve. Past the countless scores of gnarled Nohrian Oaks is a clearing of surprisingly lush grass. Nearby is a lake of crystal clear water where a school of fish gather. Hana showed you this secluded pocket of supreme beauty not long after you returned from the charred Nohrian encampment; its scenery eased your burdened mind.

"Oh wow!" Kana stares in amazement. "It's so lovely and green compared to all those scary Nohrian trees! Thank you, Sir Keiji!"

"You're most welcome. Enjoy the scenery. We'll enjoy a moment's respite before starting."

You thought it only fair to share the well-kept secret with your royal charge. Both for her safety and as a gift to ease the pain she carries.

You've not known Kana long, but it's clear she's inherited a great many of her mother's traits. She's clumsy but well-intentioned; also kind and compassionate without end. Your cool and oftentimes guarded heart warms the longer you're in her company. All the more reason you educate her, just as your father educated you before his passing. Prepared to fight, you present Kana with a wooden sword.

Today you'll measure how much the young dragon can shoulder. After all, she shares your blood though she doesn't know it. As her sire you're obligated to pass your wisdom. The greatest knowledge you can impart is that of battle - a rough but essential lesson. Until Corrin is freed this royal urchin remains in yours and Camilla's care. She needs protection at all costs - preventing a war between Nohr's Light and Hoshido depends upon it.

"Shall we begin, Young Miss?"

"Of course!" Kana grins with her fangs - far from a dainty flower.

"Fantastic." You fall into a battle-ready stance. "Now... show me what you can do!"

You advance with a shout and Kana follows soon after. The two of you cross weapons. There's a great deal of focus to the girl's silver eyes. In real combat there's no room for missteps. If you blink you risk death. Today's lesson is harsh but essential. Kana has dangerous flaws in the way she fights.

Manners and weapon technique reveal plenty of a person's character both on and away from the battlefield. Selena is fiery and scrappy, while Charlotte is tactless and brutal. Kana on the other hand fights with faultless chivalry; she waits while her foes to make the first move. You know her sort well, a warrior who values honor and goodness. You were friends with lots who believed the same as you grew up - loyal Hoshidans to the core. Nearly all of them are dead.

A sense of righteousness is all good and well, but few in Nohr share those feelings. Worse still, those who haven't defected to Camilla's cause will doubtless follow Garon's bloodthirsty orders to the letter. Kana won't survive against the worst her grandfather has to offer. Not if she continues using her draconic gifts too freely while fighting. Throwing her unnatural powers around will only go so far when faced with professional soldiers.

You'll break her habits before they prove dangerous. Easing off, you allow Kana to gain a few inches of ground. She smiles with pride at her accomplishment, woefully unaware of your intention. "I've got you, Sir Keiji!" For a few moments more you let your pupil nudge you back.

Victory is within her grasp, or so she thinks.

"You're too confident." You bring the fullness of your strength to bare, regaining lost ground and then some. Kana struggles to remain steady; her legs shake. You bare down upon her with all of the might you can muster. Your gaze is cold and calculating. With a hard shove Kana wobbles, toppling forwards and falling into the grass. You stand over her, both tall and imposing. Withdrawing your weapon you fold your arms.

"No fair!" Kana whines in protest, shaking her head clear and spitting out dirt. She stumbles upright and shoots you an irritated frown. "You're being far too rough. We're supposed to be sparring! Momma was never as rough... You could've given me a nasty bruise."

You bury a rising pang of regret and maintain the iron-clad facade of a teacher. "Lesson one, Young Lady. Your dragon's strength is impressive... but you shouldn't rely on it to save your life." You jab a finger toward her discarded wooden sword. "Thoughtless might is useless without technique. I see shades of your mother's evasive footwork when you fight - put it to good use. Hone your craft."

"But Momma's one of the best in Uncle Ryoma's army. I haven't had enough practice!" Kana wipes her grubby face with the cleaner side of her cape. "And my legs are too short. Momma's legs are lovely and long; I'm at a disadvantage."

Reprimanding the warrior in-training isn't kind... but has to be done. "No excuses, Kana. Weapons won't hurt if they don't hit you. As royalty you lead by example. Soldiers will turn to you in coming battles for encouragement. Your Aunt Camilla has high hopes, too. I know it's hard, but you must try your best."

"I know, I know, but-" Kana sighs exhaustedly. Her wide and innocent eyes quiver. "All I want is to see mother, I miss her..."

Mindful not to push too hard, you ease your tone of voice. "A sentiment we share, it seems." You offer Kana your hand - a gesture of kindness to soothe her woes. "Do forgive me; I should've given thought to your plight - a young lady without her parents and all."

Kana slaps her palms against her cheeks - reinvigorating herself. She smiles as hard she can manage. "Don't be silly! I'm happy as a flower!" A hollow attempt - Corrin did the same when she was upset and didn't want it showing through. "I'll be tough like you said... cross my heart."

"Nonsense." You put down your sword. "We'll have a break, for your sake."

"Not yet. Let's fight some more." Kana reaches for her weapon despite your worries. "I can't give up. I'm a princess of Hoshido..."

_Just like your mother, and me. You'll wear yourself out if I don't stop you._

"Steel your eagerness, Kana... Let me share a story."

"A story?" she pauses - her lips lifting into a smile. "What kind? Romantic?"

"In a way. A moment I shared with your mother... the very first time we met."

"M-Mother?" she gasps at the mention of her treasured matriarch. "Tell me! Oh please!"

It's a moment you remember better than most in your life - for an endless number of reasons.

You and Hana had recently returned from Okashi Township, having been saved by Subaki and Lady Sakura's troops. Your former lover had been tormented and abused by Hans in ways too grim to speak of. You blamed yourself, of course. For the rope marks burned into her neck. And the cuts and bruises all over her gorgeous body. She'd been further tarnished because your solo rescue attempt ended in failure.

Rage bubbled within you for days and weeks thereafter. You were a pent up geyser of all things vile and vicious.

It was raining on the afternoon Corrin found you alone by the lake. Thunder cracked overhead and you should've been indoors.

"Is everything alright?" she asked so very warmly. "Forgive my intrusion, but... are you in pain?"

You've still no clue how she knew of your suffering. Her intuition was a blessing.

"Nothing's amiss," you answered with a chill to your voice. "Please leave me-"

Oblivious (or perhaps uncaring) of your fury, Corrin took your hand into hers. Her honest compassion calmed you. She saw into your heart and left you disarmed in a way very few have since managed. Like a mother shushing her child, she comforted you when you needed it most. " _Don't be scared. If your heart aches it's alright to cry_. _I'll hold you until the pain goes away..._ "

A meeting you treasure - as much as the night she first came to your tent.

Kana's lip trembles at the short but gentle tale. "Momma... comforted you?"

"She did - on a stormy afternoon long past."

"I'm happy you told me... But why-?" Kana stalls nervously. "Sir Keiji...? Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I saw you crying atop the fortress wall. As a dear friend to Lady Corrin I couldn't stand idle."

"Y-You saw me...? Is that the reason you accepted my request to spar?"

"But of course, Miss Kana. I'd hoped we might forge a friendship, so I could teach you. Your safety is... _important to me_."

"I knew it... Auntie Hinoka said you weren't but I was right!" Tears well in Kana's eyes. "You really _are_ a hero." Sobbing, the girl rushes headlong into your arms, pulling you into a tight cuddle. Her dragon's strength does not go unnoticed. "Amazing! Super amazing, even!"

"The honor is mine - more than you know," you wheeze. Wriggling loose, you exhale deeply. "Rest assured, I'll do all I can to guard you... as I did your mother." A smile graces your lips. "So long as you don't squash me."

You felt almost nothing in the way of joy or pride when Flora told you of Kana's birthright. Your thoughts remained squarely upon the task ahead of you - defeating Hans once and for all. For the first time there's a spark of happiness and pride. Kana is your little girl - a child born of yours and Corrin's romance.

Until Hans is defeated you will keep safe. As a noble. As a sire. And in honor of all you and Corrin once shared.

_So this is how being a father feels. Perhaps I was too quick to judge mine for his failings._

* * *

Today's session concluded, you and Kana put away your training swords.

"I'd say this is enough." You ruffle Kana's hair. "Well done. Now, allow me to escort you back to Miss Flora before she-"

A shift in the air. Subtle but not unnoticeable. The hairs at the back of your neck stand on edge.

Kana's eyes narrow. Running in front of you, she shows her fangs and growls a low draconic growl. "I sense it too, Sir Keiji." She surveys the grove with the utmost concentration, sweeping the grass, lake and trees with scrutiny. "Something's not right."

"My sentiment also." You grab Kana by the arm and tug her back. "Whoever is out there," you draw your wraithglass, "...show yourself!" The change in pressure does not subside - a gust of wind follows. Focus tightened, you grip the sword's hilt harder.

And just like that... the air pressure evaporates. Breathing feels light again.

"...Just my imagination?" You withdraw your weapon. "I was sure-"

"No, Sir Keiji," warns Kana, her eyes of silver shimmering against the sunset. "...I still feel it. Someone. Something. We're not safe."

"Explain it to me," you whisper, leaning nearer to Kana's pointed dragon's ear. "The sensation."

The princess shuts her eyes, hands outstretched in a familiar Hoshidan chi exercise. "Similar to Master Kaze, Momma's ninja... but colder. Harsher."

"...Shit." The wraithglass sword makes its return. Your eyes dart from corner to corner of the grove. Nothing and nobody present themselves. With Kana becoming increasingly restless, you use a more direct approach. "Come on out, Ninja. Now. No games. You can't fool us!"

No response. Not a word nor a whimper.

Kana exhales and re-opens her eyes. "...Gone," she says thankfully. "...Just like that."

Slipping away your sword, you grip her hand. "Come. We're leaving... before they return."

"Not so tightly," Kana winces. "You're hurting my fingers."

"Sorry," you loosen your grip, "...I hate ninja with a passion. All but Kaze."

Mission in mind, you set off in a hurry.

Okashi floods your thoughts - visions of death and slaughter. The flames and the stink of decay seep inside. Hana shouts and thrashes rebelliously as Hans pins her to the bloodied earth - a metal boot against her behind. Those shouts become snarls as he rips the undershirt from her shoulders.

Your lungs flatten. Air won't reach them. You sweat in the fires of torment everlasting.

"Keiji!" Kana shakes you alert. "Behind you!"

Again the air pressure drops - this time to a bitter chill. You reach for your sword... but force unseen strikes your head.

Dazed, you topple. An arm wraps around your neck, applying pressure.

Through grainy eyesight Kana screams at you - past you - through you. "Let him go!"

You're released, falling like a dead weight into the arms of the little dragon.

Sucking in a breath of air, you regain focus. In and out. One mouthful. Two. Three. Freed from Kana's grasp, you stand on your own two feet.

Eyes upward, you're reunited with a devil of Hoshidan making. A devil with bloodstained hands.

"Kagero..." Your skin sizzles. "Nyx was right."

A tall but curvy woman with light skin - adorned in a kunoichi garments. Her straight chocolate brown locks sway with each soundless step. Her onyx eyes fixate upon you with uncaring professionalism - two swirling voids. "Again we meet, Keiji of Izami," she speaks flatly, producing a shuriken. No hate. No malice. Pausing a few steps short, she casts a finger toward Kana. "You will surrender Shirasagi's First Maiden. My instructions are to recover her, if not."

"On Ryoma's authority?"

"Correct."

You draw your wraithglass. "Like hell you will."

"The Crown Prince desires her safe return into Hoshidan protection, and away from the corrupting influence of Nohr's Light." Easily within striking range, Kagero drops into a combat-ready position. "Secondly, I'm to detain you if at all possible, for crimes against our kin."

"Talk of corruption?" You laugh mockingly. "From a puppet incapable of desires beyond duty? No, Kagero. I'll remain where I am, as will Miss Kana."

"Then you leave me no choice, Traitor." Shuriken readied, Kagero tightens her gaze. "...On Ryoma's orders I must-"

"Wait!" yells Kana, throwing herself between you both with arms outstretched. "No weapons, either of you." She glances back to you and across to the ninja.

Biting your lip, you do as requested. Kana's safety takes priority. "Dammit."

"Forgive me, Lady Kana," Kagero lowers her head respectfully. "I cannot. Keiji turned his blade upon our people-"

"Kagero," repeats Kana with seriousness. You envision her as Corrin in your mind's eye. "On my authority as a Princess of Hoshido I order you... disarm."

"But milady-"

" _Disarm_ ," she repeats with a hint of anger, arms folded impatiently. "The shuriken... drop it, please?" she forces a tiny, uneasy smile.

A slight grumble from Kagero, "...I cannot disobey, but this will upset your uncle greatly." The shuriken is slipped within her robe. Without the means to fight, she adopts proper posture, though her frustration is clear. "...You cannot trust the man behind you." Kagero's carries a hint of concern. "I implore you, Lady Kana. Listen. How do you think Camilla snatched the Border Wall? It was not through peaceful means."

If you had regrets you'd voice them. You feel nothing. "Quiet, Ninja. Why not tell the young miss what happened to the kind souls of Okashi?"

Kana turns to you in confusion, her head tilted. "Okashi...? Is that a town? Never heard of it."

Kagero flinches. "Okashi was..." While only for a second, her neutral expression slips, "...an unfortunate tragedy, but we could not endanger Lady Sakura."

"An entire township." Overtaken with darkness, you speak hatefully. "Dozens of innocent villagers. Shrine maidens. Samurai like me. You weren't in the thick of that hell as we were. You watched like a coward from the side-lines. You did nothing while Hans slaughtered and defined... as the gutters ran red."

"I had my orders," insists Kagero. "I was to ensure the safety our princess. Lady Sakura was prepared to rush headlong into danger and-"

"You hid behind a damned chimney! You could've killed Hans then and there... but you didn't. How many more have died because he yet lives?"

The color leaves Kagero's face. "...My duty as a Hoshidan-"

"Duty means little to the dead." You stand tall and imposing in defence of Kana. "The girl stays with me... where she is safe."

"For now, Keiji of Izami. For now..." Kagero returns to her senses and leaps clear of you.

You give chase. "Don't run from me!"

Kagero flips beyond reach - nimble and flexible. "We shall settle accounts some other time." Taken by the wind, she vanishes in a blur.

The air lifts - lighter again. Supported by adrenaline no longer, a throbbing headache builds behind your eyes. "...Great," you blink to correct your vision.

"...Sir Keiji?" Kana holds onto your arm. Falling into your line of sight, she looks you over worriedly, "...Are you alright? Kagero kicked you very hard."

"A kick," you squint, "So that's what it was. Feels like a bloody horse did it." Stubborn as ever, you stay the course, "I'll be fine-" But your ankle buckles under the pressure. "Ouch," you roll your eyes. "Tis not my day."

Kana saves you from stumbling with her dragon's strength. "Steady there. I have you. We'll head home as soon as you're good."

"Dusk is nearly upon us." Impatient, you force a step. "We shouldn't dwell here." A stabbing sensation pain shoots through your foot. "Gods be damned..." Flinching, you ease off the weight. "Maybe not."

"Stop pushing yourself," exclaims Kana, puffing out her cheeks. "There's plenty of time. Because I'll support you. However long it takes."

Humbled by her kindness, you relent, "Very well," and allow Kana to lead. "A girl like yourself is too pure for this world."

"It's no bother." A precious giggle from the dragon. "Momma always said I should care for others," she winks, "...especially those who are dear to me."

"You do a fine job, Miss Kana," you chuckle, intent on making the best of the situation. "A fine job."

Hours trickle away on account of your injury.

Cheve's gates are in sight at long last. Worn out, you pause for a much-needed rest.

Stars dot the cloudy sky - a wonderful sight. Leaning against a tree, you shut your tired eyes. "A question, Kana."

"How are you, Sir Keiji? Is your ankle still hurting?" she asks with concern.

"I'll manage," you reassure her. "...About Kagero." You open your eyes to find Kana frowning. "...Did you want to return with her?"

"Nope," the little dragon shakes her head vigorously. Grabbing your arm, she leans nearer. "I'm staying with Auntie Camilla, and you... because I want to." Rising to her tiptoes, she kisses your cheek. "How often does a girl become best friends with a real-life hero?"

A gesture which brings you great pride.

"Thank you, dear lady. I mean it from the bottom of my heart."

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Another chapter comes to a close! Did you like it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next part. Thanks again!


	20. Strategy

Upon returning to Cheve Kana insisted you visit a shrine maiden. You assured her you'd manage but she asserted herself - going so far as dragging you with the use of dragon strength. All is not well, despite best efforts to convince yourself otherwise. Your eyes ache when faced with direct candlelight, while your ears ring from time to time. And the less said about your ankle, the better.

As luck would have it, dear Flora answered Miss Kana's call for a healer.

She welcomed you into her home and sat you at the dinner table without a second to spare. Firewood was prepared and teapot boiled in true Hoshidan fashion. For a girl so young she's dedicated and compassionate beyond her years. A true blossom among war's bleak thorns.

"Explain the injury, if you would be so kind," begins the maid, sitting a steaming teacup atop the placemat closest. Preparing to begin her work, she pulls her icy hair into a ponytail with a twine band. "I will help in any way I'm able. It's the least I can do."

You breathe a sigh. Flora is as worried as Kana. "I'd rather not bother you with something as trivial as this."

"You're no bother," the lass replies, having just finished trawling a page of hastily scrawled Nohrian writing. Medical notes, you imagine. Ready to fulfil her duty, she bows her head. "Do me this kindness. Allow me to treat you. As repayment."

"You've nothing to repay me for."

"Keiji..." Flora rests a hand upon your shoulder. Her cheeks warm to a gentle shade of pink. "You saved my life."

Intent on withdrawing to the seclusion of home, you resist. "A deed without need of-"

"Sir Keiji," Kana speaks up; her voice is fraught with worry. She puts her hand atop yours, kneeling so she might perch by your chair. She hasn't left you for a second, even as night's hours have ticked ever onward. "Let her help, please?"

Disarmed by their two sets quivering eyes (one blue and the other silver) you give ground. "As you wish. I was struck in the head, a kick as far I was told by Miss Kana here. Once my attacker withdrew, my ankle caved. And my ears began ringing after a time."

An understanding nod from Flora. "Be as detailed as you can. When did these symptoms first arise? Aside the ankle, of course."

Having removed your boots upon entering another's living space (a custom of Hoshidan politeness) it was obvious you'd suffered a sprain. Swelling and redness are tell-tale signs, regardless of training in the arts of medicine.

"Upon our arrival at Cheve's gateway," you continue. "The guardsman who greeted us held a lantern. Its light caused me a throbbing headache."

A glint of realization in the maid's eyes. She collects her staff from its spot beside a small shelf of medicinal salves and healing potions. "A concussion," she observes knowingly, extinguishing one of the candles atop the table with a wisp of ice magic. "Might I ask you to close your eyes?"

You oblige. "Fine by me."

"You're very calm," Flora laughs softly, holding the orb of her staff against your left-side temple. "Some panic while visiting me, especially the Nohrians who are unfamiliar with my tribe's magic."

"I've nothing to fear. Felicia taught you everything she knows. I can tell."

You were caught off guard upon entering Flora and Kana's makeshift home. Countless wooden scrolls were piled upon the vanity dresser. Even the bed (a mattress removed from its frame to resemble a Hoshidan-style futon) had books sat at its foot. Potions shared space atop the dinner table with a sliced loaf of bread - more an apothecary's den than a space where somebody lived.

"Yes... she taught me lots about treating wounds," replies Flora shyly. "My father also. Though I never imagined I'd heal you like this."

"A first time for everything. You've no reason to fret. I trust you, Flora."

"Then do hold still," you're instructed. "I can ease a concussion with little issue, though your ears might yet chime for a while."

Flora starts her incantation " _Oh blessed Ice Dragon. Please answer my prayers..."_

Magic's glow soothes your aching head.

The innocent days of the past return (spurred by this peaceful moment) putting all of your aches and pains to rest. You once tripped and smacked your knee against a paving stone on your return from sparring. It was hard to walk that day, too. You limped all the way home. Felicia (having finished her duties to Lady Corrin for the day) set about healing you up right quick.

She was terrible concerning household chores, but a fantastic battle maiden.

Now her sister provides you the very same aid.

Flora withdraws her staff. "All done."

"Much obliged." You open your eyes. The lights feel far less intense, though a far larger issue still persists. "My ankle. Can you help?"

The maid's expression is one of doubt. "It's a terribly bad sprain. Even if I heal it... you might want to be careful."

"I'll take the chance." Healing and the magical arts are essential in times such as these. "I'm a soldier. I need full use of my feet."

"Smaller injuries heal better without the aid of blessings and staffs. They only aid the process. Your mother is a shrine maiden, yes?"

A snippet of your past shared by Felicia, no doubt. "That's right. One of Izami Shrine's most appreciated."

"Then she surely told you of the risks behind binding minor wounds."

A lesson repeated with the many scrapes and bruises you weathered as a child. "I'm aware. They have higher chances of happening again."

"Right. Magic is more effective the worse the injury." Flora raises a brow; her apprehension is clear. "You're sure about this...?"

Kana commands your attention with a squeeze of the fingers - equally concerned. "Maybe you should let it mend in its own," she suggests supportively. "You're really tough, after all. I'll bet your foot will heal in no time."

Time is far from on your side. You have Nyx to thank for such essential wisdom.

"Do it," you consent. "I can't risk being unable to fight. Ninja and Nohrian cutthroats lurk in our midst."

"Very well then," sighs Flora. "But don't say I didn't warn you." Staff held against your foot, she sets about easing the pain. " _Ice Dragon hear my call. I require your aid._ " Slowly the redness fades and the swelling around your ankle reduces. "All done."

A wiggle of the foot proves painless. Thankful, you bow your head. "Most appreciated."

Finished, Flora withdraws her staff, propping it against the dinner table. "It's quite alright, though you must be careful not to exert yourself. Push too hard and your ankle may collapse again. If it does you'll have to wait while it heals naturally."

"I'll be cautious." Boot slipped on, you stand. A far simpler task than when you hobbled inside with Kana's help. "Thank you, dear Flora."

"My pleasure," she replies, her voice both sweet and gentle. Rising from the table, she points to the teacup beside you. "Feel welcome to stay for a while; finish your drink. I'm sure Miss Kana would be happy with your company also. Correct, milady?"

"Of course," chimes the princess. Lifting from her knees, Kana pounces, snagging your arm. "Stay a while - like Miss Flora said! I'll tidy up and we'll light the fire. You can tell stories of your time in Hoshido with Momma. It'll be fun!"

You take a quick sip of tea (once Kana lets go) and set the saucer down - a kind gesture most of all. "Duties await me still, I'm afraid. I must rise early in the morning. Queen Camilla would have be attend a strategy meeting just after dawn. Hans' troops are on the move."

"Awww," Kana exclaims with great disappointment. "Fine..." Detaching from your arm, she exhales. "But least let one of us walk you home. It's cold and dark out. Wouldn't want you feeling gloomy."

"There is," Flora interjects - her cheeks rosy red all of the sudden, "...another option. Our house is quite a bit nearer to the Border Wall than his and Miss Charlotte's. Sir Keiji can stay for the night if he wishes." Her tone quietly hopeful, Felicia's sister looks for you for approval. "Your morning walk would be far shorter. And the bathhouse is on the way, should you wish to freshen up before meeting the queen."

"You're right. Awesome idea, Miss Flora!" Kana seconds, positively thrilled with the suggestion. "There's a spare mattress and pillow, in the closet by the brooms." Kana flexes her biceps. "I'll bring them in here really quick with my dragon strength."

Flora's logic is sound, but you've caused enough bother for one evening. "I couldn't possibly-"

A curtsey from the maid renders you silent. "Keiji, I humbly ask you stay the evening. An invitation from a dear childhood friend."

Kana perks up at her maid's well-placed request. "That's right! I remember! You and Miss Felicia met Sir Keiji when you were little."

Flora wears a fond smile, "We certainly did; a day both fearful and close to my heart. I'm happy you recall the tale, Miss Kana."

"How could I forget? You shared it with me the first time you and Momma visited the Deeprealm. I was really small back then."

Flashes of the past claim your thoughts. Flora's brutal beating at the hands of Camilla's followers; your carrying her (bloodied and bruised) all the way to Windmire. Not least the precious revelation of the day she saved your life as a child. Wherever you end up, the maid has altered the course of your life greatly. You're free of Hoshidan shackles, just as she is free of Nohrian servitude.

Obliging a simple request is the least you can do. "I'll stay if you'll have me. Though I I'll have some explaining to do come morning," you chuckle nervously, grimicing at the thought of your lover's wrath. "Charlotte was hoping we'd finish a new book together."

"Yes!" cheers Kana, rushing off to reclaim the mattress. "I'll be right back!" A great deal of bumping and thumping emerge from the closet.

Flora winces. "Do be careful in there, Miss Kana. These houses belong to Cheve's townsfolk, some of whom decided to stay behind."

"I'll be fine!" An item sounding not unlike pottery shatters soon after. "...Ooops! I'll clean it up! It's just a vase!"

You fondly recall the days beside Corrin. "Just like her mother..."

"As single-minded as her father," Flora whispers in return. "From what I've seen."

Taken by the moment, you both erupt into laughter.

Emerging from the closet and dropping the mattress by the front door, Kana eyes you both strangely. "Hey!" she pouts. "What's so funny?"

Holding your sides (and sore from amusement) you breathe some much-needed air. "...Nothing," you answer upon exhaling. "Nothing!"

Kana pouts even harder - her cheeks puffed out.

Calming herself, Flora regains her senses. Wiping a tear from her eye, she pats the princess on the head. "Never change, Miss Kana."

* * *

Having asked half a dozen questions (and been regaled with as many stories) Kana is fast asleep. Curled into a ball and wrapped in blankets, she snoozes soundly with her head of wavy white hair nestled against a pillow. Every so often she snores a little bit - the sound akin to a tiny dragon's growl. The precious sight calms your frayed nerves after a long day. Kneeling and lifting the blanket over small shoulders, you find a subtle surprise.

A few tips of Kana's locks are solid black. _A spell, perhaps?_ A simple but effective illusion; it wears off rather quickly. Probably cast by Miss Orochi, former retainer and diviner to Queen Mikoto. Many pretty maidens in your hometown did the same during summer festivals to charm handsome warriors.

There's a flutter in your stomach at the realization. Kana shares yours and her grandmother Kasumi's shade of hair. "Goodnight, young lady."

With the girl tucked in, you close the shutters and bolt the door.

Flora waits by the crackling orange fireplace. You join her. Droopy-eyed and tired, she drapes a blanket over you both and snuggles near. Head rested against your shoulder, she sighs contentedly. "Thank you for staying..."

Dressed down to your smallclothes (a pair of shorts and a vest shirt) you enjoy the simple comfort of being close to another. Flora too has shed her maid's attire. Donning a baggy patchwork gown, she's ready to rest until morning.

"A request I couldn't refuse. Our spending time together delights me, though I know I'm high-strung as of late."

"Hmmm... I'm grateful... in so many ways." Flora breathes gently, taking your hand beneath the blankets and into hers. The gesture brings a shiver. "I'll treasure this moment," she admits lovingly. "For both Felicia and myself."

The peace and quiet allows for a question - one you've wanted to ask for a long time. "How is she? Felicia I mean."

When you left for the Ice Tribe Village she was almost blind, requiring constant help. Barely a day passes where you don't think of her.

A fragile smile graces Flora's lips. "Sister is doing very well," she reveals. "Much has changed in the time you've been away."

"Unsurprising." Time stands still for no man. "But how so?"

"Aid from a very dedicated Izami shrine maiden restored the sight in her left eye. She's moving around - independent, wearing an eyepatch and strong as ever... if a little wobbly. For weeks now she's practiced her knife work."

"A maiden from my hometown..." An answer you did not expect. "And Felicia desires to join the war... _again_?"

"Right. And nobody, not me or even Hoshido's royalty can stop her."

Afraid, you knot your fingers with Flora's - a frail comfort to remain calm. "But you're her elder twin. Surely she'll listen to you."

Flora presses a finger to your lips. Slowly, she shakes her head. "No," she says plainly, retracting the digit. "Felicia made a promise to the woman who saved her sight - an earnest vow to bring home her wayward son. Many objected, especially myself and Lord Takumi."

"His Lordship voiced his worries?"

"Among many others, Lady Corrin included. As I said, Keiji... Much has changed. Do you know how long it's been since you were taken?"

"I'm clueless. Days melded together after a while. One by One they dragged as I languished in Castle Krakenburg."

"...A year. It's been a year. Thirteen months as of yesterday." Flora's body flashes cold. Her nervous tick of sorts.

You shudder, your breaths hitching "...Dammit." You exhale sharply. "I knew it was a while but... _dammit_."

"I know better than anyone how long you've been gone," Flora giggles. She warms again, heating your cold bones. "I kept a tally in the back page of my diary. A way to honor all you've done for me - so I'd always cherish you no matter rain or shine."

Moved by her sweetened words, your heart flutters. Inch by inch you're drawn to the icy maiden. Closer and closer.

Just short of joining in a kiss, Flora smiles sadly. "Not near Kana. I must set a good example." Again she places her finger against your lips, blocking your misplaced passions. "Don't get me wrong, I want so badly to be selfish. I'm jealous of all the others... But your favorite mistress is with child. And besides that.." She looks beyond to your folded swordsman's coat by the fireplace. "Any other woman is far more deserving of the ring I gifted you."

Regaining a hint of self-control, you withdraw a fraction. "I'm sorry." Glancing over, you find Kana still sleeps soundly. "She means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

"More than you realize," Flora pauses. "Lady Corrin showed mercy beyond reason when I returned to Hoshido. One day in secret I confessed my betrayal to her. Not only did she forgive me... but she kept my secret from her siblings. I renewed my vows of service that day. I was granted the gift of being midwife at Kana's birth." A tear rolls down her cheek. "I brought the sweet princess into this world."

Decisions so very Corrin-like. Flora would have faced exile if it were anyone else who found out - a practice you're familiar with. "One of the reasons Corrin is dear to me. She sees nothing but goodness in those around her. Not like me. I don't forgive without reason."

"A trait we share." Leaning in, Flora touches her lips to your forehead. "But know I'll always love you. For giving me this second chance."

"But of course. Your being alive and well is all I wanted."

Flora peeks across the room to check on Kana. You follow her line of sight.

Doubly sure the little dragon is fast asleep, the maid sweeps in and pecks your lips. Drawing back soon after, she untangles herself from your embrace. "Goodnight, My Lord." Having claimed her prize, she is all too happy bedding down for the night beside her royal charge.

Before long Flora is fast asleep, having cuddled close to Kana.

You too will rest until morning, calmed by heat of the fire. "Sleep well, Flora."

* * *

Two days remain until the coming of Nyx's second prophesy. There is much to be done despite your looming worries.

After stopping by the bathouse you met with Elena and made haste for the Border Wall.

It has been a very long time since you attended a war council - not since your days in Hoshido. The first piece of business was the recent ninja attack. Rightfully worried by the threat, Camilla ordered all women in camp donning helmets and masks to remove them. Patrols are being increased.

A long oaken table has been shuffled into the throne room. It is covered in maps and markers; parchment and papers.

Most important figures in service to Nohr's Light are present for the briefing. Severa is the appointed strategist; she busies herself with counselling Queen Camilla and organizing formations. Hana listens intently on behalf of the Hoshidans, their appointed representitive. Nyx is also here, much to your surprise. She's barely spoken a word, instead choosing to prop herself against a pillar and observe. You're reading over two hastily scribbled pages of troop reports. While Elena can't read very well, she's more than able to act as your translator for simple Nohrian words you struggle with.

Charlotte was meant to be here, but she tired herself out during training this morning, you were told by Elena. Enjoying some much-needed bed rest, the blonde waits at home for you to deilver her orders.

"-and therein lies our issue," you overhear Camilla, glancing upward from your reading. "Our unexpected wild card."

You notice Hana twitch at the queen's statement. "I didn't know further rienforcements were coming," she insists, hands raised defensively. "I would've warded them off if I did, especially while My Lady travels among their number."

"Beg pardon, My Queen," you speak up. "Am I missing something?"

"Yes, my dear." Camilla frowns softly, resting her finger rather sensually atop a troop marker. "A detachment of your kinsmen march this way with due dilligence." She nudges the Hoshidan marker over a mountain pass and in the direction of the Border Wall. "Three hundred in total. They're led by Princess Sakura and her retainer, my spies report."

You remember the day you sat by a river in the Astral Plane and sipped wine with Subaki. It feels like forever ago. It might as well be, considering how long you've been in Nohr. You know him well - as a combat buddy and a honest friend. What's more, you served in the small Jinya Garrison under Sakura. It's how you met (and eventually became betrothed to) Hana in the first place.

"Is something on your mind?" asks Camilla, your serious expression an obvious giveaway.

"In in a manner of speaking, yes."

"Oh?" A curious spark from the rebellious royal. "Be a good boy and indulge me, would you?"

"This is not the work of Ryoma. I can say as much with absolute certainty. He would never put his youngest sibling in danger."

"He's right." Hana nods, supporting your thoughts. "I agree. Lord Ryoma treasures Lady Sakura, as do all Hoshidans. She's pure and innocent."

Camilla clasps her fingers together, narrowing her gaze with intense curiousity. "Then why risk coming here at a time like this?"

Only one option comes to mind. "A simple reason, I imagine."

Hana looks to you. The two of you share a moment of mutual understanding. "The other Hoshidans, and myself," says the swordmistress. "I can only imagine she's coming to request a formal truce. Ryoma is too prideful to back down... But Sakura always hated fighting."

Having finished placing markers across the map, Severa butts in with a disdainful snort. "She picked a stupid time to act on her own. At this rate the Hoshidans will arrive at the exact the same time as Hans. And it won't be pretty if they clash."

You recall reading something important in one of the troop reports. Sifting through until finding the piece of paper, you pass it along to Severa. "Are these correct, Selena?" you ask the redhead, careful not to slip and reveal her true name. "Look them over, if you don't mind."

"What? There a problem?" she snaps, snagging the paper. "Can't read it or something?"

Disragarding the obvious jab (a jab no doubt fuelled by the encounter at your house) you keep on. There's no time for petty bickering, personal feelings be damned. "The numbers," you clarify. "Hans is bringing five hundred men. Correct?"

"Yeah, that's right. I spoke with Lady Camilla's informant and double-checked myself."

A twinge grips your stomach; something is not right. " _Only_ five hundred? Just the other week a messanger reported nearer two thousand."

"Think back to the fort we visited," comments Hana. "All those dead soldiers... Maybe he lost most of his men there?"

"I doubt it, Hana," you answer. "A few hundred, maybe. But two thousand? You'd need a castle courtyard to house so many."

"It was dark that night. It's wasn't like we could see exactly how many there were."

A fair assumption from your former lover, but it doesn't change the facts. "Whatever the case, five hundred men aren't enough to take the Border Wall." You look to Severa. "Support me on this, Selena. You're good with strategy, I'm just a leader of men."

Severa nods. Shutting her eyes, she exhales thoughtfully, massaging her temples. "Too few," she agrees, opening them again. "It's common sense, really. The Border Wall reminds me of a stronghold in my homeland. A place called 'The Longfort'. When garrisoned with enough men it was nearly impenatrable. The wall here is even larger. Truth be told," Severa sneers at Hana. "We wouldn't have taken it so easily if you hadn't rushed to face us in an open field."

Hana grumbles, raising a clenched fist. "Shut up, you. Fighting with honor is the Hoshidan way!"

"Make me!" Selena slams her palms upon the table, jolting the markers and knocking several down.

Camilla laughs coldly, her sadistic side awoken by the threat of conflict. "Quiet down, both of you," she warns. "We'll have no squabbling."

Both girls lower their voices on command. Peace restored, the queen steps away from the strategy table. She saunters across to Nyx, her heeled shoes clacking against stone. "You've said almost nothing since accepting my summons," she comments in a honeyed tone. Leaning forwards, she towers over the far shorter mage. "Is there anything you wish to share? They say you are gifted with powers of foresight."

Nyx looks the queen from head to toe, her leer cold and anylitical. After a stiff nod she removes the veil obscuring the fullness of her face. There come a few whispers inside the chamber, likely because of her youthfullness. "My visions regarding this matter are spent, though I would impart a slither of advice, as thanks for offering me sanctuary. Whether you heed it is upon your shoulders, Light of Nohr."

Severa darts beside Camilla, a hand hovering over the hilt of her blade in waiting. "Careful, milady. The witch is dangerous."

"Calm yourself, my darling girl," Camilla orders, patting Severa's shoulder. "You need not be so protective. Both you and Keiji are more than capable of safeguarding me. And I do not believe an honored guest would be so brazen as to attack me."

A grunt of displeasure delivered, Severa backs down. "...As you wish."

"Good girl."

Looming threat disarmed, again Nyx nods. She softens her stance as to dispel any notions of hostile intent. "Correct. By allowing me to stay here you saved my life. I will do what I am able to guide those in your employ, as I already showed Lord Keiji and Miss Selena." Nyx turns her sight from Camilla onto you, brandishing a glassy smile. Her focus swiftly returning to Nohr's Light, she steps forward. "Come, Your Majesty. Lean close so I may whisper."

Doing as asked, Camilla flips aside her long waves of purple hair, bowing her head.

Nyx's lips move but her words are too quiet to make out.

"...Are you certain?" Camilla questions.

The mage utters further unknown wisdom.

"Well I wouldn't want something so dangerous to happen. Not one bit." Knowledge imparted, Camilla raises her head. Taking a step in reverse, she pats Severa on the back. "My dear, a favour if you would." The queen returns to the strategy table.

Visbily unnerved, the readhead follows. "W-What is it, Lady Camilla?"

"Alter our formations. Exchange Keiji with Charlotte. I want her removed from the vanguard to protect the Border Wall's entrance."

You're left curious by the command, but also relieved.

"You're sure about this?" Severa inquires. "Charlotte insisted damn hard she lead the attack."

"Absolutely, and that brings me onto our second dilemma. Our Hoshidan friends..." Camilla diverts her fullest attention to Hana. "Will you bolster our frontline forces with the remainder of your samurai?" A tender, motherly smile follows. "Keiji will require a partner in the coming clash. For his safety."

You raise a hand in objection, "Milady. I'm capable of fighting-"

"Done." Tactful but swift, Hana snatches your other hand. An action obscured from eyesight by the table's height. "Provided you promise me you won't fight with Lady Sakura - or my Hoshidan brothers and sisters."

"If what you said beforehand is correct, she does not seek to cause us harm. Agreed."

Severa levels a scathing glare at Hana.

Oblivious to the silent battle being waged between the two women, Camilla claps shortly and loudly. "Then I'd say our business today is concluded. You are all dismissed. Preperations for battle begin this afternoon."

"My Queen," every follower of Nohr's Light addresses their monarch.

With matters of state concluded, you're ready to leave.

Hana persists with grasping your hand, despite your desire to depart.

"Let go," you whisper under your breath.

The swordswoman relents sadly, releasing you. "Alright..."

Adjusting your coat and regaining your composure, you make for the door. "Walk with me, Miss Elena. I need some air."

Ever faithful, Miss Elena keeps in step. "Steady there, Lord Keiji. Right behind ya!"

Walking beside you in the throne room's adjoining hallway, your second bursts into hearty laughter. So hard her hat droops over her face.

"Having trouble?" Pausing in place, you smirk. Why Elena chose a hat so large is a mystery

Elena comes to a quick stop, fixing the slouch to the wide-brimmed mage's hat. "Damn thing." Able to see properly, she leans up against the wall beside a suit of armour; her chapped lips lift into a cheeky smile. "The Hoshidan gal still wears her beat up old ring of hers for a reason. Hope you realize that, Boss." Observation delivered, she taps the armor absentmindedly before continuing on the way. "Careful getting too close."

"I don't think so," you speak contentedly, picking up the pace. "Our days together are long-since done."

"Is stuff really so simple between you two?"

A twinge in your chest. Hana calls out to you, a ghost of your memories. A shake of the head clears her away. "...Everything is fine."

"Then why's _her_ ring still in your pocket?"

"...Great," you groan. "You saw it."

"Hard to miss." Victorious and loving it, Elena snickers. "Saw you slip it into your coat after we got done at the bathouse." She winks, ramming home her success. "Gotta be quick to get one past me. My uncle were a pockpocket... gave me an eye for trinkets."

Checking your coat's inside pocket, you're relieved to find the bronze band is exactly where you left it.

The mage presents a thumbs up. "Gotcha."

A roll of the eyes on your part - for being so gullible "As I said, Miss Elena," you button your coat. "Hana and I aren't joined romantically."

"And I'm the Horny Princess Mutt of Wolveskin Peak. Fuck me." Comfortable with the recently formed but strong bond of comeradery you share, Elena bumps your arm playfully. "Fella like you belongs with us Nohrians. Made the right move joining Lady Camilla."

Elena's bluntness with words disarms where others would irk you. "An insult or a compliment, My Second?"

"Compliment, milord," Elena follows. "Because here most noble folk get away with a wife and a mistress."

"Duly noted." To say you haven't struggled with all Hoshidan ideals (commitment included) is an out and out lie.

"You give Charlotte the maid's ring?"

"...Not as of yet," you sigh. "After the battle. To celebrate our success."

"Be sure you do, Boss. She'll make a good bride for ya." Elena grins a toothy grin. "Saves me throwing m _y_ hat into the ring."

The mage's kindly comments don't go unappreicated. "It would definitely carry on the wind if you did."

Having successfully navigated the Border Wall's winding halls, you step outside into the morning sunshine.

The time of combat fast approaches. The very least you can do is enjoy the fine weather.

"Milord!" A young man's voice causes you to heel. Boot clad feet pound across the stone floor behind. You and Elena turn around. A scruffy lad with freckled cheeks stumbles to a stop before you, saving himself from falling at the last second.

Doubled over, he gaps for relief. "A note," he wheezes, handing you a paper scrap "...Miss Hana... She-" He coughs painfully. After hacking for a good few seconds longer, he wipes the spittle from his mouth and corrects his posture. "She asked me to give this to you..."

"Thanks, lad." Grateful, you toss him a coin. "Now, go see a healer for a remedy before anymore running about. Lord's orders."

"I will, Sir Keiji." The young man bows for you and Elena. "Fare thee well."

You wait until he's safely on his way before unfolding the letter.

"Speak of the devil," Amused and equally interested, Elena leans over your shoulder. "What's it say?"

Hoshidan Kanji prevents her finding meaning to the words. You have no such barrier.

_'Let's train together tomorrow afternoon, since we're going into battle and all. We'll meet at the lakeside clearing just after lunchtime. I'll show you how strong I've gotten since you've been away! And... Keiji? Let's both do our best to protect one-another out there, alright? I know you don't want to hear it, but it's our duty to serve Hoshido. Both of us. Sakura will be there... on the battlefield. Help me keep her safe, in honor of your birthright.'_

Folding the note, you pass it to Elena. "Hana wants to train together, tomorrow. By the lakeside."

"That's fine and all... But why give this to me? Not like I can read it."

"Safety," you explain. "I was attacked, remember? Hand the note to Miss Kana. If I don't return from training she'll rally Camilla. I'm sure of it."

"You're worried she'll double cross you..."

"Hana? No." You shake your head. "But I wouldn't put it past our ninja friend. She's dilligent if nothing else."

Guided by Nyx's hand, you count your blessings.

" _An agent waits for you to lower your guard - an agent whom will bind your wrists in rope and drag you from Camilla... should you let her._ "

You won't be trapped by Kagero. To falter now would be a pathetic feat.

**To be continued...**


	21. Rebirth

Midnight marks the final day. If Nyx's fortunes are correct then Hans and his forces will arrive sometime tomorrow.

A conflict to decide the very future of Nohr's Light and her revolution. And yet a trivial issue compared to the incoming storm.

Charlotte twitches with irritation. Brow raised, she looks up from her storybook. "Camilla moved me off the frontline?"

Where she was calm and peaceful reading in bed until now, you sense her mood souring. "Right. And put me in your place. A choice I don't disagree with."

"Oh for fuck sakes," Charlotte groans, slamming shut the thick leather-bound tome and tossing it to her bedside trunk. "Did you even try fighting my corner?"

You wince at the sudden impact, braced for the impending tussle.

"You didn't, huh?"

Silence speaks for you.

"Called it in one." There's a venomous undertone to Charlotte's voice. "Real nice of you, Keiji. Real nice." She rises to her knees, swinging a leg over your middle and mounting you. Pinned by the shoulders, her ungodly strength keeps you restrained. "What's with you? Ever since I told you about the kid you've been treating me differently. C'mon!" booms the blonde, sinking her claws into you. "Fess up already!"

A topic you've wanted to avoid for a while now. Subtle at first, it's now far nearer to the forefront of your thoughts. Intent on holding fast, you evade eye contact, fixated instead upon your bedside table. "Forget about it," you sidestep. "There are bigger things to fret over."

"Like what?!" Charlotte shouts in your face, her usual flare doubtless amplified by maternal stress. "Stop peddling crap 'n tell me straight! It's the kid, right? Since the night I told ya stuff's been really strange between us." Her expression falls - from furious to painful. "You're being way more careful around me. We ain't training together as much. And now you don't wanna fight beside me, either."

"It's not so simple," you protest, knowing full-well your lover isn't the type to disarm. Facing Charlotte head on, you wrestle free of her grip. Snagging her shoulders, you match her stare. "If Hans gets a hold of you it'll be a fate worse than death. He's vile and debauched - absolutely without mercy!"

"Like it'll happen! I can take care of myself."

"I can't take that risk. I've _seen_ what he does. To men. _To Women_."

Hana's long-gone scream torments you, allowing Charlotte to regain the advantage. Wrists grabbed, you're pinned to the linens.

"...It's that samurai bitch, ain't it? The one I brawled with after Camilla took Cheve. Or is it Camilla's bitch of a bodyguard?"

Charlotte's arrow having landed far nearer your heart than you'd like, you cease struggling. An old wound has re-opened during the time spent in Hana's company. The memories. The trauma. And perhaps more. Try as you always have to deny it, she's the closest you've come (besides Lady Corrin) to giving your heart to one woman alone. Her tomboyish diligence and passion kept you tethered to the Hoshidan path for a long time.

Likewise, her suffering sowed the first seeds of doubt.

Defeated and overpowered, you relent. The forbidden past cannot remain forbidden any longer. "He killed almost all of our comrades, Charlotte. Then he tore the clothes from Hana's back-" A barbed pause. You release the pain with a heavy breath as to not drown. "He plucked her innocence, and I was made to watch every second with a blade against my neck." Agony boiling to anger, your fingers sink into Charlotte's skin. "...He's tarnished Hana. He's captured Corrin. Not you too. Not when each day we grow closer!"

Subjected to your anguish, Charlotte eases her grip. Withdrawing a fraction, she provides much-needed distance. Her eyes, usually beautiful but equally sharp, are fragile and glassy. There's pity behind them; pity and a hint of disgust. "You still care about her. It's in your voice. _I hear it_. Same when Corrin's mentioned, and me." Charlotte's lips curve into a sadistic, almost lusting smirk. "Not that I'm mad..." Reaching into her nightgown pocket, she produces the silver dragon's ring Flora gifted you. "Because I found this in your coat pocket. And the note you had with it."

"Shit," you curse at a whisper. "And here I thought I'd hidden it." Your face heats and your skin surges red-hot.

"Not well enough..."

You reach out to reclaim the ring, only for your grasping hand to be slapped aside.

All too pleased, Charlotte slips the piece of jewellery onto her middle finger. "Don't even think about it, Samurai. You know I like shiny things."

"But I wasn't ready to give it to you yet."

"Oh I'll bet you weren't." Reclaiming dominance, Charlotte climbs atop of you, ripping her nightgown at the bust. Free of constraints, her swollen ivory breasts spill out of the tattered garment. "'marry me, Charlotte'." A chuckle from the busty bruiser. She lays against you, the weight of her body preventing escape. "Flashy swordsman like yourself and you couldn't be a little more original?"

Your heart pounds like a hammer inside your head; you're disarmed and defenceless in this bout of charged sentiments. Any hotter and you'll melt into a puddle. "...I'm not one for fanciful gestures; I speak from the heart."

"And what a wayward heart it is," adds Charlotte, pressing her clammy bosom to your equally clammy and shirtless chest. Head resting against your shoulder, she crawls the tip of her tongue over your earlobe. A burning shiver claims you. "I'll consider your proposal, darling," she giggles sweetly, menacingly. _"In my own time."_ Not content in her game of torment, the Nohrian eases back and sits upon your tummy with her legs spread wide. Hot and slick with desire, she wiggles her bottom against the aching manhood trapped within your tight black shorts.

Head thrown against the pillows, you growl behind gritted teeth. "Gods be damned."

Charlotte lurches and clamps a sweaty palm over your mouth. A seductive devil, her laugh both icy and horribly alluring. "Listen, Keiji. And listen good." Uncovering your mouth, she continues. "I'm fine with you keeping a mistress if we tie the knot. _But I'll be your wife_. Always. You understand?"

Frazzled beyond sense, a nod is all you manage. "Clear as daylight."

"Glad to hear it," winks Charlotte, sweeter than sunshine again at the snap of a finger. She carefully swings her leg over and gets off you. Just short of laying down, she admires the battle-ready weapon trapped within your underwear, prodding and flicking at it. "Does someone get excited when I lose my temper?"

A parched groan lodges in your throat.

Licking her lips, Charlotte's leans close and kisses your sword's tip through the fabric, grinning wickedly afterward. "You're on your own tonight. But you can look as much as you'd like for encouragement." A kiss blown, the temptress turns over and gets comfy, her behind on full display. " _Goodnight_."

Sizzling with desire, you shut your eyes. "...Goodnight."

It doesn't take long for Charlotte to fall asleep. You're left alone with passions unquenched and a slew of chaotic emotions. Hana enters your thoughts with a precious chuckle. She waits for you, a ghost of the past reborn by fate's tidings. Her deep brown gaze is piercing to behold. Her skills with a blade are some of the finest in Hoshido; her fighting spirit cannot be buckled or broken. Equally is impressive is her body, especially her long, smooth legs and perfect skin.

Legs you caressed beneath the futon's sheets on countless cold nights.

Skin you worshipped inch-by-inch with kisses after the candles were blown out.

A highborn of pristine appeal and a warrior's heart. A woman you would've married if not for Hans.

 _"You still care about her. It's in your voice."_ Charlotte's recent deduction holds you to ransom.

You've always struggled with matters concerning Hana. It's why for so long you kept a sizable distance from the swordswoman. The two of you have always shared a faint and tragic yearning since parting ways, both of you too wounded (or in your case ashamed) to re-ignite the flame of days gone. A flame which has borne embers in the brief time you've fought side-by-side in Camilla's name. You tried pretending it was no longer there, going so far as denial.

With battle looming, there's little time for such stupidity. Charlotte is right to some degree.

What you shared with Hana is a mere shadow of its former glory, true. But it is not dead and gone.

Hopefully sleep will wash your racing thoughts clean (or cool your lust) if nothing else.

You silently scoff at the idea. "Doubtful." Sleep has never been so kind.

* * *

The last time you stepped foot in this clearing you were ambushed. While you don't sense Kagero's looming presence, it doesn't hurt to remain guarded. You cannot risk being absent from the coming battle - not when Hans is leading the offensive.

Emerging from the trees delivers you to the lakeside.

Hana is here ahead of time; ever mindful of punctuality. It doesn't take her long to notice you've arrived. With training sword in hand, she hurries on over. Given the thin sheen of sweat misting her face, you wouldn't be surprised if she's done enough training for the two of you. It was the same in Hoshido; she was always late to bed and the earliest to rise.

While her dedicated attitude doesn't come as a surprise, her attire does.

Instead of her usual battle clothes Hana wears the traditional Hoshidan hakama (swordsman's robe). A white creaseless shirt and pink skirt-like trousers which reach past her knees, tied at the waist with a blue cotton band. An arrangement of clothing usually reserved for visits to Castle Shirasagi or formal duels. And too costly for someone of common birth to afford. An arrangement you've only seen her wear once prior.

And to recall it causes a flutter.

"You're late," Hana scolds you, handing off a training sword. "I said Noon."

"It's midday exactly, Hana - I stopped by the sundial in Cheve's square. You're early, as usual."

"Exactly." The corners of her mouth rise into a tiny smirk. "Today's important," she adds, resting her sword beneath her arm to tie her cloth headband extra tight. "It's been too long since we trained as a pair. We need to get into sync for tomorrow - even if it takes all day."

You raise a brow, cautious of such tactless enthusiasm. "I'm not piggyback you to Cheve should you exhaust yourself."

"Oh c'mon now! It only happened once. _Once._ Years ago."

"And I'd rather not make it twice." You cast aside your coat, pleased to be wearing casual training clothes as appose to your lordly finery. Reclaiming the wooden sword with both hands, you spare Hana's outfit a second of attention. "Might I ask about the hakama?" She has two if you remember rightly, and this one is special. "I didn't think you'd bring _that one_ with you, being your mother's and all. Especially after what happened the last time you wore it."

Hana flinches at your observation, her focus slipping for a second. "All the more reason I wear it today..." Shaking her head clear, she returns to form. Eyes honed and alive with vigor, she assumes a battle-ready position. "You set? Because I won't give ground!"

"When did you ever?" you chuckle with recollection.

To know a Hoshidan swordswoman is to do battle with her, and the wordless language of war is one you speak fluently.

Elements of Hoshidan form you believed gone and forgotten reawaken as the dance of combat begins. Sidestep. Parry. Slash. Recoil. Body against body. Blow by blow. You match Hana's strikes as best you can; she's gotten even quicker in the time you've been apart.

Ten passes of the sword.

Hana is fleet-of-foot, unyielding.

You recall the first time you went into battle together.

* * *

Words weren't said - just a nod exchanged. Back-to-back, the two of you fended off an entire group of bandits while Subaki and Lady Sakura broke through to an ailing village in Hoshido's eastern province. At the engagement's end you bowed for one-another, as was the Hoshidan way of things. You were content with eating dinner alone that night, but the then nameless lady grabbed for your shoulder before you could depart.

"Wait up, Stranger!"

You turned and faced her, a retainer - your superior. "What is it, milady?"

"You fight really well. Let's eat together."

"I couldn't possibly waste your time like that." All you cared about in those days was making father proud.

"Nonsense! C'mon!" she insisted, retreating a step and offering a hand. "My name's Hana. What's yours?"

Hana - the first of few friends whilst in service to Lady Sakura's retinue. "It's 'Keiji', Miss Hana."

"How polite," she smiled. "Alright, Keiji! Dinner it is! I won't take no for an answer."

* * *

Fifteen passes of the sword.

Memories buried as deeply as father's death are returning, unlocked by this most Hoshidan ritual. Every sigh and every whisper shared with Miss Hana is yours to recall. A lonesome tear leaks from the corner of your eye. A tear born of regret. Promises were broken and a hopeful future destroyed, because of a loathsome barbarian. One by one Hans has soured and ruined the things you hold dear.

It ends tomorrow.

Full to the brim with determination, you strike out at Hana. Where you expect a blow to connect there is only air. Already at your side, the lady warrior jabs her training weapon into your ribs. "Checkmate," she beams, pumping her fist with great enthusiasm.

A victory called too soon. Up close and personal, Hana's feet tangle with yours. She topples, sending you barrelling into the earth with a thump. Jarred by the sharp impact, your vision skews and your head spins. Squinting to correct your sight, you find Hana laid atop of you, clutching at the fabric of your shirt. "Darn it," she grumbles, shaking herself clear. "You have two left feet."

There comes an abrupt pause - realization sinks in.

You stare into Hana's eyes, and she into yours.

"Keiji," utters your former lover near silently. Her breaths fall to shortened rasps, while her flushed cheeks darken to an intense shade of pink. " _Y-Your hand_ ," she whines with desperation, shivering to the touch. She exhales harder, as if to hammer her point home. "W-Watch where you're touching... Keiji, please..."

Looking away from Hana's pretty face reveals the reason for her shaken composure. Wanting to shield her from the fall, you snaked an arm around her waist. Or so you thought. Your arm is instead coiled halfway around her hips, with your open palm spread over her behind.

"Sorry," you speak quickly, equally flustered. "I'll move."

Shifting your digits upwards grants a gentle purr from the girl.

Again there comes a pause; as though time itself has stopped. Where you expect Hana to climb off, she instead bares down with all of her weight. Intoxicated by the closeness you share, she inches ever closer. Reclaiming your hand, she returns it to its prior resting place, applying pressure to your wrist. The sudden painful jolt forces you to cup her backside by the handful. " _Changed my mind_." Dangerously close to your face, Hana brushes her lips against yours. "I've missed you," she reveals with trembling eyes.

Your other hand finds the hakama's belt. An action Hana doesn't refuse. "And I you, Miss Hana." Just short of pulling it loose, you hesitate. Again you're visited by the chaotic flames of Okashi. They force you to reverse. Beset by memories of failure, you break eye-contact from the enamoured Miss. "We shouldn't. I could not help on the day you most needed me, and the cost was too grave."

Hana touches your cheek and gently pivots your head. Gleeful tears well in her eyes, cascading down her cheeks. "Stop blaming yourself. Tomorrow we-" The swordswoman stalls, clutching your shirt tighter. "Tomorrow might be our final day. And if it is, I won't die without first opening my heart. Hear me out, Keiji of Izami. It wasn't your fault. _None of it_. The thing that hurt most was you leaving..."

Words that cut deeper than even the sharpest blade. "I couldn't," you swallow hard to steady your shaken nerves. "I couldn't look you in the eye after all he'd done. If only I'd been stronger you wouldn't have been-"

Hana's finger finds your lips, shushing you, easing your suffering. "Stop killing yourself inside. It's done - _it happened._ And we can stop it from happening to anyone else, ever again." Hana retracts her finger. "Fight alongside me, like we used to. _If only for tomorrow_."

While Hana's words do not purge the guilt, they present a tiny flicker of hope. A chance. "I will, as a means of redemption. I'll earn forgiveness by putting an end to that savage once and for all. For you, and for Corrin."

"Glad to hear it," says Hana warmly, drying her tears. "Now then... Where were we?"

Unsure, you hold off. "...You're okay with this?"

"Yes," Hana replies contentedly, leaning in and kissing your cheek. "So long as it's you. _You always were gentle_."

Permission granted, you tug the hakama's cord.

The skirt falls loose, allowing Hana to untuck her shirt. Releasing the buttons, she frees her arms from the garment. Her petite but firm breasts proudly presented, she closes the final inches. You cup her left bosom with great care and tenderness. Whining for more, the Hoshidan lulls her head against your shoulder. You press your lips to the nape of her neck, treasuring her perfect skin.

Hana's passion-fuelled wriggling frees her from the skirt. Dressed down to her open shirt and underwear, she is truly a sight to admire.

You've missed running fingertips over her delicate but defined curves.

Heaving for relief, the lassie tugs at the waistband of her plain white undergarments. Lowering them partway past her hips, she invites your index finger within her womanly walls. You're rewarded with a deep and empowered cry from the back of Hana's throat.

A gust of cold wind sinks its teeth into you, despite the bright sunshine and cloudless sky. An ominous sensation of dread follows, sending a warning spark shooting down the base of your spine. Several times you've felt like this; like you're being watched.

Trapped somewhere between amorous cravings and outright distress, the priority becomes locating your wraithglass.

Being cautious paid off. The trusty weapon sits about ten feet away, atop your folded black coat.

You withdraw the stray digit from betwixt Hana's thighs. A sudden change of pace which leaves her greatly upset.

"Did I take things too far?" Her voice is small and tinged with hurt.

"It's nothing you did," you answer shortly. "Get dressed... There's trouble afoot."

"Trouble? Out here?" Hana glances behind, finding nothing. Her confusion becomes irritation upon turning around. "We're the only ones for miles."

" _Especially_ out here."

The urgent tone rouses your former betrothed into action. "Okay! I'll be quick!" Shuffling in reverse, Hana finds her feet. She quickly threads her arms through the sleeves of her open shirt. Her skirt comes next, being quickly collected and lifted over her hips.

You likewise reclaim your footing, bursting into a run to reach your only means of protection.

A weapon (upon closer inspection) which is no longer where you left it.

" _Not so fast,_ " come's Kagero's voice - one with the very air around you. The uniquely distorted melody of wraithglass leaving its protective scabbard rings through your ears. Its razor-sharp edge finds your neck, holding you to the spot. You dare not flinch for fear of splitting your throat.

"Kagero!" shouts Hana, her footsteps thundering in your direction.

"Do not interfere, Miss Hana," the ninja instructs, free of feeling. "As a retainer, you know as well as I that our instructions must be obeyed."

Kagero emerges from behind. Her tits pressed between your shoulders, she retracts the wraithglass and ensnares you in a chokehold. You struggle against captivity, only for her hold to tighten significantly. The more you fight, the harder she squeezes. The edges of your vision cloud under increasing strain.

Hana's sandaled feet slide to a swift stop. "...But still. To attack while we were- Where's your sense of decency?!"

"From one who lusts after our enemies? Where is _your_ sense of duty?"

"That 'enemy' was once my fiancé," corrects Hana, a trace of a hostility coloring her tone. "Stop this! Keiji isn't our enemy. He's misguided!"

"And still you defend him, knowing the fate which awaits should he face Hoshidan judgement; knowing he's killed our comrades."

"But trial by royal decree always ends the same..." exclaims Hana with trembling fists and quivering eyes. "They'll banish him!"

"Such is the toll for those who break sacred oaths. Has your heart robbed you of all sense, young samurai?"

No response from Sakura's treasured retainer. She only hangs her head shamefully.

"I thought as much." Justified by a lack of further protest, Kagero applies even greater force. "Keiji of Izami, you will face trial for your actions."

Panic rises from the pit of your stomach. You fight with all you can muster to stay afloat. Should you sink into unconsciousness it's all over. Again you'll be ripped from a mistress whom you serve loyally; you'll never honor the promises made to so many.

As if taunting you, they each flash through your mind.

Charlotte won't find fortune, and you won't know the answer to your marriage proposal.

You'll never repay Flora or Felicia for the endless kindness they've shown.

Hana's torment will go unavenged.

You'll never make sense of your feelings for Selena.

You won't see Lady Corrin ever again, nor Kana.

And worst of all, your oath to Queen Camilla will be shattered.

With each instant your will further drains away, your vision a hazy mist.

The means to resist are no more. Your eyes flutter closed.

Kagero has won. And Nyx was right.

Just as before, you are at the mercy of another.

 _"...Keiji, wake up!"_ The soft-spoken urgings of a woman. A voice veiled in mystery.

An illuminating beacon amidst the all-consuming nothingness.

" _Keiji! I'm begging you... Wake up!"_

Distorted no longer, you remember the one who ensnares your mind. It's Corrin! She's here; she's with you!

You reach for her lifeline. Grasping tightly, you welcome the princess' holy blessing inside yourself.

Your eyes shoot open. Where you faltered at the Ice Tribe Village, today you will fight back.

The Vallan marking upon your bicep radiates a scorching heat. Corrin's fearsome roar floods your ailing body with strength! The red core within your chest pounds harder than an Oni war drum. Whatever magic holds sway over you is euphoric; you could win the war against Nohr alone with power such as this.

Slamming an elbow into Kagero's stomach, you break free. "...As you command, My Lady."

The ninja crumples to her knees. Wide-eyed and winded, she doubles over and wheezes for respite. Not content to let her slip from your grasp after the prior encounter, you grab her by the throat. The strange power coursing through your veins makes it easy to hoist her into the air single-handed. Rasping and choking in your grasp, she's lighter than a feather. Seconds bleed by, and the color leaves her face.

"All it would take is a turn of my wrist, Kagero. And your neck would break like a twig." But you know better. There's a fine line between justified aggression and outright sadism. "Be grateful I'm still Hoshidan at heart. Because if I weren't." You drop your assailant to the dirt. "I would not think twice about ending you, just as you left Hana and me to die that day."

Kagero takes an ungodly mouthful of air, flopping at your feet. This is the second time you've imprinted someone with strangle marks; a feat you're far from proud of. Convinced she won't act out any further, you kneel at her level.

"Why spare me?" A question of loathing; Kagero's gaze is pointed and hateful. "You're a Nohrian, my enemy."

"Because, Ninja," you pause in waiting while Hana falls in at your side. "My time away taught me there's a place between light and dark; a space belonging to neither the dragons of dawn or dusk. And it was you," you continue, patting Kagero's head mockingly, "who opened my eyes to that fact."

Standing, you step away from the Hoshidan woman.

"Hana," coughs Kagero. Dragging herself to her knees, she regains her footing with her comrade's help. "I implore you," she petitions weakly, leaned upon Hana's arm for support. "Lady Sakura will soon arrive here. She intends to request Camilla's aid in finding Corrin. You must stop her from making such a rash decision. To trust these ruffians will prove her undoing. I tried to dissuade her, but she would not listen."

"I've known of Sakura's plan since yesterday," Hana responds. "And I won't cast doubt on her decision."

"But you must! Lord Ryoma is worried sick."

"I'll do no such thing." A stern shake of the head. Abandoning Kagero, Hana falls in ahead of you - on guard. "I've learned something in my time here. First when Lady Kana joined her aunt, and again today," you're gifted a weak smile from the lady warrior, "through Keiji's mercy. At first I wanted to sway him. Now I see how wrong I was. I can still do the right thing while remaining true to my heart. It doesn't make me wicked, or any less Hoshidan." Lifting her head high, Hana defends her newly shaped beliefs. "Sakura is my best friend. If chooses to ally herself Nohr's Light, my place is beside her."

Kagero's expression becomes bleak. "A poor choice, Hana." Her stare sharpened and scathing, she brushes the dirt from her clothes. "To betray one's homeland is unforgivable." Her focus shifts to you. "Your love for this man will get you killed. He is poison to our ideals."

"Better to have died knowing love than not at all."

"Spoken like one who is truly foolish."

You can't even bring yourself to feel angry. If anything, you pity the ninja. "You've learned nothing here, have you? I spared you when I didn't have to, and still you see this war from a narrow viewpoint of black and white. _Wake up_ , or you'll be the one to perish."

"By your hand?" scoffs Kagero.

"No, by Garon's. Because Ryoma cannot win while clinging to his ideals. Too many have died already, and with so little progress."

Your pointed appraisal causes Kagero an annoyed twitch. "It's clear to me that nothing short of Ryoma's intervention will stop you." Muttering an incantation, she folds into the rising wind, vanishing in a shower of blood red cherry blossoms. "I'll waste precious time here no longer. Farewell."

The bitter tinge to the air dissipates; no longer do you sense another watching your every move. The threat of danger having passed, the insignia seared into your flesh cools. Exhausted after such an intense surge, you stagger and fall. Where you brace for collision with the earth, Hana catches you.

"Steady there, Keiji. Steady." She grasps you tightly, keeping you balanced. "I've got you."

Hana's embrace is welcome sensation - a long-forgotten comfort. Planting your lips to her forehead, you surrender all that you are. The two of you used to cuddle like this quite often during your days stationed at Fort Jinya. Another memory buried in the depths of a sea of sadness. "Don't let go, Hana."

"Are you hurt?" she asks fearfully.

"Aside an aching neck, no." Holding the samurai to your chest, you revel in her glow. "But I'd much rather stay like this."

A shiver from the swordswoman. Her legs tremble. "...I hear your heartbeat. It's racing."

"Because of you."

Lifting to her tiptoes, Hana clamps her palms over your face and draws you into an empowered kiss. An instant born of truest love; devoid of passion. Arms draped over your shoulders, she holds you to the spot, a precious whimper escaping her lips. You lean into her, accepting all she offers without hesitation.

Drawing away, and tied by a glistening string, Hana smiles with innocence. "Keiji... I need to tell you how I really feel; that I still lov-"

"Don't say it." You know what's going through her mind, because you feel the same in part. "If you do we'll never move on."

Clutching you for dear life, Hana sighs a disheartened sigh. "Can we ever... after all we shared? Will _you_ ever? Not just from me... but from Hoshido?"

"Now you see why I pledged my life to Camilla. Our country is beautiful, but flawed. I cannot return there as things are."

"There's still a chance for you, if Sakura brings our leaders around the negotiating table."

Should you survive the coming clash, there is still your pledge to consider. "We need Corrin first. And even if Sakura somehow manages, my place is here."

"Okay, genius; say Camilla wins her throne. What happens then, to you?"

Your expression is blank. "...I'm clueless. All I've known is war."

"Of course you didn't think ahead." An irked exclamation from Hana. "And this, you big dolt, is why I'd hoped we might someday find the answer together." Pecking your cheek, the girl retreats a step. "Let's make haste to Cheve before it's dark. We've had plenty of unexpected surprises for now." Stealing your arm into hers, she readies for home. The sun overhead is setting, painting the sky a soothing hue of orange.

Entirely tired out, you welcome the suggestion. "I'm in agreement. We could use some rest."

Arm in arm, the two of you begin on your way.

* * *

A long journey later, as the final daytime rays fade and the sun slumbers, Cheve enters view.

Just short of the tall stone gates, Hana comes to a stop, tugging your arm for attention. "The two of us like this... It means something, right?" An answer she awaits with bated breath. "Because it's special to me. _Very special_. When I'm with you it feels right... _Safe_."

The weight of her question slugs your gut. You cannot bring yourself to lie, as complicated as matters will become as a result. "It does. A lot"

"I'm glad," Hana exhales her tension. Your admission gives life to roaring embers behind her gaze.

"That's quite the determined look you have there."

"You bet it is!" Hana answers with spirit. "I've got twice the reason to protect you now!"

The gates of Cheve lifting up, Hana helps herself to a hug and hurries on ahead. Skidding to a halt in the archway, she swings around. "Bed early, mister!"

"I will. Sleep well, Hana." You wave her off, at peace with the events of the day.

Not long after Hana fades from sight does Elena emerge from the gates. Lifting the brim of her oversized hat, she spares a toothy smirk.

The two of you meet beneath the archway and head inside the town walls.

Arriving in Cheve's square brings you face-to-face with troops running drills in formation. You halt to admire their routine; there's a spark determination to them. These are the faces of men and women who intend to return alive. Encouraging them with a salute, you continue on your way.

Arriving at the top of the street nearest your house, Elena leans up against a discarded cart for a quick breather. While she's damn good with spells, she's not one for running about. "Got the eyes of a man who enjoyed training there, Boss," comments the mage. A short thump against her wheezy chest sets things right. "...Better. Much better. Fuck exercise."

A heavy exhale on your part, for different reasons. "Yes and no. But a story for another evening. Straight to bed for me."

"Can't have been too nasty." Elena's chapped lips lift at the corners - an all-knowing sign. " _You reek of perfume_."

"Troubles of a sort, though they could have been worse." Coat removed and tossed over shoulder, you marvel at the marking engraved into your bicep. "If not for some help from a friend. And a very kind samurai."

"What is that thing, anyway?" Elena pokes at your skin. Once out of interest. Twice more for fun. "Think it'll come in handy for our date with destiny?"

"Maybe a blessing. Maybe a curse. I'm not sure yet."

The Vallan emblem shines briefly, as though responding to you.

"Okay..." Quietly thrilled with the spectacle, Elena resumes prodding. " _That_ was pretty dang fantastic."

Swiping her hat shocks your loyal subordinate free of childlike intrigue. "Hey!" she bleats. "Don't be a dick, Lord Keiji."

Moving ahead with a stride to your step, you keep on teasing and taunting. In some ways, Elena is fast becoming the sister you never had.

And with a looming threat closing fast, merry distractions are all too welcome.

Hans arrives tomorrow, as do Sakura and Subaki.

You've done all you can to prepare. Death or exile await should you fail; odds you'll challenge. Discourse lurks in the back of your mind, even as you lark around with your second. The looming omen of Nyx's fortunes. You avoided being snatched from Camilla with the help of powers unknown.

But can you avoid the second foretelling?

**To be continued...**

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like the first chapter? Did you enjoy it? Would you like to see more in future? Feel free to share your thoughts and let me know. I've been somewhat nervous about getting it just right. The first story went so well and all.
> 
> As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again!


End file.
